Demigods and Vampires
by SeaweedBrainLover22
Summary: What will happen when Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse go on a quest to Forks, Washington? What will happen when they meet the Cullens? What will happen when they meet the Werewolves? After TLO and BD. Victoria never died! Mostly PJO
1. We Get A Quest!

Chapter 1

Grover's Pov

"Percy! Annabeth!" I called out into the sword arena.

There they were. Annabeth lunged at Percy, but missing by an inch.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Both of them looked up, and when they saw me, they ran over.

"What's up G-man?" Percy asked.

"Chiron wants both of you in the Big House now. It's an emergency," I said.

When we walked into the Big House Chiron and Mr. D weren't playing pinochle like they usually were. We finally found them in Mr. D's office.

"Annabeth! Percy! Finally. Anyway, there is a problem on Olympus," Chiron explained.

"Grover!" Mr. D called.

"Y-yes sir?" I asked trembling.

"I need all of the satyrs in the amphitheater right away!" Mr. D ordered.

"Yes sir! Right away sir! Um... Bye!" I ran, tripping myself, but getting up and galloping away.

Percy's Pov

I watched Grover as he ran out, but tripping over himself before getting up and galloping away.

"Seaweed Brain! Pay attention!" Annabeth punched my shoulder.

"Ow. Sorry," I apologized.

"Back to business. Zeus has sensed some dark magic in Washington. He has asked me to send some of my best campers. Naturally, I chose you two. Now, Percy, you will be leading this quest. You may pick three more people to go on you quest with you. I will give you time to think," Chiron explained.

"Wait! What kind of dark magic? Dark magic like Kronos-is-back-and-wants-to-destroy-all-of-us, or don't-worry-it's just-a-little-quest-to-find-a-missing-object-that-was-stolen dark magic?" I asked while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Zeus believes that the evil titan lord has gotten another spy, " Chiron said.

Annabeth and I shared a look. We had been through so much in the past five years. Beginning with Zeus' stolen master bolt, to finding the golden fleece, to trying to save Annabeth from Luke, to the battle of the labyrinth, to the war against Kronos' evil army last year. We had been through a lot.

"Any idea who the spy could be?" I asked.

"No, but we do know it's someone who has been helpful in the past. Kronos chose this spy because you would never suspect them," Chiron said.

I thought about that. It felt like what Luke had said to me when we first met: _We're all family here. Which means we always watch out for each other._

"Percy, I will give you until campfire tonight to choose your companions," Chiron said as he walked out of the office.

I looked over at Mr. D. He was asleep.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go," I said.

As we were walking out I kicked Mr. D's desk. His eyes flew open at glared at me as I walked out.

Once we were in the hall way, Mr. D said, "Good luck Perseus Jackson."


	2. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

"Percy, what about Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Sounds like a great idea! Oh, and how about Nico?" I asked.

"Let's go ask them. Wait! Seaweed Brain! We forgot. We need one more person."

Before I could think about who to choose, we heard a loud noise coming from the Ares cabin.

"Clar—" Annabeth started.

"—Isse!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect! Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse," Annabeth said.

Annabeth and I ran over to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door. Clarisse answered the door with a deep scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"Clarisse, we have a quest. Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I are going to Washington. We also need your help," Annabeth said calmly.

"A quest... I'm _soo_ ready for this!" Clarisse's face had lit up.

She had told us that she would meet us in the morning. Annabeth and I walked over to the Hades cabin. We knocked.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Nico asked, barely peeing out of his cabin.

"We have a quest, but man, we need your help. Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth and I are going too," I said.

"I'm in. I have been so bored since the war. I'll see you guys in the morning," Nico said as we walked away.

We knocked on Thalia's door last. When she opened the door, she looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Quest?" She asked as she saw us.

"How in the world did you know that?" I asked.

"I could see it in your guys' eyes. You're excited, but scared," Thalia said.

"So... are you in?" I asked.

"Totally! I'll see you guys in the morning!" Thalia said.

We walked back towards the Big House when Annabeth said, "Percy? I have to go pack."

"Okay. Talk to you later?" I asked.

"Count on it!" She said smiling.

Then, she turned and jogged off towards the Athena cabin.

"Percy?" Chiron asked, sitting on the deck playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"I'm taking Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse," I said, walking up next to him

"Okay. Strong mixture though. One child of each Big Three," Chiron said, nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks, sir!" I said.

"Percy, you need to get to bed. I will talk to you in the morning," Chiron said.

I went back to my cabin and went inside. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep, feeling both excitement and fear for the next morning.


	3. We Take A Flight On An Awesome Chariot

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

When I woke up, I saw a very tall person in my room. I sat up, immediately looking for Riptide. I finally found it on my bedside. I uncapped it and pointed it at the person's neck.

"Turn around slowly," I said.

"Percy! I thought you were still sleeping! How are you, my boy?" My father asked as he turned around.

I sighed in relief and rested my sword on my bed.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I'm fine. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck on your quest. Oh! I almost forgot. Take this. It will help you on your journey," Poseidon said as he pulled out a necklace.

"What good is this?" I asked rolling the necklace around in my hand.

"It will, trust me!" He said, and with that he disappeared.

"Okay," I mumbled as I looked at the necklace.

It was made of shells. It had shells strung on it, but in the middle there was a tooth. Maybe a shark tooth. I put in on, and instantly felt better. There was a small knock on the door and I looked up.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked peeking in my room.

"Hold on, Annabeth. I'll be out in five minutes," I said.

She nodded and left and I got dressed. Then, I went outside and saw Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. I grabbed my backpack and joined them.

"Hey Perce," Nico said.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Ah. Percy! I see all of you are ready to go," Chiron said as he came up to us.

"Yep. Is Argus going to drive us?" I asked.

"No, but you are going to drive something," Chiron smiled.

"What do you mean, Chiron?" Annabeth asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Percy, think of a car. Any car," Chiron said.

"Okay..." I started thing of a flying chariot with all of our symbols on it.

Then, it appeared. We all took a step back from it, looking at it in awe.

"Oh my _gods_!" Annabeth said as her eyes widened.

Standing in front of us stood a chariot with the symbols of Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Ares. The symbols of our parents.

"Does it fly?" I asked, stepping forward to look at it closer.

"If that's what you imagined," Chiron said.

"Okay, here we go," I told them, as we boarded.

We got in our seats (Apparently it had come with a driver's seat and four passenger seats) and some of us waved goodbye to Chiron.

"Where are we supposed to go again?" I asked Annabeth.

"You already forgot? Ugh, your head _is_ full of kelp! We're going to Forks, Washington," Annabeth reminded me, rolling her eyes.

"Right," I nodded.

Later on, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Annabeth had fallen asleep, leaving me to be the pilot of the chariot. I peered over the edge and saw a beautiful forest. Then, I felt someone gently grab my arm from behind. I whipped around, dropping the reigns. Annabeth realized she had spooked me and an understanding look came over her face.

"Percy, we're here! Grab the reigns!" Annabeth urged.

I turned to try and grab the reigns, but the chariot began to fall.

"Thalia! Nico! Clarisse!" I yelled.

Slowly, they woke up and realized what was happening. Thalia seemed to be having a panic attack as she caught sight of how high we had been and how fast we were falling. I finally got the reigns and got the chariot under control. I slowly brought it to the ground and landed it. We all piled off of the chariot.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and I got goose bumps. I turned and saw a dark shape, but I blinked, and it was gone. I heard something run away and I turned again. I surged forward, following it, but it was gone in seconds. I blinked in confusion.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, coming towards where I ran run.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked once she was next to me.

"Um... I don't know," I muttered.

"You don't know? What do you mean 'I don't know'?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I...um. I—" I started.

"Perseus Jackson! We are stranded in the middle of nowhere and you don't know what to do?"

"Relax, I have a plan, Wise Girl."

She folded her arms across her chest and turned to go back towards the chariot and I followed her. As soon as we got back, the others stood from where they had been resting and got ready to start moving.

"We'll look for a place in the sky with the chariot," I said simply.

Just as I said that, the chariot went poof. Poof. POOF. I couldn't believe it.

"Nice plan, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth actually sounded amused.

_Eh? Oh yeah! Hello? Young demigods? Where are you?_ A voice asked inside my head. Then five pegasi landed in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at each one in interest.

_I'm Poker. This is Warson, Janine, Deathlow, and Striker._

Poker was a dark brown Pegasus who looked kind of intimidating at first glance. Warson was a gray Pegasus with light spots all over, and seemed to get angry whenever any of us went near him. Janine was a white Pegasus. Deathlow was black with gray swirls along his neck. Striker was a light gray color with dark marks on his back that almost looked like lightning bolts.

"Hey Poker. I'm Percy. This is Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia," I said.

_Need a ride?_

"Yeah," I said before turning and explaining everything to my friends.

Janine seemed to take a liking to Annabeth, being friendly and smart. Warson would snort and stomp his hooves if any of us besides Clarisse went near him. Thalia found Striker relaxing and would sit and cautiously pet him and ask, "So you won't drop me, right?" Deathlow just wandered over to where Nico was sitting and started nudging him with his head and wouldn't leave until Nico pet him.

"Let's go," I said, getting up and climbing on Poker's back.

Once everyone was on their Pegasus, we took off into the sky. We flew for about an hour before I finally spotted a good-looking hotel. I looked over at Thalia, whose Pegasus was flying closest to mine.

"You ready Pinecone Face?" I asked her.

"You bet Seaweed Brain!" Thalia yelled.

"We're here!" I said.

I caught the others' attention and we all landed in front of the hotel. We thanked the Pegasi and watched as they flew off before turning to look at the building in front of us.

Together, we walked in to the hotel.


	4. The Hotel

Chapter 4

Percy's Pov

The inside of the hotel was beautiful! It had wavy textures, and had an ocean theme! It was amazingly perfect!

"Don't you love it?" I asked my friends joyfully.

Annabeth's Pov

Oh my _gods_! The hotel was beautiful! It had wonderful architect theme to it! I loved it! It was so my style!

"Don't you love it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful!" I yelled.

Thalia's Pov

I looked around the hotel. I instantly fell in love with it. It had lightning wallpaper. I saw a store in the corner of the hotel, which contained Goth clothes. Goth clothes. My favorite!

"Don't you love it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know about beautiful, but it sure does look awesome!" I said.

Nico's Pov

When we walked into the hotel, I caught my breath. This place looked wicked! There were spider webs and the placee smelled like me, death. I loved it here!

"Don't you love it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know about beautiful, but it sure does look awesome!" Thalia said.

"I agree with Thalia, this is awesome!" I yelled.

Clarisse's Pov

When we walked into the hotel, I saw pink. Literally. Everything was pink. Even all of the people were wearing pink. I couldn't stand it.

"Don't you love it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know about beautiful, but it sure does look awesome!" Thalia said.

"I agree with Thalia, this is awesome!" Nico yelled.

"Awesome? Beautiful? Ugh, you guys are making me sick! Jeez! I'm out!" I yelled as walked to the door.

"Clarisse! Wait! Give it a chance!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Fine, but I don't like this place," I said.

"Stupid pink," I mumbeled under my breath.

Percy's Pov

"Fine, but I don't like this place," Clarisse said. Then she mumbeled something about pink.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Two rooms, please," I asked.

"How many people?" She asked.

"Five overall," I answered.

"Rooms 105-110. Janine will show you the way," She said as she motioned us to follow a perky blond girl who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Okay," I said.

We followed her up to five rooms. She picked me four number 105, Nico in room 106, Clarisse in room 107, Annabeth in rooom 109, and Thalia in room. 110.

"Each room comes with a balcony, a kitchen, a bathroom, a very comfortable bed, a couch, and two big flat screen TV's," Janine said.

"Thank-you," I said.

"No problem," She said as she walked away

_Persues, protect her! Persues Jackson! Protect my daughter! Protect Annabeth!_

Somebody wanted me to protect Annabeth? Daughter... Athena! Athena wants me to protect Annabeth! Wait, but from what? I'd better go check on her.

"Annabeth?" I called out, knocking on her room's door.

"What?" She asked opening it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Oh...uh... nothing!" I said and ran back to my room.

Annabeth's Pov

_Please be careful Annabeth! I love you, my daughter!_

Athena? Mom?

"Mom? Hello?" I called out.

"Your mother is not here Ms. Chase," A voice said behind me.

Percy's Pov

This was stupid! Why did Athena ask me to protect Annabeth? Annabeth looked more annoyed than scared when I saw her.

_Go to her now, Persues. She is in trouble._

Fine! I'll go to check on her.

Percy's Pov

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Annabeth?" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"What do you want Percy?" She yelled openeing the door.

Oh crap. She looked pissed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh my gods. You aren't my mother! Jeez!" She yelled slamming the door in my face.

I walked back to my room and took a nap.

Annabeth's Pov

Okay, I'm feeling confused. I have no idea what just happened. I have wierd feelings for Janine, and Percy keeps checking on me.

"Annabeth Chassssse," A reptile-like voice said.

I turned around and saw a _dracaenae_.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

The _dracaenae _lunged. I was fighting until Thalia, Clarisse, and Nico came rushing threw the door, but wait! Where was Percy? Clarisse threw her sword at it. The _dracaenae_ exploded in to dust.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Okay! New arramgements. Everybody in one room. Grab your blankets, because we're having a sleep-over. Where's Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I think he's sleeping. I'll go get him," Nico said as he left the room.

Percy's Pov

"Percy?" Nico pounded on my door.

I got up and walked to the door.

"What's up Nico?" I asked groggily, while opening the door.

"Annabeth's been attacked," He said.

Suddenly, I woke up. I was totally freaked out. Athena had warned me. I felt so stupid.

"Come on, let's go!" I said as we raced down to Annabeth's room.

Thalia's Pov

"Annabeth!" Percy half-yelled in relief seeing that she was okay.

"Percy!" Annabeth said as she got up and ran to hug him.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

We were ready to leave the next morning, but everyone was exhausted.

Percy's Pov

I was sooo tired.

When we were leaving, the lady at the front desk said, " Thank-you Persues."

Persues? Nobody called me by my first name except for relly close friends and enimies. I turned around to see a fury. Mrs. Dodds to be exact.

"How have you been HONEY?" She shreiked.

"Percy! Look out!" Annabeth shouted.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw three hellhounds. Crap.


	5. Goodbye Percy

Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

_When we were leaving, the lady at the front desk said, " Thank-you Persues."_

_Persues? Nobody called me by my first name except for relly close friends and enimies. I turned around to see a fury. Mrs. Dodds to be exact._

_"How have you been HONEY?" She shreiked._

_"Percy! Look out!" Annabeth shouted._

_I looked to where she was pointing and saw three hellhounds. Crap._

"Uh... guys? Can I have some help?" I yelled.

I saw lighning striking one of the hellhounds as Thalia attacked. Nico went lunged after the second hellhound, and Clarisse and Annabeth went after the third. Then Mrs. Dodds lunged.

"What's the matter honey?" She sneered.

She picked me up by the neck of my shirt and went higher and higher and higher. It was a tall hotel.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I looked at Annabeth. I mothed the word _'Goodbye'. _Then Mrs. Dodds dropped me.

Annabeth's Pov

I looked over to see how Percy was doing when I saw the fury bringing him high in the air. He was struggling, but he couldn't get free.

"Percy!" I yelled.

He looked at me and mouthed one word, _'Goodbye'. _Then, the fury dropped him.

"No!" I yelled.

I stabbed the hellhound that Clarisse and I were fighting and ran to where he had landed.

I heard Thalia and Nico running over too. There was a pile of blood under him.

"Percy! No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Percy, wake up!" I cried.

"Annabeth. Come on. Annabeth," I heard Thalia.

"No! I'm not leaving him alone!" I cried.

"Annabeth, he's gone," Nico said.

"No! He is not dead!" I yelled.

I heard laughing and I looked up. The fury was still here. I had hatred in my teary eyes. I threw my knife and it landed in her stomach. She dissolved into dust.

"Annabeth. Come on. We have to go," Thalia said.

"Thalia, I said no! I-I can't leave him. You guys go. I'm not leaving him. I'm not leaving my Seaweed Brain!" I said grabbing Percy's hand.

"Annabeth, we have to g-" Thalia started.

"NO! What did I say Thalia? Get out! Now! Leave! I'M NOT LEAVING PERCY!" I screamed.

"Okay, I'll go pack ," Thalia said as she walked away.

Clarisse and Nico just stood there with no expressions on their faces. ?Then silent tears came down their faces. I looked back at Percy. He looked broken. I remembered the time when he had been invincible. After the war, he had asked Zues to remove the curse of Achilles. I cried. I cried for Percy. My Percy.

"Nico! Shadow Travel me now! To Olympus. Now," I said while putting my knife to his throat.

"Okay," He said.

I grabbed Percy and Shadow Traveled to Olympus.


	6. Bella Cullen

Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov

When we got to Olympus, all of the Gods were on their thrones.

"Do you see this?" I asked all of them.

They all looked at her, no one looking at Percy's body.

"HADES! Get your stupid butt up here now!" I yelled.

Then, Hades appeared on his black throne.

"Did you send her?" I asked.

"No, my furies have betrayed me," He said.

I looked at the Gods. They all looked sad, or upset. Even Ares and Dionysus looked sad.

"Come on! He risked his life for you! _All of you_! He made it out of the war. If it wasn't for him, you would all be dead! He defeated Kronos to end up being killed by a fury? You have to be kidding!" I yelled.

"Annabeth, it's not wise to talk to us like that," Athena said.

"I don't care. I don't care mom. Percy Jackson died! After all that _he_ has done for _you_! I don't care anymore. He didn't care. Now I don't either. Go ahead! Blow me to bits! At least that way I'll be with him! Why did he even save you guys? You have the powers to bring him back, so do it!" I said.

"It is against the ancient laws," Athena pointed out.

"You know what? Screw the ancient laws. Bring him back. I loved him! Aphrodite! Did Percy love me?" I asked.

Everyone looked to her. She looked like she was about to break down. Tears slid down her cheecks. I remembered what she had told me before. She had said that Percy and I were her favorite couple. It must break her heart to see our relationship end like this.

"Y-yes. He l-loved you Annabeth. He said t-that you w-were his l-life," She said breaking into sobs.

Everyone was silent.

"If you don't bring him back..." I started. I put my knife to my throat, "I'll kill myself in front of all of you. You'll be the reason to blame for both mine and Percy's death!"

"No. Annabeth Chase. Put that knife away right now," Athena said as she got up to walk over.

"If you come any closer, I will kill myself," I said.

I guess she didn't believe me. She walked closer, so I pushed the knife to draw blood. Only a drop of blood fell before she stopped. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm dead serious," I said.

Everyone looked from me to Zues. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I take away my wish. I don't want to be an architect. I want Percy to be alive again," I said, "Now!"

Zues looked at me and said, "It shall be done."

Every single Olympian pointed their hands at Percy. I waited about twenty seconds before Percy gasped and sat up.

"Percy!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Annabeth!" He yelled.

He stood up and I hugged him. I didn't let go until someone cleared their throat.

"Annabeth, we will talk later," Athena said as she pointed her finger at us.

Next thing I knew we were back at the hotel.

"Annabeth! Where in the name of Hades have you been..." Thalia yelled at me, then her eyes moved to Percy.

"Percy! You're okay!" Thalia said as she hugged him.

"Well, we're all packed! Ready to go?" Thalia asked.

"Where's Nico and Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"I'm here!" Clarisse said, walking out of an elevator.

"Nico hasn't Shadow Traveled back yet," I said.

Then, Nico walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Perce! Nice to see ya alive again!" Nico said as he patted Percy on the back.

"It feels good to be alive again!" Percy said with that goofy grin.

"Be more careful next time Seaweed Brain! You died. I had to give up being the architect of Olympus!" I whined.

"You did? For me?" Percy asked.

"Dont be so surprised!" I said and smiled.

"Sorry to break this up, but we have to go!" Thalia said, tapping her wrist.

"So... What are we looking for again?" Percy asked.

"We're going to the sheriff's station and saying we're... we're orphans who need a good home. Our parents had left us in the middle of the forest. Perfect!" I exclaimed.

We finally made it to the sheriff's station. We walked to the first person we saw.

"Hello, my name is Charlie Swan. How can I help you?" He asked looking up to see us.

"I-I'm Annabeth," I said, acting scared.

"Our p-parents left us in t-the middle of the f-forest!" Thalia said, starting to cry.

"Okay, okay. What are all of your names?" Sheriff Swan asked.

"I'm Percy, that's Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse," Percy said.

"Okay, and you are all siblings?" He asked.

"No, Thalia is my sister, Clarisse is our cousin, and Annabeth and Nico are cousins," Percy said.

"Well... what exactly can I do?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Are their any places we could stay?" I asked.

"Uh..." He said, deep in thought.

"Hey dad, they can stay with us!" A girl about a year older than us said walking towards us.

"Will Carlisle mind? I mean, there are five of them," He said.

"No, he definitely won't mind. He already has all of Edward's siblings," She said.

"Okay, kids? This is Bella," He said as he got up to give Bella a hug and walk into the back room.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen! That was my dad," Bella said.

"I'm Annabeth. That's Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse," I introduced us.

"Hi! Are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She walked us outside to see a car that Percy only dreams about having, a Ferrari F430.

**Hey everybody! I would like to thank Crystal x Apollo for being the first to review. And by the way, yes, they are going to be short chapters. Thanks! (And please Review!)**


	7. The Cullens and Clarisse meets Embry!

Chapter 7

Percy's Pov

I looked at the car. It was a Ferrari F430! My dream car! How could a daughter of a sheriff get this car? I noticed Bella had a strange scent.

"Annabeth!" I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Smell her," I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she sniffed the air. She froze.

"Monster," Annabeth whispered.

"So Bella, how are we all going to fit in this car?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, your not. My brother, Emmet, is bringing his jeep," She said.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What's up...Pier was it?" She asked.

"Percy," I said.

"What's up Percy?" She asked.

"Do you believe in the greek gods?" I asked.

"Um... kind of. I'm not really good with remembering stuff in History class. Zues, Aphrodite, Athena..." She paused, trying to remember more names.

"Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Demeter, Dioynisis, Apollo, Artemis, Hephasteus, Hera, and Hermes," Annabeth finished.

Bella looked at her.

"Wow. Your smart," Bella said.

Then we heard a loud honking. We all turned around to see a huge jeep with a huge guy in it. He hopped out and walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," He said.

"Hi," We all said together.

We all got into the seats of the jeep and rove back to the Cullen's house.

When we got there, there were eight people waiting together, including Emmett and Bella.

"I'm Percy. This is Annabeth. That's Thalia. Nico is over there. Clarisse is the last one," I introduced us again.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. My sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. My daughters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. And Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"Before we stay here, we need to talk," I said.

Everyone walked inside. Our group sat on the floor, while their group sat on the couches or stood.

"We all have dyslexia and ADHD," I said.

"Oh, is that all?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Annabeth. She nodded. I looked at Thalia. She nodded. I looked at Nico. He nodded. I looked at Clarisse. She nodded.

"We aren't... normal kids," I said.

The Cullens all shared a look.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella? Remember when I asked you about the greek gods?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" She asked.

"We're demigods," I said.

"Demigods?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, demigods. One of our parents is normal, the other is an Olympian," I said.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked.

"We were sent on a quest," I started.

I told them everything. About Kronos. About our parents. Everything.

"So who are your parents?" Alice asked.

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas" I said.

"My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle," Annabeth said.

"My dad is Zues, god of the skies," Thalia said.

"My dad is Hades, god of the underworld," Nico said.

"My dad is Ares, god of war," Clarisse said.

"Cool!" Renesmee yelled.

"No wonder you're so smart Annabeth!" Bella said.

Carlisle looked at his wife. She nodded.

"Percy, we're not normal either," Carlisle said.

"We-" Alice started.

"Are-" Emmett said.

"Uh... Vampires," Renesmee finished.

Then chaos broke loose. I pulled out Riptide, Annabeth pulled out her dagger, Thalia pulled out her shield and sword, Nico pulled out a black dagger, and Clarisse pulled out a sword.

"Wow! Wait! Hold up!" Bella yelled.

"Percy, you were right!" Annabeth said.

"I told you they smell wierd," I said.

"Gods, I was so stupid! Why didn't I see this?" Annabeth cursed in Greek.

"Hey! We're good! Do you hear me? We only eat animals!" Renesmee yelled.

"Guys, stay armed. What do you mean?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"We don't drink people's blood. We only eat animal's blood. We aren't monsters," Renesmee said.

"She's telling the truth," Annabeth said.

I capped Riptide. Everyone put away their weapons except for Clarisse.

"Clarisse..." I started.

"How do we know they aren't lying?" Clarisse asked.

"I trust Annabeth's word," I said.

"Well, I don't. I'm gone," She said and ran out the door.

"Sorry about that. Her father _is_ Ares. They are both very stubborn," I said.

"It's alright," Carlisle said.

We started talking about each others past and we ate dinner whle they hunted.

Clarisse's Pov

I couldn't believe it! Percy and the others sided wth those... those bloodsuckers! What kind of jacked up vampires eats anmals? It was a total lie. I'll be telling them 'I told you so' before morning.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

I turned towards the voice. I pulled out my sword and shield.

"Depends... Who are _you_?" I asked.

"Holy... Why are you carrying a sword and shield?" A guy my age asked as he stepped out of the forest.

Oh my gods. He was _fine_! He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only some shorts.

"In case I meet someone like you," I said.

"You smell... different. What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Clarisse. I'm also a demigod, daughter of Ares to be exact," I said straightening.

"I'm Embry. Sam will want to see you... Did you come alone?" He asked.

"Here, yes. Forks, no. There are four others like me. There with the stupid bloodsuckers!" I said.

"Huh. Anyways, you should come with me. It's not safe at night here," He said.

I sighed. Why not? I followed him into the forest.

**Hey. If you don't know already, Embry is one of the pack. I also need help. One of the pack members is going to imrint with Thalia. Which one should it be? Review! Thanks!**


	8. Taken

Chapter 8

Annabeth's Pov

"Where could she be?" Thalia asked.

"Relax, Thalia! She's probably at some random person's house," Nico said.

"Nico! Do me a favor? Shut-up," I said.

"Does anyone else live around here?" I asked Alice.

"There's the reservoir kids," Alice said.

"That reminds me! I need to call Jacob!" Renesmee said as she skipped out of the room.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're the Quileutes. They're also werewolves," Alice explained,

"Clarisse is probably with them. Can you take us there?" I asked.

"We can only take you to the boundry line," Alice said.

"Percy, come on. Thalia, Nico? You guys should stay here for safety," I said.

"Alice? How far away is it? Do we have to walk through a rough patch?" Percy asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett will run with you," Alice said.

Apparently, we were supposed to climb on their backs. So, we did. They started running, and let me tell you, it was a rush! We were running so fast, until they came to a stop.

"We're here" Rosalie said.

"Thanks!" I said as they ran back.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"We're people who can kick your butt," Percy said.

"I doubt that," A boy our age said as he stepped out of the forest.

"You wanna bet?" Percy asked.

"You do not want to go there," The boys said.

"Actually, I do," Percy said stepping closer.

"Hey! Stop! Percy! Stop it _right now_!" I yelled.

"You better listen to your little girlfriend," He snickered.

"Did you just call me little?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I did! You got a problem with that _little_ girl?" He asked.

"Actually, I do!" I yelled, and then I lunged.

I was on top of him with my knife to his throat.

"Have anything to say now?" I asked.

He started growling. I jumped up and backed up to be next to Percy. He pulled out Riptide. Then, the boy turned into a wolf. A HUGE wolf.

We pointed our weapons at him.

"Oh come _on_! How many monster can we run into? I mean, _really_?" I complained.

Then, two more boys cam out of the forest.

"How much you wanna bet they're like him?" Percy asked me.

"Shut-up! There's three of them. Two of us. There is no way we could possibly beat them," I said as I slapped his arm.

"Hey! Paul! Man, calm down! Calm down!" The first one said.

"Don't worry, this old puppy won't bite," The second one said.

"Okay, so you're telling us to not be on guard with a _dog_ bigger than a hellhound? Yeah, right," Percy said.

The giant wolf growled at the word dog.

"What's a hellhound?" The second one asked.

"Turn him back," I said, still holdng my dagger.

"Can't. He has to calm down. He won't calm down until you stop nsulting him. Paul's got a temper," The first one said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jacob, that's Quil, and you've already met Paul," The second one said.

"I'm Annabeth. This is Percy. And you're friend started the insults, but we didn't go all wolfie on him," I said.

Paul growled again.

"Hey now! No need to growl, Mr. I'm-so-full-of-myself!" I said.

"Don't get him angry," Quil said.

"Or what? Will he bite our heads off?" Percy asked.

"He might," Quil said.

"What do you guys want anyways?" Jacob asked.

"We're lookng for our friend. Her name is Clarisse," I said.

"Yeah, she came over here about an hour ago," Quil said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"With Sam," Jacob said.

"Take us to her. We need to see her," I said.

"Fine," Jacob muttered.

"We'll go wolf. One of you on my back, the other on Jacobs. No one rides Paul, he'll roll over on ya," Quil said.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Percy recap Riptide. I put my dagger away. Then, the other two boys turned into wolves.

"Which one?" Percy asked.

"I'll go with Jacob, and you go on Quil," I said.

"Okay," Percy said.

We climbed on their backs, and they ran. They were as fast as the Cullens. We made it to a little house. We climbed off the wolves, and we turned around as they got changed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at Emily's," Quil said catching up to us.

"Go on in," Jacob said.

We walked into the little house, I saw six more guys that looked lke Paul, Quil, and Jacob. There was a girl too.

"What happened? The bloodsuckers get Thalia and Nico?" A familiar voice sneered behind me and Percy.

"Clarisse! Actually, we thought your little friends got to you. Wolfie over there almost got us," I said looking at Paul as he came in the door with Jacob and Quil.

"Hey! Embry saved me! You leave them alone! They're angels compared to the bloodsuckers!" Clarisse yelled.

"Yeah right. Come on Annabeth. Let's go," Percy said.

We walked outsde when Clarisse said, "Aww. Is a wittle daughter of Athena scred of a wittle wolf?"

"Yuo take that back!" I yelled.

"Make me!" Clarisse taunted.

"Annabeth, she's not worth it. Come on," Percy said.

"Don't worry. Annabeth always runs away," Clarisse told the boys.

"You do not talk about me that way!" I screamed at lunged at her.

"What the-" Clarisse was interupted.

"Annabeth! No!" Percy yelled.

I pulled out my dagger, and put it to her throat.

"You take it back!" I yelled.

Then, I heard growling. I looked up to see a wolf growling at me.

I got up and walked back to Percy.

"Next time Clarisse. Next time, there won't be anyone to protect you!" I yelled.

Everything happened n a blur. A figure with red flaming hair rushed through and grabbed me. She ran while blacked out.

Percy's Pov

Then, a figure swished through the middle and snatched Annabeth. She ran of with her.

"Annabeth! NO!" I yelled.

I tired to run after her, but one of the guys grabbed me.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Boys! Go! Now!" He yelled. Nine huge wolves were in the forest, running as fast as they could.

"Annabeth! Let go!" I screamed.

"No, come inside," He said.

"Percy... I'm so-" Clarisse started.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't ran away, we wouldn't have come here, and Annabeth would still be here! It's all your fault!" I yelled at her.

"Let me go. I'm going back to Thalia and Nico," I said.

They let me go. I ran through the forest with tears down my cheecks. First I die. Then she gets kidnapped. Why does this always happen to us? What did we do?

"Percy?" Thalia said rushing to help me up.

I had made it to the Cullen's front porch. Then I had collapsed.

"Percy! Where's Annabeth?" She asked.

I just sobbed.

"Hey Thalia, Perc- What happened?" Nico yelled.

Soon enough, all of the Cullens were surrounding us.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Did they kill her? Did those stupid mutts kill her?" Thalia growled.

"No! Jacob wouldn't do that!" Renesmee yelled.

"No, a girl named Victoria took her," I managed to get out.

The Cullens gasped. They told me everything about Victoria, and I ran out of the house. That stupid vmapire Victoria probably already killed Annabeth. I cried more at the idea.

"Percy! Wait!" Thalia yelled.

I willed the water to push her back. I ran into the forest until I came to a cliff. I looked down. The ocean. I realized it was about 80 feet down. I wouldn't make this jump. I willed the water to not save me this time.

"Annabeth, I love you," I said.

"Did you ever tell her that?" A voice asked from behind me.

**I know, I know. Percy comes back, but Annabeth gets taken? I still need help! Whick werewolf will Thala fall in love with? The choices are Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth,Collin, and Brady. Please review!**


	9. Percy Wants To Go Cliff Diving!

Chapter 9

Thalia's Pov

My bestfriend was gone. Annabeth was gone. I couldn't believe it! Percy dies, then comes back. Then Annabeth gets taken. I cried silently. We had already lost Annabeth once. When we had gone to save Artemis, Annabeth had been kidnapped by Luke. We had saved her. Will we save her this time? No Thalia! Stop thinking like that! We _will_ find Annabeth!

"Thalia?" Bella asked from behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Victoria sent a letter," She said.

I jumped up and grabbbed the letter out of her hands.

Hello Cullens.

As you probably know, I stole your little human friend. If you want her, come at midnight tomorrow night.

Love,

Victoria

I clenched my teeth.

"I'm going," I said.

"We all are," Bella said.

"So are we," A voice said as he walked in the door.

"I'm-" He started.

"JACOB!" Renesmee yelled as she hurled herself into his arms.

"Like I was saying, the pack and I are coming too," He said as he kissed the top of Renesmee's head.

Then, a pain hit me.

_Thalia! Percy's in trouble! Go help him!_

"Percy!" I said getting up.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Percy needs help. Someone take me there, _fast_!" I said.

_Thalia! He's near the cliffs! Go help him! He's going to jump off!_

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"The cliffs? The cliffs! Come on people! Someone take me!" I yelled.

Jacob turned into a wolf and I climbed on. He ran.

Percy's Pov

_I looked down. The ocean. I realized it was about 80 feet down. I wouldn't make this jump. I willed the water to not save me this time. _

_"Annabeth, I love you," I said. _

_"Did you ever tell her that?" A voice asked from behind me. _

"No, I didn't," I amitted to the girl from the pack.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Annabeth," I said.

It killed my heart to say her name.

"Percy? Percy? Don't jump!" Thalia's voice came throught the forest.

Then, one of the werewolves appeared with Thalia on it's back. Renesmee came up behind them.

"Percy! Gods! I thought you were dead!" Thalia yelled before she hugged then slapped me.

"I was going to jump, but somebody interfered," I shot a glare at the wolf girl.

"Nice job Leah," Jacob said.

"Nico! Come here!" Thalia yelled.

Nico Shadow Traveled next to Thalia.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened when Percy died? What did Annabeth do?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth said 'Come on! He risked his life for you! _All of you_! He made it out of the war. If it wasn't for him, you would all be dead! He defeated Kronos to end up being killed by a fury? You have to be kidding!' Then Athena said 'It is against the ancient laws.' Then Annabeth asked 'You know what? Screw the ancient laws. Bring him back. I loved him! Aphrodite! Did Percy love me?' Then Aphrodite said 'Yes. He loved you Annabeth. He said that you were his life.' Only she was crying too. Then Annabeth said 'If you don't bring him back...' Then she put her knife to her throat and said 'I'll kill myself in front of all of you. You'll be the reason to blame for both mine and Percy's death!' Then Athena said 'No. Annabeth Chase. Put that knife away right now!' Then Annabeth said 'No. Annabeth Chase. Put that knife away right now!' But then Annabeth said 'If you come any closer, I will kill myself!' Athena didn't believe her, so she walked closer to Annabeth. Annabeth pressed the knfe into her throat. Athena saw the first drop and stopped. Then Annabeth said 'I'm dead serious.' Then she looked at Zues. Annabeth said 'I take away my wish. I don't want to be an architect. I want Percy to be alive again now.' Then, Zues looked at her and said 'It shall be done.' All of the gods pointed their hands at you and BAM! You're alive," Nico finished.

"See Percy? She loved you too. Now are you going to do suicide?" Thalia asked.

"No. I'm finding my Annabeth," I said getting up.

"Read this," Thalia said, handing me a note.

Hello Cullens.

As you probably know, I stole your little human friend. If you want her, come at midnight tomorrow night.

Love,

Victoria

I clenched my teeth.

"Percy, we're going. We're going to be _unstoppable_. We have the wolves _and_ the vamps on our side," Thalia said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around 5 p.m," Thalia said.

"We have seven hours... Let's train," I said.

"Do you think she'll have an army again?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe, we should be prepared. Just in case," Thalia said.

"I'll go tell mom!" Renesmee said, and she ran.

"I'll go tell Sam. Tell them we'll meet in the clearing," Jacob said, then he jogged into the forest.

"Let's go," I said.

We finally made it to thwe clearing they were talking about.

"Come on. Who wants to practice?" I asked quietly.

"I will," Thalia said.

"Ready...FIGHT!" Nico yelled, and ran back about ten feet.

I called water to me. Thalia was doing the same, only with her lighning. It was bouncing off her skin. I lunged. We fought back and forth. Even when the wolves and vampires came, we kept up with each other. Everyone was watching us. She called a lighning strike, but I dodged it. Everyone got wide-eyed when they saw that. I, in the other hand, got mad at her for that. I heard a wvae in my ears. Apparently everyone else did too. A huge wave came in It was twnety feet tall. I looked behhind me, and saw it coming. I laughed. I threw all over Thalia. She was soaking wet. Her face went red. Then she was pissed.I looked at her, and lunged again. This time she was caught off guard. I held Riptide to her throat.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Okay, okay. You win!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone started clapping.

"Victoria won't see what hit her! She didn't think you guys had powers!" Emmett yelled.

We practiced and practiced and practiced. Finally it was five minutes before Thalia, Nico, and I were on our side of the field, the others behind us in the forest. Then, we heard someone coming. About fifty vampires walked out behind a red-headed girl. I clenched my teeth.

"Here we go," I heard Thalia say.

**Oh my god! Hello my peoples! I know, I know. I'm not copying Eclipse. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and The Last Olympian. So don't say I'm copying, cuz I'm not. Which wolf should Thalia be with? Please Review! Choices are Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, and Brady. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Thalia's Scream

Chapter 10

Percy's Pov

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Where is Bella?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria! It's over! I'm a vampire. Just give us the girl!" Bella yelled, coming out of the forest.

"It's never to late! ATTACK!" Victoria snarled.

Victoria's army came running in. Before we knew it, Thalia, Nico, and I were in the back of our army.

"Use your powers!" Edward yelled befotre three vampires attacked him.

"Find Annabeth!" I yelled to Alice.

She nodded. I saw her take off, avoiding the other fights.

"Lose you little grlfriend?" One of the vampires mocked me.

I hacked her head off with Riptide. I saw Thalia fighting with Aegis. Then, two more vampires attacked her. Two startedat me, but I pushed them and ran to Thalia.

"Get off of her!" I yelled cutting and slashing them.

"Thanks," Thalia said.

"Percy! There was only a note," Alice said running up to me.

Hello,

Your little friend said you were too smart to fall for a trick. So, come to the clearing where Edward klled my Riley.

Love,

Victoria

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Through the woods over there," Alice said.

"Alice, stay here. We'll go get Annabeth," I said.

"Okay, I believe in you Percy. You can do it!" Alice said.

"Thanks!" I yelled as we ran through the forest.

As we went int the clearing, something hit me in the hed and knocked me out.

Bella's Pov

I saw Alice talking to Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Then they went to the clearing that Edward had protected me from Victoria and Riley. Then, about five newborn vamps attacked me. I was overwhelmed.

"What's the matter Bella? Your hubbie not here to protect ya?" One of them taunted me.

Then, three more newborns joined the five. They all jumped on me.

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled.

"Where's your pretty daughter Bella?" One of them asked me.

I snarled at ,four of them were flung off of me. I was fighting four, while Alice was fighting four. Five more came up to me.

"Why, if it isn't Bella," One of them said.

"Mike?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, Victoria told me I had the chance to kill your little husband. I took that chance. Now look at me! I'm better than your little Cullen now aren't I!" He yelled.

"I took that chance too Bella!" A girl said.

"Jessica? What does this do for you?" I yelled.

"We get to kill you!" They said together.

Then, Jacob the wolf pulled off six. He began using them like a chew toy.

I took my chance to lunge. Mike, Jessica, and some other girl were caught off guard. I ripped up the girl I didn't know. Mike and Jessica were mad.

"That was Lauren!" Jessica yelled.

"Wait, Lauren from school?" I asked.

"Yes," Jessica snarled.

"Good," I smiled.

She let out a loud snarl.

"You will die for killing her!" Jessica yelled.

Mike growled and walked to my right,while Jessica went to my left. Then, they attacked. I heard another snarl. Edward came and lunged at Mike.

"Finnaly. Cullen, I thought you were trying to avoid me," Mike said.

Jessica and I were in step with each other. Neither of us won. Yet.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going after your little daughter,"Jessica taunted.

I , I lunged. I thought about how my daughter was doing while I ripped my ex-bestfriend to pieces.

I saw Edward had finished Mike off. I looked at the rest of our troop. The wolves were taking out four at a time. They were having a blast. I looked around for Renesmee. I spotted her fighting two vamps. I turned around to check on Alice. She wasn't doing so well. I looked back at Renesmee. A couple more vamps attacked her. I looked back and forth. Then, I whistled. Jacob came bounding over, two vamps in his mouth. I pointed to Renesmee. He ran to help her. I ran to Alice. I grabbed two of the vamps. Then, I ripped their heads off. I looked around. All of Victoria's minions were dead.

"Mom? Dad?" Renesmee yelled.

I ran to her.

"Look," She pointed.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw Rosalie.

"Rose!" I yelled and ran over to her.

She had a knife wound in her. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Bella, she needs blood," Carlisle said.

"I-I'll go catch a deer," I said.

"No Bella, she needs fresh human blood. Now," Carlisle said.

Percy's Pov

"Percy? Are you awake? Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice.

Hmmm. I must be dreaming.

"Hey Perce! Wake up!" Nico said.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth and Nico each tied up to trees. So was I. I didn't see Thalia.

"Annabeth? Nico? Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Thalia tried to use her lighning, so they left with her. Thalia told them that she was a daughter of Zues, I was a daughter of Aphrodite, you were a son of Apollo, and Nico was a son of Ares," Annabeth smirked.

"Clever," I said.

"Now, can you... you know, manpulate the water?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but Annabeth. I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth Chase, I... uh... I love... I love you!" I said.

"Oh, Percy! I love you too!" Annabeth said.

"Okay, we can love each other later! Now, just untie us!" Nico said.

I thought of water. I willed some to slash the ropes. It did. Then, we heard it. Our worst fears. Thalia's scream.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyways, I have only gotten one vote. Keep voting. Which wolf should Thalia imrint with? Review!**

**Seth- 1**


	11. Another War?

Chapter 11

Percy's Pov

_Then, we heard it. Our worst fears. Thalia's scream._

"Tha-" Annabeth started to yell.

"Shh! Victoria's going to hear us!" Nico said.

"Sorry," Annabeth said.

We silently ran to where Thalia's scream came from. That's when we saw her. She was laying on her back, clutching her wrist, screaming in pain.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said.

"How did you get untied?" Victoria asked.

"Like this!" I yelled.

I heard a wave roar with anger in my ears. This vampire had kidnapped Annabeth and hurt Thalia! I wasn't going to stand by and take it. A huge wave came up behind me. Victoria's eyes widened in horror. That's when three of her surviving minions came next to her. Nico conjured up about twenty undead warriors. My wave smacked into Victoria and her helpers as Nico's warriors attacked.

"Thalia! Thalia!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia screamed in pain again.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled.

_Persues Jackson. This is my daughter. Help her. Call the vampire's venom out of her, now!_

Zues? Are you kidding me? How many gods are going to break the rules to save their kids? My dad didn't save me! Hmpf.

_Do it now Persues. I will blast you if you don't!_

Okay, okay. I thought about the bite. I went deeper. Deeper. DEEPER. Then I saw it. The vampire venom. I called it. Here little vampire venom. Out of Thalia, come on. I opened my eyes and saw something come out of the cut.

"Impossible!" Victoria snarled.

"The venom! Percy, you did it!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia woke up.

"Nothing is impossible, Victoria," I said.

She snarled at me. Then I shot water, Thalia shot klightning, Nico shot a gun, and Annabeth threw her dagger. When did Nico get a gun? Oh, well. Then Victoria screamed. It was over. We were al alright. We won. I ran over to Annabeth and kissed her.

"You're slow, Percy," Thalia said.

We all laughed and hugged.

"Percy! What happened?" Bella asked walking up.

She looked at the bite with wide eyes.

"Long story," I laughed.

"Mom! Percy! A fights broke out. The wolves against the vampires! Hurry, come quick!" Renesmee yelled, running back.

"Oh no! I hoped this day would never come," Bella said before running back.

"Why do we always find fights?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're definitely helping the Cullens. That, and Clarisse is going to be siding with the wolves," Annabeth said.

"I hate being so slow," Thalia grumbeled.

Clarisse's Pov

"This is it. No more crossing the boundary line! We're not helping you anymore!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! Leave them alone!" Jacob yelled.

"What? Now you're the bloodsuckers _pet_?" I asked.

"You're not even part of this!" Jacob yelled at me.

"You leave her alone Jacob!" Embry yelled.

"I'm done. I need some alone time," Jacob said walking off.

"Because that's what you do for every problem! You run away like the scaredy cat you are!" Jared yelled.

Jacob looked pissed.

"You stupid son of a-" Jacob started.

"JACOB!" Renesmee yelled.

"Nessie, get back," I heard Jacob say.

He was shaking. Then, he turned wolf. So did Jared, Embry, Chris, Brady, John, Khalil, Shane, Kyle, Zac, Leo, Wyatt, Collin, and Paul. Then, Seth, Leah, and Quil went wolf and trotted to stand by Jacob.

"Traitors!" I yelled.

They growled. Then, Embry growled at them for Growling at me.

Then, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico walked in. Annabeth looked at me with sad eyes. Then they walked behind Jacob and the vamps.

"Oh great. More traitors!" I said.

Percy's Pov

"Oh great. More traitors!" Clarisse said.

"You know what Clarisse? How about we just go home. Back to Camp Half-Blood. Only we'll leave you here!" I yelled.

One of the wolves on the other side snarled. Leah snarled at him. I looked around. They had thirteen giant wolves and one demigod with no special power. We had four giant wolves, eight vampires, aand four demigods, three with special powers, one with a super brain. Plus, Nico's twenty undead warriors. We had a chance. Let the second war begin.

**Another war. Hmm. Okay, still waiting for votes. I need to know. Thalia should fall in love with Seth, Collin, Brady, or Jared. Oh, and Chris, John, Khalil, Shane, Kyle, Zac, Leo, and Wyatt are my characters. They are all in Sam's pack. I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight!**

**Seth- 2 Collin- 0 Brady- 0 Jared-0**


	12. We speak Greek

Chapter 12

Percy's Pov

"Clarisse! Σταματήστε! Δεν έχετε καμία ελπίδα!" Annabeth yelled.

The Cullens looked at her like she was crazy.

"Greek. Means 'Give up! You don't stand a chance!'" I explained.

They all nodded.

"I think you're mistaking us for yourselves! Μπορείτε πάντα να χάσει. Πάντα κερδίσει. Δεν θα πρέπει να είναι μια κόρη της Αθηνάς! Δεν σας ακόμη και έξυπνη!" Clarisse yelled.

One of the wolves on her side looked at her like she was crazy.

"Clarisse said 'You always lose. I always win. You shouldn't be a daughter of Athena! Your not even smart!'" I said.

"Πήγαινε στο κοράκια!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth said 'Go to the crows!'" I said.

"You know what? Μιλούν την Ελληνική γλώσσα σας βλάκας!" Clarisse yelled.

"Did you just curse her?" I yelled.

"Πώς θα μπορούσε να μου κατάρα; Είμαι καλά ... Ω θεοί μου! Μιλάω ελληνικά! Clarisse! Μιλούν ελληνικά εσείς λίγο παλιόπαιδο!" Annabeth yelled.** (How can she curse me? Oh my gods! I'm speaking greek! Clarisse! Speak greek you little brat!)**

"Γιατί με κατάρα; Ηλίθιε κόρη της Αθηνάς! Θα σε σκοτώσω!" Clarisse yelled. **(Why did you curse me? You stupid daughter of Athena! I will kill you!)**

Then, Annabeth jumped ahead of the wolves and vamps on our side while Clarisse came ahead of the wolves on her side.

"Ugh! Clarisse, μου κάνετε άρρωστος! Είστε το πιο εγωιστικό immatue ημίθεος ποτέ!" Annabeth yelled. **(Ugh! Clarisse, you make me sick! You are the most selfish immatue demigod ever!)**

"Ναι καλά, όπως σας οποιαδήποτε καλύτερα; Δεν σκέφτομαι έτσι! Μισώ Goody-δυο παπούτσια όπως και εσείς!" Clarisse yelled**. (Yeah right, like your any better? I don't think so! I hate Goody-two-shoes like you!)**

"Πάω να σκοτώσω!" Annabeth yelled. **(I'm going to kill you!)**

Clarisse pushed Annabeth to the ground. Annabeth got up with her knife in her hand. The wolves on Clarisse's side growled when he saw the knife.

"Die, ηλίθια κόρη του Άρη" Annabeth yelled. **(Die, stupid daughter of Ares!)**

The wolves on their side went nuts at the word 'die'. Thankfully, before they could pounce on Annabeth, Jacob's pack and the vampss jumped in front. They started fighting. Two of the wolves got past the others and stalked towards us. We could tell they were new. They growled at us. One of them snapped at Annabeth. That wasn't smart of him. Thalia and I were mad. Thalia called a lighning storm on them, while I made anpther big wave come. I bet he regretted snapping at her then. Nico called his army of undead soldiers. All of them could take two wolves at a time. Thalia and I could take two. Everyone else could take one. Annabeth could take Clarisse.

"Μπορείτε πιπιλίζουν την καταπολέμηση! Τώρα, να με γυρίσει πίσω!" Annabeth yelled. **(You suck at fighting. Now, change me back!)**

"Αλλαγή πίσω μου πρώτα!" Clarisse yelled. **(Change me back first!)**

"Μπορείτε καταραμένος μου πρώτα! Τώρα με την αλλαγή πίσω!" Annabeth yelled **(You cursed me first! Now change me back!)**

I could hear them bickering. The wolves we were fighting were getting tired. We had slashed them a couple of times. One of them looked like a giant puff ball. Thalia's lighning had struck him. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. I put a ball of water around the wolves faces. They tried to get rid of it, but they couldn't. They passed out so I took off the water. I smiled, knowing that I completed my goal. No kill, but knocked out. Thalia took on another wolf, while I went to break up the fight between Annabeth and Clarisse.

"Τα αγγλικά είναι αυτό που θα πρέπει να μιλήσετε, δεν υπερβαίνει μιλώντας ελληνικά." Clarissed yelled. **(English is what you should speak, no more speaking greek!)**

"English is what you should speak, no more speaking greek," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. And I'm sorry for saying your not smart, but you definitely are," Clarisse said.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a selfish immature brat, and for cursing you," Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a goody-two-shoes. And for cursing you!" Clarisse said.

"Okay, now no more cursing. How are we going to stop this fight?" I asked.

"Nobody move! If anyone moves, I'll kill her!" I recognized the voice of one of the new wolves, Kyle.

When everybody saw who he was holding, they stopped. I went around everybody to see Kyle and Shane holding Renesmee. Jacob snarled with Bella and Edward.

"Release her!" Bella growled.

"Not until we get what we want," Shane said.

"Who's we?" I asked.

Some of the wolves that were by Sam walked up to them. I recognized them. They were all of the new wolves. Chris, John, Khalil, Wyatt, Zac, and Leo were standing behind Kyle and Shane.

"Say hello to _my_ pack," Kyle said.

"We like you Sam, but we want to kill every living creature. Even your priceless Cullens," Shane said.

"If you want to do that, come join us. If you don't, you will die trying to save the people," Kyle said.

"You're sick!" Clarisse yelled.

"We have made an exception. We are going to have the little demigod girls. Once they are older, they can help us make strong children," Kyle said.

"Get back now!" I yelled at Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse.

"You will _never_ touch them," I said.

"Yes, we will. Nows the time to join us brothers! Join us... or die," Kyle said.

He pushed Renesmee to the ground.

"I will kill her if the demigods don't come over here," Kyle said.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse walked to the other side.

"Let her go!" Thalia said.

"Fine," Kyle said.

He let her go.

"Hey! Hello? Did you hear that? They're threatening your children! Do you care?" I yelled to the sky.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You'll see. They're going to hurt your daughters!" I yelled at the sky.

"Look away!" I yelled.

Everyone looked away. A golden flash of light and BAM. Standing in front of me was an angry Zues, Athena, and Ares.

"You just made our parents very angry," I heard Clarisse say to Kyle.

"Yeah, you just made a big mistake. You made the gods pissed," Thalia said.

"Let them go!" Zues voice boomed.

Did I forget to mention Zues was fifteen feet tall and _very_ angry? Well, he was.

"N-no," Kyle said.

"Did you just say no to a god?" Ares asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Kyle asked, regaining his confidence.

"Yes, I do," Ares said, pointing a finger at Kyle.

A lasor-thingy flew at Kyle. First, you see Kyle. Then, you see a big pile of ash.

"Anyone else want to say no to us?" Athena asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Let them go," Zues said.

Shane untied them, and they ran over. They each hugged their parents. Then, they left.

"Go home. All of you. GO HOME. You're all in trouble!" Sam yelled Kyle's pack.

How would Kyle's parents take this? I can't think of how my parents felt when I died. I came back though. I still had a body.

"He was an orphan. Nobody took care of him. He always mumbeled one name. A name you have told me about in many stories," Jacob said.

"What name is that?" I asked, though I already knew.

Jacob looked me in the eye and said one word.

"Kronos."

**Okay, Kronos had whispered to Kyle. Kyle was not the spy Chiron was talking about. The spy is still coming. Review. Which wolf should be imprinted with Thalia? Seth, Collin, Brady, or Jared.**

**Seth-2 Collin-0 Brady-0 Jared-0**


	13. Percy's Gone Crazy! XD

Chapter 13

Percy's Pov

_"Kronos," Jacob said_

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She came over.

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked.

"It's him. He's trying to come back," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kyle had been one of his new minions," I said

"Percy, we'll get through this. Together," Annabeth said, hugging me.

"Yeah, together," Thalia said walking up.

"Together," Nico said.

"Call us when the war is about to start. We have your back," Bella said.

"So do we," Sam and Jacob said together.

All of the vampires and werewolves nodded.

"Thanks, and we will," I said.

_Hey boss! My cousin Poker told me you were out here. Need a ride? _

"Blackjack? Hey buddy! Yeah, we need a ride. You got any friends with ya?" I asked.

_No, but Poker has his buddies. He's sending them over now._

As if on cue, four more pegasi landed next to Blackjack.

"Come on guys, lets go," I said

We boarded our pegasi. Everyone waved and said goodbye as we flew away. We made it to Half-Bloof hill in no time at all.

Grover's Pov

_Right after Percy died..._

"I'm sorry to announce that I have recieved a death notice," Chrion announced.

Who? Clarisse? Thalia? Annabeth? Percy?

"Who is it Chiron?" Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, asked.

"I am sorry to say that Persues Jackson, son of the sea god, has been killed by a fury," Chiron said.

Everyone was shocked. Percy had defeated all three furies at once. One of them couldn't have killed him!

I looked around the room. Most of us were crying. I saw Tyson. He had come up to see Percy. Percy had already left on his quest by the time he got here. Now, Percy was dead. Tyson was bawling. I started crying too. Juniper came into my arms. She was crying too.

"Who would like to make the laurel?" Chiron said.

Surprisingly, Malcolm stood up.

"I know Annabeth wants us to make it. She will be proud of us when she gets back," He said.

"Thank-you," Chiron said.

A day passed when we heard wings and horse noises.

"They're back!" I shouted.

Everyone came out. Then, I saw something that maade me jump with joy. Riding on the back of that pegasi was none other than Percy Jackson.

Percy's Pov

I looked down to see shocked faces staring at me. All of us landed.

"Percy!" Grover bleated.

"What's up G-man?" I asked.

"I- We thought you were dead!" Grover yelled.

"PERCY!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Next thing I knew, I was in a huge bear hug.

"Tyson! Can't...breathe," I managed to get out bfore he sqeezed me to death.

"Pony said you were dead," Tyson said.

"I was, but Annabeth saved me," I smiled at Annabeth.

"Yay for Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Clarisse, and Nico!" Tyson bellowed.

Everyone cheered. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I were telling them what happened. I saw Clarisse walking back to her cabin. I ran after her. Was Clarisse the spy? No, she couldn't be. There were so many chances for her to kill me. I walked up to the door to hear Clarisse crying.

"Now, listen to me. I told you to kill Annabeth when Percy died. Why didn't you do that?" A voice angrily asked her.

"No, they're my friends. I wouldn't do that. Even if you were my boyfriend!" Clarisse said.

"Were? Were? I'm still your boyfriend! You can't get rid of me!" The voice yelled.

Then, I heard kissing noises. Clarisse seemed to try to stop it, but her "boyfriend" made her kiss him. They stopped.

"If you tell anybody, I'll kill Annabeth while she is sleeping. Then I'll kill you," The voice said.

"If you lay a finger on her-" Clarisse started, but she didn't get to finish because she was slapped.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that _ever _again!" The voice yelled.

He started to walk towards the door. I ran all the way back to Annabeth and the others.

"Percy? You look like you've seen a ghost," Annabeth said.

I pulled her to the side, and told her everything I had heard.

"That's terrible," Annabeth said.

"Maybe you should stay in the Poseidon cabin for now," I suggested.

"No, I can take care of myself, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Be careful Annabeth. I think he's the spy," I said.

"I'll keep my knife under my pillow, okay?" She asked.

"Okay," I mumbeled.

"Love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Love you too, Wise Girl," I said.

We kissed for a minute the went to each of our cabins.

I walked into my room and fell asleep.

"Jackson. You thought you got rid of me? No, you didn't. My apprentice will kill you all, one by one. Their deaths will be your fault. Come down, little hero, come down," Kronos laughed.

"No!" I yelled.

I was falling, falling down a deep dark hole.

"Percy," Thalia's spirit said.

"It's all your fault, Percy," Nico's spirit said.

"Your fault!" Clarisse's spirit said.

Their spirits were surrounding me. They were spinning around me in a circle. Going faster and faster. My heart broke when the last spirit joined the circle.

"Percy," Annabeth's spirit said my name softly.

Annabeth's spirit was looking at me sadly everytime she came around. All of the other spirits were yelling that it was my fault.

Then, everything stopped. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a guy in Thalia's cabin. I tried to stop him, but I went through him, liike I was a ghost. Thalia couldn't hear me. I watched him murder my friend. He went through the same process with Nico. I realized we wee in Annabeth's cabin now.

"No! Leave her alone! NO!" I yelled.

I woke up to see Tyson shaking me with a worried look on his face.

"Percy okay?" He asked.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Nico!" I yelled.

I ran to Thalia's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Thalia? Thalia?" I yelled.

No answer. I went to Nico's cabin next. No answer. If they were dead, then so was Annabeth. I ran into the forest. I sat there all night. Then, I heard growling. I looked up and saw three hellhounds.

"This is for you Wise Girl," I said.

I slashed and hacked through all three of them.

Annabeth's Pov

"Annabeth? Wake up. It's an emergancy," My sister, Kiara said.

"What's wrong?" i mumbeled.

"It's Percy," She said.

I sat up.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Annabeth, he's missing," Kiara said.

"Oh no," I mumbeled.

I got dressed and ran to the Big House.

"Chiron, we need a search party for the woods," My brother Malcolm said.

"I agree with him, Chiron," I said.

"Okay, who will lead?" Chiron asked.

"I will," I said.

"Okay, you may take seven people with you," Chiron said.

"Malcolm? Do you want to come?" I asked.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to pass this one out," He said.

"Okay, Chiron? I want to take Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Will, and Katie," I said.

"Okay, I will tell them," Chiron said trotting off.

An hour later, we took off, but Clarisse never showed up.

"I can't believe this! He dies, Annabeth bring him back. Annabeth gets kidnapped he jumps off an eighty foot cliff-" Thalia started.

"He did what?" I yelled.

"Oops. I mean, he almost jumped off a cliff. Yours truly stopped him," Thalia smirked.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Then, we heard a yelp. We all took out our weapons.

"What was that?" Silena asked.

"Hellhound," Nico said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was killed," Nico said.

"Okay let's go that way," I said.

Percy's Pov

The last hellhound yelped as I slashed him. Then, I heard them. It was old beef head and the Nemean Lion.

"RAWR!" The Nemean Lion roared.

"MOO!" The Miotaur roared.

"Crap," I muttered.

Annabeth's Pov

"RAWR!"

"MOO!"

"Okay, what was that?" Nico asked.

I looked at Thalia. She was looking at me too.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thalia asked.

"I think so. It's The Minotaur and the Nemean Lion," I said.

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"Let's go, if they're attacking Percy, he'll need help," Thalia said.

We ran towards the sound of the roar. I saw Percy fighting both of them. He was losing. The Nemean Lion slashes at him, but missed. Percy couldn't get a good shot at the Nemean Lion's mouth. It roared at him. An arrow flew past me and hit it in it's maw. I exploded to dust. I turned around to see Thalia with another arrow in place, ready to shoot, but she was smirking.

"Percy!" I yelled. The minotaur was about to headbutt into Percy's side.

He looked up at me and frowned.

"Illusions," He said and stabbed the Minotaur.

It exploded into dust. I turned and saw Thalia arguing with Nico. Thalia waved her hand to me as if to say _We'll be right back. _Then, they walked into the forest.

"Percy, thank the gods your all right!" I yelled.

He looked at me again. I saw shame, sadness, and worthlessness in his eyes. He looked at the gorund.

"Percy?" I asked.

He ignord me.

"Annabeth? What's wrong with him?" Katie asked.

"I-I don't know," I said.

Percy looked up at us again. Then, he saw Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, and Will. His face was pained.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked.

"Stop! Ow, you made me run into a tree smart one! Ouch, I'm bleeding. It's all your fault!" Thalia yelled at Nico as they walked back over to us.

"All my fault. All my fault," Percy said over and over and over again.

"What's your fault Percy?" I asked oming closer.

"No! Go away. Seeing your spirit here... it hurts me. It hurts me bad. Go. Just go away," Percy said, tears in his eyes.

"Spirits? Percy, we're not-" I started.

"No. It's all my fault he got you. All of you. Beckondorf, Silena, I'm sorry. The gods brought you back to life, but now... It's all my fault," Percy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kronos' spy... I know who he is now Annabeth. I saw him in my dreams. I saw his face while he killed you. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. Kronos is coming back, but this time, I'm not fighting. I have nothing to live for," Percy said.

"Yes Percy. You do have something to live for. Me. I'm not dead," I said.

"You said that already, but you were wrong. He killed you. I saw it," Percy said.

Then, it hit me. Percy knew who the spy was.

"Hey, Percy? Who is the spy?" I asked.

Percy looked up at me.

"I-I can't tell you," He said.

"You have to. For me. I love you Seaweed Brain," I said.

He smiled, but it faded. He frowned and mumbeled a name.

"Nico, when he says it, shadow travel back to camp. Tell Chiron," I said.

Nico nodded.

"Say it louder Percy," I said.

His head came up, and he looked me straght in the eye.

"Malcolm," He said.

**Hey people. Percy's gone crazy!. I'm going camping this weekend, but I'm taking my computer. I'll try to update tomorrow before I leave, but I don't know. Anyways, I will definitely have like four more chapters up on Sunday. Please Review. Which wolf should Thalia be with? Serious bonding time in my next story between the demigods and the wolves! They have another war against evil! Mwa ha ha ha! Okay, back to reality. Please Review! Answer my question too!**


	14. The Neclaces In The Poseidon Cabin

Chapter 14

Annabeth's Pov

_His head came up, and he looked me straght in the eye._

_"Malcolm," He said._

"Wait, Malcolm? As in my brother?" I asked.

This couldn't be right. Malcolm was the second best in my cabin.

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm not dead Percy. It was only a dream," I said.

"No it's not. It was real," Percy said.

"Nico? Go already! Go! Tell Chiron now!" I said.

"Sorry," He grumbeled and left.

"My own brother. Is he the one who was hurting Clarisse?" I asked.

"Yes, but it will all be over soon," He said, starting to walk away.

"Don't leave. Please Percy," I said.

"I'm sorry, your dead," Percy said.

"If I was dead could I do this?" I asked.

I kissed him like when we were at camp, after Percy had heard the conversation between Malcolm and Clarisse. We finally pulled apart.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"I'm here Percy. We all are! And we are going to stop my brother!" I said.

"Let's go!" He said.

He started running towards Camp. The rest of us were following him. I smiled as he looked back. He smiled at me too. We finally made it to Camp. We all froze. When we crossed the bordes into camp, it was all cloudy. Rain was puring down our shocked faces.

"It's raining," Thalia said in wonder.

"It never rains, unless Zues is mad again," Percy said.

"No, it was nice and sunny out in the forest. I think the camp has been cursed," Thalia said.

"Cursed?" I asked.

"Cursed. Someone's controlling camp," Thalia said.

"Where is everyone?" Silena asked.

I looked around. The Archery Range? No. The Volleyball Pit? No. Cabins? Maybe. We started to walk towards the cabins. No noise at all.

"I think we should stay in Percy's cabin. Everyone who agrees with that say I," I said.

Everyone said I.

"What about food?" Nico asked.

"We'll all go to the Dining Hall," I said.

We looked around. Nothing in Percy's cabin had been touched.

"I want this bed, next to Percy's," I said.

"I want the next bed!" Thalia said.

"I want this one!" Katie said, pouncing on her bed.

"This one is mine," Silena said, sitting on the next bed.

"I'm next to Silena," Beckendorf said.

"Guess this one is mine," Nico said.

Percy's Pov

"Children!" A voice boomed.

All of our godly parents appeared in front of us. Zues, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. We all looked up.

"Young Demigods, we know of this... problem. We have gifts for you. This time, you won't need to go anywhere for a quest. It is right here. Anyway, take these," Zues said.

Each of the gods put neclaces around their kids neks. Annabeth's was beautiful, and it had an owl pendant on it. Thalia's looked like lighning was bouncing off of it. There was a mini lightining bolt hanging off of it. It was like the master bolt only smaller. It was only 2 inches long. Nico's had skulls and cross bones. Typical son of Hades. Katie's was made out of a cool vine. It had a flower made out of a beautiful glass as the pendant. Silena's was... hard to explain. It was the most beautiful. It had heart's and roses on it. Beckendorf's was made out of a fine metal. It had a brass plate with the Letter CB on it. It stood for Charles Beckondorf. They were simmiliar to mine.** (If you don't remember, go to Chapter 3)**

"Percy already knows what they do. Use them well heroes," Poseidon said.

"Avert your eyes!" Annabeth yelled.

We all did.

"So Perce, what exactly do these things do?" Nico asked.

I thought about it. The chariot popped up in my mind. I thought about how cool it would me to see it again...

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I opened my eyes to see the chariot. Oh my gods.

"When you wish for something. It comes true, because of the necklace. Not wishes like I want all of this to be over, but we can wish for food, or whatever. No personal gain though," I said.

They all looked shocked. Then they looked ahppy.

"This is awesome!" Nico said.

I thought of McDonald's happy meals. Seven popped up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Beckendorf said.

Annabeth's Pov

I ate my happy meal happily. I then thought of my bed. I thought of all my stuff on my bed. It all appeared. Even my Yankees hat. I smiled. I saw Thalia's bed turn into her normal bed, and same with the others. I laughed joyfully. I turned around to see Percy staring at me. He was smiling. I laughed again. Then, it happened. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Everyone froze. I shared a look with Percy.

"Should we answer it?" Silena asked.

A plan formulated in my mind.

"Nico, you open the door. Hide behind it, while the rest of us try to knock who ever or whatever out. I'll stand next to the door, wearing my cap," I said.

I turned off the light. We all went into our positions. Percy, Thalia, Silena, Beckondorf, and Katie were hiding, Nico was on the side of the door, and I was on the otherside of the doorway. I was wearing my Yankees cap. The plan was on. Nico opened the door slowly. The figure walked in and I hit it in the back of it's head with a baseball bat. I had wished one up earlier.

"Is it clear?" Silena's voice rang around the room.

"Yeah," I said.

Everyone came out.

"It's Clarisse!" Thalia said, surprised.

**I told you I would try to get a chapter up today, so I did! My Question: Which wolf should Thalia be with? Seth, Jared, Collin, or Brady? Review!**

**Seth-2 Jared-0 Collin-0 Brady-0**


	15. Embry, Malcolm, Amber, and The Breakup

Chapter 15

Percy's Pov

"Clarisse? Are you okay?" I asked.

She mumbeled something.

"Clarisse? Say something if you can hear me," Annabeth said.

"Shut-up goody-two-shoes! I'm tryin' to sleep," Clarisse muttered.

"She's okay," Thalia said.

"Uh, guys? Someone's coming," Nico said.

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed to the others.

Thalia, Katie, Silena, and Beckondorf hid, trying to hide Clarisse with them. Nico hid behind the door, I hid under my bed, and Annabeth had her cap on again. Nico opened the door. A figure walked in. Annabeth jumped on it's back. I crawled out to see that it had knocked Annabeth off of its back. It was staring at me. Nico turned the lights on. Then, I saw who it was.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Nice welcoming Percy. Is she okay?" Embry asked.

"I'm okay," Annabeth said, getting up.

"Sorry, we're expecting somebody," I said, taking a glance at the door.

"Apparently," He said.

"Yeah. Anyways, why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Shane ran off, but before he left, he said to us, I quote 'He is rising. The spy is ready to kill. The camp has been taken over.' End quote," He said.

"Guys, come on out. This is Embry. He's one of the wolves," I said.

They all came out, but Clarisse was insulting them.

"Why are we in his closet anyways? Ugh, it was horrible in that little stuffy closet. You guys are a bunch of scaredy cats. When Kronos first came, you guys fought right? You're telling me, your not afraid of a titan, but your scared of Annabeth's brother? Jeez! You guys are-" She stopped once she saw Embry.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi, Embry. What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked.

He explained everything again. Everyone was silent.

"This is bad. We don't have any campers to fight on our side this time," Katie said.

"But we have the wolves and the vampires this time," Thalia said.

"How many of each?" Silena asked.

"Thirteen wolves and eight vampires," Embry said.

"Weren't there more than thirteen of you?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There were, but they followed Shane. Chris, Zac, and Leo stayed though," Embry said.

"Okay, we can IM them," I said.

"Instant messaging?" Embry asked.

"_Iris_ messaging," I said.

We all walked over to the little pond in my room. I grabbed a drachma from the bottom of the pond.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I said, and threw the coin into the pond. It dissolved.

"Renesmee Cullen, Forks, Washington," I said.

An image appeared. It was Renesmee.

"That is so freaky," Embry said.

Renesmee turned around and saw us.

"Percy! Annabeth! Hey guys. Everything alright?" She asked.

"Renesmee? Who are you talking to?" Bella's voice asked.

Bella walked in.

"Oh my goodness. What's going on?" Bella asked.

"We need all of you down here right away. Alert the wolves too," Annabeth said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Bella said.

" 'Kay," I said.

"How do I... uh..." Bella tried to say.

"Wave your hand through it," Annabeth said.

She smiled and the message was gone.

Malcolm's Pov

I watched as Clarisse walked into the cabin. About five minutes later I watched a tall boy walk in. I watched as Nico's eyes scanned the rest of camp. He never saw me. They were all crowded around that stupid little pond. Probably calling the tall boy's friends. It doesn't matter though. They don't stand a chance.

Thalia's Pov

"I want to go search the camp real quick," Annabeth said.

"I agree. I want to go," I said.

"Okay. Annabeth, take Thalia, Embry, and Katie. I'll stay with Silena, Bechondorf, Nico, and Clarisse," Percy said.

We left. We walked around the whole camp, but we didn't see anybody. We finally made it to the big house. We walked into Mr. D's office. Nobody was in there. They couldn't have kidnapped as god, could they? Sure, they had kidnapped Artemis, but only because they had Annabeth first.

"We should split up," Katie said.

"No, we shouldn't," Annabeth said.

"Do you know how long it will take to search all of the cabins, and the rest of the camp?" Katie asked.

"We'll go in pairs," Annabeth said.

"I'll go with Annabeth, you go with Embry," I said to Katie.

She nodded. Annabeth and I went to the cabins, while Katie and Embry went to the Arena. When we were in the Zues cabin, Annabeth finally spoke.

"I can't," She said.

"You can't what?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I can't believe it. I just can't. He's my brother Thalia. I can't believe it. I can't give up on him," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, he wants us dead. All of us. Percy, Nico, me... and even you, Annabeth," I said.

"I'm not giving up on him. I won't. He's my brother. He could be a double agent. He could really be on our side," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, he _is_ your brother, but he _is_ trying to kill us. Are you going to be defending him when he kills Nico? Or me? What about Percy? Your brother told Clarisse to kill you once Percy was dead, but Clarisse didn't. He's gone bad. He's like..." I couldn't say his name.

"Like who,Thalia? Like him? Like... like Luke! Are you really going to bring him up? Well?" Annabeth yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, like Luke! Your brother is just llike Luke! He betrayed us! _Just like Luke_!" I yelled.

"I-I hate you!" Annabeth yelled.

Then, she ran out. I sat there on my bed crying.

Annabeth's Pov

I ran out. I didn't know where I was going. I decided to run to my cabin. I ran to my bed. I remembered my stuff was in the Poseidon cabin. I cried even more. Then, I was in somebodies arms. I went into them willingly. I had stopped crying. I was only sniffling when I realized I was in somebodies arms. I instantly froze.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Step away from me slowly," I said, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Okay, okay. I'm not here to hurt you, Annabeth," Malcolm said backing up.

"Why? Why did you do this. Why are you on the other side?" I asked, holding my dagger.

"It's the only side that has a chance. Join us Annabeth. It would be the wisest decision. Join me," He said.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry Malcolm, I won't betray mom," I said.

"Mom gives you special attention. Have you ever seen her talk to us? No, she never has. She didn't help me get to camp. A satyr did. Grover, Thalia, and Luke helped you, not mom. We can make the gods pay for not paying attention to us. We can make them pay! All you have to do is say yes," Malcolm reasoned.

"No, mom cared about us. It's not _their_ fault, it's _your_ leader's fault," I said.

"Either way, we will win Annabeth. Joining us is the smart thing," He said.

"No, it's not. I have to go," I said.

I ran. I didn't realize he was chasing me until I saw Thalia.

"Malcom, leave her alone! Annabeth! Run! AAHHHH!" She yelled.

I heard lighning strike my brother. I turned around. He had dodged the lighning. I heard Thalia curse at him in greek. I started running again. I saw Percy stick his head out of his door. When he saw Malcolm chasing me, he got mad. No, not mad. He looked pissed. The whole creek was flying towards Malcolm. The wave hit him as I made it back to Percy. I ran into Percy's arms. Thalia was right behind me. Katie and Embry had already gotten back. When the wave finally died down, Malcolm was gone. Not dead, but he wasn't there. He just disappeared.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"HELP!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Was that.." Thalia asked.

We looked at each other.

"Grover," We said together.

We all ran to the top of the hill, next to the tree Thalia used to be. I looked down to see a girl, she looked about Nico's age. She had straight blak hair.

"Percy! Annabeth! HELP!" Grover shouted when he saw us.

The girl was out cold. I ran to see Grover backing up, step by step, from a sphinx. He looked terrified. I uncapped Riptide. I rushed it from the left, while Annabeth rushed him on the right. It looked back and forth, not sure who to go for.

_Gods, let it attack me. Not Annabeth..._ I thought.

Annabeth's Pov

The sphinx looked back and forth, not sure who to attack.

_Gods, let it attack me. Not Percy..._ I thought.

I saw Grover look between me and Percy. He ran to Thalia's tree.

"Hey! Here little kitty! Come and get the nice veggie tasting satyr!" He yelled. running.

Percy and I looked at each other. We shared the same look. Grover had gone nuts. Or he had formed a plan that might kill himself. Either way, it worked. The sphinx decided to chase Grover. Percy and I both stabbed at it's sides. It evaporated into dust. I ran to the girl and Thalia. Nico, Clarisse, Silena, Beckondorf, Katie, and Embry were standing behind her. Percy was right behind me. We stopped.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll probably wake up in about an hour or two," Thalia said.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Her life aura is strong man," Nico replied.

"Grover, any idea who her parent might be?" Percy asked.

"Her mortal mom died last year. She had been in an orphanage. Her name is Amber Garcia," Grover said.

"_Godly_ parent?" Percy asked, more specifically.

"She's a child of the Big Three for sure. I just don't know which one. Her eyes could have come from her mom..." He pondered, deep in thought.

"Her eyes?" I asked.

"Her eyes are... um... well... they're..." Grover bit his bottom lip.

"They're what Grover?" Thalia asked.

At that moment, the Amber woke up. She gasped and sat up coughing.

"An hour?" I raised an eyebrow at Thalia, half laughing.

"I was a little off," Thalia admitted.

Amber looked around at all of us. Her eyes... they were sea-green. Just like Percy's.

"Oh my gods!" I said, surprised.

Percy was just sitting there, his eyes wide in shock.

"Where's Grover?" Amber asked.

"I'm right here Amber. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... my head hurts though. What happened back there? Where are we? Who are these people?" She asked.

She spotted Percy. Her sea color eyes matched perfectly to his. The same exact color.

"You... you have the same color eyes like me," She said, a little dazzled.

"Yeah, I'm Percy," He said.

"Annabeth?" Grover whispered frantically.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"This is everybody," I whispered sadly.

His face went pale.

"She's not here is she?" He asked.

"Who are you talki-" It hit me before I could finish.

Juniper. Oh gods. Poor Grover. I looked at him. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh Grover," I said, giving him a hug.

He sobbed on my shoulder. Everyone looked at us. I mouthed the name 'Juniper', and they understood. Everyone looked at the ground. I saw a face appear. It was Malcolm.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me, then they saw the message. They all stood behind me.

"What do you mean?" My brother asked smiling.

"Where is everyone? What in the name of Hades did you do?" I shouted.

"Easy Annie. I simply imprisoned them. Look, it's your dear activities director," Malcolm said, pointing to a cage.

Iside of it was Chiron. My teeth ground together. Chiron was like a second father to me. I could hear my friend's angry comments.

"Let them go," I said.

"Sorry Annie, no can do," He said.

"Do not call me Annie!" I yelled.

"But I like that nickname Annie. Anyways, I need to talk to you. If you come and talk to me, I'll give back one of your precious campers. You can bring one person. No one else. Good-bye!" Malcolm said.

The message dissapeared.

"No, absolutely not," Percy said.

"We can bring someone back Percy! They're not dead! We can save them!" I reasoned with him.

"It's way to risky," He said, shaking his head.

"If you love me, you'll let me go," I said.

"That's the point! I can't lose you Annabeth," He said.

"You won't lose me. I promise," I said.

He smiled and opened his arms. I smiled and hugged him.

"Now, who is going with me?" I asked.

"I will," Thalia, Percy, Katie, and Silena said at the same time.

That started an argument.

"I'll do this," I said.

I wrote everyone's names on a piece of paper. I put each name in my cap. I could see Nico talking to Amber. They seemed to get along together. Nico looked at me and nodded.

"Oh Apollo, god of prophecys. Please help me choose the wisest choice to take with me," I said.

I had Embry puul a name out.

"Amber," He read aloud

"No way. Why did you even put her name in anyways?" He asked.

"I didn't," I said.

It was the truth too. I hadn't put her name in.

"Uh, guys?" Beckondorf asked.

"What's up?" I asked

"A message is on the back," He said, handing me the paper.

I leave a message

The new Sea Princess is here

Take her on a quest

-Fred

"Who's Fred?" I asked.

"It's Apollo," Percy said.

I pulled out another card. It had the same poem and name. I pulled them out, one by one. They all had the same thing.

"Again: No way. She's not ready. What if she dies?" Percy asked, arguing with Thalia.

I pulled out the last one. It said Amber, but it had a different poem.

Two girls will meet him

They will save another friend

None of them will die

-Fred

I read it to them.

"Let's take a vote. Thalia?" I askd.

"I think she should go. It's a prophecy," Thalia said.

"Nico?" I asked.

"She's right," He said, pointing to Thalia.

"Silena?" I asked.

She looked at Beckondorf. Then, she looked at Amber. Silena was concentrating on something. Then she answered.

"She should," Silena said.

"Beckondorf?" I asked.

"I'm with her," He said, looking at Silena.

"Katie?" I asked.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea," She said.

"Okay, P-percy?" I asked.

"You know my answer Annabeth," He said in a cold, flat tone.

"Grover?" I asked.

"No," He said.

"Okay, Clarisse?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

"I don't want to vote," Embry said.

"Okay, Amber?" I asked.

"I want to go," She said.

We allwere shocked. Kids _never_ wanted to go on a quest _right after_ they heard about everything. Percy got up and left the room. Nico, Grover, and Beckondorf got up and went after him. An hour later, we left. While we were in the car, Amber and I talked.

"So Amber, you're okay with being a demigod?" I asked.

"It's better feeling special than it is being a loser orphan," She said.

"Percy is very protective of you, you know," I said.

"He is? I never had a sibling before. Annabeth? Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Are you and Percy a couple?" She asked.

"We were," I said.

"When did it end?" She asked.

"After we voted," I said.

_Flashback:_

_Nico, Grover, and Beckondorf came back in._

_"We couldn't find him," Nico said._

_"I know where he is," I said, walking out the door._

_I found him on the beach. _

_"Percy..." I began._

_"Annabeth, somebody always dies on these quests," He said._

_"Not this time. Remember the poems," I said._

_"I know what's going to happen. It's a feeling in my gut," He said._

_"A feeling in your gut? I think its safe," I said._

_"Listen, I don't know what's going to happen if you don't listen to my warnings," He said._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked._

_"I mean, first it's the thing when Thalia and you got into a fight and you ran off to Malcolm, now you want to risk Amber?" He asked._

_"Risk Am- What? Are you kidding me? Do you think this is my fault? If you think so, I don't know what to think of you!" I yelled.\_

_"Maybe we should break-up!" He shouted._

_"Maybe we should!" I yelled and ran off, trying to hide my tears._

_End of Flashback._

"I'm sorry," She said.

"It's okay, if that seperated us, then we weren't meant to be," I said.

Percy's Pov

I felt sick. I had just broken up with Annabeth. Gods, I'm an idiot. Annabeth, the one I love. I slapped myself. I let her go off. I can't let her go. Everyone else was sleeping. I crept out of my bed. I grabbed my car keys and ran out to my car. I drove away.

**Thanks to some of you for Reviewing and voting, I've decided Thalia will be with Seth. Yay! Okay, I love this story! Is Amber really a demigod? Will she be apart of the next destiny? Is she related to Percy? Am I going to shut-up? Read more!**


	16. Nico, a net, and Percabeth

Chapter 16

Annabeth's Pov

Amber and I were trying to figure out which hotel to stay at. We had narrowed it down to two hotels. The Hilton and the Marriott.

"Marriott costs less," She said.

"Let's go there," I said.

We drove in and parked the car. We walked in.

"Welcome to the Downtown Marriott, my name is Sabrina, how may I help you?" She asked us.

"We need a room with two beds," I said.

"That would be five-hundred and forty-nine dollars," She said.

I dug around in my bag. I had about a hundred and twenty bucks. Crap. I looked at Amber. She held up a five dollar bill. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Okay, I wish that I had five hundred dollars. I dug around in my bag again. I found five hundred dollars. I could get used to this. We payed and went to the room.

Thalia's Pov

"Where is he?" I asked Nico, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't know. He was gone when I got up," He said, struggling to get out of my grip.

"Ugh, he went after them. I swear I'm going to kill him!" I said.

"Thalia? The pack and the vampires are here," Embry said.

"Okay, we're coming out," I said.

I let go of Nico and went outside.

"Hello everyone," I said.

"Thalia, where's Percy and Annabeth?" Bella asked.

"Well, Annabeth went to go meet her brother. He said if she just talked to him, they would let her take one of his prisoners. So she left, but she and Percy had a fight before they left. They had broken up. She had left with Amber. A new demigod. We think she's Percy's sister," I explained.

"Long story much?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, long story, anyways, Percy went after her to try to get back together or to stop her. Which one? I don't know," I said.

The wolves ran into the forest to change into a human. I saw them come back, onl wearing shorts. My eyes locked with his.

Nico's Pov

I watched Thalia stare into one of the wolves' eyes. I looked back and forth, over and over again. I sighed. Renesmee had told me everything about imprints, how she was in one. Thalia probably is now. I quietly backed up and eventually, turned into a shadow. I shadow traveled into Percy's cabin. I walked over to the little pond and threw in a drachma.

"Percy Jackson, uh...His car?" I tried.

It worked. I was in front of him.

"Nico! You're in the way!" Percy yelled.

"Huh... Oh," I said and canceled the message.

My cell rang, so I answered.

"Hey man, that was cutting it close," Percy said, on the other line.

"Sorry, didn't think about that. Did ya find them yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I will. Can you do me a favor though?" He asked.

"Sure, Perce. What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to go over to Annabeth's bed in my room. Go under it, and you'll find a little compartment. In that compartment, there will be a compass. Can you shadow travel it here?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks," He said and hung up.

I went to Annabeth's bed. I crawled under. Once I was on my back, under her bed, I looked around for the little compartment.

"Found it," I mumbeled to myself.

I opened it, but then I was stuck in a net.

"Hey!" I yelped.

It was golden net. Percy told me about how Zues was caught in it. If a god couldn't get out, I sure as heck couldn't. The more I struggled, the tighter it became. This sucks.

"Thalia! Clarisse! Somebody, help!" I shouted.

The net started forming around my mouth.

"No! Help! Help!" I yelled.

I heard someone walking in the cabin, but my mouth was already covered.

"Nico? Nico? Where are you? Nico?" Thalia asked.

I wanted to scream: _I'm right here! Hello? Help!_ But of course, I couldn't talk. Thankfully, my phone started to ring. Thalia saw me. She started laughing. I glared at her. That just made her laugh more. When she finally tried to get me out, the net would try to catch her too.

"Shoot, only Annabeth can get you out of this," Thalia said.

She whipped out her phone and dialed in a number. I could barely hear her voice, until Thalia put it on speaker.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey, I'm here with Nico. He is currently unavailiable to speak. He's stuck in a golden net under your bed," Thalia said.

"He's what? Oh... wait. Why is he under my bed?" She asked, half yelling.

"Under your bed. There is a little compartment door that's open," Thalia said.

"Why would he get into my compartment... was he getting something for Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia looked at me. I tried to nod.

"He's nodding. Oh, and Percy's gone. I think he went to find you," Thalia said.

"Okay, Thalia, turn off the speaker," Annabeth said.

Thalia pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

"Εξαπολύσει ο μωρός από αυτές συνδέεται!" Thalia said.

The net instantly unraveled. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Thals," I said.

"You owe me one," She said, and she got up.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They're at the Marriott downtown," Thalia said.

"Thanks again!" I said.

"Thalia?" A voice called from outside.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Seth Clearwater. We're...uh... kind of... well... imprinted," She said.

Before I could even say anything, she was gone. I was right. Thalia imprinted with a werewolf. I started laughing. I decided to call Percy. I was still laughing when I heard Clarisse scream. I ran outside to see Shane's pack. Great.

Percy's Pov

"The Marriott? Thanks, man," I said, hanging up with Nico on the phone.

I drove all the way to the Marriott, not even making a sound. I finally made it. I walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Has an Annabeth Chase checked in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't share that information with you," She said.

I sat there and argued with her for about five minutes. Then, she called security. They made me leave the building.

"I need to see her! Wait!" I yelled.

They threw me onto the ground and walked back inside. I know, I know. The next thing I do makes me stupid. I decided to take a walk into the forest.

Annabeth's Pov

The hotel's phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Annabeth Chase?" The voice asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"A young man came in here about ten minutes ago. He wanted to see you, but I shoed him," the voice said.

"Did he tell you his name?" I asked.

"Yes, it was something like Peter Johnson," The voice said.

"Did he leave?" I asked.

"No, he walked out into the forest, but that's as far as the camera would go," The voice said.

"Thanks," I said.

Amber was already asleep. I tip-toed out of the room. I then ran to the stairs.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this. Percy would do this, I wouldn't," I mumbeled to myself.

I had my shield in my hand. I set it down on the ground, and sat on it. I pushed behind me. I went flying down. I was snowboarding on the stairs. Not the rails, but the steps. It was a bumpy ride. I finally made it to the end. I got up and tapped my shield. It folded into a watch. Tyson had made one for me after the war. It was just like Percy's, but it had the symbol of Athena instead of Poseidon. I walked out into the parking lot. I saw Percy's car. I ran over to it, but no one was in it. He went into the forest. I forgot. I started to walk into the forest, when I heard a noise behind me. It was two people in a car. They were laughing with each other. I missed Percy. I began to sing. I do not know why, but I did.

_"In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face world alone_

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart,_

"Wait, scratch that, I'm smart and brave and strong!" I corrected myself.

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way!" _I sang

I looked up at the shining moon.

Percy's Pov

I watched her from behind. I didn't know whether to go talk to her, or let her be alone.

_"I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes," I sang.

She heard me, so she turned around. When she saw me, her eyes twinkled. She ran to me. I hugged her, and we sang together, the rest of the song.

_"And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  


_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way!" _We sang.

I looked into her sparkling eyes. She was smiling as we sang the last line.

_"I know love will find a way!" _We sang together.

I kissed her. When we seperated she was smiling really bright.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain," She said.

"Thanks, but I think you were better," I said.

She laughed at that.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Last time, when we raced on Half-Blood Hill, you had the head start," I said.

"That's not a question," She said.

"I know, but... I want a head start," I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

I ran. She looked after me for a second, but was right behind me in a minute. We laughed together. I made it to the hotel first.

"Cheater!" She accused.

"Nu-uh! You cheated last time!" I laughed.

"True!" She laughed.

"Back to the hotel. How am I going to get in?" I asked.

"Come in with me, say your my brother," She said.

"I don't want to be your brother, I wanna be your boyfriend," I pouted.

She started laughing again.

"Fine, you can be my boyfriend," She said.

"Yay!" I said, hugging her so tight she yelped then laughed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" She said, walking in the hotel.

We walked in and went to the elevators. She put her hand into mine.

Amber's Pov

I woke to see that Annabeth was gone. I looked around frantically. I couldn't see her anywhere. I saw a figure coming out of the bathroom.

"Annabeth! You scared me. When I fell asleep, you were in your bed, asleep. Gods, you scared me..." I started, but soon realized it wasn't Annabeth.

The boy stepped forward and smiled.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Malcolm. I'm Annabeth's brother," He said.

He stepped closer again. I grabbed the sword Percy had given me.

_Flashback_

_"Amber? This is Riptide. He's my sword. See, my... uh... maybe our dad gave this to me. He told me to give this to you," Percy said, handing me a silver pen._

_The pen looked exactly like his, only smaller and it was silver instead of gold. I clicked it, and a sword flew out._

_"Cool! Thanks Percy!" I said._

_"Don't thank me," He said._

_"Thank-you Poseidon," I said._

_"A little formal?" He asked._

_"Hey, I don't know if he's my father yet, Percy," I said._

_"The sword's name is Tsunami. Use it wisely," Percy said._

_"Okay, now you sound like Annabeth!" I teased._

_"Ha ha, very funny. Now go," He said. _

_I walked out with him. I watched him as he ran down to the beach. We were about to leave when Annabeth started to walk to the beach. _

_"I'm going to go talk to Percy real quick, I'll be right back," She said._

_About five minutes later, she came back crying. We drove off._

_End Flashback_

"What do you want, traitor?" I asked.

"Hey, you don't even know me. Hasn't your big brother taught you not to judge people?" He asked, smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

I had Tsunami, ready, in my hands.

"Relax, girl. I'm not here to hurt you," He said.

I realized that he was relaxed. He wasn't even holding his weapon. He was just standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice a cold and flat tone.

"It's very simple. My lord wants you," He smirked.

**Oh no! Hints of ThaliaxSeth in this chapter. Definitely some Percabeth. More couples on the way! (One includes Amber!) I'll update ASAP! I'm not like those people who don't update for like a month or a year. I will update again, if not today, but tomorrow. I promnise! XD**


	17. The Stoll Brothers are Alive!

Chapter 17

Percy's Pov

We finally got to the right floor, but I had a bad feeling. Something was wrong.

"Annabeth, something's wrong. Let's go," I said.

We ran through the hallways, but when we got to the right door, the lock was broken. We coouldn't get in.

"Annabeth?" I asked, hping she had an idea.

She looked deep in thought. I swear I heard a _bing_ sound when her expression changed.

"It's up to her, if only she knew how to use her powers, she could..." Then her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Percy, will a wave. Hurry," She said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought about the sink, the shower, even the toilet. I heard a whoosh sound. Next thing I knew, Annabeth and I were thrown back into the wall, while the door was flung open.

"Percy, I thought you would have at least had a little control," Annabeth mumbeled.

"That wasn't me," I said.

"Percy, If it wasn't you, then who... Oh," She said.

"Amber?" I asked, running in the room behind Annabeth.

"Over here!" Amber said.

She walked up to us.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, my arm got hurt though," Amber replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Her brother," He said pointing at Annabeth.

Amber's Pov

_Flashback_

_"Leave now," I snarled._

_"Amber, darling. It's alright. Come with me. Join the winning side!" He said._

_"Yeah right!" I said._

_"Amber," He said._

_I couldn't speak. He sounded sad, and hurt. I wanted to comfort him. I told myself no. I coldn't do that. He kept taking steps closer to me. I swung Tsunami. He counter attacked with a dagger. We fought until he slashed my arm. I cried out in pain._

_"Come on. Do you really think defending the gods will help you?" He asked._

_I didn't answer. I just sat there holding my arm. _

_"Your mom didn't want you, did she? Somebody wants you now. My lord wants you. What? Are you too scared that he'll end up throwing you in an orphanage like your mom?" He taunted._

_Anger built inside me._

_"Do not talk about my mother," I growled._

_"What's wrong? Mommy's little girl upset because mommy didn't want her?" He asked._

_I felt a tug in my gut. I heard the ocean. The next thing I knew, the room was filled with water. Malcolm swam to the window and jumped out with the water. The door had been pushed open. Annabeth and Percy came in._

Annabeth's Pov

Something green hovered above Amber's head.

"Percy? Do you see it?" I asked.

"What are yo... Oh my gods," He said.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Look!" I pointed above her head.

Hovering there was a three-tipped trident. Amber was officially a daughter of Poseidon. She looked content, finally knowing who her father was.

"Well, welcome to the family, sis," Percy said, grinning.

"Thanks!" She said.

Then, she tried something I've never seen anyone try before. She tried to catch the trident. It went into her hand. She threw it into the air, and it exploded, sending beautiful green and blue sparks everywhere. We all laughed. I looked at Percy. He was... happy. He's always been lonely at his table. I tried to sneak over there, but my cabin was always watching me. He's always wanted a sibling. He saw me looking at him, and a little squirt of water hit me in the face. He laughed, but the I lunged. I was on top of him.

"I told you I would never make it easy for you, Seaweed Brain!" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckeled.

"Barf," Amber pretended to throw up.

We laughed together.

I suddenly heard the song "Under The Sea". Percy took out his cell.

"Travis and Connor rigged my phone so it would never change," He laughed.

"Nico? What's up ma-... Are there enough of you? ... We're on our way!" Percy slid his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Amber and I asked at the same time.

"Shane's back, with Kyle's pack," He said.

"Percy, I doubt this is the time to quote Dr. Suess," Amber laughed.

Thalia's Pov

Am I not allowed to have peace? Is my only peace in a tree? I mean, something always goes wrong.

"Shane!" Sam growled.

"Hello Sam. We are here to say once again, join us brothers. We will rule the earth! We will be invincible!" Shane shouted.

He was the only one in his human form, the others in his pack were in wolf form.

"Shane, leave now!" Bella yelled.

"Not until we get them," He said, pointing at me and Clarisse.

"You won't touch them!" Nico yelled.

"Where's the pretty little blonde? She was going to be mine. I guess I'll just make do with the punk one. Thalia, was it?" He asked.

Seth snarled. Let me explain, I'm imprinted with Seth. It's kind of like love at first sight. Therefore, Seth is _very_ protective of me.

"Like you would actually want to know? There is no way in Tartarus you are going to get to us," I shouted.

"What the hell is Tartarus? Is this some kind of preppy, happy camp?" Shane asked.

"No, it's a camp where we learn this," I said.

I whipped out a bow and arrow, and shot him in the chest. The bow and arrows were a gift from Artemis. She had given them to me when I had quit the Hunters. It never ran out of arrows, and it always magically appeared, ready to fire when it was needed. I smirked, but it faded when he laughed.

"You'll definitely be a challenge. I love challenges," He said.

"EW! As if anyone would like you!" I yelled, acting disgusted.

Percy's Pov

"Percy, wait. I haven't talked to my brother yet," Annabeth said.

"Amber did," I said.

"Percy, give me five minutes. Please?" She begged.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in the lobby. I'll come up in four minutes. The elevator and the walk will take about a minute, so... yeah," I said, walking out the door.

Annabeth's Pov

I watched Percy walk out the door.

"Annabeth?" Amber asked.

I turned around to see her in Malcolm's grip. He had a knife to her throat.

"Hey Annie," He said.

"Let her go," I said.

"Not until we talk. Anyways, I need you to deliver a message," He said.

"To who?" I asked.

"Artemis. Tell her once we win the war, she'll lose her powers. All of them will. She'll be my queen," He said.

"First of all, you won't win. Second of all, she'd rather die," I reminded him.

"Doesn't matter. I'll have her, Aphrodite, and you," He said.

He pushed Amber to the floor before I could answer.

"What about the camper?" I asked.

"We gave you two. They're too annoying. They're out on the balcony," He said, jumping out the window.

I ran to the window to see that he was gone. This is bad. He can teleport somehow.

"Who are you?" I heard a familiar voice ask Amber.

"I'm Amber Garcia," She replied.

"I'm-" One of the voices started, but I interupted.

"Travis? Conner?" I asked, walking over to the balcolny.

Amber had undone their binds.

"Annabeth!" They said at the same time.

"Hey, guys. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Do you know who the spies are yet?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe Malcolm would... wait. Did you say spies? As in plural? As in more than one spy?" I asked.

"She doesn't know yet," I heard Travis whisper to his brother.

"Shut-up!" Connor whispered back to Travis.

"What don't I know?" I asked.

I hated not knowing things.

"There's another spy. It's-" Travis started.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Come in," I said.

Percy walked in and saw the Stoll brothers.

"Hey Perce!" Connor said.

"Good to see you alive man," Travis said.

"Percy? Why did you come back so early?" I asked.

"The poem Apollo... Fred gave us changed," He said, handing me the poem.

Now it said:

Two girls will meet him

They will save two friends

None of them will die

-Fred

Then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Thalia? ... It changed? ... Okay, thanks!" I said and hung up.

Percy gave me a question mark glance.

"Thalia said the first poem changed too. It said:

Three meet the new spy

Two sons of Hermes will live

They all come back safe.

-Fred

"Great. So Connor, Travis. Who is the new spy?" I asked.

"It's Rachel," They said at the same time.

"Rachel? As in the oracle?" I asked.

"Yup," Connor said.

"She is definitely not the Oracle anymore," Travis joked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She's gone bad," Connor said.

"How can an Oracle go bad?" Percy asked.

"She's lost the Oracle. It's back in the mummy. Anyways, she looks like a bada-" Travis started.

"Baddonkey. She looks like a vampire hunter," Connor finished.

"Okay, let's go before we see her. I'll go down to the car with Travis and Connor. Amber, you stay up here with Annabeth. You guys can pack up your stuff. Send it down with the elevator. I'll be waiting at the bottom. Connor and Travis, go pick up some food. Try to... uh..." Percy said.

"Steal? Percy Jackson wants us to steal?" Connor joked.

"Oh my Gods. We need to get the paparazzi!" Travis joked with his brother.

"Just go!" I punched them both on the shoulder.

"Ow!" They said in unision.

We went through with our plans. Amber was packed up before me, so she helped me pack. I was finally packed so we went downstairs. Percy was waiting for us. He helped us put the bags in the car. That's when I saw the note. It was on my backpack.

Annabeth,

Apollo's poem was wrong. Only one Stoll brother will come back..

-Malcolm

"Percy, Connor and Travis," I said, running.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"No time. Where are they?" I asked.

"Taco Bell," He answered.

I ran inside to see Travis at the counter, waiting.

"Where's Connor?" I asked.

"Bathroom. Why?" He asked.

I looked at Percy, he ran to the bathroom. He came back out with Connor. I thought for a minute.

"Percy, go check the bathroom one more time," I said.

I held a knife to Connor's throat. A confused Percy came back out with another Connor. The Connor I was holding pushed me and tackled the Connor that Percy was holding. This was confusing. I didn't know which was which.

"Guys, I'm the real Connor. Get him. It's Malcolm!" Connor number one said.

"Dude, your such a bad liar. Guys, I'm the real Connor," Connor number two said.

"Travis, it's me!" Both Connors said at the same time.

I looked back and forth. They looked the same. I sighed.

"Gods, Malcolm. You are so stupid," I sighed.

No answer. Travis and Percy understood what I was trying to do. They atched the expresssions of the Connors.

"Ya know, this plan is kinda obvious. I mean, I figured it out before I even saw the second Connor. It's really an obvious plan," I said.

One of the Connors got mad.

"It was complicated. You only knew because you're a child of Athena. Percy and Travis didn't figure it out. You did. You're so annoting when you act smart!" He snapped.

"If I only act smart then how did I figure out how to make you show yourself?" I asked.

"I... uh oh," He said.

He tried to run out, but Percy and Travis caught him. I smirked. Malcolm turned into himself again.

"You didn't win Annabeth," He said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, my ride's here," He said.

Before I knew it, he had a knife out. He stabbed Travis, then doubled over to stab Percy. He ran outside and jumped on a hellhound that shadow traveled. I ran over to Percy. Gods, not again.

"Percy?" I asked.

"I'm fine... check... Travis," He managed.

I went to Travis. He was bleeding bad. Connor was trying to help. I silently sent a prayer up to Apollo. I fed Travis some Ambrosia and Nectar. His knife wound started to close up. He sat up and gasped.

"Travis! Dude, you scared me for a second," Connor said.

"Ow, that hurt," He said.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

I walked over to see that Percy was coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I... don't know," I said.

Then, I heard a scream. A scream that sounded familiar. Thalia and Nico stepped out of the shadows. Thalia was still screaming.

"Thalia? Thalia! THALIA!" Nico yelled.

She stopped screaming. She saw me and ran over to hug me. Thalia, I need help with Percy," I said, pulling her towards Percy.

"What did he do now?" She asked.

"Malcolm," I said.

She got serious and examined the knife wound. She grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

"Connor told me Travis used the rest of the Ambrosia and Nectar. We're out. Nico can't shadow travel because he's too tired. Percy needs help," Thalia said.

Clarisse's Pov

Sam and Jacob's pack were winning. We were doing great so we decided to send Thalia and Nico to help Annabeth, Amber, and Percy. I watched as Embry took out another one of their wolves. I sighed. That's when I got the text.

**Dun dun dun! I have questions, you have answers! Should I cross this over with Charmed too, or do I keep going here? Answer and Review! Please! XD**


	18. The Stoll Brothers' Prank

Chapter 18

Annabeth's Pov

Percy was hurt and we were out of Ambrosia and Nectar. I can't believe it. He is always getting hurt somehow. I sighed. Percy didn't look at his wound, he only looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just think you look cute," He said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. He started laughing, but it hurt him, so he stopped. He grimaced.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled weakly.

"Gods, you always get hurt, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," He laughed again.

It hurt him again, so he stopped. Thalia had told me it was the same kind of poison that had almost killed her tree. It was from the dephts of Tartarus. It was going to kill him slowly and painfully. I hated not knowing the cure. The fleece was needed back at camp, so I had no way of saving him. Except... no. Me, a demigod, travel to Tartarus, and get out alive? Yeah, right. No way in the name of Hades could I make it out. It was also the only way to save Percy. The gods couldn't save him from this. They've never been in Tartarus before, so they wouldn't know anything about that kind of poison. I made a sound of frustration. Percy looked at me. He smiled. I glared at put his hands up as if to say 'You win'. I smiled. Amber had gone to go grab our stuff from the hotel. She wanted to go alone. We let her, but only because she was a daughter of Poseidon. That's when I saw what Connor and Travis were up to. They were sneaking up on Nico. Amber walked back in and saw what they were doing. Percy was still looking at me, so I motioned for him to look at what I saw. Then, he saw it. He tried to hold back a laugh. Connor poured a little packet of dust on Nico. Nico coughed. Then, Nico fell over.

"CONNOR! TRAVIS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thalia shouted.

"All we did was pour a little mix of-" Travis tried to explain.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, he's dreaming," Connor said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a potion that make a person sleep for as long as we want. We can go into his dreams if we drink this," He held up a water bottle filled with bright blue stuff.

"You guys coming?" Travis asked.

"What if somebody comes?" I asked.

"That's the cool part. If anybody comes within ten feet of us, they feint. Even from above and below. God or Titan. They'll be out cold until you wake up. Anyone in?" Connor asked, shaking the bottle back and forth.

"I have to go in to make sure you two don't kill him or something... Can Percy come?" I asked.

"Yup, even people who are about to die, or are in a wheelchair are normal. He'll be himself again," Travis said.

"I'm in," Percy said.

"I'm going to stay and keep watch," Thalia said.

"Come on Thals," I laughed.

"Fine, I'll come," She said.

"What about you Amber?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay watch," She said.

Connor drank a little bit, then handed it to his brother who took a sip. I gave some to Percy, then I drank some. I gave it to Thalia, who drank some and put the empty bottle next to Nico. Connor fell to the floor, then Travis. Percy's head fell to the ground.I felt my body go limp. I fell to the ground. I felt myself floating up. I looked down to see my body. Wait, my body? I was floating when I saw Thalia fall. Her spirit rose with me. I saw Connor, Travis and Percy too. I barely heard Connor.

"Say who ever's name you want to go in!" He tried to yell, but it sounded like a whisper.

"Nico!" We all said at the same time.

I felt a rush. We all flew into Nico's head. Everything went white.

Clarisse's Pov

"What do you think?" I asked Embry.

"I don't like it. I think he refers to me as 'the dog'," He growled.

The text had said.

_Your love will soon find you. He is on his way. You think the dog can protect you. He can't._

_ -M_

I hate stupid prophecys, poems, and even texts. I pulled out my sword and cut my phone in half. I began stabbing it.

"Whoa, stop," Embry said, trying to take the phone.

The phone was destroyed. I smirked. Embry looked at me and smiled.

Athena's Pov

I couldn't believe this. My son betrayed me. I get Hermes son betraying him, but Malcolm? He was my second favorite, behind Annabeth. I visited my cabin often. I walked to Aphrodite's room.

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Come in," Her voice rang.

I walked in to see her watching a huge flat screen television. I saw Annabeth and her friends.

"Are you spying?" I asked.

"Not spying, watching," She said.

"The difference is?" I asked.

"The difference is, if I was allowed to spy, I would be down there watching up close, but watching is from up here on Olympus. Get it now Athena?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, I do. What's happening?" I asked.

"Percy 's poisoned, Connor and Travis just made Nico feint, and your daughter is... thinking. I wish I knew what about though," Aphrodite said.

"Oh, I might know," I smirked.

"Find out now! I need to know! It's for love reasons! This is better than Hephaetsus T.V!" Aphrodite shouted.

I rubbed my temples. I thought about Annabeth, and it came to me. She was thinking about going into Tartarus to save Percy, but she knew it would just kill herself. Good. I explained it to Aphrodite.

"Ooooohhh! This is sooo romantic!" She squealed with delight.

"Aphrodite, how can this possibly be romantic?" I asked.

"Not the situation, the new couple!" She squealed again.

"Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"No silly, Amber and Nico!" She laughed.

"What? They haven't even shown any sign of liking eack other!" I said.

"Athena, I'm the goddess of love. I know things. He likes her, she likes him. Neither of them know that the other likes them though. It's sooo romantic!" She explained.

"A son of Hades and a daughter of Poseidon? This is going to be interesting," I laughed.

"Hades and Poseidon are fighting now," She said.

"See you later Aphrodite," I said.

"Bye!" She replied, loooking at the screen again.

I walked to the throne room. I saw Zues on his throne, Poseidon on his throne, and Hades was standing there, yelling at Poseidon.

"Aphrodite told me Poseidon. Let me tell you, I will not put up your daughter being with my son!" Hades yelled.

"You will not lay a finger on my daughter!" Poseidon shouted.

"I will if your daughter tries to seduce my son!" Hades screamed.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A SEDUCTRESS!" Poseidon roared.

Hades left. Was I that mad when I found out?

_Flashback_

_"My daughter is to good for your little sea scum!" I shouted._

_Different time_

_"He _is_ the son of old Kelp Face," I reasoned._

_Different time_

_"I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter," I told him._

_Different time_

_"Let's just get this straight. If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you. Otherwise, I approve," I said._

_End Flashback_

Ouch. I guess I overreacted a _little _ bit. I laughed. Poseidon and Zues looked at me. I laughed even harder. Here I was, the goddess of wisdom and battle, laughing my butt off on Olympus.

**Athena is a little ooc, but I try. Should I cross it over with Charmed? Or should I keep it here? Anyways, look what I learned what to do: () ()**

** (^;^)**

** ( (") (")**

**Cool huh? Anyways, I'll update soon! Oh, and for some people like SeaweedBrain98 who said 'Is this freaking for real? What is your deal bro!', it offended me.**

**1. I'm a GIRL. **

**2. I think people who say stuff like that are very rude.**

**Thank you very much!**


	19. Nico's DreamNightmare and The Watch

Chapter 19

Annabeth's Pov

"Hello? Percy? Thalia? Connor? Travis? Anyone?" I called out into the blank white.

I sat down. I was alone, in the middle of... of nothing. I gave up. I didn't know how to find my friends.

"Annabeth?" A voice whispered.

"Hello?" I yelled.

I imagined Percy and the others standing in front of me. I thought of them. I opened my eyes to see Travis and Connor.

"Guys!" I said.

Percy appeared.

"Whoa," He said.

He could stand. He looked like he did before. He didn't look weak anymore. Then Thalia popped up.

"Where to?" I asked Connor and Travis.

"Let's go find Nico," Travis smiled.

We followed the Stoll brothers. We finally found more people. Nico was sitting at a table with...

"Amber?" Percy asked.

"I thought she stayed back there," Thalia said.

"She did. Nico's dreaming about her," Connor snickered.

"Nico has a crush on my sister?" Percy asked.

"Apparently Seaweed Brain," I said.

Then, the dream shifted. Everthing got dark. Nico was still sitting there, but now he was on the ground, holding a lifeless body. Oh my gods. It was Amber. Nico was crying. He got up and picked her up. He walked towards us. Percy was shocked, seeing his new sister dead. Travis and Connor were silent. Thalia was looking around. Percy and I ran up to Amber and Nico.

"I'm so sorry. I-I tried to save her, but I couldn't," He cried.

"Nico, this is just a dream. She isn't dead!" I explained.

"Shut-up Annabeth!" Nico snapped.

I was stunned. Nico told me to shut-up. Nobody has ever told me to shut-up (Except for people like Clarisse).

"Gods, Nico. She was just trying to tell you the truth!" Thalia snapped back at him.

"Guards!" Nico yelled.

Then, some _empousa_ came out. There were about fifty of them. Ten for each of us. Great. Ten of them surrounded me.

"Move it," One growled, poking me with a stick.

"Ow," I mumbeled.

First, why would Nico have _empousa_? Second, WHY WOULD HE HAVE _US_ ARRESTED?

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU WAKE UP DI ANGELO!" Thalia yelled.

"Take them to the dungeons," Nico said, waving his hand at us.

What the Tartarus was wrong with him? The empousa poked me again.

"I'm going!" I snapped.

My group of _empousa_ took me to cell that had no windows. Only one door. With Celestial Bronze bars. Awesome. I had forgotton about my neclace. I wished for my backpack, but a piece of paper appeared instead. It said:

Neclace User,

You are in an unidentified zone, so you will only be granted one more wish. Thank you.

-Neclace Maker

One wish. One. This sucked. Okay, my backpack. It appeared with all my stuff inside it. I pulled out my cap, annd slung my backpack over my shoulder. I knocked on the wall. Three _empousa_ came to check on me, but when they got to my cell they froze.

"Where did she go?" One asked.

They opened the cage, and I ran for it. I knocked them down in the process.

Percy's Pov

They threw me in a cell with no windows and only one door. I wish I knew where Annabeth was. I sat down.

"Seaweed Brain!" I heard someone whisper.

Oh gods, I was even hearing voices now.

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

"Annabeth?" I asked, getting up.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm going to get all of us out of here," I heard her whisper.

Four _empousa_ walked past us and one suddenly exploded into dust. The other three took a defensive poise against me.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Where's your weapon demigod?" One of them screeched.

Let's just say that she didn't have time to receive an answer. There was only one _empousa_ left.

"It's your little friend isn't it? She has that stupid little hat," The _empousa_ growled.

The _empousa_ picked up some dirt and flung it all around her. I saw Annabeth's figure.

"Annabeth! Look out!" I yelled.

The empousa lunged. Apparently, the _empousa_ missed. She snarled in frustration. Annabeth pushed the _empousa_ at my cell. I pulled out Riptide and stabbed her in the back. She dissolved into dust. Annabeth took off her cap.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," She greeted.

"Wise Girl," I replied, smiling.

She grabbed the key that had fallen off of one of the _empousa_. She unlocked my cell. We hugged for a minute.

"Let's go find Thalia and the Stoll brothers," I said.

We ran through the tunnels. I heard a scream and something that sounded like lighning. Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"Thalia," We said at the same time.

We slowly crept up to where the noise came from. Then we saw Thalia in hert cell, but she had a dagger in her arm.

"That's what you get for striking her with lighning!" One of the empousa shouted.

"Percy! It all came to me!" Annabeth whispered, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

Oh gods, I think Annabeth has gone crazy.

"All you have to do is get in the water. You can heal yourself and Thalia!" She explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Intruders!" One of the empousa yelled.

There were about ten of them. I went after five, and Annabeth went after five. I killed three. Two left. One of them came up behind me, the other in front of me. They came at me at the same time. I side stepped. They ran into each other, and exploded. I ran over to Thalia.

"It's about time," She grumbeled.

I raised an eyebrow and backed up.

"I can leave you here if you want..." I said.

"Persues Jackson, you get your little kelpy butt over here and get me out!" She growled.

I let her out. I gently pulled out the dagger. I called some water, and out it came. I healed Thalia's stab wound. I went to help Annabeth, but she had killed them all already. We ran through more tunnels. We heard voices, so we tackeled them. It was Connor and Travis. I think all of us screamed.

"Travis? Connor? Ugh, you guys scared us!" Annabeth said while smacking them both on the arm.

"Yeah, same here," Travis said, rubbing his arm.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"How do we do that?" Annabeth asked the brothers.

"We need to say the magic words," Connor said.

"And they are..." I asked.

"Bippity boppity boop!" Travis said smiling.

Then, poof! He was gone.

"Bippity boppity boop!" Connor smirked.

He dissapeared.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Annabeth grumbeled.

"I'm game. Bippity boppity boop!" Thalia said.

She dissapeared. I grabbed Annabeth, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Bippity boppity boop," I said, before kissing her.

I heard a snicker. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth kissing me. Only this time we were back in Taco Bell.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Thalia said, pushing us away.

"Really, ew!" Amber complained.

We stopped kissing. I glared at Thalia and Amber, but Annabeth was laughing. I smiled. Nico muttered something.

"Prisoners... find... escape," He mumbeled and turned over.

We all looked at each other. Then, we all nodded. We all took in a deep breath.

"NICO!" We shouted at the top of our lungs.

"What!" He yelped, jumping up.

"Dude, I can't believe your in love with-" Connor started.

"Connor! Ixnay on the love!" Thalia said, slapping his arm.

"Ow, what is it? Hit Connor day?" Connor asked, rubbing his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Nico and Amber asked at the same time.

Then, they both blushed. A daughter of Poseidon with a son of Hades? Gods, this was bad. It was tough when Athena and Poseidon were fighting over me and Annabeth. I couldn't imagine how tough it's going to be with Hades and Poseidon fighting. They were going to go through Tartarus and back in that relationship.

"Nico, I'm going to try and stay calm when I say this. WHY THE TARTARUS DID YOU SEND US TO THE DUNGEONS WITH EMPOUSA?" Thalia yelled.

"How did you guys..." Nico started.

Travis and Connor explained. Nico looked mad. Well, I cna't blame him.

"UGH!" Nico lunged at Connor and Travis.

Thalia grabbed Nico off of the brothers, and threw him across Taco Bell. Then we heard a police siren. Crap. I forgot about the owner. When we came back, he must have called the police. Crap.

"Nico?" I asked.

"I can't shadow travel all of you," He answered.

We quickly made a plan. Annabeth would put her cap on, Nico would shadow travel Connor, Amber, and Travis out, and Thalia and I would tie up the owner and go out the back. Thalia and I tied the owner up.

"Hey, we're really sorry about this. We didn't steal anything, and we didn't hurt you. Do not tell them who we are though. You hear me?" Thalia asked him.

He nodded. We went out the back. I hope Annabeth makes it out okay.

Annabeth's Pov

I paced balk and forth. Thalia and Percy made it out. Nico and the Stoll brothers made ot out. Now I had to make it out. Four guys wearing bullet-proof vest came in with guns. I walked over to a corner and hid. I was invisible. Suddenly, Malcolm appeared in front of me.

"In trouble sis?" He asked.

The police turned around and pointed their guns at Malcolm.

"Sir, turn around and put your hands up!" One of them ordered.

Malcolm chuckeled darkly. Malcolm grabbed me and hugged me. I tried to get out of it, but nothing worked. He finally let go. I had something stuck on my wrist. It was a watch. He dissapeared. I slowly walked past the police and pushed the door open. I walked out and ran to the bus stop. I saw Percy, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Amber, and Nico standing there.

"Annabeth? What's on your wrist?" Thalia asked.

"Malcolm put it there," I said.

"That can't be good. I wonder what it would do to you if he-" She said, but I didn't hear the rest of it.

I blacked out.

**With help from some of you, I decided I'm going to keep it here. The Cullens and the wolves will come into the story soon. I will update soon. Here it goes: Is Annabeth going to live? If she dies, will Percy commit suicide? Is Nico going to kill the Stoll brothers? Find out next time! Peace out. XD**


	20. The Stupid Watch

**Hey, this chapter is a little sad. Just a little warning. See you at the bottom of the page!**

Chapter 20

Percy's Pov

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I caught her before she hit the ground. I tried to hold her up. She was still breathing, but in fast little breaths.

"Thalia! What's happening?" I asked her.

Thalia was trying to get that stupid watch off Annabeth's wrist.

"It won't budge!" She said, clearly frustrated.

"Zap it!" I half yelled.

"I don't want to hurt her!" Thalia snapped.

"MALCOLM! You stupid son of a-" I started.

"Uh, Percy? I wouldn't say that. You know who his mother is," Thalia warned.

"Right. She already hates me for dating Annabeth. MALCOLM! What did you do?" I yelled.

Thalia was about to talk, but she froze. Literally. She wasn't frozen like ice, but like she couldn't move. Nothing was moving. It got dark, and there was only one street light above me and Malcolm Wait, Malcolm? Malcolm!

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"She's not going to die, Percy. It's just a watch. I'll take it off of her. On one condition," Malcolm said.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked.

"One of you," He answered.

"What?" I asked.

"You, Nico, Thalia, or Annabeth. One of you have to go with me. Don't worry, I won't kill any of you. Yet. The other five have to go through a big battle without one of you. If the others fail in the war, the person dies. It's your choice who you take. Choose now," Malcolm said.

Then Apollo popped up behind me.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"He's right Percy. One of you have to go. It's something that good or evil can't avoid," He said.

"I'm going. Nico and Thalia are strong. Annabeth... she'll do anything to get me back. I want to go," I said.

"I'll give you five minutes," Malcolm said.

Malcolm dissapeared. Everything came back to life. Everyone unfroze. Annabeth sat up coughing. The watch fell off. I grabbed it and threw it as far away as possible.

"When did Apollo get here?" Thalia asked.

Apollo looked at me sadly, then he explained. He explained that the Fates wanted me to sit out. To wait. Annabeth refused.

"No, take me," She ordered.

"It was the only way," Apollo said.

"Annabeth... I-" My voice broke.

"No, Percy isn't going. We need him. I need him," She said.

"She's right. I should go," Thalia said.

"You can't change it. He's leaving soon," Apollo said.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I wish... no, I don't. I know you huys will make it throught the war. Everyone will!" I said.

"Percy..." Amaber started.

I forgot about her. She would need help. She could make it. She will make it.

"No, you can't leave me! Please," Annabeth begged.

I started fading.

"Annabeth, I love you," I said.

I kissed her. I walked over to Thalia.

"Take good care of her," I told her.

Thalia nodded. I could hear Annabeth sobbing. I walked over to Nico.

"Don't let them die. Please Nico. Watch out for them," I said.

He nodded. I walked to the Stoll brothers.

"Don't let camp be like this. Don't let them be sad," I said.

They nodded. I walked to Amber.

"I'm really sorry that you won't have anyone to show you everything. I'm even more sorry I haven't been much of a brother," I saod, hugging her.

I walked back to Apollo.

"I know you, all of you, will save the world again. I'll be back when you do. Don't give up. Always keep fighting," I said.

I was fading even more now. I was going to be gone very soon.

"Goodbye," I said.

Then, I was gone.

Annabeth's Pov

Percy was gone. I was sitting in the middle of my friend, crying my eyes out. I looked up and saw Thalia and Amber crying too. The boys were just standing there, staring at the spot where Percy had once been. I saw Amber walk to the middle of our group.

"W have to win this war for him. Against Kronos and the enemy wolves. We need to get back to camp. We need a plan," Amber said.

This was worse than when he was dead. I know I can get him back this way. There's only one little- big- problem. Kronos and his army.

"Amber's right. We need to fight. If Kronos wants another fight... he'll get one," I said, swinging my sword.

**Percy is ****NOT**** dead. Do you people hear me? Percy Jackson is ****NOT**** dead. I just wanted to clarify that. He will come back, but after the war. He's frozen in place until the war is over. In caseyou were wondering, if Percy's gone like this, Annabeth's going to do anything she can in order to bring him back. Anyways, I would absolutely LOVE it if you would review!**

**I would like to thank: **

**Most reviews: twi-fic luver -5 reviews.**

**First review: Crystal x Apollo**

**Most offending review: SeaweedBrain98 (If you want to hear my rant, go to the bottom of chapter 18) **

**Thanks and read again! (I'll update soon!) **


	21. We Train With The Gods

Chapter 21

Thalia's Pov

Annabeth got worse. She was always training. Always. She snuck out in the middle of the night to train more. She was acting like she was going to take on Kronos herslf. I trained with Amber every other day. Nico got the other dys to train with her. The little lovebirds. The other days, I would train with Annabeth. She was getting better at shooting with a bow and arrow. She would be an equal opponent to me with her dagger and her cap. It felt like old camp. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a group of about forty demigods walking up the hill, being lead by Will Solace.

"Will?" I asked, running towards them.

"Thalia!" Will said, happy to see that I was here.

"ANNABETH! NICO! CONNOR! TRAVIS! AMBER! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Annabeth came over first. When she saw the campers, she became happy for a minute. Then, she went back to the normal person she is. Always down.

"What's up with her?" Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus, cabin asked.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Campers! Apparently we haven't won the greatest battle yet! We must go into battle against Kronos again! This time we have reiforcements!" I explained.

Some campers groaned. Some got angry (Ares cabin). Some were serious and determined to win again. I whistled. The shiny Cullens came out of the forest, along with the wolves in wolf form.

"Monsters!" Several of the campers shrieked.u

"These people are not monsters! They are here to help us!" I explained.

"How do you know that they're not under cover here to kill us?" One of the campers asked.

"How do we know that you aren't under cover for Kronos? Luke was your boyfriend!" Another camper asked.

"Enough!" Annabeth screamed.

Everyone went quiet.

"You were his girlfriend too!" The camper yelled.

"I am not Luke's girlfriend! I was never his girlfriend! I've been through so much crap, and you want to put me through more pain? Is that why yo came here? To give me pain? If that's why you came here, you can leave now! If you came back to fight, and to trust, you can come in. Decide now!" Her last two words were fierce and strong.

All of the campers looked at each other. Pollux, Dionysus' son, was the first to step forward. He looked behind him, but kept moving forward. He stood behind Annabeth and me. Jake Mason and a couple of Annabeth's sibling came over. Seeing the Athena kids go, a lot more came to our side. It was half and half now. Then, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, and Clarisse came out.

"Cabin 10! File in! Now!" Silena ordered.

All of the Aphrodite kids came at once.

"Cabin 4! Fall in! Come on!" Katie yelled.

All of Demeter's cabin came up right away.

"Cabin 9! Do I really need to ask?" Beckondorf asked.

Almost all of Hephaestus' children came over. About three of them stayed over there.

"ARES CABIN! ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME KRONOS BUTT?" Clarisse yelled.

There were some horribly loud cheers coming from the Ares cabin as they all came rampaging over.

"Cabin Four! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

The Demeter kids cheered with her.

"Cabin five! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

Clarisse and her siblings roared.

"Cabin Six! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered again.

Her siblings cheered in response.

"Cabin Seven! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

Will and his siblings cheered.

"Cabin Nine! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

Beckendorf and Jake cheered with their cabin.

"Cabin Ten! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

Aphrodite's kids cheered. It sounded like a squeal, but I let them have their glory.

"Cabin Eleven! Are you with us?" Annabeth cheered.

The Hermes cabin cheered.

"Pollux, Thalia, Nico, Per- Are you with us?" She cheered, her voice cracking.

We all cheered.

"Camp Half-Blood! ARE YOU WITH THE GODS?" I cheered.

"YEAH!" Everybody roared.

There was a little group of five or six people who didn't believe us, so we called a cab for them. They left.

You wouldn't guess who came five minutes later. I couldn't beleive what she was wearing. It was Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Beckendorf, Silena, Pollux, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Will, and me. We were sitting in the Meeting Room in the Big House. Then, a girl my age appeared. She was wearing full body armor, and she radiated god power. I didn't recognize her, but Nico did.

"Lady Hestia?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Nico. Camp counslers, I am here to inform you that Dionysus has been kidnapped," Hestia informed us.

"Don't you mean godnapped?" Travis asked, his brother next to him snickering.

"Shut it Travis, you too, Connor!" I snapped.

"I am also here to inform you that the gods will be staying here with their kids. They will be staying in their cabins," Hestia said.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Kronos has changed his plans. Insteasd of going for Olympus, he is going straight for us, the gods. Before he does that, he plans on killing the people who stopped him last time. You, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood," Hestia explained.

"Crap," Annabeth muttered.

I gave her my What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you? look. She shrugged with a small smile.

"Where is Percy?" Hestia asked, looking at all of us again.

Annabeth started cyring. She ran off.

"Annabeth!" I yelled getting up.

"No, daughter of Zeus. Let her be. The gods should be arriving any minu-" Hestia was interupted by a glow.

We all turned away, and two seconds later, we turned back to see our parents.

"I will be back with Annabeth," Athena said, walking off to the place where Annabeth had gone.

Annabeth's Pov

It was just to much. I can't handle this. I want Percy back here. I didn't realize where I was going until I found myself at the Poseidon cabin. I walked up to the door. That's when I broke.

"Why did you take him?" I yelled at the sky.

"You should have taken me! He was everything to me! I'm nothing compared to him! H-he should be here! Not me! I'm nothing! I'm nothing but a stupid, worthless child of Athena!" I yelled.

"Is that supposed to be offensive to me or you?" I heard a voice behind me.

Athena walked over and hugged me.

"Annabeth, it was his choice. Percy had a choice. He could have you, Thalia, Nico, or himself. He chose himself," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Annabeth, he loved you, he loved Thalia like a sister, and he loved Nico as a brother," She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He hoped that you would want to fight, to kill, anyone who got in your way of saving him," Athena said.

I sat there thinking. Percy wanted me to fight harder? I'll fight harder!

"Your right. This is the end!" I said.

"That's my girl," Athena said.

Thalia's Pov

I saw Annabeth and her mom walking back. Everyone was silent, demigods and gods alike. I broke that silence.

"Okay, let's train. Nico, Clarisse, Travis, and Connor, you will help the campers with sword training. Will, take your best archers to help the campers with archery. A couple of Hunters will help you with your class in a couple of days. Silena, get your best Pegasi riders to help train flying to go over the enemy. Beckendorf, and Pollux, make as many greek fire bombs as you can. Annabeth, you help me sort things out. Go, go, go!" I yelled to the counslers.

They ran off. The gods all looked at me.

"Look, I'm good at being in charge so please do not get offended at me for anything I'm about to say: If you don't want your butts to be kicked by Kronos, you will listen to me. Here we go. Apollo and Artemis, you go help the class with achery. Ares, you go help with the sword fighting class," I said.

Ares raised a hand.

"No, you can't kill any of the campers," I said.

His hand went down.

"Hephaestus, you 'll switch between making greek fire bomb with Beckondorf and making swords. Athena and Zues, you will spend your time making plans. Athena's cabin and I are going to check on them every once in a while. No, I don't question your smartness, I just think it will be good to get a second view. Poseidon, you need to take Amber and try to make as many Pegasi as possible. Demeter, Hades, Aphrodite, I need you guys to help your kids learn abilities. Demeter, help all of your kids learn to grow grass or whatever. Hades, help Nico with his powers. Aphrodite, show your children how to manipulate feelings that have to do with love. Come on people! Chop, chop!" I yelled.

Everyone got busy. All of the gods left except for Hermes and Hera.

"Hermes, show your kids some... tricks to play on the enemy," I smiled.

Hermes' face lit up and he ran off in the direction of his cabin.

"What about me?" Hera asked.

I smiled. I have been waiting for this moment all of my life!

"Hera, since you can't fight. I want you to keep your little snooty-booty in your cabin! We don't need your stuck-up opinion on how all demigod are so horrible because these demigods here," I gestured to the camp, " Saved your whiney butt last year, and they're going to do it again!"

Her face was red with shock. I walked off. I went to where Annabeth was standing next to her mom and my dad.

"What's up?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were using this cool power my mom has. She can project the war, and anticipate their every move," Annabeth explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go check on the campers," Annabeth said.

"Good idea. Sword Training first?" I asked.

"Sounds good," She said.

We walked over to the arena. We saw Ares talking to the class, and Nico was watching ffrom the first row.

"Come on, any of you want to take a shot at the God Of War? Everyone's to afraid?" Ares asked.

"I'm not," Nico said, standing up.

"You want to take a shot, Dead Boy?" Ares asked.

"If Percy could _beat you at twelve years old_, I can beat you now," Nico said, pulling out his sword.

Ares didn't notice us in the back of the stands watching, but Nico saw us. Ares and Nico fought for about five minutes until somebody won.

"You cheated!" Ares yelled.

"Did not," Nico said, smirking.

"Figures, you learned it from your cheat of a father. He's pathetic," Ares said.

"Don't talk about my father that way. He just got th bad end of the bargain," Nico growled.

"Your right, he did get the bad end of the bargain. He got you. You know, he didn't want you. He only wanted your filfthy sister. She was annoying. And he could've done better than Maria Di Angelo," Ares said.

Nico didn't like Ares talking about his family that way, so he lunged. Ares was anticipating hat, so he landed on top of Nico. Ares had his sword to Nico's throat.

"That is why you never challenge me. Let me give you a little reminder," Ares said.

He was about to slash Nico's throat when I got up.

"Ares!" I yelled.

Ares looked up and saw me. He knew that he would be in serious trouble if I told Zeus. He got up and picked Nico up by the collar of his shirt.

"You ever challenge me again, you're going to wish you were never born," He threw Nico to the ground.

"Get out of here!" I snapped at Ares.

He walked away grumbling. I helped Nico up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. He just makes me so mad..." He trailed off.

"I know, it's his aura. Hey Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Nico asked.

"I have a plan for me, you, and Annabeth," I said.

"Wait, Thalia. You're not seriously thinking all of us should..." Nico trailed off again.

"Yeah, I think we should. It would be much easier. I'm going for sure. You can come. Annabeth wants to go. We're leaving now. You can come if you want. So, are you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Lets' go," Nico answered.

"Campers! Find an_ equal_ partner to battle! Keep practicing!" I yelled.

Nico, Annabeth, and I walked out of the arena together. We were on our way to either die or become invincible.

**Can you guess what Thalia is thinking? Where are they going? I will update ASAP. I'ts been nice outside where I live, so I've been swimming! Peace out people.**


	22. Percy's Visit

Chapter 22

Annabeth's Pov

Nico shadow traveled us to the underworld. We ended up in front of-

"The River Styx," Nico grumbeled.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"To plunge to our deaths? I'll take a number," Thalia said.

I looked between them. Neither one were exactly happy with this plan. So I ran and jumped in.

Thalia's Pov

I saw Annabeth run and jump in.

"Annabeth!" Nico and I yelled at the same time.

I saw her at the bottom of the river, smiling.

Annabeth's Pov

Oh gods, I could feel myself fading away. My skin was burning. I became woozy.

"Annabeth," A voice called.

I recognized that voice from somewhere... I thought for a minute. Wait. Who am I? Hold on, my name is Annie Bell... no. Annabeth! My name is Annabeth Chase! I am a daughter of Athena. My boyfriend is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I remember everything.

"Annabeth," The voice called again.

I saw Percy swimming down to me. I wasn't in the Styx any more. I was in the canoe lake. Percy had pushed me in, so I was playing a trick on him. He grabbed me and called an air bubble. I started laughing and smiling.

"Cheater!" He accused.

I laughed some more, then he smiled. I heard the dinner sound.

"Come on, Wise girl," He said, holding a hand out to me.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. I sucked in air as I came to the surface. I swam over to the edge.

Thalia's Pov

Annabeth came up. She swam over as Nico ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, helping her out.

"Yeah, Percy saved me," Annabeth said.

I looked at the river, then back at Annabeth. I made my decision.

Nico's Pov

I was helping Annabeth get out of the river when I heard a splash. Oh crap. I got up with Annabeth and turned around. Thalia was gone. Then, I saw her at the bottom of the river.

"Where did Thalia go?" Annabeth asked.

I pointed to the river.

Thalia's Pov

It felt... wierd. I looked up and saw some people. It was Seth, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and... Luke.

"Hey Pinecone Face, be more careful next time," Percy said.

"I told you not to call her that. Here," Seth said, holding his hand out to me.

"Thalia, you scared us, big time," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, we thought you had gotten killed," Luke said.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Instead, I reached out and grabbed Seth's hand. I took a deep breath when I resurfaced.

Annabeth's Pov

I helped Thalia out of the river.

"You could have at least warned us," I said, smacking her arm.

She smiled big.

"Your smack felt like a feather," She said, still smiling.

"So, it worked?" Nico asked.

I grabbed my dagger and slashed at my arm.

"Annabeth! What sre you doing?" Thalia asked.

"Testing it," I said.

I slashed at my wrist. Nothing.

"It worked," I said.

"Okay, let's go," Nico said, pulling us away from the river.

"Not yet," I said.

I turned to Thalia and smiled wickedly. She nodded. We grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the river.

"Hey! Wait! Let go! I can't fight you guys! Hey!" Nico struggled, but he was no match for me and Thalia.

We threw him to the river.

Nico's Pov

They threw me into the river. I can't believe they threw me in. I felt very tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for just a minute...

"Nico!" A voice called.

It was Amber. She couldn't be in the river, could she? I swam to where the voice came from.

"Nico! You can't leave me," Amber said.

I saw her up ahead. I swam to her. She was towards the surface. She had a worried expression on her face. I swam to her.

"Nico, you scared me really bad. I need to tell you something," Amber said.

I reached out for her hand, but it was to far away.

"Nico, I like you. I like you a lot," She said.

I swam up more, and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. I leaned in to kiss her, but I coughed up water all over Thalia instead.

"Ew! Nico! Why the Tartarus did you do that?" She asked.

She slapped me.

Thalia's Pov

I slapped him for coughing all over me.

"Did that hurt?" I asked.

"Not one little bit," He said, smiling.

"Great, now we have three invincible demigods. What now?" I asked.

"We need to get back to camp," Annabeth said.

"Nico? Can you shadow travel?" I asked.

"It'll take all of my energy. I mean, all of it. I'll be out until tomorrow," He said.

"Can you call Mrs. O' Leary?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so. Hold on," Nico said.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, a huge hellhound appeared.

"Mrs. O' Leary!" I called.

She turned around and saw us. She licked Nico with her big slimy tongue.

"Ew," I said.

"Okay, girl. Come on, shadow travel us back to Camp," Nico coaxed.

We climbed on her back. Next thing I knew we were back at camp.

"Thalia! Annabeth! Nico! There you are!" Athena said, grabbing us and dragging us to the Big House.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are about to be attacked," Athena said.

"Do we have stations?" I asked.

"No, all of the campers are in their cabins. The counslers are in the Meeting Room with the gods," Athena explained.

"I'm going to go check on the campers," Annabeth said.

"Okay, we'll meet up in the arena in an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth and Nico said together.

I watched Annabeth walk off to the cabins. Nico and I walked into the meeting.

Annabeth's Pov

I walked towards the Hermes cabin first. I walked in.

"Hey guys. First off, do any of you know what's going on yet?" I asked.

A girl came up to me. She was Hermes newest child. Her name was Juliet.

"Hi Annabeth," She said.

"Hi Juliet. Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"None of us do. Can you tell us?" She asked.

"We might be attacked soon. Just stay on guard. Watch out the windows for anything unusual, and if any of you try to get out, you will be in serious trouble with the gods. Be careful," I announced to the whole camp.

Everyone nodded.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

Chris pushed through the crowd.

"Chris, you are in charge. If anyone goofs off, you tell me or Thalia. They will be in serious trouble," I said.

He nodded. I walked over to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Jake?" I asked.

Jake walked up to me.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"No, do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we might be attacked very soon. Just be on guard. Watch through the window, and if anyone gets out of this cabin, come to me or Thalia. They will be in serious trouble," I said.

Jake nodded and went to talk to them. I walked out and over to the Apollo cabin. I gave the same speech to them and the Ares cabin. I was about to walk across to the Demeter cabin, but something stopped me. I turned around to see the Poseidon cabin. I slowly walked up to it. I peeked inside. I stepped in. Each step I took, the floor boards would creak. I walked over to the little pond in the corner of the cabin. An image shimmered , it dissapeared. I turned around and started to walk out.

"Annabeth," A voice said from inside the cabin.

I froze. I turned around slowly. I saw the cloudy image of Percy.

"Percy?" I ran over to him.

"It's an Iris-message Annabeth. I only have a little time left. It will be over soon. Remember one thing for me: Do not make the trade. You'll get me back later. Do not make the deal," Percy said.

"Percy, I-" I was interuppted.

"Annabeth, listen to me. Do not make the trade. Please. Promise me," He said.

"I-I promise," I said.

He reached out an arm. I reached out for his arm. I touched it.

"Percy, I can touch you," I said amazed.

"Yeah, it's draining all my power," He replied.

I leaned up to him, and kissed him. He kissed back. It lasted about ten seconds before he started fading.

"Be careful, Wise Girl," He said.

"I will," I promised.

"Bye," He said, then he was gone.

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin with tears in my eyes.

**I will update soon. I really would like it if you reviewed. Press the magic button right there!**

**Come on. I know you wanna press it really bad. Come on. Press it. Press it. PRESS IT!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Prophecy Time

Chapter 22

Annabeth's Pov

I started walking when I heard my name being called.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"It's Malcolm. He's sent a small army. It's not the big war, but it is a lot of monsters," She explained.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice yell as she ran down to us from the Big House.

"Rachel? How did you get here?" I asked.

"I have to give you a prophecy," She said.

Then, she went all weird and her eyes glowed green. She was the Oracle now.

"_The war is very soon_

_But it will wait for the full moon_

_A spy is with you_

_Be careful what you do_

_The wolves will soon rest_

_Death will be the final test_," She said.

I looked at Thalia. She looked like she was thinking.

"Thalia, go get the counslers, the gods, the vamps, and the wolves," I said.

She nodded and ran off.

I went to the meeting room about ten minutes later. Everyone was here.

"Okay, I was given a prophecy. I'm going to go line by line. First line: The war is very soon. I think it was more of a fact," I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Line two: But it will wait for the full moon," I said, looking at Artemis.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon," She said.

"Good. Line three: A spy is with you," I said.

I looked at everyone's faces. A lot of people looked at Silena.

"No, it's not Silena. I'm positively sure it's not Silena. She's done way to much to help us. It's somebody who has been in on our plans," I said, looking around.

Travis and Connor piped up.

"So that means it has to be someone here," Travis said it more of a fact than a question.

"Most likely," I said, looking around at everyone again.

Everyone was quiet.

"Line four: Be careful what you do," I said.

"Fact," Athena said.

"Line five: The wolves will soon rest," I said, looking at the wolf boys.

Thalia got up and walked towards the lake. Seth looked at her then at Jacob. Jacob nodded. Seth ran off after her.

"We'll be fine. Nothing could kill all of us," Sam said.

"Last line: Death will be the final test," I said.

Almost everyone grimaced. It couldn't be worse, right? One of us would die. Big deal. A lot of people have died. This time, Kronos will stay down.

**Short chapter! Next chapter will be Seth and Thalia! And Nico and Amber! Yay! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated lately! My computer wasn't working right. Anyway, I will update ASAP. I promise!**


	24. Confessions and Flashbacks

Chapter 24

Annabeth's Pov

I was looking around at the others when I noticed two more people missing.

"Where are Amber and Nico?" I asked.

Amber's Pov

I was walking past the lake when I saw Thalia run past me. I was about to run after her when somebody grabbed my shoulder. I uncapped Tsunami and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! I was just going to say that I would go after her!" Seth said, pushing me off.

"Sorry. I was… distracted," I said.

"It's okay," He said.

He got up and ran after her.

"You okay?" A voice I knew asked.

"Yeah, just… thinking," I said.

I couldn't tell him about her. I couldn't tell anyone about my sister. We walked down to the dock. We sat down on the edge.

"About…" He said.

"Stuff," I said.

"Ah! Stuff," He laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed, smacking his chest.

"Hey Nico?" I asked.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I can't say," I said.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone. I promise," He said.

"Okay, I… uh… have a… um…" I trailed off.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. I have a sister!" I blurted.

Curse you ADHD. He started laughing, but soon got serious.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a sister named Alex. We got separated about a month before Grover found me," I said.

"I have to go tell Thalia and Annabeth! Then we have to go…" He stopped talking when he saw me start to cry.

I shook my head and got up.

"Wait, Amber! I'm sorry. We don't have to tell them. We can go get her ourselves," He said.

"Nico, I don't know where she is. I-I think she was kidnapped by_ him_," I said.

Nico's Pov

"Nico, I don't know where she is. I-I think she was kidnapped by _him_," She said with a disgusted face.

"Who? Who?" I asked.

"We had him as an English teacher. Sometimes he would come to me and my sister and say 'I know why this class is so hard for you. You should try to study Greek'," She said.

"What was his name?" I asked.

She looked up at me. Fear glinted in her eyes.

"Mr. Athens. He told me and Alex to call him Malcolm," She said.

"Amber, this means that we have to tell them," I said.

She nodded.

"Okay, we'll get through this. I swear," I promised.

She hugged me. I looked at her. We leaned together and kissed. It was perfect until somebody cleared their throat. Oops.

Thalia's Pov

I ran past Amber and I heard Seth run after me. I kept running until I was in the Arena. I sat on the mat in the middle of the room. All of the campers were in their cabins so I was in there alone, until Seth came in.

"Thalia, I'll be fine," He reasoned.

"The wolves will rest? What the Tartarus could that mean besides the fact that you are going to die!" I yelled.

"Thalia, listen to me. The only way I could die is if you died. You're the only reason that I'm here right now. I love you, Thalia," I said.

I held her in my arms until she looked up at me and said, "I love you too, Seth."

She pulled my head down and kissed me. I kissed her back. It felt like heaven.

Annabeth's Pov

I walked over to the lake. I heard people talking and then I walked closer and saw Nico and Amber kissing. I cleared my throat. They both jumped about two feet away from each other. I laughed.

"Annabeth!" They said at the same time.

"Nico, Percy is so going to kill you," I said, amused.

Nico got all wide eyed. I laughed again.

"Relax, Nico," I laughed again.

"I have a sister!" Amber blurted.

I stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" I half yelled, half screamed.

"Her name is Alex Garcia and I think someone kidnapped her!" She blurted again.

"Okay, okay! Tell me everything slowly," I said.

Amber looked of into space.

Amber's Pov

I looked of to the side. I started to explain the story.

"One day, our principal had come into class instead of our normal teacher. He had said that our normal teacher had a nervous breakdown. So we got a new teacher. He said his name was Mr. Athens," I said, letting the memory come back.

_Flashback…_

_Everyone was doing their usual talking before class. I looked over to see what Alex was doing. She was talking to a couple of boys. She laughed. I rolled my eyes. My sister was such a flirt. I got up and walked over to the drinking fountain. My sister was twirling her finger in her hair now. Her hair was a little bit curly. Mine was straight. That was probably the only difference between us. We both had jet black hair, and we both had sea green eyes. I was back in my seat now. My sister and I had something special. It was like we could read each other's minds. We could talk in our minds. It was creepy, but cool. Alex looked at me. _

_**You okay?**_

_**Yeah, I'm fine. **_

_**You want me to send one of these guys over to you?**_

_**No, thanks. My god, you are such a flirt, Alex.**_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. Everybody scrambled back to their seats. Mr. Myers, my principal, walked in with a frown on his face._

"_Quiet down! Quiet!" He shouted.___

_All noise stopped. _

"_Your dearest teacher, Mr. Anderson, had a nervous breakdown and has been temporarily… removed from the school grounds for your safety," He said._

_Everybody cheered. I rolled my eyes again. _

"_Quiet! We have found a replacement though. Come on in! Everybody, this is Mr. Athens," Mr. Myers said._

_A guy that looked about 19 or 20 walked in. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. _

_**Oooh! Somebody has a crush!**_

_**Shut it Alex! You have like twenty crushes!**_

_Then his eyes floated to Alex. She blushed._

_**Alex and Mr. Athens sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**Your turn to shut it Amber!**_

_I had to hold back a laugh. We began the lesson on Greek mythology. _

_End Flashback_

"You and your sister were close, weren't you," Annabeth asked.

"Very," I said.

Nico squeezed my hand. I looked up and smiled at him.

"It was only a couple of weeks later that he first talked to us personally," I said.

_Flashback…_

"_Amber? Alex? I need to talk to you," Mr. Athens said._

_We shared a glance, but walked back to his desk._

"_What's wrong, Mr. Athens?" I asked._

"_Call me Malcolm, please," He said._

"_Malcolm. Got it," Alex said. _

"_You see, I have a problem. My boss needs a special persons help. More specifically, he needs your help," He said. _

"_Why us?" I asked._

"_You are special. Now just come with me," He said, grabbing my shoulder._

_End Flashback_

"That's when my instinct kicked in," I told them.

_Flashback…_

"_Let go of me," I snapped, pushing his arm away._

"_You have to go with me now!" He shrieked, grabbing me._

_I flipped him over my shoulder. _

"_How the…" But I was interrupted by someone grabbing my leg. _

"_Amber!" Alex yelled. _

_She grabbed a pair of scissors and threw it at his back. He dropped me and screamed in pain._

"_Run!" Alex said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room._

_We ran through the hall holding hands. I heard him running after us. _

"_We need help. Now!" I said. _

_She nodded. We ran into the office. The old lady looked up from her desk._

"_Please help us. Our teacher is trying to kidnap us," Alex blurted._

_She started growling. Next thing I knew she was an old hag thingy._

"_Shit," Alex muttered. _

_I slapped her. We ran out of the office and into the parking lot. I saw one of my friends walking towards her mom. We ran to them._

"_Amber! Alex! What's wrong?" My friend, Leah, asked._

"_Teacher… trying to…. kidnap us. We need to get out of here!" I said._

"_Oh my god! Come on, get in!" Leah said._

_We drove to Leah's house. When we got inside, Leah's mom left to the grocery store. _

"_Are you guys okay?" Leah asked. _

"_We are now. Thanks," I said. _

_That's when somebody knocked at the door. I looked at Alex. She had her eyes closed. _

"_Hello? I'm here to help! Please, let me help!" I heard a voice yell._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Grover! I'm here to help you!" He yelled._

"_You two aren't going anywhere!" I heard Leah say. _

_I turned around and saw Leah charging at Alex. The door banged open and a boy older than me wobbled in. Then, I really saw Leah. She had a donkey leg and a metal leg. _

"_Oh my god!" I shrieked. _

_Leah pushed Alex into a closet and charged at me._

"_No!" Grover yelled. _

_He pushed her on the couch and dragged me outside into a car._

"_No! Alex! No! Let me go! Let go of me!" I yelled._

_I struggled, but he had a good grip on me._

"_NO! ALEX!" I yelled._

_End Flashback_

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispered.

"That's awful," Nico said.

"I need to find her. I need my sister back," I said.

They nodded.

"I need to think," I said.

I jumped in the lake.

Annabeth's Pov

I watched Amber jump into the lake.

"What do you think?" Nico asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How can we find her?" He asked.

"Amber's telepathy. She can reach her sister," I said.

That's when Amber flew out of the water and on to the dock, completely dry.

"I know where she is," Amber said.

Alex's Pov (After Amber as taken by Grover)

I banged on the closet door one more time. It didn't work.

"Let me out! Amber! Help!" I yelled.

I kicked the door out. That definitely worked.

"NO! ALEX!" I heard Amber yell.

"Amber!" I yelled.

I turned around and saw Leah running down the street. The front door shut. It wouldn't budge. Then I realized that the house was on fire. I coughed.

"Help! Amber!" I yelled again.

I felt a tug in my gut. The door was pushed open by a wave of water. I really didn't care whether I did that or not. I want my sister. I ran to the closest store I could find. I ran into this lady walking to her car.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She asked.

"My name is Alex Garcia. I need to get somewhere safe. Away from the monsters," I mumbled.

The last thing I remember was her helping me into her car and saying her name was Sally.

Annabeth's Pov

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin. I was thinking about Percy. What if I didn't survive this battle? What if Amber or Alex didn't make it? Whose fault would it be? Mine? His? I have no freaking idea.

**Hey people! I'm so very truly sorry I haven't updated in forever! Will Amber and the gang save Alex? Will Annabeth find a loophole in the reason that Percy's gone? Just keep reading my story. I would love to hear some new characters. Any new campers? Review or message me! **

**Cmon! Do it! Do it! I know you want to! Do it!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	25. Reunions and Malcolm's Deal

Chapter 25

Annabeth's Pov

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Nico said.

It was me, Nico, Amber, Thalia, Travis, and Connor going to find Alex.

"We need one more person," Travis said, counting us.

"We'll meet him there," I said, starting the car engine.

"Annabeth…" Thalia trailed off.

I ignored her and drove.

Alex's Pov

When I woke up, I smelled the scent of cookies. I looked at the little coffee table in front of me. There was a plate of blue cookies.

"Good! You're awake," The woman, Sally, said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sally Jackson," She said, kneeling down by me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My apartment. The monsters can't get you here," She said.

"What do you know about the monsters?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've dealt with them before," She said.

"What do they want from me?" I asked.

"They want to kill you," She said, seriously.

Then, she went into this whole story about the ancient Greek Gods. She said that they were real and that they would come down to the earth every once in a while and have kids with mortals. They were called demigods.

"Alex, you are special," She said.

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"You have a sister?" She asked.

"Yes, she was taken by some other guy," I said.

"Did he by chance say his name?" She asked.

"Uh… I think it was something like Grover," I said.

"Good. I know where your sister is, and I know how to get to her," She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I just need to make a call," She said, opening her cell phone.

Annabeth's Pov

I was listening to the Stoll brothers bickering with Thalia. Then, my phone rang. I saw it was Sally's caller ID number, so I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth? It's Sally. I have a-you-know-what-over-here," She said.

Everyone in the car froze.

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

"Alex Garcia," Sally said.

The car went silent.

"We'll be there in a minute," I said.

We drove in silence until Connor spoke.

"Oh crap," He said.

I turned around to see two Hydras chasing our car. Great, just totally freaking great!

"HEY!" I heard a familiar voice yell at the Hydra.

"Clarisse?" Thalia asked, bewildered.

"Rachel went all bad on us," Clarisse said.

She was riding a motor bike right next to us.

"I guess giving a prophecy changed her to good for a while. Then, she changed back," Thalia said.

"Uh, guys?" Conner asked.

"There are two fire breathing Hydras coming at us!" Travis reminded us.

"Look at my awesome new power!" Clarisse said.

She pointed her hands out at one of the hydras. Fire flew out of her hand and killed the first Hydra.

"Oh crap!" Travis muttered.

"Yeah, I know! It's totally wicked," She said.

Then another monster joined the second Hydra. Percy would call him 'Old Beef Head'.

"I got them. You guys go!" Clarisse said.

She turned sideways. Then she got off her bike and pushed it to the ground. She cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on," She said.

We drove away. We finally arrived at Sally's apartment. Travis and Connor were going to keep watch. The rest of us ran up to the front door. I knocked.

"Who's there?" Sally asked.

"Sally? It's me! It's Annabeth," I said.

"Prove it," She said, through the door.

"Blue food," I said.

She opened the door and pulled us all in.

"Where is she?" Amber asked immediately.

"In the living room," She pointed through a different doorway.

Amber pushed through immediately.

"Alex?" She called out.

"Amber?" Came a different voice.

Amber's Pov

"Alex?" I called out.

I really hoped it was really her.

"Amber?" The unmistakable voice of my sister asked.

"Alex!" I yelled.

I ran into the room and saw my sister sitting on the couch, getting ready to jump up and hug me. We hugged for about a minute.

"I missed you so much!" I cried into her shoulder.

"Me too!" She cried.

"Alex… we're demi-" But Alex interrupted me.

"-gods. Yeah, I know. Sally explained it all to me. Anyways, who's our dad?" She asked all excited.

"We are daughters of Poseidon," I said proudly.

"That explains the wave…" She trailed off.

Annabeth and the gang came in.

"Alex, we have a half brother named Percy. Sally is his mother. Annabeth is his girlfriend. Guys? You want to introduce yourselves?" I asked.

Alex's Pov

I was just reunited with my sister. I was so happy.

"Alex, we have a half brother named Percy. Sally is his mother. Annabeth is his girlfriend. Guys? You want to introduce yourselves?" She asked.

A girl older than me stepped forward. She had blond hair and startling grey eyes. I would certainly not mess with this girl.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Battle and Wisdom," She said.

Then, a cute boy my age stepped forward. He was dressed in all black and looked pale.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo. I'm a son of Hades, God of the Underworld," He said.

_**Amber, he is C-U-T-E!**_

_**Taken.**_

_**By who?**_

_**Me.**_

Then, a girl older than me, but younger than Annabeth, stepped forward. She was wearing punk clothes. I wouldn't mess with her either.

"My name is Thalia. My dad is Zeus, God of the Sky," She said.

"Uh, Amber? Where is the other one? Our brother?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at her feet. Thalia and Nico looked away. Amber looked at me sadly. That's when she explained everything. The war and what had happened with Percy. Two more boys came flying in the front door.

"Travis? Connor? What happened?" Annabeth asked. 

"It's Malcolm. He's downstairs with an army," Travis said.

"But Athena sent back up," Connor added.

"What kind of back up?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Hunters," Travis said.

"All of them?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," Connor said.

"Artemis has, like, forty Huntresses now," Thalia said.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Since I last saw them, okay?" Thalia snapped.

Annabeth's Pov

I heard it as a faint whisper at first.

"Annabeth," He called.

"Percy?" I whispered.

Nico and Thalia were bickering, so I snuck out. I closed the front door behind me as I walked out.

"Annabeth," It was louder now.

"Percy?" I asked.

I ran to where his voice had come from. I ran and ran for what seemed like forever. It was dark now. I heard a twig snap. I took out my dagger. I forgot all about the war. Crap. I swear that Seaweed Brain has an influence on me.

"Annabeth," A different voice said, as he came out of the shadows.

"Malcolm," I snarled.

"Hello little sister. How have you been?" He asked.

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"I'm here to make a deal," He said.

Percy had told me not to make the deal.

"What," I said.

"If you are willing to substitute for him, you can. You just have to come with me," He said.

A plan formed in my mind. This plan was definitely going to work.

Amber's Pov

Thalia and Nico were yelling at each other now.

"You have no idea what you're doing, Pinecone Face!" Nico yelled.

"You are so going down, Dead Boy," She screamed.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They both went silent.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She was right here," Thalia said, looking around.

That's when we heard the explosion.

**Oh no! I will update as soon as I can! Anyway, you people need to give me new characters! New campers! One of you can save a certain so of Poseidon… C'mon people! REVIEW! Please and thank-you! **


	26. I saved you, now please save me!

Chapter 26

Annabeth's Pov

I followed him deeper into the park. He stopped. He started mumbling an incantation or something. A huge circle, like a portal, opened up and Percy fell out.

"Percy!" I gasped.

He looked up and frowned.

"Annabeth, I told you not to make the deal," He said.

He looked disappointed.

"Percy, get back," I said.

He frowned and walked behind me.

As he walked past me, he whispered, "I hope you have a plan."

I didn't respond.

"Malcolm? Will you walk me up there?" I asked.

"Sure, Annie. Big Bro walks his little sis up to the portal. Epic," He smiled.

We walked up and stood in front of the portal.

"I'm sorry," I said to him.

"What for?" His brows furrowed.

"This," I said.

I kicked his ankles and pushed him into the portal. I jumped at Percy. His eyes widened and he pulled out his shield. The portal exploded.

Thalia's Pov

We ran outside. I saw smoke coming from the park.

"Uh oh," I muttered.

I ran to the where the smoke was coming from. I heard the others behind me.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Thalia?" Came a voice I knew.

"Kelp Head?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too, Pinecone Face," He greeted.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Right here," She said, coming out from behind his shield.

"Annabeth, what in the name of the gods happened?" I asked.

Annabeth's Pov

I peeked out behind his shield. All of the monsters were gone. He hadn't brought any demigods though. I don't know what happened to Malcolm.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"Nice to see you too, Pinecone face," Percy greeted.

"Where's Annabeth?" She asked.

"Right here!" I said, coming out from behind the shield.

"Annabeth, what in the name of the gods happened?" She asked.

I explained my plan and what had happened. It had worked completely.

"Is he… you know?" Thalia asked.

"Dead? No. He can be replaced… I think," I said.

"Like I was?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who's that?" Percy asked, pointing at Alex.

Percy's Pov

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

Then, I noticed some one else standing next to Amber. They looked almost identical. Except Amber had straight hair, the other one had curly hair.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the other girl.

"Percy, this is our sister, Alex," I said.

"Another sister? Well, welcome to the family, Alex," I said, shaking her hand.

When my hand touched hers, a glowing trident appeared above her head.

"You're Percy?" She asked.

"Yes, and Amber has a sister," I said, raising an eyebrow at Amber.

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

_**Is he nice?**_

"Huh?" I asked.

"None of us said anything," Annabeth said, looking at me strangely.

"Is it… him?" Nico asked.

"No, it sounded like… like Alex," I said, looking at Alex.

_**Amber, can he hear us?**_

_**I don't think so, Alex.**_

"I can hear you," I said to Amber.

"You can?" Amber asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said.

Alex, think of a safe word. Mine is balloon.

Okay, mine is sunset.

"Percy? Do you know what we just said?" Amber asked.

"Amber you said balloon. Alex, you said sunset," I said.

"We can hear each other's thoughts now," Amber said.

"Okay," I said.

That's when I saw it. The little scene between Amber and Nico.

_"Okay, we'll get through this. I swear," He promised._

_She hugged him. He looked at her. They leaned together and kissed._

Amber and Alex looked up at my face. Let's just say I got a little mad.

Alex's Pov

Then, I saw a scene in my head. It was Amber and that boy. They were kissing!

"Percy…" Amber started.

Percy lunged. He had Nico pinned to the ground.

"My sister?" I asked.

"Percy I..." Nico started.

"Like my sister. Yeah, I know. I saw it in m head," He said sarcastically.

_**Join me…**_

"Percy! Let him go! Please?" Amber begged.

He let him up, but he kept glaring at Nico.

_**Come join me, Alex. Come join me. We can rule the world together.**_

"No!" I screeched.

Percy's Pov

I decided to let Nico go, but I kept glaring at him.

"No!" Alex yelled.

She fell to the ground, clutching her head with her hands. That's when I heard it.

_**Come and join me. The Gods can offer you nothing. Join me!**_

"It's him. He's trying to get her to switch sides," I explained to the others.

"Alex!" Amber yelled.

All of us ran over to where Alex was sitting. She was rocking back and forth, holing how head as if she was trying to block the voices out.

_**Get out of my sister's head!**_

_**Perseus Jackson. I will enjoy giving you this pain.**_

At first, I didn't understand. Then, I felt it. Excruciating pain. It felt like my bones were burning, and something was squeezing my heart. I let out a painful scream.

Annabeth's Pov

Percy looked like he was listening. Amber was wearing the same expression. Then, Amber's face went pale. Percy cringed. He looked like he was in deep pain. He let out a painful scream.

"Percy!" I yelped.

I was going to run over to where he was, but Thalia grabbed me.

"Kronos is causing it. There's nothing we can do. Close your eyes. Don't think about it," Thalia said, pulling me closer to her for a hug.

I tried to block out his screaming, but I could still hear it. I sent a silent prayer to my mother.

_Mom, please help me find a way to save him._

Then, an idea popped in my head.

"Nico, shadow travel us to the ocean," I said.

"What?" He asked..

"You heard me. The ocean," I said.

Everybody linked hands; I grabbed Percy's hand.

"Now," I snapped.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Cool!" Alex shouted as we were in the middle of shadow traveling.

When we made it, we were all just dropped into the ocean.

"You couldn't have had us land on a boat?" Thalia complained.

I ignored her.

"Amber, take Percy as deep as you can," I said.

She nodded and grabbed Percy's hand. I watched her swim down. Then, hers and Percy's shape disappeared. They were going very low. That's when I saw the enemy demigod. It was Ethan Nakamura and some of his buddies. They had bows in their hands, ready to fire.

"Alex, air bubble, now! Everybody under water!" I yelled.

We all swam down about five feet. Alex made an air bubble. We were all safe. That's when I saw Amber. She and Percy were swimming towards the surface. I went out of the bubble and swam towards them. I got in front of them. I shook my head and pointed at the bubble, and they understood. I needed air. I couldn't breath. I had no choice. I swam to the surface. They started shooting at me. One of them was about to hit my face, but a wall of water pushed it away. I looked over and saw Percy next to me.

Percy's Pov

"Hey Wise Girl," I said, grinning.

She smiled, but that look was replaced with pain. I looked at where she had her hand. It was clutching her shoulder. I could see the red bleeding through the shirt. She feinted.

"Annabeth!" I said, surprised.

I pulled her under water. We were in my own air bubble now. I tried to manipulate the water to heal her, but that arrow had been coated with something I couldn't heal very well. Poison. I mentally called my Pegasus.

_Yo boss, need a ride?_

I tried to put a giant dome above the water made of water. It was weak. Blackjack flew through the water and hovered above the water. I saw my friends come above.

"Annabeth's hurt. Blackjack, take her back to camp," I said.

_You got it boss._

Arrows could still get through my dome, but not as fast. Amber put her hands up. The dome became stronger. Alex did the same as Amber, and the dome became unstoppable.

"Everybody, link hands," I said.

They did.

"Everybody close your eyes and think about the lake at camp," I said.

We all did an then water made a funnel around us. Then, the funnel went down and we were in the lake at camp. I looked up and saw Blackjack flying with Annabeth on his back. They landed. I saw Athena run over and pick Annabeth up. She carried hr to the Big House. Carlisle saw Annabeth and followed. I remembered he was a doctor. I got up out of the lake and ran to the Big House. I could see Athena walk out. She looked upset.

"Athena! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Annabeth's in a coma," She said.

"No," I said.

I ran into the infirmary. I saw Apollo trying to help her. He was feeding her ambrosia squares and some nectar. She whispered one word. One name.

"Percy, please save me," She whispered.

Annabeth's Pov

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Then, I passed out. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't me. Well, I was me, but not in my body. I was sitting there watching Percy give out orders, holding my body. This is so weird

"Annabeth," A voice called.

Was that Luke?

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No you're in between. You're meant to be here. You have to go on this journey," He said.

"Percy, please save me," I yelled at the sky.

Luke started to walk away

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Where does it go?" I asked.

"It's the only way out," He said

I followed him into the darkness.

Thalia's Pov

I saw Percy run off to the Big House. I was about to follow him when Seth jogged up.

"Thalia, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Annabeth's hurt," I said.

Then, Grover flew at us.

"Guys, are you okay? You found her sister! Where's Annabeth?" He asked.

"Annabeth is in a coma," Percy said, walking towards us.

"Oh no," Grover said.

I started crying into Seth's shoulder.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Seth said.

"Amber, Alex, Thalia, Nico, and Grover should go with me," Percy said to something next to him.

Then, the goddess Nyx appeared.

"Nyx!" Grover yelped, and then kneeled.

"All o you who were mentioned shall accompany Perseus on a quest," The goddess said.

"A quest? For what?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "My son."

**I'm going to use the character from trumpetblaresexcitedly and later I will add the character**** from ****Aurelia Roschelle.**** Thanks for the characters! Please review!**


	27. Stayin Alive and Bullies at Camp

Chapter 27

Percy's Pov

"Camp Fun-for-all sounds to preppy and bright for me," Nico complained.

"Nico, remember how I said you owe me?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you shut up, you won't owe me anymore," She snapped.

He muttered something about Thalia. I rolled my eyes.

Annabeth's Pov

"Luke? Where did you go?" I called out.

"Luke can't help you anymore, Annabeth," A voice said.

Then, a girl that looked exactly like me stepped out of the shadows. Behind her, I saw an archway. That was my way out.

"That's right. I'm you. Actually, only a part of you," She laughed.

"That's not possible," I said.

"It is. Annabeth, I'm something you've been trying to hide for years. I am your dark side," She smiled.

Percy's Pov

"Shut up already!" I yelled.

Thalia and Nico have been bickering for what seemed like hours. We were waiting at the base of Half-Blood hill for the other camp's bus. It finally drove up the rode towards us. It stopped in front of where we were standing. The bus driver opened the door. She loked about two years older than us. She was wearing shorts and a tank top on. She pulled out a clip board and read off our names.

"Hi! My name is Kelly! I'm the one of the camp's counslers! Let's see... Percy, Amber, and Alex Jackson?" She asked.

My sisters and I stepped up.

"Thalia and Nico Di Angelo?" She asked.

Thalia and Nico stepped up beside us. We had decided to make them siblings because they both wear black all the time.

"And lastly, Grover Underwood?" She asked.

Grover limped beside us. We all climbed on board. The bus was crowded with kids. The girls were gossiping and the guys were either wrestling or flirting with girls. We found some seats next to each other. Thalia and Nico sat together, Amber and Alex sat together, and Grover and I sat together. I looked around the bus, looking for a boy that Nyx had described. His name was Steve Bachman. I couldn't see him anywhere. We rode the bus for about an hour or two, but we finally stopped.

"We're here!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly.

There was a very lame chorus of _yays_ and Kelly looked dissapointed.

She snapped her fingers and the whole bus cheered. Grover and I exchanged a look.

"That's better," She said.

_**She's not normal.**_

_**I think you might be right, Percy.**_

"Come on. Single file line!" Kelly said.

Everybody pushed and shoved to get off except for me and my friends. We sat in our seats and waited for her to do some magic trick or whatever. As if on cue, she snapped her fingers again. The whole bus stopped and switched into a single file line.

"Whoa," Nico mumbled.

"C'mon! Tell me your name and walk off the bus!" Kelly yelled to us.

As the kids piled off, they said their names to Kelly, who checked off their names. That's when I heard him.

"Steve Bachman," A boy who looked about my age said.

He walked off the bus. My friends weren't paying attention. Nico, Alex, and Amber were arguing with some girl who had tried to pickpocket them, Grover was chewing on some corn nuts, and Thalia was smacking some boy who had been hitting on her.

"Guys!" I whispered.

I pointed at the boy. They got wide eyed and nodded. I was next.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Welcome to Camp Have-a-lot-of-fun!" She exclaimed.

I nodded and walked away. I could hear the same procedure go through with my friends. Once we were all together, we ran after Steve. He ran into one of the old cabins. These cabins looked exactly like the Hermes cabin. Worn out and old.

We were about to follow him in when somebody yanked Amber onto the ground.

"Hey!" Amber yelped.

"Shut it newbie!" The oldest girl snapped.

There was a group of seven girls that were bigger and buffer than Clarisse.

"Names," The oldest girl said, looking at us.

"I'm Percy Jackson. These are my sisters, Alex and Amber," I said, helping Amber up.

"I'm Thalia Di Angelo. That's my brother, Nico," Thalia said.

"I'm Grover Underwood," Grover said.

"You guys a group?" She asked.

_**Say no.**_

"No, we just live in the same area," I said.

"Uh huh. Well, this is my camp. Take that as a warning, newbies," She said.

She turned around and started to walk away when Thalia snapped.

"I don't take warnings from people like you. And you are not in charge of me," Thalia growled.

The other girl turned around slowly.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"You heard me," Thalia snapped.

"Nobody messes with me," The girl said.

She pushed Thalia to the ground.

"Hey!" I said, stepping up to defend Thalia.

"You want some too?" The big girl asked.

"Back off," I said.

Then, a bell rang in the distance.

"You're lucky," The girl said.

With that, she walked away. I looked at Thalia.

"Thalia, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't take crap like that," Thalia said, getting up.

"Uh, guys? We'd better go," Grover said.

We started walking towards the building tthat said Dining Hall on it. We walked inside.

Annabeth's Pov

I pulled out my dagger at the same time as my other self did. We fought for about a minute until she got me. She had slashed me on my arm. She mirrored my moves.

"That's right. I know all your moves and your fightning technique. I know everything about you. There is no way you can stop me," She smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"That's right. Let all of your anger and everything else out!" She said.

I took a deep breath. I had to calm down. If I got angry she would kill me. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My eyes flew open in concentration. I didn't want to beat her out of anger, I wanted to beat her to prove I'm better than her. I cut and slashed a lot, but she was still one step ahead of me. I pushed a little bit more energy and power into the next hit. We fought for a minute before she cut my cheeck and sent me flying about five feet away.

"You can't win without using anger. Once you become truly angry, you'll get your power. A power that dear little mummy has been hiding from all of her children for milennia!" She said.

"What power?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. That power was dangerous. It was so dangerous, Athena hid it from her children," She said.

"What power?" I asked again.

"Ah ah ah! Not yet," She said.

I lunged again. I slashed with all my might, but she always dodged it. Think, Annabeth, think! I have to beat her somehow. We were circling each other now. Defense. That's what I have to do. I just kept walking. Finally, my clone lost it. She lunged at me. I turned around and forced my dagger into her stomach. She coughed and stared into my eyes.

"I'm still alive inside of you. I'll be waiting for when you snap," She whispered.

Then, she went limp. Her body glowed white and it went into me. I walked through the archway. Isaw a huge battle going on. I saw Percy, Thalia, and Nico standing together. They were fighting monsters.

"Annabeth! Help!" A voice yelled.

I turned to my side to see an enemy demigod fighting Travis Stoll.

"Help!" Travis yelled again.

I ran over, but by the time I got there, I blacked out. I opened my eyes. I was back in the place where I fought myself. I walked through the archway again. I went through the same proccess. I ran to Travis and blacked out. I opened my eyes and I was back in the same place as when I was fighting myself. Everytime I helped Travis, I was sent back. I have to walk past them. I have to let them die. I walked through the archway.

"Annabeth! Help!" Travis yelled.

I kept walking down the path.

"Help!" Travis yelled again.

"I'm so sorry," I said, and kept walking.

I heard a sword penetrate skin and Travis' painful cry. I stopped and a tear went down my cheeck. This was hard. I started walking again. I watched Connor go down. I watched Silena and Beckendorf fall. I kept walking. I was crying now. That's when I heard his cry.

"Annabeth, Help!" Grover yelled.

He was fighting a demigod. The demigod ws about to stab him when I lunged. Everthing went blank, and when I opened my eyes, I was back at the place that I fought myself. I cursed in greek. I walked through the archway. I walked past Travis, Silena, and Beckendorf.

"Annabeth, help!" Grover yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said, and kept walking.

I ran as fast as I could. I saw lightning up ahead. Thalia. I couldn't. If she was dying, I had to help. I already let her die on Half-Blood Hill before, I couldn't do it again. I kept running until I saw Thalia and Percy fighting together, back to back. They were being surrounded.

"No!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned and saw Nico holding Amber's lifeless body. Then, Alex ran up.

"Nico, what happened?" Alex asked.

"I tried to save her. I-I'm so sorry," He cried.

"No! My sister! Amber! Amber!" Alex yelled, shaking her sisters' shoulders.

A green firreball was launched and it landed on top of all three of them. They were gone. I kept going. I could see the next archway ahead. I was about to step into the archway when they started panicking.

"Go Percy! Save yourself!" Thalia shouted.

"No, you go! You died saving Annabeth and Luke. You've died for your friends before. Go!" Percy yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Thalia yelled.

"Neither am I!" Percy shouted.

I was sobbing now.

_Annabeth, this all happened because you died from that poison arrow. If you try to help them, you will die and this will come true. _

"Mom?" I asked out.

_Death will be the final test._

I was in the future. If I die, so will everybody else who died here. I can't help them. I saw four sphinxes, the minotaur, and the Nemean Lion closing in on them. Thalia killed one of the sphinxes, but they still had the other three and the Minotaur and the Nemean Lion. There was no way they would survive this. I had to watch. The archway wasn't open yet. I put my hands over my eyes. I heard a roar and Thalia scream.

"Thalia!" Percy yelled.

I was about to run over to them when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Oh no. Not again," I muttered.

It was me... again.  
Only this time, she was wearing a flowing white gown and her hair was flowing around her shoulders, but those weren't the only differences. This clone was transparent, like a ghost.

"I'm not like your clone," She said.

"But you're still me?" I asked.

"Yes, when I toook this journey, I made it to this spot right here. Then, I tried to help Thalia and Percy. This is our future if you try to help them," She said, gesturing to the battle around us.

"I can't let them die," I said.

"You won't. You have to watch them die. This is their future without you. If you wait and watch them die, this will never happen. You can save them by letting them die," She said.

"I have to lose them... to save them?" I asked.

"Exactly," She said.

"This is confusing," I admitted.

"Yes, and I made the wrong choice and looked what happened. You need to make the right choice. You need to let them die," She said.

She faded away.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled.

She was already gone. I couldn't help. If I help them now, they'll definitely die. I watched Percy kill one sohinx and the Minotaur, but he still had the Nemean Lion and two more sphinxes. He wouldn't make it. The Nemean Lion lunged. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw my mother and Apollo hovering over me.

"Hey!" I protested, pushing them away.

Athena and Apollo smiled.

"You're alive! You were in a coma and you-" But I cut her off.

"Where's Percy? And Thalia? And Grover? And... everybody?" I asked.

"Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Amber, and Alex went on a quest. Everybody else is here," Athena said.

"A quest? For what? Where?" I asked.

"Nyx's son. They had to go to a summer camp to find him," She said.

"Where's Clarisse?" I asked.

"With the other campers, training," Athena said, nodding her head out the window.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

I started to get up and felt fine. Apollo had healed my wound, but it had been up to me to get out of my coma. I was completely standing up now.

"How do you feel?" Apollo asked.

"Fine. Can I go now?" I asked.

He nodded. I started walking toward the door. I walked out of the Big House and into the sunshine. I trirled around laughing. I stopped and ran down to my cabin. I was still wearing my shorts and camp shirt,b ut it was damp and had blood on it. I put on a Western type shirt with blue and green with faded jeans and an owl ring. I grabbed my sunglasses and headed outside. I walked down to the arena. When I peeked in, I saw Clarisse fighting Chris. Clarisse won. I leaned against the wall and watched Clarisse let Chris up. Clarisse glanced over at where I was standing, and here eyes got wide.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse said.

Everybody turned their heads at me. I walked in. Everybody came down and said they were glad to see that I hadn't died. A lot of people hugged me. The dinner bell rang, so we went back to gather the rest of our cabins. I led the Athena cabin to the Dining Pavilion.

Percy's Pov

We were in the boys cabin now. It was five per cabin. Grover, Nico, and I got stuck with these twins named Danny and David.

"Hey Danny!" David whispered.

"Yeah, David?" Danny whispered back.

"Do ya think they're awake?" David whispered.

"Yes, I do," Nico said out loud.

I heard them turn over and about five minutes later, I heard them again.

"Think they're asleep yet?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know, but they-" David said, but he started snoring.

"David? David Are you alr-" But Danny had fallen asleep.

I was on the top bunk, so I peeked down at Nico. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"They were annoying," He said.

Amber's Pov

Percy and the guys have it lucky. Thalia, Alex, and I are stuck in a cabin with _her_ and her groupies. We were on different sides. There were bunk beds, but no one shared one with me, so I got extra room. She walked up to me.

"Di Angelo," She said.

"What," Thalia growled.

"Your brother single?" She asked.

Thalia started laughing. Thalia was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You... and Nico?" Thalia laughed some more.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked.

"I do," I said, stepping up next to Thalia.

"What do you have to do with it?" The girl asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," I smirked.

"If he doesn't have a girlfriend, he'd be mine. I guees I'll just have to get rid of you," The girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Back off," Alex said, coming to stand by us.

"Make me," The girl said, stepping forward.

It started raining outside.

"What the heck?" The girl said.

Then, lighning struck the door open. Somebody was angry...

**I'm going to update very soon this time. I would really love it if you would review. Please!**


	28. Word of Advice: Don't mess with Thalia

Chapter 28

Thalia's Pov

The girl slapped me. She slapped me! She is _so_ going to pay.

Percy's Pov

It started raining, and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Something's up with Thalia," I told Nico and Grover.

They nodded. Then, the song "Under The Sea" started playing.

"Percy?" Nico asked.

I opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Percy?"_ Came a voice I love.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

_"Can I IM you?"_ She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She hung up.

"She's okay?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, she's going to IM us," I said.

As if on cue, a picture of Annabeth appeared in front of us.

"Annabeth! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel fine. I just had to get out of my coma. Apollo healed the wound, so I'm okay," She said.

"That's great," I said.

"So you guys are at a summer camp?" She asked.

"Camp Fun-for-all. There's a counsler who's not right, and we already found Nyx's son. The only problem is that we don't have any way of getting him out," I told her.

"What about Thalia, Amber, and Alex? Are they okay?" She asked.

"We think Thalia is mad. It's raining bad out there. And there's lighning. She got stuck in the bullies cabin too," Nico said.

"Thalia hates bullies. She doesn't stand for it. Unfortunately, with her being a child of the Big Three, her power are tied to her emotions. So if it's storming, she's probably mad," Annabeth said.

"I have to go. Talk to ya later!" She said.

"Love ya," I said.

"You too. Sleep well Seaweed Brain," She said.

She smiled and broke the connection.

Annabeth's Pov

When I got back from dinner, I went to grab my cell phone. I dialed in Percy's number and waited.

"Hello?" Percy asked.

"Percy?" Ia sked.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Can I IM you?" I asked.

I didn't want to blow their mission. If I didn't ask, it might expose us.

"Yeah," He said.

I hung up and ran to the Poseidon cabin. I took a drachma out of my pocket.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said and threw the coin in.

"Percy Jackson... uh, summer camp?" I asked.

Th image shimmered and I saw Percy, Grover, and Nico.

"Annabeth! How are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"I feel fine. I just had to get out of my coma. Apollo healed the wound, so I'm okay," I said.

"That's great," He said.

"So you guys are at a summer camp?" I asked.

"Camp Fun-for-all. There's a counsler who's not right, and we already found Nyx's son. The only problem is that we don't have any way of getting him out," He said.

"What about Thalia, Amber, and Alex? Are they okay?" I asked.

"We think Thalia is mad. It's raining bad out there. And there's lighning. She got stuck in the bullies cabin too," Nico said.

"Thalia hates bullies. She doesn't stand for it. Unfortunately, with her being a child of the Big Three, her power are tied to her emotions. So if it's storming, she's probably mad," I said.

"I have to go. Talk to ya later!" I said.

"Love ya," He said.

"You too. Sleep well Seaweed Brain," I said.

I smiled and broke the connection.

I got up and grabbed my backpack. Everyone in my cabin was asleep, so I tip toed out of the cabin. All of the Olympians had gone to the Big House to discuss war plans. I walked over to Thalia's tree to meet Seth and Clarisse.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

They nodded. Seth went wolf and Clarisse and I climbed on his back. We dissapeared in the night.

Thalia's Pov

The girl slapped me. She slapped me! She is going to pay. I'm just going to explain this is an easy way. I got a little, tiny, itzy bitzy bit angry.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled.

Amber's Pov

Little tiny sparks felw all over on Thalia's body. Her expression was scary. Heck, I bet Malcolm would be scared of her right now. Once the girl slapped Thalia, Thalia screamed. A huge tornado blew the roof off. Lightning flashed all around Thalia.

"Run!" I yelled to Alex.

We both jumped on to our beds. I grabbed my backpack and jumped on Thalia's bed. I hadn't unpacked yet. I guess that was a good thing. Alex hadn't unpacked either, so she grabbed her backpack and jumped on Thalia's bed with me.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted.

We both grabbed the end of the bed. The tornado was trying to suck the whole cabin up.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

She couldn't hear me I guess. I had to try to contact Percy.

_**Percy!**_

The other girl and her friends were screaming and trying to run out of the door.

"You're a freak of nature!" One of them yelled.

Thalia pointed her hand at the girl who said that.

"No!" I yelled.

I jumped in front of the girl and willed a wave. A wall of water appeared in front of me and Thalia blasted. My wall was strong, but not as strong as Thalia's blast. It pushed me ointo the other girls.

"Thalia! Stop!" I yelled.

Thalia seemed to be in a trance or something. She put her hands out again and blasted. This time, it was aimed at me so I flew through the wall and out onto the lawn.

"Amber?" Percy yelled.

Percy, Nico, and Grover ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Go stop Thalia," i said.

"I'll stay. You guys go!" Nico yelled.

Percy looked at me one more time and ran to the cabin with Grover.

**Short Chapter! Sorry, but it builds up the suspense! Keep reviewing! Let me know what ya think! One rule: If you can't review nice, don't review at all! Peace out!**


	29. We're Your Family

Chapter 29

Annabeth's Pov

We finally made it to Camp Fun-for-all. Clarisse, Seth, and I walked up to the gates. I saw a tornado coming from one of the old worn out cabins.

"Thalia," I told Seth and Clarisse.

"She's pissed," Clarisse said.

"And we have to stop her, or she could kill someone," I said.

I started to run to the cabin, but I stopped when I saw Amber and Nico.

"Annabeth?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Here, Nico. Giver her some of this," I said, handing him a huge baggy of Ambrosia and a thermos of Nectar.

I ran up to the cabin. I heard Clarisse and Seth running behind me. The roof was already blown off and so was the door. I ran inside to see Percy with Amber and Alex holding up a wall made of water, trying to fend off Thalia's blasts. Grover was standing behind them, trying to calm down the girls that were hiding. Those girls were bigger than Clarisse, but they were afraid of Thalia. Seth and Clarisse came in behind me.

"Percy!" I yelled.

Percy looked over and saw us.

"Seth! You have to go talk to Thalia. Try to get close. Be careful though," I yelled.

He nodded and slowly tried to walk over to Thalia.

I ran over by Percy.

"What happened?" I yelled.

I had to yell or the wind would carry my voice away.

"One of the girls threatened to hurt me because I'm dating Nico, and then one of them slapped her," Amber yelled.

"That was stupid," I said, but nobody heard me.

"Thalia! It's me! Seth! Remember me! We're imprinted!" Seth yelled.

"He's not making the connection!" Percy yelled.

"She needs someone close to her. Some one like... me!" I yelled.

Before Percy could protest, I ran around the wall and jumped at Thalia. I missed and held on to a bed.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

No response.

"Thalia! I'm alive! I'm Annabeth!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Thalia! I know why you're mad..." My voice faltered.

I had to keep talking.

"You're mad because you thought you lost your family! Your mom died! Your dad doesn't pay enough attention! You didn't have a family! But that changed, Thalia!" I yelled.

She was shaking her head.

"You met me and Luke! We became your family! You already lost Luke and you thought you lost me! You didn't! I'm right here! You have to know that family will be with you forever now! Whether it's me, Percy, Amber, Alex, Nico, or Grover! We're all family!" I yelled.

A tear went down her cheeck.

"We're _your_ family!" I said.

Everything stopped. The lightning stopped. The rain stopped. The tornado and the rest of the wind stopped. Thalia fell to her knees. I ran up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Shh, it's okay," I said.

Thalia's Pov

I could feel the energy flow through me as I blasted Percy, Alex, Grover, and the other girls. I had no control over myself now. Then, Annabeth ran in.

"Percy!" She yelled.

Percy looked at her. Annabeth said something to Seth and he tried ot walk to me.

"Thalia! It's me! Seth! Remember me? We're imprinted!" He yelled.

Annabeth had made her way next to Percy, but she jumped at me and missed. She landed on my bed.

"Thalia!" She yelled.

I couldn't talk to her.

"Thalia, I know why you're mad..." Her voice broke.

She doesn't understand. No one does.

"You're mad because you thought you lost your family! Your mom died! Your dad doesn't pay enough attention! You didn't have a family! But that changed, Thalia!" She yelled.

She was right. My mom left me alone, on the streets. My dad didn't help me get to Camp Half-Blood. Luke, Grover, and Annabeth did. But they don't understand how hard it was. How hard it is to not have a family. I shook my head.

"You met me and Luke! We became your family! You already lost Luke and you thought you lost me! You didn't! I'm right here! You have to know that family will be with you forever now! Whether it's me, Percy, Amber, Alex, Nico, or Grover! We're all family!" She yelled.

I felt a silent tear fall down my face.

"We're _your _family," She said.

I fell to my knees. The lighning and the rain stopped. The tornado and the rest of the wind stopped. I started crying. Annabeth ran over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shh, it's okay," She said.

I saw Clarisse walk over to the other girls.

"So, which one of you punks messed with my friends?" She asked.

The girls were frozen in place.

Clarisse turned away, but turned back around and said, "Boo!"

The girls screamed and ran outside. Annabeth looked up and rolled her eyes. Seth ran up and hugged me.

Amber's Pov

The lighning and rain stopped, and the tornado dissapeared.

"It's over," I said.

"Yeah," He said.

"Go check to see if anyone's hurt," I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. I watched him get up and run to the door. He looked back at me one more time and walked inside.

Annabeth's Pov

"Percy!" I said, urgently.

He came over to where I was standing, next to the window.

"They're coming," I told him.

I pointed out the window. His eyes widened when he saw the girls hiding behind an older girl. They were coming this way.

"Guys! They're coming!" Percy hissed.

"I'll be right back," I told Percy.

Before I could give him a chance, I put my cap on. I an outside and knocked the flashlight out of the oldest girls hand. It hit the groind with a loud thud.

"I told you Kelly! They're... they're... they're evil!" One of the younger girls yelled.

"Now now, Jenna. You can't be saying things like that. It must be them. Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo. They must be captured," The oldest, Kelly, said.

She snapped her fingers and the girls instantly went from scared-to-death to We're-going-to-take-them-down.

"Do you sense that girls? Something right here," She said, but on the last word, she knocked me down.

I got up and tried to run, but the other girls grabbed my arms and pulled us back. My cap fell off.

"Daughter of Athena! You are the son of the sea god's girlfriend, aren't you?" She asked.

I just glared.

"Yes, very well. You will become a good servant," She said.

She looked at me and snapped her fingers. Everything went blank.

Percy's Pov

She's in trouble. That's the only reason she hasn't come back. I looked out the window again. I saw the girls and Kelly walking towards us. The door opened and closed, but no one came in.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She took her cap off and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm peachy keen! I already explained everything to Kelly. She understands us," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean Annabeth?" I asked.

"Percy, she knows who we are. She's a demigod too. She's more powerful than all of us combined," She smiled.

Before I could say anything else, Kelly walked in.

"Campers! What is the meaning of this? Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Grover Underwood, you are all expelled for sneaking into the girls cabin and wrecking the cabin," She said.

"But we didn't-" I started.

"Not a word, Mr. Jackson. You and your friends are to come and stay in the Dining Hall until morning. Then, you are to leave," She said.

Grover, Nico, and I followed Kelly into the Dining Hall. When we got in there, I saw Annabeth talking to the big girls.

"Let's see, a son of Poseidon, a son of Hades, and a Satyr. Am I right?" Kelly asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I uncapped Riptide. Kelly laughed.

"Relax, Perseus. I am a demigod, just like you. My mother is Hecate. Only, after the war, my mother betrayed Kronos. I have taken her place. As you can see, my magic is very powerful," She said.

"Grover, go get Thalia and the others. Now!" I yelled.

Nico and I charged at Kelly, but she snapped her fingers at the big girls and Annabeth. They all turned at us and lunged.

"Nico! Don't kill them! Try to knock them out!" I told him.

"Annabeth, why don't you keep your boyfriend busy?" Kelly said.

Annabeth walked over to me and the other girls attacked Nico.

"Annabeth! What's wrong with you!" I yelled.

**Review please! **


	30. Kelly, Rachel, and Guns Oh My!

Chapter 30

Thalia's Pov

"I can't believe she caught us. Where did Annabeth go?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's like she just vanished into thin air," Seth said, looking around.

"Thalia! Amber! Alex! Seth! It's them... she's... Annabeth..." Grover panted.

"What? Who's here? What about Annabeth?" I asked, shaking his shoulders.

"! !" He spat out.

"Grover, slow down," I said.

"Annabeth turned evil because Kelly is the evil daughter of Hecate! Now she has Annabeth and the other girls attacking Percy and Nico!" He said.

"Oh no. She has Annabeth under a spell," I said.

We ran outside and to the Dining Hall. I saw Annabeth attacking Percy and the seven others carrying Nico's body to Kelly.

"You monster!" Amber yelled, stepping in front of me.

"He's not dead, daughter of Poseidon, he's unconsious," Kelly said.

"Get away from him!" Amber snarled.

"Seth, go around the back," I whispered to him.

He nodded and ran off.

"Um, Thalia? Now would be a good time to have one of your episodes," Alex said.

I turned and glared at her. When I turned around again, I saw someone coming up behind Kelly.

"Someone told me my old friends were her," She said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Rachel?" Percy, Grover, and I said at the same time.

She had her bright orange hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a black leather tank top thing and black leather pants.

"Oh, great. They remember me. I feel so special," She said, sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked.

"I fell for a stupid demigod, but he loved another girl. I'm with my new boyfriend now, and he's very important to Kronos," She said.

"Which demigod did you fall in love with at csmp?" Percy asked.

Everyone stopped. Even Kelly looked surprised. All the fighting stopped and everyone stared at Percy.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"You seriously don't have any idea who she liked?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

"Gods, Percy you are an idiot," I told him.

Before he could answer, Annabeth attacked him again. The rest of the big ugly girls came at me, Amber, and Alex.

"Let Nico go," Amber yelled.

"Sorry, my boss wants him," She said.

Amber had an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh crap," Alex muttered.

I looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Two words: Very angry," Alex said.

Amber lifted her arms and water blasted all around her. She hit each one of the girls with a water shot. They all fell.

"I'm sorry about this... oh wait, no I'm not," Amber said.

She sent a huge wave of water at Kelly. Kelly was covered in water on the floor.

"You ruined my makeup! Oh, you're going to pay!" Kelly yelled.

She charged. I pointed my finger at her and said, "Zap."

Shefell to the gorund, unconcious.

"To bad she wasn't a monster. I would've killed her," I said.

Then, Rachel took out a machine gun.

"Uh, Thalia? You didn't happen to bring any bullet-proof vests did you?" Alex asked.

I shook my head.

"Alex, I'm oging to charge. You get Amber out of here," I said.

"No," Alex said.

"Just go," I said.

"We're not leaving,Thalia," The twins said at the same time.

"I hate twins," I muttered.

"Percy, try to jog Annabeth's memory. She will remember," I said.

Percy took Annabeth outside. I looked at Rachel.

"Any last words?" She asked me.

"I've been throough this before. It's something you would never understand," I said.

She got mad when I called her the next words.

"Worthless mortal," I said.

Her eyes narrowed. She aimed and shot.

Percy's Pov

"Annabeth, please listen to me," I pleaded.

She just smiled and walked towards me smiling.

"Come on. I know you love me. Please, Wise Girl," I said.

When she heard her nickname, she paused for a minute and blinked.

"Percy?" She asked.

Then, she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, her expression became furious. Only one option left. I jumped at her and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and I pulled away. She opened her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Annabeth!" I said, relieved.

Then, I heard the gun shot.

**These chapters are short. I just need to space them out for more suspense. Anyway, I'll update soon! Please review!**


	31. The New Girl Thinks We're Murderers

Chapter 31

Percy's Pov

We ran in the Dining Hall to see Amber and Alex working on a shield. The bullets went through, but they were slow enough that you could step out of the way before they hit you.

"Rachel," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth," She spat.

"Percy! Thalia was hit. It grazed the side of her arm. The Ambrosia is next to her. You have to go get Nico. He's over by Kelly," Amber said.

"I'll get him, just keep Annabeth and Thalia safe," I said.

"Not a chance, Seaweed Brain. I'm going too," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth..." I trailed off.

"Shut up," She said.

I went out in the open, but Rachel kept shooting at the shield. Annabeth finally stepped out from behind the shield and Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"No!" I yelled.

I flew myself at Annabeth, saving her from getting hit with a bullet. I put a shield up around us. Rachel shot, but it was like the other shield. Rachel took out a little oval shaped thing and threw it at Amber.

"Amber! Look out!" Annabeth yelled.

Amber carefully rolled it away with her foot. Thalia pointed her good arm at the grenade.

"Put a shield over it!" Thalia yelled.

I put a dome, and I felt it get stronger when Alex and Amber each put an extra layer on it.

Thalia pointed her finger and said, "Boom."

The grenade exploded, but only caused smoke. That was a good thing. Rachel couldn't see us. I took my chance and grabbed Annabeth's hand. We ran through the smoke and saw Seth and Nico laying unconcious on Rachel's left. The smoke cleared up and Rachel had her gun right in front of Annabeth's face.

"Stop," I said.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I really liked you, but you chose her. Now with her gone, you'll know what it feels like to not have someone love you. The only difference is that she'll be dead," Rachel said.

I was about to put myself in front of Annabeth when a blast of fire knocked Rachel over and sent her flying into the middle of the room. She looked between us all.

"Your father is hiding a secret about your mother Amber. Goodbye Percy," Rachel said.

The roof exploded and a rope ladder fell down. Rachel grabbed the ladder and the helicopter that was holding her flew off with her on it. Once she was gone, we saw who threw the fire.

"She was really getting on my nerves," Clarisse said.

Annabeth got up and ran over to Thalia. Amber ran over to where I was with Nico and Seth.

"They're only knocked out. Rachel probably knocked Seth out when she snuck up behind him," I told Amber.

"What about Nico?" She asked.

"He's okay. He just needs rest," I said.

"Percy, we need to get Steve and leave," Thalia said, getting up.

"Thanks for the plan, Dr. Suess," I said.

"Shut it," She smiled innocently.

"Oh my god," We heard someone say by the door.

Standing at the door was a girl that was about Nico's age.

"Uh, you're dreaming?" I tried.

"What did you do to her?" The girl asked, pointing to Kelly.

"It's not what you think," I said.

"You killed her!" The girl shrieked.

"No, we only knocked her out!" I said.

"Shut up, Percy," Everyone but the girl said.

I scowled.

"You're going to kill me too," The girl said.

"No, she's not dead, and we aren't going to kill you," Annabeth said.

Alex stood up.

"Leave me alone!" The girl yelled, backing up again.

"Percy," Amber whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she's a demigod," Amber said.

I looked at the girl again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aurora," She said.

"Why are you at this camp?" I asked.

"I've been here for a long time. I never get to go out of this stupid camp. Kelly said that her boss wants me for some stupid reason, but I'm not old enough yet," She whined.

"Did she say why she wanted you?" Annabeth asked.

"She said I'm supposed to take down the greatest hero of all time," Aurora said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Aurora, would you like to come with us?" I asked.

Her eyes widened.

"You guys might be killers, but this is my chance to see the rest of the world," She said.

"Uh, I have a headache," Nico complained.

"Nico!" Amber said.

She hugged him.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"The girls knocked you out and Annabeth was trying to kill Percy, then Rachel showed up and said she liked a demigod from camp but he didn't choose her. So Percy said who was it and all the fighting stopped and everybody looked at him funny. Then, I got mad at Kelly and blasted water at her. She got all mad because I ruined her make up. Thalia zapped her with lightning and Rachel took out a gun and started shooting like a crazy psyco maniac. Alex and I protected Thalia and ourselves while Percy tried to turn Annabeth back. They came back in and tried to get to you and Seth, but Rachel caught them and was about to shoot Annabeth when Clarisse came in. She used her fiery hands to get Rachel away from Annabeth. The roof exploded and a helicopter threw a rope ladder down. Rachel climbed on and rode away. Then, this girl saw us and you woke up," Amber explained as fast as she could.

"Whoa," I said.

"I can talk if I want to," Amber said.

"We need to get Steve and get out," Thalia said.

"Annabeth, I need your cap. Nico, I'll need you too," I said.

He nodded. Annabeth gave me her cap.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," She said.

We hugged for a minute. When Nico and I were creeping away, I could hear the rest of them trying to drag Seth to the street.

"He's so heavy," Grover complained.

"Get over yourself Goat Boy," Thalia said.

We ran over to the boys cabin.

"Which one is he in?" I asked Nico.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked.

"There are ten cabins with boys. You check five, I'll check five," I said.

He nodded and ran off to the tenth cabin. I went into the first. When I went inside a boy screamed like a girl.

"It's Big Foot!" He screamed.

Well, he wasn't in this cabin. I closed the door and stepped back. I grabbed a water bottle out of my backpack and willed it on the doorknob. It froze the door closed.

"Awesome new power," I mumbeled.

I did the same thing for three more cabins. Then, Nico appeared next to me.

"Found him," He said.

"I need to do one more thing," I said.

I went to each cabin and froze the doorknobs.

"That's awesome," Nico said.

We went into the seventh cabin. Sleeping in one of the beds was none other than Steve Bachman.

"What do we do?" Nico asked.

I shrugged.

"Dude, I can't see you. What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"I'm shrugging," I said.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked.

"Put him in a deep sleep. I'll do the rest," I told him.

He pointed his hand at Steve. Instantly, Steve went limp.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"No, just out him to a _very _deep sleep," Nico said.

I went over to his bed and grabbed his shoulders. I dragged him out of the cabin. Nico and I took turns dragging him to the road. When we got to the road, I saw Annabeth talking to Aurora. Annabeth walked over to Nico.

"Percy, where are you?" She asked.

I smiled and backed up a little bit. She picked up a rock and closed her eyes. I starting breathing really quietly. She threw the rock and it hit me in the stomach. I fell over and the cap fell off.

"Ow," I said.

"You're not sneaky, Seaweed Brain," She giggled.

"I know," I laughed.

"We have to get back to camp," Thalia called.

"Right. Let's go," I said.

Seth had woken up, so he went wolf and took Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia back. The rest of us had to hold hands ad Shadow Travel back.

"This is so awesome!" Aurora exclaimed.

When we got to Camp Half-Blood, we saw everyone waiting with worry.

"Kids!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Amber, Alex, and I hugged him. Annabeth and the others hugged their parents too.

**I will update very soon! I promise! I had been so busy for the past few days, but now I'm free to write! Next chapter up tomorrow! I promise! Please Review. You don't know where the button is? I'll show you!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	32. Alex and Amber's Mother

Chapter 32

Alex's Pov

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Amber said.

Poseidon nodded. They started to walk towards the lake, so I followed.

"When Rachel was leaving, she said something to Amber that bothered me," She said.

"What did she say?" Poseidon asked.

"She said that you were hiding something from me," Amber said.

"Amber, one night while you and your sister were sleeping, somebody came to your house," He told her.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"A manticore. It knew you were there, but your mother wouldn't let him find you. Your mother died protectinng you," He said.

"You're a god! Why didn't you go down there and save her," Amber asked, a tear going down her cheek.

"I couldn't. If I had gone down, Zeus would've killed you and your sister. Your mother knew that too. Your sister can explain it better than I can," He said.

"Alex? She knew as much as I did!" Amber said.

"No, Amber. I lied. I saw the whole thing," I admitted, stepping out from behind my hiding space.

"Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you wake me up to help? She was our mother Alex!" Amber shouted.

"You think I don't know that? You don't think I love her as much as you do? You're wrong Amber. You're dead wrong!" I yelled back.

"Girls!" Poseidon's voice boomed.

"No dad. Amber needs to hear the truth. Mom had been talking to me, before I went to bed. Amber had gone to get ready for bed.

_"Alex, I have to tell you something," She said._

_"What is it mom?" I asked._

_"If you hear anyone come, you need to stay in your room. You have to protect your sister. No matter what happens. Even if they try to kill me. You must let me go," She said._

"At first, I thought she was kidding. I found out later that night, she wasn't," I said, looking out at the lake.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I had woken up because I was thirsty. I got up and tip toed to the door, careful not to wake you. That's when I heard the voices from the living room," I told her.

_"Where are they?" He hissed._

"I'll never get his voice out of my head. It was horrible," I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The demigods. I can tell they are children of Poseidon. It smells of sea here. Now where are they?" He asked again.

"Of course it smells lke sea in here. I have these sea scented candles lit," She said.

"Mom talked with a fearless voice. She knew she wouldn't make it. She just wanted to save us. Her two daughters," I said.

_"One last time, mortal. Where are they?" He demanded._

_She just sat there. _

_"Then you will die!" He yelled._

_He stabbed her in the stomach. _

I was crying now.

"I'm sorry, Amber. She didn't want me to save her. She wanted to save us. She knew that if we helped, we would all die. You, me, and her," I said.

I got up and started to walk away.

"Alex, wait! I'm sorry I yelled. Please come back!" Amber yelled.

I just cried and ran.

Percy's Pov

I was in my cabin, Iris Messaging my mom, when Alex came in crying. She grabbed her backpack and went back outside.

"Uh, mom? I have to go. Talk to you later," I said.

"Bye Percy," She said.

I ended the call and ran outside. Alex was headed towards the road.

"Alex!" I called.

"Go back, Percy," She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find my mother's murderer," She said.

**Very shor chapter, but emotional too! I will update very soon!**


	33. Athena's daughter and some more War! Yay

Chapter 33

Percy's Pov

"Alex, wait!" I yelled.

"Percy, I have to do this," She snapped.

"Alex you can't go," I said, running in front of her.

"Look, Percy. I have to find the guy who murdered my..." Her eyes got wide.

"Alex? Alex? Hello? What are you looking at?" I asked.

She pointed behind me. This can't be good. I slowly turned around and saw an army. A huge army. Led by Malcolm.

"Run!" I yelled.

We both ran back to the tree and down to the Dining Pavilion.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, running up to me and Alex.

"It's here. They're here. It's the war," I told her quickly.

"Oh no," She mumbeled.

"Grab your weapons! There is an army at the end of Half-Blood Hill!" I yelled.

Everybody looked at me and then scrambled. I ran outside and found the Cullens and the wolves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"It's time," I said.

I ran to Thalia's tree.

"How did you get out?" I asked Malcolm.

"Malcolm let me take control," A voice like ice said.

I hadn't noticed until now, but Malcolm's eyes were gold. Malcolm was gone now. Kronos had risen again.

"You will die, Perseus Jackson," He said.

Annabeth walked up next to me and held my hand.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Percy, if anything happens to you..." She started.

"Annabeth, if I know you, you won't go down without a fight. I'm not going to hold you back. Now, let's kick some butt," I said, smiling.

She smiled.

"They have more people than us," I said.

"We can do it," She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Because I said so," She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I love ya, Wise Girl," I said.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," She said.

"MOO!" Old Beef Head roared.

"Why can't he stay dead?" I asked.

"Aw, c'mon Percy. You know he's your BFF," Thalia said, coming up next to Annabeth.

"Nice of you to show," I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"She said.

"What did I miss?" Nico asked, standing next to me.

I pointed at the army.

"I see," He said nodding.

Alex walked up and stood next to Thalia. I turned around and saw our demigod, vampire, and werewolf army. Then, a noise made me turn around. The rest of the Titans were here. You would think that the gods could just point their finger and fry them, but the gods are as powerful as the Titans. If anyone is more powerful, it's probably the Titans.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades! You will be thrown in the pits of Tartarus with the rest of your kind. Perseus Jackson, you will die and then be sentanced to the worst possible fate in the Underworld for attempting to kill me. Annabeth Chase," He smiled.

Annabeth glared.

"You will become immortal and be my queen!" He said.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"Gladly," Kronos said.

He pointed his hand at me and it glowed gold. It flew at me, but a sea green glow blasted it out of the way.

"Attack!" Kronos yelled.

Monster roared and started running towards us.

"Charge!" I yelled.

Campers, Vampires, Werewolves, and Gods were running down the hill. The first monster to go down was my old buddy, the Minotaur. I took him down with my bare hands... okay... maybe I used my sword and shield.

Bella's Pov

"You have to stick together and stay out of the way of the Titans. Let the gods attack them. Oh, and when you kill a monster, they evaporate into dust," Annabeth told us.

"Okay, we'll go in teams. Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, and I will go together. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice will go together. Carlisle and Esme will go with Seth and Sam. The rest of the wolves will stay as a pack. Ready?" I asked, smiling.

"I can't wait to kick some-" Emmet started.

Percy ran up and looked at all of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"It's time," He said.

He turned and ran off the join our army.

"Let's go," I said.

Amber's Pov

After the fight with Alex, my dad left me to think. Then, I heard people yelling. I ran out into the middle of camp and saw everyone getting ready for battle.

"Alex?" I called.

I couldn't find her. Then, Aurora ran up to me.

"I want to fight!" She said.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked.

"I dunno," She said.

I noticed something that I hadn't seen before on her.

"You have grey eyes!" I said.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

I looked around and spotted the goddess.

"Athena!" I called.

She urned and came over to where Aurora and I were standing.

"You found her!" Athena said, looking at Aurora.

"So she's your daughter?" I asked.

As if on cue, the image of a gray owl swirled above Aurora's head.

"Try to catch it!" I said.

Aurora reached up and closed her hand around the symbol. She opened it a little bit to peek. She laughed and threw it up in the air. She twirled around in the sparkles which made her long dark hair swirl all around her. All of a sudden, I heard monsters and demigods attacking. It was beggining.

"Go find Annabeth. She'll watch your back," I told Aurora.

"Aurora, take this," Athena handed Aurora a dagger with a gray owl symbol on the handle.

"Thanks!" Aurora said.

She ran out to the top of the hill, looking for Annabeth.

I went to go find my brother and sister.

Percy's Pov

The fighting had started, but Amber was nowhere to be found.

"Wave?" Alex asked.

I nodded. I felt a familiar tug in my gut and a huge wave, about fifteen feet tall, flew at the monsters. All of the campers knew it was coming, so they ran out of the way, leaving the monsters was, until the wave hit them.

"Hey, Alex. Check this out," I said.

I moved the water with my hands and make spikes, but then, they froze.

"Cool!" She said.

I sent them and most of them flew straight through the monsters.

"Totally cool," She smiled.

Then, the enemy demigods came forward. About five of them came at me and Alex. We easily pushed them away. Twety more came forward. I looked around. Everyone was busy. We were in this alone.

"Where the Tartarus is Amber?" Alex yelled.

One of them cut my arm. There were to many.

"Get away from my brother and sister!" A voice yelled.

A wave flew around us and made the demigods go flying.

"Amber!" Alex and I said in unision.

She ran down and hugged Alex.

"I'm so sorry," Amber said.

"Me too," Alex said back.

Annabeth ran up.

"You three need to make a big wave," She said.

Aurora ran up with a smile on her face.

"I killed three monsters already!" She said.

"Did you figure out who her parent is?" Annabeth asked.

"What's up sis," Aurora smirked.

**I will update as soon as possible. Please Review! And for some people who can't see very well, the review button is right... THERE!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	34. The Child Of Poeidon's Cruel Fate

Chapter 34

Percy's Pov

It was night and the enemy retreated to the woods. We decided to have guard out at night. The Cullens, Amber, Alex, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Seth, and I were elected to guard. Figures. We were just sitting around whe Alice gasped and sat up. Her eyes looked distant.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Jasper asked.

"There are a bunch of people crying and standing by a burning shroud," Alice said.

"What does it look like?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you have a notepad and a pack of colored pencils?" Jasper asked us.

"I do," Anabeth said.

She dug in her backpack and grabbed a notepad with color crayons. She handed them to Jasper, who spread them out for Alice. Alice began coloring. When she finished, she looked down and gasped again.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned it around and we saw it. It was a shroud for a child of Poseidon.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said.

"It's going to happen one way or another. One of us is going to die," I said to Alex and Amber.

"Then we will die fighting," Alex said.

An arrow flew passed and missed Alex's face by a half of an inch. We all got up and prepared for battle. More and more arrows flew at us, but we deflected them with shields, or sword. Amber and Alex hid behind my shield, and Nico hid behind Annabeth.

Thalia and Seth hid behind Aegis. The vamps couldn't get penetrated by the arrows, so they ran into the woods to look for the intruder.

"Where, oh, where have my demigods friends gone, oh where, oh where could they be!" I heard Kronos say.

"A little childish, don't you think?" I yelled out to the forest.

I heard him laughing.

"Alex, Amber!" I said.

They looked at me.

"Scream. Loud," I said.

They looked confused for a minute, but they soon got it. I braced myself. They both took a deep breath in and screamed. Loud. We heard reinforcements coming towards us.

"Arrows!" I yelled.

Campers came out with shields guarding their bodies. The arrows stopped and vampires walked out, holding the Cullens.

"We are going to take them back to Volterra, where they cannot interfere in this war," A small girl said.

She had piercing red eyes. I felt my sisters hide behind me. Here eyes fixed on me.

"Percy Jackson. If you or any of your friends say a word about vampires to mortals, the punishment will be worse than death," She said.

They started walking awy when Jacob ran up behind us.

"Nessie!" He yelled.

Jane turned around and said one word.

"Pain," She said simply.

Jacob fell to his knees screaming in agony.

"Jake! Stop! Jake!" Renesmee yelled, struggling against the vampires.

"Jane! Stop!" Edward said.

He threw himself towards Jane and it brought her out of her trance. Jacob stopped screaming and looked up.

"Nessie!" He yelled again.

He ran towards her and jumped into the air. A wolf came down.

Jane looked at him and clenched her jaw. She smiled as if she came up with a plan. She fixed her gaze on Renesmee.

"Pain," She said.

Renesmee started screaming and she fell to her hands and knees. Jacob's wolfy eyes widened. He snarled and lunged at Jane. A boy that looked like Jane let go of Bella and jumped at Jane. He and Jane landed a foot away from where Jacob just lunged at. Bella turned and knocked the head off one of the vampires that was holding Edward. Edward pushed the other one into a tree. Bella and Edward ran and together grabbed Renesmee.

"Stop or we will kill them," One of the vampires said, holding Alice in a headlock.

I knew it wouldn't take much to snap her neck off.

"Go. We'll be okay, Edward," Alice said.

"No. We'll go. If Nessie stays," Bella said.

"Fine," Jane said, dusting off any dirt on her legs.

"Mom! Dad! No!" Renesmee yelled.

"We'll be back, Nessie. I promise," Bella said.

They walked off into the forest. There would have been no way to kill them. There had been about fifteen of them.

"We'll get them back, Nessie. I promise," Jacob said.

Renesmee was crying.

"Percy! Look out!" I heard Clarisse yell.

We had been watching the incident with the cullens, we hadn't even seen a group of enemy demigods sneak up on us. We turned around, but they had already fired their arrows. They all missed but one. It was about to hit Alex, but somebody jumped in the way. She fell to the ground.

"Amber!" Everybody yelled.

"No, no, no, no! Why did you take that? It should have hit me!" Alex said.

It hit her in the worst place possible. Her heart. Nico ran over and held her in his arms. Alex was still sitting next to her.

"It was going to happen anyway," Annabeth mumbled, running towards them.

"MY LITTLE SISTER!" I yelled.

I ran over to the enemy demigods and stabbed one in the heart. He fell. I didn;t care that I killed him. He killed my sister. The others ran. I ran back to them and grabbed Alex. She was starting to be violent.

"No! Wake up! I should be dying!" Alex yelled, shaking Amber's shoulders.

Alex cried on my shoulder.

Nico's Pov

"Nico," She mimbled.

"Amber, come on. Stay with me," I said.

"Do me a favor. Take care of Alex. Please, don't let anything happen to her," She said.

"No, you're not dying. Come on," I said.

"Nico... I love you," She said.

"I love you too," I said, tears coming down my cheeks.

"I... I can see my mom. She wants me to... go with her..." Amber said.

"I love you Alex. And you Seaweed Brain," Amber said to Alex and Percy.

"Keep... an eye... on him," She said to Annabeth between breaths.

"Bye, Dead Boy," She said.

I couldn't talk. She smiled and went limp in my arms. The god d*** arrow had poisen in it. If it hadn't hit her in her heart, she would have lived. It didn't matter now. She was gone. The only thing I heard was campers running towards us and Alex, Annabeth, Thalia, and even Percy and I crying.

Ten hours had passed since Amber had... I can't say it.

"Why can't I bring her back to life?" I yelled at Zeus.

"It was Amber's fate. None of us can change that. You cannot defy the Fates," He said.

I let out a frustrated scream and walked outside. I went into my cabin. The fighting would begin soon, but the little monsters needed to finish their naps. I took out my iPod and searched for a song. I did the random shuffle. The song started. (Go to my profile to get to the song!)

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And evertime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away the tear I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Amber had stolen my iPod and had put alomost every song she knew on it. She had told me that it was the slow version.

**I promise I will update very soon! Please review! **


	35. Jenny, The Daughter Of Kronos

Chapter 35

Percy's Pov

Nico and I stood back to back, fighting the enemy demigods surrounding us. I kicked one and sent her flying back. In about five minutes, they were all down.

"Kronos?" Nico asked.

"Kronos," I confirmed.

We ran deeper into the forest when we met our next enemy. The Furies.

"You're alive?" One of the hissed at me.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

I threw Riptide and she exploded into dust. The other Fury charged at Nico, but he sidestepped at the last second and she flew into a tree.

"I think they got stupid," I said to Nico.

"Yup," He said, popping the _p_.

The Fury got up and growled at us. She flew straight at me, but I didn't move. I put my sword in the right spot and waited. She flew on top of me, butt she had accidently flew right into my trap. The sword hit her and she turned into dust.

"I guess Alecto hasn't resserected yet," Nico said.

"I hope she stays dead for a long time," I said.

We atrted running through the woods again. There was a group of about twenty enemy demigods searching through the woods, so we hid. We thought everyone had left when a girl found us. She had brown hair and fiery eyes. No t like the Ares kids, but like Hestia's. She looked at us, then back where her group had gone.

"Shh," She said, putting a finger to her mouth.

She slowly started walkeing away and started running.

"I wonder why she let us go," Nico said.

"I don't know,but let's leave before she changes her mind," I said.

We ran for about five minutes when we saw a campsite. We were about to go into the campsite when we Nico saw something.

"Look!" He whispered, pointing at someone.

It was Malcolm. He was walking back to one of the red tents lined aournd the site. We ran around the side and made it to the back of the tent. We peeked in. Nobody was in there.

"Where did they go?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Nico crawled into the tent.

"Where are you going? Nico!" I whispered/ yelled.

I crawled in after him and the was a rug and a bed in the tent. That's it. Great. Nico started lifting up the carpet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His eyes got wide. I went over next to him to see a trap door. It was under the carpet. He opened it and I saw a deep dark hole. He shrugged and jumped in. I put my head in and looked down. A hand reached out and pulled me through. I landed on my back.

"Ow," I muttered.

We were standing in an underground tunnel. I heard voices, so we carefully walked through the tunnel. We stopped when we came to a room. I saw Malcolm talking to a girl. She was angry, but he was soothing her.

"You do not tell me what to do. I'm the one who has the power. You only want me fot my power," The girl growled.

"Jenny, you must listen to me. There isn't a way to save the world without you," Kronos said.

I was surprised because he had used Malcolm's voice. I was also surprised to hear him say 'save the world'.

"I'm not going to use my power ever again. I told you I hurt somebody I loved," She said.

"But without you we don't stand a chance! Percy Jackson will take over the world!" Kronos said, still using Malcolm's voice again.

My jaw dropped. He was saying that _I_ was trying to take over the world? Ha! Yeah, right. Not that I couldn't. I mean, I wouldn't want to... well, you get the idea.

"I know, Malcolm. It's just... I keep getting a bad feeling about this. Maybe Percy Jackson is only being blamed. I mean, he already saved Olympus once," Jenny said.

"You know Percy Jackson is working for your dad," Kronos said.

"Do not speak of my father. He is evil. He killed my mother," She growled.

"Yes, but you need to help us. You have to help us top your father from returning again!" Kronos said.

"Kronos will not rise again if I have anything to do with it," She said.

"Yes, but with the help of Percy Jackson, he will!" Kronos said.

Whoa! This chic was Kronos' daughter? My mouth was like a wide O now. She didn't know she was talking to her own father right now.

"You also have to help the girls over there. Like Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse. Jackson got mad at his sister for wanting to come help us. Do you know what happened to her? He killed her," Kronos said the last three words slowly.

That's when I snapped.

"I did not kill my sister! You did you son of a-" But Nico interrupted me.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Jenny," She said, looking at us suspiciously.

"I'm Nico. This is-" Nico was interrupted too.

"Perseus Jackson," An ice cold voice said from behind Jenny.

"Kronos," I snapped.

Jenny turned around and looked at him.

"You... father... Percy Jackson... Nico... Going to fall..." She trailed off.

She fell over, but I caught her.

"Perseus Jackson, you have taken my daughter. Now you will pay," Kronos said to me.

Nico jumped at us and we shadow traveled back to camp. Annabeth was the first to see us. She ran over and practically flew herself at me.

"Seaweed Brain! You're okay!" She smiled.

Then, she noticed I ws holding Jenny.

"Who's she?" Annabeth asked.

"Kronos' daughter," I said seriously.

Amber's Pov (In the Underworld)

I was about to face the judges. Personally, I was hoping that I would get Elysium. That's where every hero wanted to end up. I couldn't really call myself a hero. I didn't do as much as Percy did. I only put myself in front of my sister. A poison arrow. It was my turn now, so I went in, but someone surprised me.

"Lord Hades?" I asked.

"My son cared for you, so he wanted me to go easy on you. I will give you a choice. Elysium, or be reborn?" He asked.

Alex's Pov

I was waiting in my cabin like a good little girl, waiting for Percy to come back. Thalia rushed into my cabin.

"They're back," She ssaid.

We ran outside. Percy was carrying a girl. She had brownish black hair,

"Who's she?" I asked when I ran up.

"For the millionth time. This is Jenny, daughter of Kronos and a mortal.

"We must destroy her!" Zeus exclaimed.

"That's not fair. Do you want to punish someone for what they haven't done yet? That's horrible," I exclaimed.

"She's right. She's just like me, Alex, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia," Nico said.

"But she is a daughter of Kronos! She's evil," He said.

"You're a son of Kronos. What makes you different than her. She has a mortal for a parent. She's like a demigod. She's a... demititan," I said.

I thought I sounded smart and convincing until I said demititan. Gods, I'm an idiot.

"Then you will be her guide. You cannot go anywhere without her, and vise versa," He said.

"But-"

"No buts. You have brought this upon yourself," Zeus said.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Percy came in and took me outside before I sanpped.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem," He said again.

"I would never have even gotten that far if Amber had..." I trailed off, trying to hold back the tears.

"Come on Alex. Keep it together," I mumbled.

Percy pat me on the back and left to go talk to Annabeth. I went over and looked into the woods. I turned around to see if anyone from camp saw me. I snuck into the forest.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked behind me

Percy's Pov

"Percy!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Annabeth jogging up to me.

"Any updates?" I asked.

"The Gods sense that he's mad. he doesn't like the fact that you kidnapped his daughter," Annabeth said.

"I didn't kidnap her. I saved her," I said.

"Uh huh," She said.

"Annabeth," I sighed.

"Wait, if you're here. Then where is Alex," She asked.

My face went blank.

"I just talked to her," I said.

"You left her out there by _herself_?" She asked.

"Oops?" I asked.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grabbing my arm.

Alex's Pov

"You're awake!" I said.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Alex. Alex Garcia. My sister-" But I stopped myself.

"What about your sister?" She asked.

"My sister was k-killed earlier," I said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

I wiped a single tear off my cheek and started walking. She followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I was told to. I was told that you saved me," She said.

"Oh. This is my punishment," I said.

"My name is Jenny," She said.

I noticed her eyes were a wierd mix of gold and forest green. Odd.

Bella's Pov

We were going the wrong way. That was the first thing I noticed. We passed a sign that said Ohio. I stopped in my tracks. All of the others stopped too.

"Why did you stop," Jane asked.

"We're going the wrong way," I said.

Jane just glared at me.

"Fine, you caught me," She said.

I looked at her funny, but she looked at one of the guards holding Edward.

"Pain," She muttered.

The guard fell to the ground screaming. Edward flipped the other guard and bashed his head. One of the guard went to fight Edward, but that left Emmett with only one guard. That was a mistake. Emmett threw the guard against a tree. Edward finished off the next guard. Alec closed his eyes and concentrated.

"No!" I yelled.

It was to late. Everybody fell. Except for me and Jane. I was about to tackle Alec when Jane grabbed my arm.

"Don't you see we're trying to help you," She said.

"Why would you do that?" I snapped.

"I'm tired of Aro's constant orders and complaints," She said.

She walked over to the guards and ripped them up, piece by piece. She started a fire and threw them in. Alec relaxed and my family gasped and got up.

"What happened?" Edward asked, coming to stand by me.

"She killed them. She said she left the Volturi," I said.

"I don't beleive her," Edward growled.

"Ah, but why would I do this?" Jane asked.

Alice gasped and her eyes went glossy. Another vision.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" I asked.

Edward winced and looked away.

"What?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Alice's first vision came true," Edward said simply.

Alice's first vision... Oh my god.

"Who?" I asked.

"Amber," Alice said.

"Oh no. Poor Alex," I said.

"Are you all going to sit here or are you going to help your friends?" Jane asked.

I paused.

"Where are you and Alec going to go?" I asked.

She looked surprised, like she hadn't thought of that until now.

"I don't know," She said.

I looked at Edward. He looked at Alice. Alice looked at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded so I blurted it out.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Rules. No attacking anybody. If you even touch Renesmee, you'll be dead. You will only use your powers when you need them. Last, you will only eat animals," I said.

She looked at Alec and he nodded.

"Deal," She said.

We went hunting very quickly and started running.

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and I met up at the Big House.

"I didn't find her," She said.

"Me either," I said.

"Gods, where could she be?" Annabeth asked.

I got an idea. We found Poseidon with the other gods.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked him.

"Alex? She was supposed to to be with Jenny," Thalia said, walking up.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged.

**Hey peoples! What should Amber choose? Oh, and check out my new story! When Witches meet Demigods. I will update soon! **


	36. I'm Back And I Really Hate Harpies

**This chapter has songs in it. Karoake night! Back up singers are guys and this is their singing: _This is their singing._**

Chapter 36

Alex's Pov

"Why don't you just go back to camp?" I asked Jenny.

"Because I'm not allowed to go anywhere without you," She said.

"Great," I said.

Arrows flew out of the forest. I turned and screamed, but they stopped. Literally. One was frozen in place in front of me.

"Run!" I yelled to Jenny.

We ran through the woods and back into camp boundries. We kept running until I accidently ran into Percy.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"The woods," Jenny said.

"Jenny!" I hissed.

"Alex Garcia!" Percy yelled.

"Look I-" But Percy interuppted me.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Percy yelled.

"But I didn't!" I yelled.

"But you could have!" He yelled back.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"I know," He said, looking out at the lake.

There were waves crashing because of our tempers.

"Ugh!" I yelled and walked away.

I went into my cabin.

"Hey!" I yelped.

I was stuck in a net, dangling fromt the roof. The net was made out of flowery vines.

"Help!" I yelled.

A flower came and tied around my mouth. Another went around my hands, and another around my feet. I meant to yell 'Let me out of here!', but instead came up with...

"Mem me mou mum mere!" I yelled.

Jenny walked in and another cage came around her.

"Alex? Is that you?" Jenny asked.

Flowery vines came around her hands and feet and mouth too. I groaned. Percy would come in here eventually. Right?

Percy's Pov

I watched her storm off to our cabin. Jenny ran off after her.

"So what now, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Give her ten minutes. She'll come around. It's our turn for dinner. The war can't starve us," I said.

She nodded and we went down to the Dining Pavilion together. I went and sat down at the Poseidon table, but instead of going to their tables, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came ans sat with me.

"Percy, we need to talk," Thalia said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's another spy at camp," Nico said.

"Who?" I asked.

"We don't know," Annabeth said.

"All we know is that they're going to attack soon," Nico said.

I looked at them each in the face. Alex...

"Percy! Where are you going?" Annabeth yelled after me.

I ran into the Posedion cabin to see that it was empty. I went back outside.

"Alex!" I yelled.

_**Percy, shut the Hades up. I'm in your head. Now come get me out of here.**_

_**Alex? Where are you?**_

_**In a stupid cage. I'm in the middle of a fire. It's getting hot, so hurry. It's next to the stables. Hurry!**_

"Percy! What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Alex is in trouble. There's a fire by the Horse Stables. Alex is hanging above it. Come on!" I yelled.

I ran all the way to the stables. There was a huge fire, but it hadn't gotten to the stables yet. Sitting in a cage in the middle, was Alex. She was banging on the bars coughing.

"Alex!" I yelled.

She looked at me and kept coughing. I willed the entire creek over here, but for some reason the flames wouldn't go out. I couldn't sit there and do nothing, so I jumped into the flames. I doged them, but the smoke was intoxicating. I started coughing.

"Percy get out of there!" Annabeth yelled.

I pulled out my pen and clicked. The fire reflected off of Riptide. I went to the cage and cut a small hole. It was enough to get Alex out, so she jumped into my arms. I carried her half way and fell over. I started dragiing her. Annabeth came in and her me pul Alex. We ran to the armory. Clarisse was in there hacking heads off some training dummies. She turned and saw me collapse. I saw everything in a blur, and passed out.

Annabeth's Pov

"Chiron, are you sure they'll be alright?" I asked.

"Annabeth, he already said it a thousand times. They are going to be fine," Thalia said.

"When are they going to get up?" I asked.

"In ten minutes. That's what Chiron said about six times already," Nico sighed.

I sat for about five seconds before I got up and started pacing.

"Annabeth, relax! Jeez!" Thalia said.

I sat down again. I couldn't stand it. I stood up and started pacing again. Curse you ADHD.

Amber's Pov (Still in the Underworld)

"So?" Hades asked.

"Rebirth. Two conditions," I said.

"What?" He said.

"I want to be Nico's age, and I want to remember everything," I said.

He looked at me with distaste.

"Fine, but tell Poseidon that he owes me for giving you life again," He grumbled.

I would see my sister. I would see my brother. I would see Nico!

"What will I look like?" I asked.

Hades snapped his fingers and I felt... alive. A mirror appeared in front of me and I saw I had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Will I still be a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be claimed again by Kelpy. Now be gone," He said and waved his hand.

When I blonked, I was at the base of Camp Half Blood. Here we go.

Alex's Pov

Ugh. That's the one word that explains how I feel right now. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Annabet, Thalia, and Nico sitting on chairs, fidgeting. ADHD. I turned to my side and saw Percy on the next bed over. He was still out cold.

"Alex?" Annabeth asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Remember? The fire?" She asked.

"Right," I said.

I started to get up, but I fell back. I suddenly felt a tingly feeling inside me.

Annabeth's Pov

"Right," She said.

She started to get up, but fell back. She froze.

"Amber," She said.

"What?" I asked.

I looked over at Thalia and Nico, but they looked as confused as me.

"Don't you feel it?" Alex asked Nico.

"Feel what?" Nico asked.

Then he froze.

"That's it!" Alex said.

"No, there's someone at the base of Half Blood Hill. A new Half Blood. It's wierd because she seems familiar. Her aura..." Nico trailed off.

Alex jumped off her bed and ran outside. Where did she get the strength?

"Wait!" We all said.

I heard Percy groan so I stayed behind.

Amber's Pov

I reached my hand out and touched Thalia's tree. I remember when I first met Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I heard something and looked over to see them. Nico and Thalia were following Alex. Alex ran until she saw me. She walked up.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi. I'm Alex. This is-" But I interuppted her.

"Thalia and Nico," I said.

They all took one step back and took out their weapons.

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys don't recognize me? I mean, it's knid of obvious-" But I stopped.

I looked different. I wasn't a black haired sea green eyed daughter of Poseidon. I was a brown haired brown eyed daughter of Poseidon.

"Right. There's no way to prove it," I looked away.

"Prove what?" Alex asked.

"It's me Alex. Remember? Yours was sunset and mine was balloon. thinking back on that, it was a stupid word, but hey it worked," I said.

"Amber?" She practically yelled.

"Hey sis," I smiled.

She tackeled me with a hug. When she pulled away, I looked at Nico. His eyes were blank. My smile faded. Wasn't he happy that I was back? I heard the dinner sound.

"Dinner time," Thalia said.

"Come on Amber. We have to go tell Percy that you're alive!" She said excitedly.

She started dragging me to the infirmary. I looked behind me one more time to see Nico still staring blankly at me. We went into the infirmary.

"Alex! Who's this?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Percy asked Alex.

"I'm super excited, happy, ecstatic, joyful, thrilled, delighted, and cheerful," Alex said, bouncing up and down with her hand on my arm.

"What is up with you?" Percy asked, smiling.

"You don't have the slightest idea who this is?" Alex asked.

Then, Aurora ran in.

"Annabeth, our cabin is waiting on you!" She said.

"Okay. Bye Percy. Bye Alex. Bye..." She said, looking at me.

"Annabeth!" Aurora whined.

"Okay, come on Aurora," Annabeth said.

They walked out of the infirmary. Another girl walked in.

"Alex, I'm hungry, abut I can't go in without you. Zeus' order!" The girl whined.

"Jenny! This is my sister!" Alex said.

"Sister?" Percy said.

Alex smiled and went ouside with Jenny.

"Percy do you recognize me?" I asked, walking to his bedside.

"No," He answered.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain. Alex recognized me at once. I can't beleive you don't know your own sister," I said.

"Amber?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"The one and only," I said, smiling.

"But... how?" He asked.

"Hades," I said.

"Why would he-" Percy started.

"Because he thought his son loved me," I said.

"Thought?" He asked.

"Nico didn't even say anything when he saw me," I said, looking at my feet.

"Well, he loved you, watched you die, then watched you come back. That's kind of a hard process," He said.

"I guess," I said.

"Come on, it's dinner time," He said.

I gave him an Ambrosia square and he felt better. We met Alex at our table. After eating, Percy got up.

"I have a very special announcement to make!" He said.

He looked at me.

"Everyone knew my sister, Amber. For some very wierd reason, he has allowed her to come back from the dead. She has been reincarnated into a new body. Amber," He said.

I stood up and waved to everybody. A lot of people stared. I peeked at the Hades table. Nico wasn't there.

"Wonderful new Percy. Erm, welcome back Amber! Now, tonight is Karoke night! I will be open for anyone. Starting out will be Annabeth Chase!" Chrion said.

Almost everyone cheered.

_Later..._

A lot of people had come up and said hi to me. It was kind of akward saying welcome back from the dead and nice new hair and eyes. I still haven't talked to Nico. He's avoiding me. It was karaoke time. Annabeth was first, but it hadn't started yet. Finally, the lights went out. One spotlight came out and Annabeth stepped into it. More lights appeared behind it and I saw two Apollo kids with Guitars and one with a drum set.

They started playing.

"_I don't think the passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his finger in his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke_

_I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorties colors green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the eighteenth_

_His sisters' beautiful_

_He has his fathers eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the eighteenth_

_His sisters' beautiful_

_He has his fathers eyes_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there_

_Then walks away_

_My gods, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my gods he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sisters' beautiful_

_He has his fathers eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_," She sang

The whole camp erupted into cheers. Annabeth went over to Percy and kissed him

"So who's that song about?" He asked.

"Guess, Seaweed Brain," She laughed.

"Amber!" Alex yelled.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me on the stage.

The lights went dark and white lights flashed around me. I recognized the sound of the piano, so I sang.

_"How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors,_" I sang.

I could hear the guitar come in.

_"Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home," _I sang.

The back up singers came in.

**_Wake me up_**

_"Wake me up inside."_

**_I can't wake up_**

_"Wake me up inside."_

**_Save me!_**

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**_Wake me up_**

_"Bid my blood to run."_

**_I can't wake up_**

_"Before I come undone."_

**_Save me_**

_"Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know that I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life," _I sang.

**_Wake me up_**

_"Wake me up inside."_

**_I can't wake up_**

_"Wake me up inside."_

_**Save me!**_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**_Wake me up_**

"_Bid my blood to run."_

**_I can't wake up_**

_"Before I come undone."_

**_Save me_**

_"Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life."_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing left inside**_

_"Bring me to life!_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead!" _I sang

One of the back up singers started his big part.

**_All this time I can't beleive I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything!" _I sang.

**_Without a thought _**

**_Without a voice_**

**_Without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here_**

**_There must be something more_**

_"Bring me to life!" I sang._

**_Wake me up_**

_"Wake me up inside."_

_**I can't wake up**_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_**Save me!**_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**_Wake me up_**

_"Bid my blood to run."_

**_I can't wake up_**

_"Before I come undone."_

**_Save me_**

_"Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me back to life!"_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing left inside_

_"Bring me to life!" _I sang.

The lights went out completely. I was breathing heavily and smiling. Suddenly, the lghts came back on and vines curled up around my legs. I wasn't going anywhere for a while. Everybody had vines around them. Even the Demeter and Dionysus cabins. None of the gods were anywhere to be seen. They must have gone back up to Olympus. Even Chiron was stuck in the vines. Katie stepped up next to me.

"I'm so sorry about this guys, but you all had a chance to join Kronos the first time. This time, the gods won't be able to have demigods to save their butts. You will all be destroyed. Except one. Jenny will be coming with me," Katie said.

"No," I said.

"Amber, Amber, Amber. Do you even know who's arrow it was that killed you? Do you know who got the poison. Do you know who gave those half bloods orders to give their lives to take your life? They gave their lives to kill you, but you came back. You made their lives worthless," Katie said.

She took out a dagger and put it to my throat.

"They made their lives worthless by joining Kronos. You made your life worthless by joining him," I said.

She growled.

"How dare you!" She yelled.

I spit in her eye so she stumbled back.

"Curse you, Katie!" I yelled.

A wave of water flowed in and I saw Alex and Percy using it to slice the vines off themselves and others. I tried it and it worked. I saw a familiar trident appear above my head. I smiled and tackled Katie.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

Some vines flew around me and held me to the ground. They attacked my arms, legs, and neck. I was tied down. The vines started to mummify me. It almost completely covered me when a familiar black stygian sword cut threw them. A hand helped me up, and I was looking in the face of Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry about earlier. I... I just didn't understand. I was confused, upset, and happy all at the same time," He said.

"And now you're..." I said.

"Happy," He smiled.

I smiled. Katie looked at me with hate in her eyes. She looked at the ceiling and it exploded. A ladder fell down and riding it was Rachel. She took out her machine gun. Crap. She fired it at the ceiling which made little holes everywhere. Katie climbed on the ladder, so I lunged. I was holding onto her boot.

"Let go!" She wailed.

We were going higher and higher. We flew out into the ocean when Rachel pointed her gun at me.

"Crap," I muttered.

I let go of Katie's boot and dove for the sea. I ws flying threw the air until I finally hit the water. I was full of energy. I came back to the surface to see them flying off in the distance.

"Amber?" I heard people call my name.

I went under the water and shot myslef straight to the surface. I flew into the air.

"Whoa," I mumbled.

I saw the crowd of camp going walking around and to their cabins. I landed in the water and swam back to shore. Percy and Nico helped me out of it.

"That was kind of stupid Amber..." Percy said.

"I was just trying to catch her," I said.

"But it was brave," Percy finished.

"Thanks oh great hero," I said.

Alex ran up and hugged me.

"Don't do anything stupid anymore," She said.

"I just grabbed a ladder. Why is everyone acting so wierd? It was a small mission," I said.

"But we just got you back. That's why," Nico said.

I turned and smiled. I looked around at everyone.

"I have an idea," I smiled wickedly.

Percy looked scared, so for more effect, I laughed evilly and ran off to my cabin.

000000

I had persuaded Percy, Annabeth, Alex, Nico, Jenny, Thalia, and Clarisse (She was bored) to play hide and seek in the woods. I know it sounds lame, but playing it in the middle of the night means:

A. It's harder to get tagged.

B. You can't get caught by the Harpies.

Especially B.

"Team Captains are me and Percy. I go first. I choose Annabeth," I said.

Percy glared at me, but I just smirked. Annabeth was the best strategist.

"I choose... Nico," Percy said.

"Why did you choose him?" I asked.

"Uh..." Percy said.

My eyes widened.

"You think boys are stronger, don't you?" I asked.

The others realized it too.

"Sexist pig," Thalia muttered.

Alex and I shared a look. We smiled.

"Boys vs. girls!" We yelled together.

"Not fair! You guys have way more people!" Nico whined.

"But you strong guys wouldn't have a problem with that would you?" Alex asked.

"We should at least have one person," Percy said.

"You guys get Clarisse okay?" I said.

"As long as I get to kick some butt," Clarisse said.

"You have to find us and then take us to the prison. That's the Poseidon cabin. Ready?" I asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, Percy, Nico, and Clarisse, you have to close your eyes and county to twenty. Then try to find us," I said.

They nodded.

"Go!" I said.

Thalia, Annabeth, Alex, Jenny, and I ran throught the forest and stopped.

"Okay, we're going to hide in the trees. Take them down one by one," Annabeth said.

We nodded and climbed into the trees. I was the closest so when I saw someone, I would signal Alex who would signal the others. I sat in the tree for what seemed like forever before I saw a figre coming my way. I looked down and saw... a dummy? I turned suddenly and found Nico with his sword. We fought in the trees, but I forgot to signal so I did the best thing I can think of. I screamed. Nico covered his ears and fell to the ground. I jumped. He quickly rolled out of the way before i landed on him.

"You okay Nico?" I asked.

He turned to me and scrambled up. We circled each other for quite some time. I saw Alex in a tree behind Nico so I dropped my weapon so he would be caught off guard. Nico looked at me suspiciously and lowered his sword.

"Why'd you give up?" He asked, still suspicious.

I smiled and got up. I lifted my hnds and ran. I saw the beach in the distance, so I ran even faster. I was so close when Nico shadow traveled in front of me. Crap. I closed my eyes and a five foot wave hit us both, but it only made me stornger. the water gave me a boost so I flipped over Nico. I was behind him so I hit a place on his shoulder. He fell over, knocked out. I caught him and started dragging him to where Alex had been. That was until I heard a screech.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

The Harpies landed and circles us. This is going to be difficult.

**Finally! Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I hope you like thi chapter... I'm forgetting something... Re...vi...ew... REVIEW! **

**Magical Button! O.O**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	37. A Normal Day At Camp

Chapter 37

Amber's Pov

The Harpies started laughing.

"Late night snack," One cackled.

"Yummy Half Bloods," Another agreed.

"Alex?" I called.

Nothing. Nico was still knocked out.

"Come on. Wake up Nico. Come on. A couple of undead soldiers would be good right about now!" I said.

He mumbled something, but still wouldn't get up. If I tried to scream, I would be dead in less than a second. If I didn't scream, I'd be dead in a second. Either way I lose. Dang. One of the Harpies flew at me, but an arrow hit it and it stumbled back. More arrows flew out and the Harpies retreated. I was about to turn and thank Thalia and the others when they burst out of the woods next to me. If they didn't fire the arrows... Oh crap times ten. I turned around to face the Hunters.

"Thanks?" I said in question form.

"May I ask, Half Bloods, why you are out here during this ungodly hour?" Artemis said.

I turned to Percy and the others.

"We... uh... thought we heard a monster out here," Percy said.

I turned to look at Percy. He shrugged.

"Ah, and may I ask what kind of monster you thought you heard?" Artemis asked.

"The... uh... Boogeyman?" Percy asked.

I facepalmed. Nico was starting to wake up.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked.

I moved my eyes to the Hunters. He followed my eyes and his eyes widened. He scrabled to get up.

"A-artemis," He said.

"Nico, Lady Artemis and the Hunters scared away the Harpies because they were about to eat us," I said.

If possible, his eyes widened as big as dinner plates. Artemis glared at Nico, then turned her attention to me.

"Welcome back Amber. I hope you do not make any mistakes in your new life," She looked at Nico distastefully.

"Um, Thank you?" I asked.

"Yes, if you ever would like to avoid one of the mistakes, find us. Otherwise, I suggest you get to your cabins before the Harpies wake Chiron and Dionysis," Artemis warned.

We nodded and darted through the woods to our cabins. Percy, Alex, Jenny, and I ran into the Poseidon cabin.

"That was way to close," I said.

They nodded. I went to my bunk. All my stuff was still there. I laid down on my bed. I heard Percy snore, so I sat up and threw my hairbrush at him. It hit his head. He groaned and rolled over. Alex, Jenny, and I started snickering. I fell asleep after ten minutes.

000

_"You failed me again!" A deep scary voice boomed. _

_"I-I'm sorry sir. Malcolm told me-" Katie stuttered._

_"Malcolm is gone! _I'm_ here now and you failed _me_!" He said._

_"I-I-I'm really sorry about my mistakes sir, but I promise not to fail again. I will succeed my next mission," Katie said. _

_"If you don't, I will send you to the pits of Tartarus!" He bellowed. _

_"Yes, sir. I will not fail you again," Katie said. _

My dream changed...

_"Luna, you have to listen to me. You have to go to camp with me," A satyr said to a girl. _

_The girl, Luna, shook her head. _

_"If I went to camp, the rest of the Olympians would destroy me. My mother would not be able to protect me from the others. I wasn't supposed to be born. I was an accident. Everybody would treat me like an outsider. I would be alone," She said._

_"But Luna, if you din't go to camp, you could-" The satyr started._

_"Die, be captured, and many worse things. But if I do go to camp, the gods will destroy me," She said._

_"Luna, I have to reason with you. You can't stay out in the wild without protection. You wouldn't be an outsider. There are three children of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus, and a son of Hades. They were outsiders at first, but they aren't anymore," The satyr said._

_"I'm not going to camp and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind," Luna said, putting her hands on her hips. _

_"I can contact your mother and tell her," The satyr said._

_The color drained from Luna's face. _

_"No, don't call her. I-she-" Luna stuttered. _

_Then she relaxed. _

_"Go ahead and tell her. She doesn't care about me anyway. I'm not going to the camp," She said._

_"Luna, please go to camp," The satyr begged._

_"I'm sorry Elmo," Luna said._

_The satyr, Elmo, blushed._

_"I told you to call me Elm," Elmo said._

_"How did you get that name anyway?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Well, Elm is a tree and adding O works so..." Elmo trailed off. _

_"Okay, as long as you're not a red puppet thing. Anyway, I'm not going to the camp and that's final," Luna said._

_"Luna..." Elmo looked around nervously._

_He put his nose to the air and sniffed._

_"At least let me come with you," He said._

_"Elm..." Luna said._

_"If you won't go back to camp, I'm going with you. I still have to protect you," Elm said._

_Luna sighed._

_"Fine. I'm going to get some breakfast," Luna said._

_She took a bow and arrow from behind her and shot. It fell to the ground with a pheasant stuck in it. _

_"I think I'll stick to tin cans," Elm said._

_"Suit yourself," Luna shrugged. _

Someone shook me awake.

"Amber, come on. it's almost time for breakfast," Alex said.

I groaned and got up.

000

At breakfast, Grover came to sit with us.

"Grover," I said

He looked at me.

"Do you know a satyr named Elmo?" I asked.

Percy, Alex, and Jenny looked at me like I was crazy. Grover looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I sent him off a couple of weeks ago," Grover said.

"I had a dream about him," I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was with a demigod. The demigod refused to go to camp so Elmo stayed with the demigod," I said.

"He needs help. Who am I going to find to go and help him? All of my satyrs are all busy!" Grover said frantically.

"I'll go!" I said.

"I want to go!" Alex said.

"Me too," Percy said.

"I'm going," Annabeth said walking up.

"Don't leave me out," Nico said sitting down next to me.

"You know I'm going," Thalia said sitting next to Annabeth.

"You guys would do that?" Grover asked.

"I need to go too," Seth said jogging up.

"Seth!" Thalia jumped up and hugged him.

We were interuppted by a mummy. Literally. My eyes widened when I saw it. Her. Whatever.

"The Oracle," Percy said in shock.

"Wait, I thought Rachel was the Oracle," I said.

"I guess the spirit of Delphi rejected her and went back into the mummy," Nico said.

All of the talking in the pavilion had stopped dead. All eyes were on the mummy.

_"A demititan and six demigods_

_Shall go find the satyr and halfblood against all odds_

_Four wolves and four vampires will will travel with thee_

_One will stay behind as Alice will see,"_ The Oracle said.

Alice? How did the Oracle know about Alice?

"Somebody say my name?" Alice asked, coming into the pavilion.

We pointed to the Oracle and Alice eyes widened.

"What _is_ that?" Alice asked.

Annabeth stepped on top of the table.

"Campers, please go to your cabins for now. Counslers, please come to the meeting room. Vampires and Werewolves, please come too," Annabeth said.

000

We all filed into the meeting room and took our seats. Alex, Jenny, and I had to stand because there weren't any seats there.

"Now it's obvious that the demititan is Jenny. Now, which wolves and vampires are coming?" Percy asked.

"I'm going," Seth said immediately.

Sam raised an eyebrow and Seth put his head down.

"Seth, Jacob..." Sam stopped and looked around at the rest of the wolves.

"I want to go," The girl, Leah, said.

"Leah, I don't think-" Seth started.

"I want to go," She said each word slowly.

"Leah and Embry," Sam said.

One of the wolves looked up.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes. Now, Quil, Paul, Jared, and I are going back to Forks. Collin and Brady, you guys are going to stay here and watch the camp," Sam said.

"If Jake is going I want to go," Renesmee said.

"Renesmee..." Bella trailed off.

"Mom, I have to go! Pretty please?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"I'll go with her," Alice said.

"I want to go!" Emmett whined.

"Nessie, you can't-" Edward was cut off by Alice.

"Edward, she is perfectly fine with me," Alice said.

They started arguing.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me.

"All in favor of Renesmee and Alice raise your hand," I said.

Everyone except Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett raised their hands.

"That settles it. They're going. Now the other two are?" I asked.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all raised their hands.

"What do you guys think?" I asked all the demigods.

Clarisse pointed at the two vampires that had taken the Cullens.

"Them," Clarisse said.

"But we-" The girl started.

"All in favor?" Clarisse yelled.

All of the demigods raised their hands. if they didn't, the would get pulverized by Clarisse.

"Then it's a deal. You guys are going. Now I'm leaving," She said.

She walked out the door.

"Sorry about Clarisse," I said.

One of the wolves looked distressed.

"Okay, Quil. Guys, we're leaving. Good Luck," Sam said.

Sam and some other went outside and ran into the forest. Leah muttered something about imprints.

"Let's go. We need to get there as soon as possible," I said.

"Amber, we need to rest," Annabeth said.

"I don't need rest," I said.

"Yes you do. Otherwise you'll be out of energy," Percy said.

I narrowed my eyes. He stared back at me. I gave up.

"What about Alice's vision. Have you seen anything yet?" I asked.

Alice looked at me and was about to say something when she froze. Her eyes got glossy and she looked like she was looking at a way new place. She stopped about seven seconds later.

"Everbody who's going was there and a satyr and another demigod. There was one person, but it was dark and I couldn't see who it was. No one will die. I would know that, but it's really blurry. It's a gir. That's for sure. I can't see who it is, but they won't turn evil and they won't die. So that's good right?" Alice asked.

"Very good considering how many people are going. Everybody get some rest. Do you need somewhere to sleep?" I asked.

"Jake's going to sleep close to Nessie. Embry, Leah, and I need a place to sleep," Seth said.

"Well, Seth, you need to be close to Thalia, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then you'll go wolf and sleep by her doorstep. Leah and Embry," I looked to Percy and Annabeth.

They nodded.

"You guys can choose who's cabin you want to be in. We all have space... except the Hermes cabin," I laughed.

Only the demigods laughed. Connor and Travis Stoll glared, and the vampires and wolves looked confused. I shook my head.

"Anyway, what do you like to do?" I asked.

"I like to be better than boys," Leah said.

"That's a hard one. Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"She should go to my cabin," Annabeth said.

"I like fighting and stuff," Embry said.

"Nu uh. You only like fighting the others," Jacob said.

Embry narrowed him eyes.

"Oh bring it on Jakey poo," Embry said in a mock voice.

I saw Renesmee grind her teeth at that name. Jacob growled. Embry stuck his tongue out at Jacob and ran outside. Jacob stood up and he and Renesmee marched out of the room. The next thing I heard was a piercing howl.

Embry's Pov

I ran outside and jumped. Mid air I became a wolf. I took off into the forest. I could hear Jake's thoughts as he took off after me. I could tell Nessie had followed too.

_Jakey poo. Jakey wakey. Jake-a-roo. Ugh..._ I thought.

Jake's thoughts weren't exactly wordy.

_GGGGRRRRRRRR..._

I ran even faster at that thought. I knew he wanted to tear me to pieces. That's when I heard it.

_STOP!_

I froze in my tracks. Sam's Alpha voice. Jake didn't stop. He kept running at me. There was only one thing that could make him stop.

"Jake, he's not worth it. Stop," I heard Renesmee say.

Jake slowed to a trot and soon stopped. I howled a thanks to the world.

_You're lucky. Even though we're friends, it doesn't mean you can mock her... _Jake thought.

_Sorry dude. Just tired of imprints all around me. You used to know the feeling. Leah knows the feeling..._ I thought.

Jake looked at me and turned to walk towards Nessie. He ran into the woods and came back human with shorts on.

_Dude, I saw that. Sorry about the imprint thing... _I heard Quil think.

_Where are you guys?_

_Somewhere in New Jersey. _

_Buy me a t-shirt. _

_Ha ha very funny. Anyway, the guys say hi, right?_

_Hey Embry. _

_Hi._

_Hey._

There was silence for a minute. Then Quil thought.

_Sam?_

_Yes, Quil? _

_Aren't you going to say hi? _

_Hi. _

_Great... _Quil thought.

_Guys, I got to go. Talk to ya later!_

_Peace out dog. Hehehehe. _

_Nice one Quil._

_Thanks. _

I shook my head and ran into the forest. I changed back and grabbed the shorts that I hung in the tree. I walked back to the camp woth no shirt on, but unlike Jake, I don't have a girlfriend who will kill you for hitting on him. The girls who saw me looked and stared. One of them was drooling. I like this camp.

Amber's Pov

Embry trotted back in.

"So, you guys come up with a cabin or am I booted off the island?" He asked.

Alex giggled. I shook my head.

_**He's to full of himself Al.**_

_**But he's cute Am. **_

_**Alex, he isn't the best. And if he got mad he could seriously hurt you.**_

_**He won't hurt me Am. He's actually nice. **_

_**Right. **_

_**Did you two know I can hear you? It's annoying. Finish this talk when you're alone. I'm tired of hearing girl thoughts. **_

_**Percy, we all have a special bond. Alex, you want to torture him?**_

_**Sure. **_

_**NO!**_

_**Shopping, dresses, perfume. **_

_**Purses, make up and...**_

We thought the next word really loud together.

_**BOYS!**_

Percy fell to his knees yelling.

"NOOO!" He yelled clutching his head.

"Jane! Stop!" All of the Cullens yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jane said.

"Amber. Alex. Stop it right now!" Annabeth ordered.

She gave us her deluxe I'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully death looks. We backed down and Percy stopped holding his head.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Percy yelled.

Alex and I screamed and ran out of the Big House laughing and screaming. Jenny was next to Alex and Annabeth was helping Percy chase us. We ran towards the lake.

"Stay here!" Alex said to Jenny.

Jenny nodded and ran to hide behind a tree. Alex and I dove into the lake and shot to the bottom. I could feel the water and how calm it was as we were at the bottom. Then I heard Percy fly into the water. I could feel him though the water. He shot to the bottom where we were and Alex and I split directions. Percy paused after going after Alex. I slowly went to the surface and saw Annabeth on her knees looking for us. I concentrated and the water made a wave that pulled her into the water. I knew Percy would let Alex go to help Annabeth, so I shot through the water towards Alex. She flew past me, so I grabbed her arm. She stopped and we went to the edge of the lake on the other side. We climbed out, completely dry. I looked back and saw Percy helping Annabeth out of the water. We ran towards our cabin with Jenny. We went inside and started packing. We were still laughing when Percy came in with a soaking Annabeth. He put his hand on her arm and she dried instantly.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem. And you two are the most annoying sister in the history of the gods!" Percy yelled.

"Why thank you," Alex bowed.

I giggled.

"Keep in mind that my girlfriend is a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Percy reminded us.

"My boyfriend is a son of Hades," I said.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon," I said.

"I'm the hero of Olympus," He said.

"Dang. You always have to bring that one up, don't you?" I asked.

"Yup," He smirked.

"I have to go," Annabeth said.

She kissed Percy and ran out the door. I changed and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night. The reason why? Somebody opened the door to our cabin.

**Yay! New chapter! **


	38. The Haunted House

Chapter 38

Amber's Pov

I was half awake so I thought I was still dreaming. The figure walked in and walked towards me. I shot out of my bed and bumped my head.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you alright Amber?" The man asked me.

I recognized him now.

"Dad!" I said. in my head.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Great. Can you believe what Hades did for me? Oh and he said you owe him," I said.

He smiled.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked.

I nodded. He went outside and I checked Percy, Alex, and Jenny made sure they were asleep. I went outside.

"You are about to make a friendship that will last for a long time. The quest you will lead will show you something important. Be careful. And take this," He handed me a little box.

I studied the box. It was the thing inside it that would be important.

"And give this to your sister. This is Hurricane," He handed me a small silver pen that matched mine exactly.

"Thanks dad," I said.

I gave him a hug which felt a little akward. He walked towards the beach and disappeared in the water. I opened the box and found a neclace and a bracelet. I recognized them. They had belonged to my mother. A tear fell down my cheek.

"She's nice," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Nico walking over.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, and what do you mean she's nice?" I asked.

"I spoke to her. She wanted me to deliver a message. She told me to say that she'll always be in your hearts and to remember that she's watching," He said.

I started crying. Nico pulled me into his arms. When I had stopped crying, I had realized the position we were in. I blushed a little. He looked at me.

"She was important to you. I know that. I lost my sister two years ago. I had held a grudge against Percy for it. It was actually her choice. Her destiny. My sister died to save Percy. Your mother died to save you. One difference. You have no one to blame," Nico said.

I looked out into the ocean.

"Something's going to happen on this trip. I just know it," I said.

"Then we'll get through it together," Nico said.

I looked at him and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt tiny sparks go off ushing madly. Until I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away blushing. Percy was standing there with Alex and Jenny giggling behind him.

"Finally!" Alex said.

Percy had a small smile on.

"I think I should be going," Nico said.

I turned to look at him. Nico pecked me on the cheek and walked to his cabin. I ignored my siblings and Jenny's stares and went to my bed. I hid my face in my pillow and smiled. Alex tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I ignored her. After trying with her mind a million times more, I gave in.

_**What happened?**_

I replayed the scene in my ead and I could tell Percy was watching too. Alex squealed and explained what happened to Jenny too.

"So, where's my present?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and tossed her the pen. She looked puzzled.

"Click it," Percy and I said at the same time.

She clicked it and it became a sword. Her eyes lit up.

"Cool!" She said.

"Dad said it's named Hurricane," I said.

"Awesome. So... can I see the neclace and bracelet too?" Alex asked.

"Of course Alex. You get one and I get one. Which one do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have the neclace? It would be easier to lose the bracelet for me," Alex said.

"Okay. I'll take the bracelet," I said.

I took the bracelet out of the box. It had our mother's name written on it and it had pearls and drawing of my mom and dad together. It also had dolphins engraved on it.

"It's beautiful," Alex breathed.

I took out the neclace. It had a pearl at the end with mom's name engraved in it. It was beautiful too. I handed it to Alex who stared at it for a minute. She put it around her neck and I put the bracelet on. That's when I saw her. My mother was standing in the doorway. I was going to look at Alex, to see if she was seeing her, but I was afraid when I turned around again, she would be gone.

"M-mom?" I asked.

"Amber, Alex. My beautiful girls," She said.

It really was her. My mother looked at Percy.

"Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus. It is an honor to meet you. Alas, I cannot stay long," She said.

"But mom..." I trailed off.

"I love you girls. Be safe and be happy, my darlings. I love you. Good night," She said.

She walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek. It wasn't solid, but I could feel it. She went and did the same for Alex. She walked out the door and Alex and I ran after her. She disappeared. I fell to the ground. I had already cried, so it was my turn to do the comforting. Alex fell to her knees and started crying. I held her in my arms and rocked her while she was crying.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You have me," I said.

Percy came out next to us.

"And me," He said.

"And me," Jenny said coming up next to us.

After five minutes, we were back in our cabins, on our beds. I fell asleep to the sound of Alex's sniffling in her sleep.

_Elm was pacing while Luna was sleeping. A twig snapped and he shrieked. Luna sat up immediately. She took out a bow and arrow and shot into the woods. Something roared. Something big. Luna shot about ten more arrows._

_"Elm?" She asked._

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_"Run," She told him._

_He sat there as if proccessing her words. Then his eyes got wide. He galloped off in a direction with Luna right behind him. She would stop occasionally and shoot an arrow at the creature, but it only made it more mad. _

I woke up screaming. I didn't know how that dream could have lasted all night, but it did. I had woken Alex by screaming.

"Amber? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Th-the demigod and the satyr. There in t-trouble," I said.

She got up and woke Jenny up. I woke Percy up.

000

We were going to go in a car that my father had donated to the Poseidon cabin. The vampires and werewolves would be running together. It was blue with sea green patterns. We had been driving for what seemed like hours when I recognized the woods.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Percy slammed on the brakes. I heard a roar and hopped out of the car. I ran towards the noise and was knocked over by something. It was Luna!

"Luna! Where's Elm. Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know so much about me and Elm?" She demanded.

"I'm-" I was interrupted.

"Amber?" A couple of voices called.

"Daughter of Poseidon," I said.

She got off me and helped me up when my friends came crashing through the bushes.

"Amber, who..." Percy trailed off looking at Luna.

"Luna. She's a demigod. Daughter of-"

"An Olmpian. Not important though. We need to find Elm," She said.

We let it go.

"Do you know where he is?" Annabeth asked.

"He told me to split up with him. He went that way," She pointed.

I heard a cry of help coming from tha direction and I sprinted through the woods. I came up to Elm and saw he was knocked out. Alex ran up woth everyone behind her and took something out of her backpack. She handed me an apple. I opened Elm's mouth and made him chew \. He woke up.

"Luna! You're okay! And backups here!" He said.

"Yes. Now what happened?" Luna asked.

Elm's facial expression turned to terror.

"H-he chased me into the woods. I tripped and he walked past me. He sniffed the air and walked off into the other direction. We have to get you out of here. With all of the powerful halfbloods in one place," Elm said.

"He's right, but where can we go?" Thalia asked.

"I saw an old house a little ways that way," Elm said.

We walked to the house. It fit a descri[tiopn I bet everyone has seen. It looked like a haunted house. It was old and rickety and looked haunted.

"I'm not going in there!" Alex said.

"Me either. It's to scary," Jenny said.

"I have to agrre with them. I get shivers looking at that house," I said, shivering.

"Let's set up camp in front of the house," Luna said.

"I want to go explore," A voice said from behind us.

Renesmee was walking up with Alice, Jane, Alec, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah.

"Okay, the guys and I will go exploring, and the girls will set up camp," Embry said.

Every girl turned and looked at him. He looked around confused.

"Flip a coin. Heads says girls go," Leah said.

Percy took out a drachma and flipped it. It spun on the ground for ten seconds before it slowed. Poseidon, please let it land on heads. It finally stopped on... HEADS!

"That settles it. Girls go explore while boys set up camp," Alex smirked.

"Not fair," Percy said.

"To bad," I said.

"Fine. Go. We'll set up camp," Jacob said.

"Peace in the world," I laughed.

We went to the side of the house and what we saw in the backyard scared me so bad, I thought I was going to faint.

"A graveyard..." Jenny said.

"Look," I said.

I pointed and they saw what I saw. There was something... a figure in the woods. It took off and we were right behind it. Leah went wolf and Renesmee, Alice, and Jane ran vampire speed. Jenny, Alex, Luna, Annabeth, Thalia, and I ran as fast as we could.

"Nessie look out!" I heard someone yell.

We finally made it to a clearing where a guy had a knife out. There was another knife Renesmee was holding. Knifes don't work on vampires.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Good question. Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at Alex and me. He had dark brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants. He had a backpack on. By the look of it, he looked like he was chewing gum.

"Alex? Amber?" He asked.

"How do you know us?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked.

Alex gasped. I turned to look at her.

"Cameron?" Alex asked.

Cameron? Cameron was Alex's best friend when we were little. He had a sister named Callie. Callie and I would hang out while Alex and Cameron would hang out. Alex and Cameron had been close. They would have gotten together if Cameron's parents hadn't made him and his sister move. Still, it was suspicious.

"It is you. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Exploring. Where's Callie?" I asked suspiciously.

His eyes flamed with anger but it stopped.

"What are you doing out here?" Alex asked.

"Hunting," He said.

"Hunting what?" Annabeth asked.

"Vampires," He said, looking over at Renesmee, Alice, and Jane.

I took out my sword.

"You won't touch them," I said.

_**Percy, get your butt over here now!**_

_**Why?**_

_**You'll see.**_

"So you're best friends with vampires?" He asked.

"They're our friends. If you want them, you go through us first," I said.

"Why're you with them?" He asked.

"None of your buisness," I said.

"Amber," Alex said.

"What? He may have been your friend, but now he's a killer," I said.

"No, no, no. I only kill killers. Like your BFF's over there," He said, pointing at Jane, Alice, and Renesmee.

"They only drink animal blood. They're vegitarians," Jenny said.

"We'll see," I said.

Before any of us knew what was happening, Cameron had cut his arm a little bit. Blood came down the side of his arm. Alice and Renesmee looked at him in disgust. Jane was shaking her head.

"Stop the bleeding. Before I..." She couldn't talk anymore.

She covered her nose and mouth and closed her eyes.

"Come on vampire, you know you want my blood. My blood is very tasty to your kind," He smiled.

Alex ran up to him and tried to stop the blood from flowing. I heard Jane growl. Her eyes... they were pitch black. Uh oh. She charged at Cameron, but Alice and Renesmee held her back.

"PAIN!" She snarled.

Renesmee fell to the ground, screaming in agony. I heard a noise and saw Alec running at vampire speed to go... he went past me. Leah snarled and stood in front of Cameron. Jacob flew over me and went straight for Jane and Embry went to help Leah while Seth went to stop Jacob from shredding Jane to pieces. Percy and Nico finally ran in and saw the scene. I ran over to Alex and helped her. I took Cameron's jacket off and wrapped it around his arm. I went to go check on Jane and Alec. Alec had calmed down a little bit. Embry looked at me and nodded his head to te forest. He, Leah, and Alec headed into the woods. Jacob and Seth did the same for Jane. They needed to be away from the blood. Once they were gone, I went back to Cameron.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

I slapped him and started walking towards the car. I heard someone following me and I turned around. It was Cameron.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"What? No hello?" He asked, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I turned around and kept walking.

"You know you missed me," He said.

"When I was younger and you weren't trying to kill my friends," I said.

"You're friends are blood sucking monsters," He said.

"Animal blood drinking people. They aren't the kind of vampires that you hunt," I said.

"You don't trust me do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"But you're not scared of me, are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not," I said, clearly unimpressed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this," He took out a knife.

"Not at all," I said.

He looked away and tried to do a surprise attack. Before he even got within a foot of me, I had already taken out Tsnami (my sword) and blocked it. I kicked him in the chest and he went flying. I changed my sword back into a pen and put it in my pocket. I turned and started walking to the car again. Something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

Percy's Pov

Amber had stormed off towards the car. Alex was talking to Cameron and he looked upset. I went over and pulled Alex away.

"You cannot become friends with him again. He tried to kill Jane and Alec!" I said.

"Percy, I know you're my brother, but it doesn't mean I have to do what you say," She said.

"I'm not trying to control you Alex. I'm just trying to keep you safe!" I said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't judge people by their past!" Alex said, her voice getting louder.

"His past was five minutes ago!" I said.

"It doesn't matter! He came from a long line of vampire hunters. It is not his fault!" Alex yelled.

"It's his choice whether to or not to hunt them. He made the wrong choice. Now he has to be treated like a killer, not a best friend," I said.

Her eyes were flaring.

"He is my best friend and always will be my best friend. And you can go to Tartarus!" She said.

She turned to find Cameron, but he snuck off. I felt a chill. Amber was in trouble. Again. I sprinted towards the car and came across Amber. She was on the ground unconcious. Alex, Annabeth, Thalia, Luna, Elm, and Nico came behind me. I knelt down and took some Ambrosia and Nectar out.

"Is he still your friend?" I asked Alex harshly.

She just stood there, shocked. Amber woke up.

"Ugh. here did he go?" She growled.

"He dissapeared. We have to get inside. We have no choice but to go to that old house," I said, helping Amber up.

Thalia's Pov

We approached the old house slowly. I'm usually not scared, but this house definitely was creepy. I saw Amber shiver. I was soaking wet, so I ran up to the door. Everyone as behind me. The wolves had phased back and now had shirts and shorts on and Jane and Alec were feeling better. I was about to knock when the door opened. The whole house seemed to groan.

"I'm gone," Amber said.

She ran down the steps, but Percy stopped her. She sighed and followed us. I took a step into the house. The was a big living room. The lights flickered on. Annabeth had found the light switch. Amber walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I dried instantly.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem," She said.

Poseidon's kids dried everybody off while Annabeth and I looked in the next room over. Annabeth put her hands on the wall trying to find a light switch. The lights came on.

"Thanks Annabeth," I said.

I turned to her and she was pale.

"I didn't do that," She said.

"What do you mean? You had to of switched them on. How else could they-" But the lights went out again. Annabeth screamed.

Amber's Pov

Old house + Storm Outside = Scared demigods. The vampires and werewolves had gone hunting together and Elm had gone outside to talk to tree nymphs about the monster that was chasing them. I was setting out my sleeping bag when somebody screamed. Percy and Nico went into the room where the scream had come from with me, Alex, and Luna were hiding behind them. Annabeth and Thalia were screaming and running towards us. We all crashed and fell to the ground. The door closed and it got pitch black. All of the girls screamed.

"HEY!" Percy yelled.

We immediately shut up and huddled close together.

"Do any of you have a flashlight?" I asked hopefully.

There was a chorus of no's. Then I heard something that made my heart go up my throat. There was a very creepy laugh that echoed through the room. Thankfully, Percy and Nico weren't scared. Nico because he met ghost and other horrible stuff before, and Percy because he had a big head for defeating Kronos.

"Show yourself!" Nico said.

The laugh stopped and I felt something on my shoulder.

"Who's touching my shoulder?" I asked, fear in my voice.

Thalia was infront of me, Annabeth was next to her, Luna was on her other side, and Alex was next to me. None of my friends were touching my shoulder.

"Amber?" Alex asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"There's something behind me isn't there," I said.

I opened one eye and saw Alex nodding. I slowly turned around and saw a skeleton. I screamed and tried to jump towards my friends, but the skeleton had a good hold on me. He dragged me through a door.

"Help!" I shrieked.

"Let her go!" Nico yelled.

He jumped through before the door slammed. Nico didn't care though. He charged and attacked the skeleton. The second Nico's blade touched the skeleton, it erupted into flames.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He blushed a little but got over it. I went to the door and started banging on it, but it didn't budge.

"Nico, can you shadow travel back in there?" I asked.

It was completely dark so i only knew where he was because I was holding his hand.

"I don't think so. If I do and they went into another room, we would be alone again. And I would be super tired. I wouldn't be able to fight," He said.

"Can you shadow travel us outside?" I asked.

"I don't know Amber. I don't think it's Kronos or ghosts behind this. I think it's a demigod. Child of Hades to be exact," Nico said.

"Okay, well maybe-" But I stopped.

I had an idea!

"Amber?" He asked.

I let go of his hand and took out my pen. I clicked it and a slivery light came from it. I could see Nico.

"You're a genius!" He said.

"Thanks. I think we should..." I looked around.

There were six doors. Which one did we come in?

"Uh oh," I mumbled.

"Amber, they're this way. I can feel it," Nico said.

"Where's the demigod at?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and pointed at a different door.

"That way," He said.

"We have to go stop the demigod, otherwise someone else will fall into his trap," I said.

"Agreed," He said.

Together, we walked through one of the doors.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My dog just got sick and had surgery and I haven't had the time. I'll update as soon as I can! I swear!**


	39. Nico has a sister?

Chapter 39

Percy's Pov

Nivo flew after Amber and the door shut.

"P-percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm right here. Any idea's on a light?" I asked.

"Your sword Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Right," I muttered.

I took out Riptide and a gloden light flooded the room. Alex took out her sword and a silver light came from it. The whole room was lit up.

Alex banged on the door that Nico and Amber had dissapeared into.

"Alex, that isn't helping," Thalia said.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Alex shot back.

"Yes. We have to go deeper into the house. We have to find the person in charge of this Haunted House. I have a feeling it's not a ghost," Thalia said.

She stepped forward and opened the the door leading further into the house. We all followed her. The floorboard creaked and Alex squeaked. We kept walking until we came to a staircase.

"We should split up," Luna said.

"No, no we shouldn't," Alex said.

"It's the only way. Alex and Luna can go with me. You two go look for Amber and Nico while we go upstairs," Thalia said.

"I really don't think that we should-"

"Okay. Be careful," I said.

Embry's Pov

Everybody was out hunting when we heard screaming so we went back to the house. The demigods weren't in the room.

"Where did they go?" Nessie asked.

"Who knows. They could have gone up there," I said.

I looked up. Jake, Leah, Seth and I had phased back earlier.

"You think they're dead?" Alec asked.

"No. On Olympus or something," I answered.

"Oh. Well, what should we do?" Leah asked.

"I'm going ot look for Thalia. maybe they're just checking out the rest if the house," Seth said.

Imprints. Psh.

Amber's Pov

Nico and I walked ahead, my sword the only light. We came to another door.

"Well, this is it," I said.

Nico kicked the door in and we went inside. Lights came on and a knife flew past my face by an inch.

"Darn. I missed," A voice said.

There was a girl who looked about twelve. She had black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans. She radiated death more than Nico did. She had a knife strapped to her arm, but it had just missed my face about three seconds ago. Her nails were painted black and she had a choker on.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Name's Kimberly. Daughter of Hades. You probably guessed that already though didn't ya?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

It made no sense. She knew she was a demigod but wasn't at camp? Unless she was evil...

"Because this is my home. I kill anybody who tries to come in it. It's going to be a bit tougher with demigods though isn't it?" Kimberly asked.

"How did you know we're demigods?" Nico asked.

"You guys aren't exactly what I call quiet," Kimberly said.

"Why aren't you at camp?" I asked.

"Camp?" She asked.

"Camp Half Blood? For demigods to train and stay? The only safe place for people like us on earth!" I said.

"Watch it, Fish girl. I'm perfectly safe here," Kimberly said.

Gods, this girl was a rebel.

"Where's your mom?" Nico asked.

Kimberly turned mad. Angry, Furious.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" She yelled.

She took out another knife.

"Wait. Why not?" Nico asked.

"Beacause... because... because it's my fault she's dead!" Kimberly yelled.

"How?" I asked.

Kimberly shook her head. Her hands were shaking.

"It's okay to be mad at her," Nico said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"It's okay to be mad at her for leaving you. I was mad at my sister for leaving me. Just let go," Nico said.

Kimberly looked up at Nico.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"You have to get rid of your pain," Nico said.

Kimberly had tears in her eyes. She ran to a table and picked up a picture in a frame. She threw it on the ground and it smashed.

"How dare you!" She screamed.

At first I thought she was yelling at us.

"How dare you leave me here all alone to fend for myself! I was four! Why did you leave me?" She yelled.

Alex's Pov

We were walking through the house when the lights came on. Standing in front of us was a zombie. He walked towards us, but disappeared. Somebody yelled upstairs. Luna, Thalia, and I ran upstairs. All of the lights were on now.

"Thalia?" Seth called.

"Up here," Thalia said.

She went to find him while Luna and I investigated. We came to a door and saw Amber standing in front of it.

"Amber! What's going on?" I asked.

She looked sad. But for someone else. Someone was yelling and by the sound of it, crying inside the room.

"I'll explain later. We have to wait," Amber said.

Nico stepped out of the room.

"She's making progress. She's still crying, but she knows what she's been doing. She was so mad, she tortured people who came by. She took it out on them. She's really upset," Nico said.

"She? Who's she and why does she torture people?" I asked.

"Her name's Kimberly. She's my... sister," Nico said.

"As in daughter of Hades?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said.

Third Person's Pov

"Katie," A boy in an eyepatch said.

"Yes, Ethan?" Katie said.

"Are they in the house?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Katie said.

"Are they dead?" Ethan asked.

Katie didn't answer.

"Are. They. Dead?" Ethan asked slowly.

"No," Katie whispered.

"What?" Ethan yelled.

"The son of Hades. Nico befriended her. He helped her. The plan didn't work," Katie said.

"How?" Ethan asked.

"He got into her and brought up her mom. She was supposed to kill Amber then, but Nico... he hlped her. They're still at the house. That is the past, Ethan. It's the present now. We need a new plan," Katie said.

Ethan looked furious, but it died down.

"Fine. What should we use? Fire? Monsters?" Ethan asked.

"You have the spiders? I know a certain daughter of Athena who hates them," Katie grinned evilly.

"Spiders. Good. And a couple of snakes. Out a pit right in front of the door and cover it in leaves. They'll fall right in," Ethan said.

Katie nodded.

"I'll get the pit," Katie said.

Ethan nodded and walked into the woods while Katie crept towards the house and began digging.

Amber's Pov

"Amber? Alex? Thalia? Hello?" I heard Percy call.

"Up here!" Alex and I yelled at the same time.

Percy and Annabeth came up the stairs and glanced at the door.

"So, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico's crazy psyco sister tried to kill us but we helped her become somewhat normal," I said.

"N-nico?" Kimberly asked through the door.

Nico opened the door a crack and you could seeher eyes looking at all of us.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, um, I need to tell you something," She said.

"What is it, Kimberly?" I asked.

"A girl came by earlier About your guys age. Katie, I think her naame was. She offered me something. She told me if I kill you, she'll bring my mother back to lfe and I wouldn't be alone anymore. I accepted it," She said.

I gulped.

"Did you swear on it?" Percy asked.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Did you swear on the river Styx?" I asked.

"No," She said.

We all sighed.

"You hungry?" Alex asked Kimberly.

Kimberly's stomach growled and she looked down.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" I asked.

"Katie gave it to me. Last time before that was two years ago. I've been eating PB&J," She said.

This girl needed some serious outside time. And we are going to give it to her.

_**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

_**I think so. The super sisters will strike again!**_

_**What are you to scheming about now?**_

_**Something you'll never understand, Percy.**_

_**If it's boys, I'm out.**_

He seemed to turn away and try to block us out. I rolled my eyes.

_**Back to the plan...**_

**For people like yellulhchicken: If you think my story is lifeless, then don't read it. Walk away. I would also like to thank everyone who has been supporting my story. I'm very sorry I havent updated in forever. My teachers seem to hate me so they give me more homework. It's their eveil scheme. Will Ethan and Katie's plan work? Will Kimberly ever get over her mom? What are Amber and Alex plotting now? Tune in next time to find out!**


	40. Campfires vs Jail

Chapter 40

Alex and I had been whispering non stop and everyone kept trying to listen in.

"I swear you might be as annoying as the Stoll brothers!" Percy groaned.

I glared at Percy and Nico walked over.

"What about me? Can I know about these secret plans?" He asked.

I smiled sweetly.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Top secret. Very important. And also-" But Alex stopped.

I followed her eyes to see Annabeth frozen on the spot with a spider on her shoulder. She started breathing hard. She screamed and ran around everywhere.

"SPIDERS! AHHH!" She yelled.

About twenty or so spiders were crawling at our feet. Alex and I screamed too. I ran and hid behind Nico with Alex.

"KILL THEM!" Annabeth shrieked.

That's when I felt something by my leg. I looked down and screamed louder than I ever had before.

"SNAKE!" I schreeched.

"Amber, don't move," Nico said.

I felt the snake crawling on my leg. I was whimpering. I heard Annabeth run downstairs screaming her head off with Thalia, Percy, and Seth behind her. Luna, Kimberly, Alex, Nico, and I were standing up here. Nico knelt down and the snake bared it's fangs at him.

"Don't get yourself killed too!" Alex reminded him.

Nico waved his hand and the snake fell off of my leg. I sighed. Then I saw the other two.

"Run!" I yelled.

We all flew towards the stairs and ran into Percy and the others. There were about eight snakes and they were surrounding us.

"W-what do we do?" Luna asked.

"You guys are sissies," Thalia said.

She took out her bow and arrows slowly and Luna did the same. Nobody else moved. Thalia let and arrow loose and it killed a snake. Unfortunately, I think that made the other mad. We all yelled and ran outside. We all fell into a giant ditch and looked up. Katie Gardner and some kid in an eyepatch stood there.

"Good plan, Katie. It worked," The boy in the eyepatch said.

"Nakumara!" Percy growled. **(A.N:I could have gotten the spelling wrong. I don't know. Soory bout that.)**

The pair smiled and walked off.

000

"So... what's the plan?" I asked.

Luna was shooting arrow after arrow in the air, Thalia was sitting by Seth, Percy and Annabeth were doing nothing, Alex was trying to climb out, Nico was sitting against the wall, and Kimberly was staring at the stars. Then Annabeth snapped her fingers.

"I got it," She said.

"What?" We all asked.

Without a word, she stole Riptide from Percy and stabbed it into the side of the wall.

"Oh great. That'll geat us somewhere," Luna said sarcastically.

But I had a pretty good idea at what she was trying to do. I took out Tsunami and stabbed it about Riptide.

"Alex, give me your sword," I said.

She looked at me funny but gave me her sword. Annabeth stuck her dagger in.

"You to Nico," I said.

He gave me his dagger and I put it in. Now everybody understood. We had just made a ladder sprouting out of a wall.

"I'll go first. then Nico so we can try to help the rest up. Got it?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. Nico stood next to me, ready to catch me if I fell. I grabbed my sword and steped onto Riptide. I grabbed Alex's sword next and pt my foot on my sword. The daggers were a bit tougher, but I made it up. Nico climbed up, then Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Luna, Kimberly, and Seth threw us our weapons. He went wolf and jumped out. **(BTW: If he had gone wolf earlier, it would have squashed the others.)**

"Where to now?" Luna asked.

"Anywhere away from those spiders," I said.

Kimberly offered to get our stuff so she went into the house. She wasn't that afraid of the spiders and snakes as we were. Hey, I may not be a daughter of Athena, but I still hate spiders. We went onto the woods and soon came to three sleeping wolves. Seth woke them up and all four went into the forest and phased back.

"So where are Renesmee and the others?" I asked.

"They went to go get some food," Embry said.

"Hey, Alex and I have an announcement to make," I said.

Everyone turned to me.

"We're going shopping!" Alex and I shouted at the same time.

Percy, Nico, and Embry groaned.

000

Nico and I climbed off of Embry's back. He and the other wolves ran back into the woods after they let the others off of their backs. Alice and Nessie ran up to us.

"Hey, what're you guys doing back here?" Nessie asked.

"Came looking fo you two. We're going shopping. Want to come?" Alex asked.

Alice squealed and grabbed mine and Alex's hands and dragged us to the shopping center.

Third person's pov

Katie stared out the window of the hotel room. She couldn't believe her eyes. _How in the name of the gods- titans. I meant titans... did thy escape that?_ She thought to herself. They were no better than the Stoll brothers! The Stoll brothers. She remembered how much of a crush she used to have on Travis Stoll.

"Gardner! What are you looking at?" Ethan walked into the room.

"Nothing," She said quickly, closing the curtains.

He looked at her suspiciously. She had been acting wierd lately.

"Ethan?" Katie asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you still... you know... like me?" Katie asked.

Ethan didn't answer. He just looked at her face sternly.

"Well?" She asked.

He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Go to sleep, Gardner," He said.

"No, _Nakumara_," She spat.

Ethan span around, anger visible on his face. He walked up to her and slapped her in the face. She fell to the ground, crying.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, you worthless girl," He said.

He stormed out of the room. Katie sobbed on her bed remembering the good old times with Travis Stoll. Then she made up her mind. She grabbed her bag and tip toed out of the room. She went into the elevator and saw Ethan talking to the manager in the lobby. He didn't see her. She hid behind a plant, but it was to puny. She waved her hand and the vines grew thicker and they hid her perfectly. She waited until he went back into the elevator befor emaking a break for it. She ran into the sunlight and saw Nico. She ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been the nicest,but I want to help. Please let me make it up to my mother!" She cried.

Nico took a step back and took out his dagger.

"No, please listen. I miss camp! I miss Travis! I want to go back. I want him back. I hate Kronos! I just wanted to be more popular than just the daughter of Demeter. I want to make a differece, but I never got chosen for a quest. Please believe me!" She said.

His eyes rested on the slap mark on her cheek.

"Please," She whispered.

An arrow landed next to us. Katie looked up and saw Ethan.

"Run!" She said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Just go," She said, looking at Ethan.

Nico nodded and took off running to go find his friends.

Katie ran through some streets and ended up in a convenience shop. She looked up and saw a familiar face on a piece of paper. It was Connor and Travis running out of the shop. Of course they'd stolen something from here.

"Have you seen those two?" The guy at the counter asked gruffly.

"Yeah. That's Ethan and his brother Kronos. Ethan's new disguise is with an eyepatch, so look out," I said.

"Thank, kid," He said.

Katie nodded and ran into a bathroom to hide.

Ethan ran into the store. He saw Katie go in here. So she was in here somewhere. The guy at the counter looked up and his eyes widened. He pressed a button under the counter and sirens could be heard.

"Have you seen a girl my age come on here. By the name of Katie?" He asked.

The guy shook his head. The door opened and five armed police officers came in.

"Get down, now!" One yelled at Ethan.

He took out his sword and they shot his arm. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Katie opened the door a crack and saw him. She closed the door again and she sat down waiting it out. The officers dragged Ethan away just as the demigods came running in. Katie came out of the bathroom and paid the guy twenty bucks. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.

"Thanks for everything guys," She said, breaking the silence.

A tear went down her cheek and she turned around. She started to walk when a hand went on her shoulder.

"I talked to Connor earlier. He said Travis hasn't left the cabin since you left," Percy said.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. We're just going to go back to camp after this... shopping spree," Nico said.

"We'll go. I want to see mom and dad. I miss them," Nessie said.

"Then it's settled. The vampires and Jacob will go back with Katie while we stay here," Percy said.

"I'm staying! I miss Jazzy, but I love to shop! I can buy you all a brand new

They nodded like this answer satisfied them.

"Well, let's go shopping!" Alice said.

She raced off into a store and Alex, Kimberly, Luna, Annabeth, Thalia, and I followed. We had Kimberly walk around in the store and pick out clothes. She tried them on.

The first one was a black and yellow checkered shirt with purple skinny jeans. Alice shook her head in dissapointment while the rest of us just stared at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Let us help," Luna said.

We had her sit down while the rest of us each picked out an outfit. My outfit was black skinny jeans, a red tank top and a small black jacket. It was pefect. I held it while the others chose theirs. Everybody sat down and had her try on the cllothes. She tried mine on first and she looked okay. The next was Alex's outfit. There was capris and green shirt. Thalia's outfit had dark blue skinny jeans, and a silvery shirt.

Luna's had shorts and a red tank top that said 'Don't mess with me or I'll send you to my father'. We all kind of laughed at that one. Kimberly sending you to her father wouldn't be to happy. Considering that he's the lord of the dead. Annabeth's had a long sleeve gray shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

"My turn!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice's had black capris with a gray shoulder length. I had to admit, Alice's outfit was the best. We ended up buying all of them. When we went outside, the boys were stuffing hotdogs in their faces.

"Do you _have_ to eat like Clarisse?" Annabeth said.

The boys ate slower. When they were finished, the three remaining wolves phased and they gave us a ride back to camp. When we walked up to camp, campers came up and greeted us. We saw Katie and Travis holding hands. I took a peek at Nico. He was looking at me. I smiled. So did he. I walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder.

"Tag. You're it," I said.

He didn't get it until I ran towards my cabin. He chased after me. I was laughing. I ran into the cabin and closed the door. The door opened and he almost stepping in before I made a tsk tsk sound.

"Don't want dear daddy to get mad at you," I said.

"Okay then. I'll leave," He turned and started walking away. I jumped on his bck and he gave me a piggy back ride to the pavilion.

Third Person's Pov

Anna, a daughter of Aphrodite, sat in her cabin with three of her sisters, watching Amber and Nico.

"She doesn't deserve him. I deserve him. Daughter's of Aphrodite should end up woth people like him. Everything went unbalanced when Athena's daughter got Percy Jackson. Girls, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anna asked.

"Of course we are, Anna. We are going to destroy their relationship!" Her sister, Jasmine said.

Layla and Cassandra, her other sisters, nodded, smiling evilly.

"Phase one starts tonight. During capture the flag!" Anna announced.

You see, all of Aphrodite's other children loved Percabeth and Ambrico, except for these four.

Amber's Pov

Dinner was good and I couldn't wait for capture the flag. Percy had already gotten the teams together. It was Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Apollo. We didn't have that many cabins because we had three Big Three Children and the number one strategists in camp.

"Capture the flag starts in five minutes!" Chiron announced.

I went ot put my armor on when I saw an Aphrodite girl walk up to Nico.

"Our teams calling. See you there," She winked and walked away.

Nico shook his head and looked in my direction.

"Break a leg," He smiled.

"Oh trust me, I will," I said, looking at the Aphrodite girl.

He laughed and gave me a quick kiss before running over to the other side. I finished my armor and walked over to Annabeth. They had me on offense. I was going up there with Alex and Annabeth. Percy was staying behind on border patrol. Annabeth, Alex, and I crept silently through the forest. Annabeth took out a beat up cap and put it on. She went invisible.

I heard her say, "Three in the trees ahead. They haven't seen you yet."

We carefully avoided them and went up ahead more. That's when Clarisse ambushed us.

"Charge!" She yelled.

About ten warriors circled me and Alex. Annabeth was no where to be seen. Literally. One of them fell over and I knew nnabeth had gotten him.

"Princess is here. Great. You five guard them and you four look for her," Clarisse said.

That's when Annabeth hit her in the head and kncoked her out. We kept going towards the flag when Thalia jumped out of a tree.

"Come on Annabeth. Take the cap off," Thalia said.

Alex charged her.

"Go!" She yelled.

I ran for the flag and I was so close when something knocked me over. Someone kicked me in the face and ran off snikering. I got up and almost grabbed the flag when he stopped me.

"Nico," I greeted.

"You okay?" He asked.

I had a bloody lip and my face was bruised.

"Fine," I said.

He nodded and attacked. That's when four campers came in. Thalia called for back up so Nico left, leaving me with the four campers.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, girls," One of them said.

They all charged and one of them cut my arm.

"Hey! No maiming!" I said.

She just smiled. Another one puched me in the face. I fell to the ground and they started kicking me.

"That's enough girls," One of them said.

They started laughing and they dragged me deep into the woods. Then, they left me there to black out.

Percy's Pov

I can't believe we lost. Where was Amber?

"Percy, I'm worried. Nobody has seen her," Annabeth said.

"Chiron!" I called out.

Chiron trotted over.

"Amber hasn't come back. She left to get the flag, but she never came back," I said.

Nico jogged up to us with a smile on his face. It faded when he saw our expressions.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Amber. She didn't come back," I said.

He turned and sprinted into the forest with us on his tail. Alex had gone off with Luna, who hadn't played. We came to a spot where ou could see a little bit of blood. There was a trail that led to Amber. Nico picked her up carefully and walked as fast as he could to Chiron.

000

"If you hadn't found her, by tomorrow she would have been in serious trouble. She has two broken ribs and her jaw is broken. Someone, a camper, has done this to her," Chiron said.

"But who would want to hurt Amber?" Alex asked.

Nico stood there shaking his head.

"When I left, there were four campers. Girls. From the Aphrodite cabin I think," Nico said.

"Nico don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it is," He said.

It got silent after that. Alex's eyes drooped and she started to sleep.

"We should all get some sleep," Annabeth said.

I closed my eyes and felt Annabeth curl up against me.

Third Person Pov

"We got her, but I don't think she got the warning. We need to go to phase two," Anna said.

The other girls nodded.

"Okay, Jasmine, you make sure Amber is looking at Nico when I strike..." She started whispering.'

Amber's Pov

I opened my eyes and sat up. Alex was asleep on a char, Annabeth was sleeping on Percy who was also sleeping. Nico was the only on awake.

"Amber! I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen and I-"

But I jumped and hugged him. He hugged back softly trying not to hurt me. He helped me stand up. I stretched and walked over to Alex.

"Alex?" I asked.

She groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"You're okay!" She yelled.

Percy and Annabeth stirred.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asked.

"Tired. I want to go to the lake," I said.

Everyone nodded and followed me outside. I walked into the lake and fell asleep.

Alex's Pov

Amber was out sleeping in the lake. I know the sentence sounds wierd, but it's true.

"Hey Alex," Connor walked up to me.

"Hey Connor. Wanna fight?" I asked.

"Sure. Why else would I approach you in the Arena?" He asked, smiling funny.

"I dunno. Maybe you wanted to confess your undying love to me?" I joked.

We laughed.

"Come on. Do you have a sword?" I asked.

He looked at a sword sitting on the bench.

"Stealing are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Borrowing_," He corrected.

"Sure," I said.

We sparred for a minute, but then he disarmed me. The tip of his sword was right in front of my neck. I blew a piece of hair out of my face.

"Pretty good, Stoll. Try again?" I asked.

I had a trap. He smiled and nodded. We fought until I let him win again. He had his sword aimed at my throat and my sword behind my neck. **(A.N:Like in the movie.)**

"I win," He said.

He lowered the the sword a little bit and I crashed my lips onto his. He was surprised, so it was perfect. I took my sword, pulled away and put it to his throat.

"I believe I win," I said.

He still looked dazed. I winked and headed towards the lake to find Amber.

**(A.N: Just to let you know, I'm only switching the sister's povs now. I know there has been a lot of changes in this chapter, but I;m trying to get it from different perspectives. Thanks!)**

I jumped into the lake and found her at the very bottom. She looked relaxed, so I woke her up.

"Alex? What time is it?" She asked.

"Lunch. Come on. We have to find Percy," I said.

We swam to the surface and got out. We hadn't even gotten wet. We found him at the pavilion already. Amber and I got our food and sat down.

"You left without us," Amber said.

"You were sleeping," Percy said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You were in the Arena, so I thought I'd let you fight," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the Hermes table and saw Connor still staring at me. I giggled to myself. Amber looked over at me.

_**Why are you giggling?**_

_**Because.**_

_**Because why?**_

_**Should I stay out o fthis. **_

_**Yes, Percy. **_

Percy stared talking to Annabeth.

_**So why are you giggling?**_

_**Because...**_

I replayed the scene in my head. Amber saw and stared laughing.

"You? And Connor?" She asked.

I blushed. Dinner ended so Amber and I walked back to the cabin to get ready for the campifire. Happy Friday! So we went down to the campfire with PErcy and Annabeth. Nico came and sat by Amber while I sat on her other side.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned. Connor stood there smiling.

"No," I said.

He sat down next to me. The Apollo cabin started singing.

_"So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya!" _One of the boys sang.

_"Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya,"_ Another one sang.

_"This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together. There's nothing better than singing along. This is our summer. This is our song!"_ The whole Apollo cabin sang.

_"And grab your guitar. Sit by the fire. Cause we all need a song. When we tired We'll sit here together and sing it out loud!"_ A girl from the Apollo cabin sang.

_"This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along. This is our summer and this is our song. This is our song. this is our song. This is our song!" _Amber, about a third of the camp, and I stood and started singing.

_"Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya!" _Amber sang.

_"Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya!"_ I sang after her.

_"Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya!" _The Apollo cabin sang.

_"This is our song that's all that matters cause. We all belong right here together. There's nothing better than singing along. This is our summer!"_ The whole camp was singing.

_"This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together. There's nothing better than singing along! This is our summer This is our song! This is our song!"_ The camp sang.

_"This is our song!"_ Annabeth and Percy sang.

_"This is our song,"_ Amber and I finished.

Everyone started cheering and laughing. Everyone was smiling. I laughed and looked at the twenty foot tall bright orange fire, reflecting our emotions. A little girl, about eight, was smiling at the bright flames. I knew her. Lady Hestia. She was happy. That's when I looked at Thalia's pine. Standing there was Cameron. I frowned and turned to Amber. She hadgone off somewhere with Nico. I slowly made my way through the crowd. When Cameron saw me coming up the hill, he smiled.

"Leave. Now," I said, pointing at the road.

He smiled and held something up. It was my mother's neclace. I gasped and touched my neck.

"Give it back," I growled.

"Come and get it," He said.

He turned and walked to the middle in between me and the road. He put down the neclace and walked to the road. He turned and smiled one more time before turning and walking away. I slowly went to the neclace and picked it up. That's when the sirens came on. People with guns came out of vans and pointed them at me. Hearing the noise, almost all of the camp came and saw te situation.

"Alex!" Amber yelled.

I looked back at the road and saw Cameron smiling.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back," An officer yelled.

Obviously, not wanting to get shot, I did what he asked. He came forward and cuffed me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You are under arrest for the charge of murdering Calista Williams," He said, dragging me to the car.

Amber tried to come to get me, but Percy held her back. It wouldn't be good to fight mortals.

_**I'll be fine Amber. Just come and bail me out.**_

_**Love you and be careful.**_

_**You too.**_

The police dragged me to the car. That, my friends, is when all Hades broke loose.

**I was on a roll. I finished this in two days. I usually take a week and a half! Thanks for reading and please press the magical button that will make me happy!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	41. Being Grounded with Dolphins

Last time...

_"You are under arrest for the charge of murdering Calista Williams," He said, dragging me to the car._

_Amber tried to come to get me, but Percy held her back. It wouldn't be good to fight mortals._

_**I'll be fine Amber. Just come and bail me out.**_

_**Love you and be careful.**_

_**You too.**_

_The police dragged me to the car. That, my friends, is when all Hades broke loose. _

Chapter 41

"Yee haw!" Someone yelled.

"For the jell-o king!" Another person yelled.

About fifty mortals came running down the street. I stared at them wide eyed in bewilderment. That was when I realized who was the demigod who had gottn the mortals to come. I saw the face of Connor Stoll. Boy, was he fast.

"I like bright pink puppies!" Someone yelled.

Although I think he may have gotten them from a mental hospital. (No offence to mental people.)

"Stop where you are!" An officer shouted.

"The aliens will kill you all!" One of them yelled.

I figured it would be now or never. I kicked him and he fell. Two more cops came up to me. Then, something hit the backside of their heads and they fell. Amber and Nico stood behind him. The cops were now trying to push the mortals back. Connor had somehow slipped past them and walked towards us.

"Plan?" I asked.

"For you three, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth, yeah," He said.

As if on cue, they all came over. We all stood in a line and the officers and the mortals all turned to us. We all snapped our fingers at the same time and they looked conused. Then they all ell to the ground asleep. The Morpheus cabin got them. I hugged Percy, Amber, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Then I walked up to Connor. He was grinning like and idiot.

"So the great Connor Stoll saved the day," I said.

He laughed.

"Come on. I have a plan for me and you," I said.

While we were going up Half Blood Hill, I told him my plan.

(Insert her evil smirk here.)

Amber's Pov

Alex had spent all day with Connor Stoll. I was looking around or her when I saw an Aphrodite girl come out of her cabin screaming. Her ace was covered in black soot and her hair was standing straight up. I heard people laughing so I went in that direction. Alex and Connor were laughing their butts off.

"Alex, did you do that?" I asked.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Amber! I, uh, was just, uh, hangign out with Connor," Alex said.

"On a date?" I asked in an innocent voice.

They both blushed and scooted away from each other.

"Of course not. We're just friends," Alex said.

"Uh huh. Well, I have to go," I said.

I let them there and walked towards the lake.

"He is mine!" A shrill voice schreeched behind me.

I turned to see a pissed Aphrodite girl.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Anna di Angelo!" She shouted.

"Wait. You want to marry Nico?" I asked.

"He's mine!" She schreeched again.

She lunged and I side stepped. She turned and her eyes showed jealousy.

"What in the name of Hades is you problem?" I asked.

"I love Nico and you're the only one in my way. I I kill you, then after you're funeral, he'll be mine!" She said.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you, but if it comes down to it, I will," I said.

"Maybe I should try this," She said.

Slowly, her features changed. Now she was an exact clone of me.

"What do you think? Do you think he'll like me now?" She asked.

"How did you-"

"I'm the second in charge of the Aphrodite cabin. My best friend is in the Hecate cabin. Do you really think that I couldn't trick him into liking me?" She asked.

She laughed crazilly. That was when I made a run for it. I ran to the middle of camp when she hit me with a rock. I started cursing in greek. I turned and saw what she was carrying. She was carrying a butchers knife. Okay, that settles it. This chick is crazy. She ran towards me and threw the knife. It missed, but then I saw she had two more on either arms. She threw another one at me and it missed. But while I was trying to dodge that ine, she threw the other one which hit my leg. I criedoutin painandfell to the ground. Why was I the only one who got hurt?

"No more misses nice Amber!" I yelled.

I raised my hands and water from the lake blasted her back into the woods. Campers were coming out of their last lessons and they saw me. A coupleof them helped me up and they carried me to the infirmary. For like the fiteenth time since I came here. A couple of minutes later, the door flew open and Percy, Alex, Nico, Annabeth, and Luna rushed in.

"Amber!" They all yelled.

Everyone hjugged me and Alex had her hands on her hips.

"What the Hera happened?" Alex asked.

"Nico fangirl," I said.

They all looked at me funny so I explained.

"Chiron is going to have her go a week without make up and clean the horse stables for a month," I said.

"No make up for a week? She's probably going to kill herself," Annabeth said.

We all laughed.

"How can we tell if she's her?" Luna asked.

"We need a safe word!" Alex said suddenly.

"Okay, um, how about..."

"Happy Birthday!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"The safe words. Happy Birthday," Luna said.

Everyone agreed and they all went to their classes while I relaxed my leg. After a day, I was on crutches, but I could go places. The Aphrodite cabin sent me glares. I was walking from archery to the cabin when she passed me.

"He will be mine," She whispered, walking past.

She kept on walking. I shook my head and went into the cabin. No one was in here so I sat down on my bed and looked around the cabin. Percy's bed was a mess as always and Alex's was nice and tucked in like mine. I got up and went outside. Somebody came up behind me and picked me up. Nico was carrying me bridal style.

"Hey," He said, looking down at me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Going to lunch?" He asked.

I nodded. He carrieed me to my table where Alex and Percy were at. I smiled at him and he went to the Hades cabin with Kimberly sitting there. I could feel the stares of the Aphrodite cabin. Alex was glaring at them and Percy was gobbling down his food. That's when the Aphrodite cabin took a chance.

"Excuse me everyone. We have something to announce," Anna said, standing on the Aphrodite table.

Everyone stopped eating and turned. Chiron looked upset and Mr. D looked like he could care less.

"You all know Amber Garcia, daughter of Poseidon?" She asked.

A lot of people turned to look at me.

"Some of you know that she is dating Nico di Angelo. Me, I think she isn't good enough for him. He's saved all of our lives a couple of times and what did she do? She sat there watching. In fact, she said she doesn't care about any of us. And her sister, Alex? She's got a huge crush on Connor Stoll and she's dating a mortal! They're just lying brats!" She said.

Everyone was looking at us now. I felt my insides turning out. I stood up.

"You ******* *****!" I yelled.

Even with my leg begging me not to, I lunged. I punched her a couple of times before Percy held me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Anna looked surprised at my outbreak and so did everybody else. I ripped Percy off of me and limped out of there.

Alex's Pov

"You ******* *****!" Amber yelled.

I knew it was coming. Amber lunged. I tried to stop her, but she beat up that girl. She limped out of the pavilion, everyone watching her. I glared at the Aphrodite girl who had blood coming out of her nose. Nico stoped me from going after Amber and he ran after her.

"Well, that was interesting," Mr. D said.

Everyone started whispering about me.

"Okay, do you guys want me to freak on you too?" I asked.

They all took a sudden interest in their food.

Amber's Pov

"Am I really like that?" I asked him.

"No, not at all," He said.

"She's right. You are to good for me," I said.

"No, she wasn't."

"Yes she was. Now you can be with her and live happily ever after," I said.

"Amber, I don't like her. I like you," He said.

"Why? Why would you like me?" I asked.

"You are very trustworthy, and willing, risk-taking, and never willing to give up. You are very smart and friendly and even quiet to your surroundings," He said.

I looked away.

"You are very loyal to your friends as you are fun-loving. You can be a little crazy at times, and the remarkable part is that when people stare at you, you can care less. Your very thick-skinned, understanding the importance of valuing your own opinion of yourself above all others. And you know how to kick ass when it's needed. That, Amber, is why I love you," He said.

I looked at him again.

"You... you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," He said, smiling.

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

Alex's Pov

Chiron had taken the Aphrodite chick to the infirmary so Mr. D was in charge. Crud. Everyone was talking out loud and he was getting more annoyed.

"Quiet down!" Mr. D said.

Everyone got louder.

"Whoever doesn't quiet down I will turn them into dolphins in three. Two. One," He said.

He started zpping people, changing them into dolphins. Overall, hal the camp was made of dolpins.

"If you are not a dolphin, oick a dolphin up and carry it to the lake," Mr. D said.

"Um, Mr. D?" I asked.

He tunred to me, clearly still annoyed.

"They should be in the ocean. Not the lake," I said.

"Take them to the _ocean_," He said.

I grabbed a dolphin.

_"Hey Alex," _It said.

"Connor?" I asked in disbelief.

_"Yup."_

"You're... a dolphin?" I asked.

_"I would guess that."_

"Why didn't you stop talking?" I asked.

_"I was talking to Travis. Telling him that he's fired."_

"Fired? From what?" I asked.

_"Fired from doing pranks. Now he spends to much time with Katie."_

"So what did he say?" I asked.

_"He said 'Who are you going to find to replace me?'"_

"Well?" I asked.

_"The last thing he said was 'What the Hermes? I'm a freaking dolphin.'" _

"Right," I said.

_"So you stopped talking?" _

"Yeah. So are you ready to live your life dream?" I asked.

_"Being a dolphin?"_

"Yeah. I'll check on ya later. Just stay kind of close to shore," I said.

_"Do you think Mr. D will change us back?" _

"If he doesn't, my father will," I said.

_"Okay. See ya later." _

With that, I put him in the water. I walked to the Big House. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Is Amber going to be in big trouble?" I asked.

"She will be grounded for a week in her cabin. She can only see her siblings," Chiron said.

"What about Nico? And Thalia? And Annabeth? And Luna?" I asked.

"She can make a list of ten people who will be allowed to visit her. That's it," He said.

"Okay. Thanks, Chrion." I said.

I ran to the cabin and found Amber staring off into space and smiling like she was in a dream.

"Amber?" I asked.

She snapped back to reality, even if she was still smiling.

"So did you ask Chiron what my punishment is?" She asked.

"Cabin for one month. Percy and I have to get everything for you," I answered.

"What? But Nico just told me... and... What?" She was panicking.

"Relax Amber. You get to make a list of ten people who can visit you," I said.

"Okay," She said.

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some names down.

"Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Luna, and four more depending who's here," I read.

"Go take it to Chiron so I can see Nico," She said.

I nodded and went outside. I skipped to the Big House where Chiron was now playing pinolche with Mr. D.

"Here's the list Chiron. Oh and Mr. D?" I asked.

He looked up annoyed.

"Are you going to change the campers back?" I asked.

"I'll think about it Ally," Mr. D said.

"It's _Alex_," I said.

"I'm going to let Amber do this, but only because she will get to see your father. Alex, why don't you take Amber, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Luna down to your father's palace. Right after dinner," He said.

I nodded and left. I went back into the cabin to find Amber and Nico kissing.

"Ew," I turned and went outside.

I walked over to the pavilion and got my food. I sat down at the Poseidon table. I got up and put som food in the fire.

"For Poseidon. Please turn Connor and the others back soon," I whispered.

I walked back to the table and began eating. About five minutes later, Percy joined me. I saw Nico sit down at the Hades table out of the corner of my eye.

"So what should we bring Amber?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Probably what I ate. We have the same thing almost every night," I said.

I got up and got another plate for Amber. I took it to the cabin and watched Amber chow down.

"I'm going to go get the others for the trip. We leave in five minutes," I said.

She nodded and kept eating.

Amber's Pov

I finshed my food when the others were waiting outside of the cabin. We all walked down to the beach.

"Okay. Percy, you take Annabeth and Thalia. I'll take Luna. Amber, you take Nico," Alex said.

"Okay," I said. All of us jumped in the water and Percy, Alex, and I formed bubbles.

Nico and I were sitting in the bubble when he started shivering.

"Nico? Are you okay?" I asked.

"y-yeah. I'm f-f-fine," He said.

I touched his arm and he dried off.

"Thanks," He said.

That's when a dolphin approached us.

_"Hey guys."_

"Nico?" I asked.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Did you just say something?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

_"Helloooo? It's Connor."_

"Connor?" I asked.

"Amber, are you okay?" Nico asked, concerned for my sanity.

"No, Connor's a dolphin," I said.

I pointed at Connor.

_"Hey!"_

We were silent the rest of the way. When we got there, I had a huge smile on. The place was beautiful! We stopped at the palace and went inside. Every person we passed seemed... depressed.

"Okay, is it just me or is this place acting like they just had a funeral?" Luna asked.

"Option number 2," Alex answered.

We found my father talking to a green dude who had two tails.

"Triton, I have sent many to find her. None have come back alive," Poseidon said.

"Father, I must look for her," The greed dude, Triton, insisted.

Poseidon sighed.

"Check over by Alaska. Take a whole twelv e dozen of dolphins with you," Poseidon said.

Triton nodded and swam away.

"Dad?" I asked.

Poseidon turned to us with a sad smile.

"Hello children," He said.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Alex asked.

"My wife, Amphritie, has been kidnapped."

**Okay. I'm going to ask you guys. Should I continue with this story or should I start a new story called: Percy Jackson and the Missing Mother-In-Law. Please give me answers!**


	42. Soul Swap

Chapter 42

Percy burst out laughing. Alex and I shared a look and Percy stopped laughing.

"Please tell me you were joking," He said to Poseidon.

"Unfortunately, I'm not, Percy. Amphitrie isn't the only one missing. Persephone had disappeared also," Poseidon answered.

"Let me guess… we're the ones being sent to find it, right?" I asked.

"Zeus would like to speak to you," Poseidon said.

Before any of us could say anything, Poseidon waved his hand and the next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a throne room.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Amber Garcia, Alex Garcia, and…" Zeus looked at Luna.

Then he looked at Artemis. The other gods seemed to realize who Luna looked like.

"Hello mother," Luna said coldly to Artemis.

Several people gasped.

"Luna, do not talk to me like that," Artemis said.

Luna stared at Artemis with steely cold eyes.

"Excuse me," She muttered.

Luna turned and walked out of the throne room. Complete silence stayed in the throne room for five minutes. That is, until I broke it.

"We have a quest to go on, so if you please," I said.

"You may not talk to us like that, especially _me_," Hera said.

Then I let all my anger from the Aphrodite girls, the gods, and other things.

"I will talk to you any way I want to. I'm so sick and tired of feeling like the world is out to get me!" I yelled.

Hera was angry, but I continued.

"You know what? Go ahead. Go ahead and blast me. You know why I don't care? Because all you do up here is judge us demigods for stupid things when you should clearly be trying to find Persephone and Amphitrie! Instead, you're just sitting here wondering 'Gee, that kid has anger problems and probably needs to be blasted. Why don't I kill her because I'm the mighty Hera!' Just because you're gods it doesn't mean you can be bullies!" I shouted.

Hera's face was a mix of purple and red. She stood up and walked out of the room. I looked back at the other gods. Ares was practically bouncing inn his seat with all my yelling. I heard my speech out in the air and everyone turned to Hermes. He was smiling and holding a recorder.

"This is going to make an awesome home video," Hermes said.

"Demeter, we are here to talk to you too. When was the last time you saw Persephone?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was thinking of what kind of cereal Persephone would like this morning, but she never showed up. Her favorite is Coco Puffs. I always eat the oat cereal, but she always eats the sugary stuff. I mean, sure I eat Lucky Charms once every month, but that's it. If I didn't always eat my oats, I would be-" Demeter stopped.

"Enough with the cereal Demeter!" Aphrodite interrupted.

"Okay, we should probably go," Alex said.

_**They're not going t be any help.**_

_**I know.**_

We walked out of the Empire State Building and onto the New York Streets. A little girl ran up to me and tugged on my jeans.

"Excuse me. Are you my mommy?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry," I said.

"Are you going to save me?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Are you going to save me from the mean monsters?" She asked again.

"What kind of monsters, sweetie?" I asked.

"The kind that will eat you," She said, pointing at an alley.

I heard growling coming from the alley. Percy and the others were slowly creeping towards the alley. Alex screamed and Percy yelled, "Watch out!"

I ran in after them and saw a giant snake thingy. Probably a Hydra. Great. Alex was in a corner, hiding from it while Percy was on its back. Nico was trying to distract it while Annabeth was invisible somewhere. Thalia lifted her hands in the air and lightning hit each head. It fell over and turned into dust. A hand came around my mouth and pulled me into a shadow. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a dark room.

"Hello Amber."

I whipped around to see a boy about a year older than me that looked like Nico.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alec, son of Hades," He said.

"Nico is the only son of Hades," I blurted out.

"No, he isn't. I was abandoned at birth. I was left to DIE!" He shouted.

He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"But now, Kronos will help me. He took care of me and now I owe him. I owe him a lot. I think of him as my father and I will do anything for him," He said.

He got really close to me and leaned in. I pushed him to the ground. He looked up and smirked.

"Goodbye for now, Amber," He said.

He stood up and pushed me into a shadow. I fell into the alley. I landed next to Alex. She helped me up.

"Son of Hades named Alec. He-he said Kronos adopted him when Hades threw him out," I said.

"Well, we should get back to camp," Nico said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We 'borrowed' a car from the street. We were on the road to camp. I could see the strawberries in the distance. Nico lanced at me, but turned to face the camp again. I hoped I hadn't mumbled in my sleep. We pulled up to the camp.

Alex's Pov

We got out of the car and walked up the hill.

"Hey Peleus," I said to the dragon.

He looked up and grunted before putting his head down again. I was walking towards the group when I felt the pain. It was just annoying at first, but then it began to hurt. I fell to my knees and started hyperventilating.

"Alex?" Amber called.

I cried out in pain. I felt my soul being ripped from my body and a new one going in. Everything went white.

Amber's Pov

I heard a thump and I turned to see Alex on the ground, hyperventilating.

"Alex?" I asked.

She screamed.

"Alex!" I yelled.

I ran over to her. She fell face first into the ground and groaned. She sat up.

"Alex?" I asked, hesitant.

"I'm okay," She said.

She sat up and looked around at all of us. She studied us and smiled.

"I'm fine, I promise," She said.

She got up and skipped towards the cabin.

"We need to keep an eye on her," I said.

"Definitely," Nico said.

I walked to the cabin. Alex was inside, putting lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, and blush on.

"Why are you putting on more make-up?" I asked.

"Because. I want to be perfect," She said.

"Nobody is ever perfect," I said.

"The Aphrodite cabin is," She said.

"The Aphrodite cabin?" I asked.

"Yes, the Aphrodite cabin. The most prettiest, stylish, and perfect people on earth. Besides Aphrodite herself, of course," She laughed.

I looked at her funny. Then I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a hot pink skirt that was short. Then she had a pink Tank top on with a pink head band.

"You feel okay Alex?" I asked.

"What? O course I do silly. I feel fine," She said.

She walked past me and out the door, leaving the scent of perfume.

"So weird," I said.

Third Person Pov

Alex walked into the Aphrodite cabin and sat next to Anna.

"So are you still Alex?" Anna asked.

Alex laughed.

"You did well, Anna. You did the impossible and summoned me, Aurora, the greatest Aphrodite child in existence. No one can defeat us now!" Alex said.

It was true. Aurora, an evil daughter of Aphrodite was very powerful. With them being inside camp, Aurora and Anna can kill the campers off. One bye one. One by one. One by… one.

**Creepy ending, huh? Well, they will continue with their quest. Will Amber and the others figure out its Aurora instead of Alex? Will Aurora and Anna kill the campers? Find out next week. Sorry it's late. Again. Hee hee. Sorry.**


	43. NAME STEALER! Lol

Chapter 43

"Percy? Have you seen Alex?" I asked my brother.

"Last time I saw her was when she left to go to the cabin," He answered.

Hmm. Weird. I went back to the cabin to find no one.

_**Alex?**_

In response, I got static. Like she wasn't there. Connor ran up to me smiling.

"Where's Alex?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well tell her thanks for the advice when you see her," He said.

"Advice?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me to ask the girl I wanted to ask out. I asked her! Delilah said yes!" He said.

"Delilah?" I asked.

"Yeah," He frowned. "Why?"

"No reason," I said quickly.

Alex liked Connor and I though he like her too. Connor's face twisted in shock and disbelief. I turned to see what he was staring at. Alex was wearing her short little pink outfit and was with Anna.

"No way," I muttered.

Okay, something was definitely up with Alex, and I was going to find out. That's when Nico ran up to me.

"Amber, that isn't Alex," He said.

"What?"

"Alex has been… possessed. Her soul isn't in her body. It's a chick named Aurora," He said.

"As in Annabeth's sister?" I asked.

"No, she's a daughter of Aphrodite," He said.

As if on cue, Annabeth and Aurora (Annabeth's sister) walked up.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Aurora asked.

Nico smiled wickedly and whispered into Aurora's ear. She smiled and turned towards Alex. Aurora took a deep breath and screamed. Everyone stared at her. She pointed at Alex.

"NAME STEALER!" She shrieked.

She charged and knocked Alex off her feat. She started punching Alex's face until she was knocked out. Aurora grabbed her arms and dragged her over to where we were standing.

"Teach that stupid ghost to steal my name," She mumbled.

"Okay, does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Percy asked walking up.

Nico and I explained.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We need to dump her in the lake. Then her soul will come back and use the energy o the water to fight the ghost with force and possibly kill her," Annabeth said.

I nodded and Nico helped me carry Alex. We dropped her in the lake. A girl appeared in ghostly form.

"You'll pay! You'll all pay!" She screeched before being pulled into the ground.

Bubble came up from the bottom of the lake and Alex head popped up.

"What the Hades happened?" She asked.

"Well, you were possessed by Aurora, a daughter of Aphrodite and Nico was the one to figure it out then Aurora, this one, went all crazy on you and knocked you out. Then Annabeth used her knowledge to save you and we threw you into the lake," I said.

Aurora beamed. Then I realized something. I went to Aurora and whispered something. She smiled even more. She ran into the pavilion and screamed.

"Crazy Aphrodite Chicks! C.A.C! C.A.C! Whoop whoop!" She yelled.

Soon enough, she had everyone chanting with her. All of us were laughing.

_**Alex?**_

_**Yeah? **_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**About what?**_

_**Ask Connor. **_

"Hey Connor," She said.

"Oh yeah! Alex, I asked Delilah out and she said yes!" He said.

Alex's face turned from happy to sad.

"What?" She asked.

Connor became confused.

"I asked Delilah-"

"I heard you the first time," She muttered.

I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I have to go," She said.

She turned and went back to the cabin. Not exactly the best 'Welcome back from being possessed!'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner was over and we were back in the cabin.

"Okay so are we going to look for the missing people?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't even know where they are," Alex said.

Just when I though my day couldn't get any worse, a red light went off and sirens blared. We all ran outside. Campers were running around screaming. There was a loud noise and the sirens stopped. Mr. D stood there.

"A camper has gone missing. Chris Rodriguez was just taken from the woods when he was on patrol. Now every one of you little brats back to your cabins NOW!" He said the last word with power.

Everyone scrambled to their cabins except for the cabin leaders. Clarisse looked very, very angry.

"I'm going to find him," She growled.

"Take whoever you want. Goodbye," Mr. D walked towards the Big House.

"Prissy, Annabeth, Amber, Alex, Nico, Thalia, Luna, Jenny, Steve, Aurora, Katie, Travis, and Connor," She said.

Steve was the Nyx cabin leader so he was here. I have to say, he looked so much better. He had a little bit more muscle and he had more confidence. He looked sort of surprised.

"Yeah, you Bachman," Clarisse said.

"We should sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, so let's go to bed," Annabeth said.

"Agreed," Luna yawned.

Last I had heard, Jenny had been staying in the Big House. She's probably informed. Everybody walked back to their cabins and went to sleep.

_I dreamed of a giant fish bowl. No, I'm not kidding. The only normal (for a demigod) thing about it was that Amphitrie was in here. Sitting in a cage next to her was Persephone. Two big bear-like guys came in with Chris Rodriguez. They opened the cage with Persephone in it and threw him in. They left. _

"_Lady Persephone?" Chris asked, rubbing his head._

"_Yes, it is me. Are you hurt?" Persephone asked._

"_Nah, they didn't hurt me too bad. What about you? Are you okay?" Chris asked._

"_I'm a goddess. Of course I'm okay," She laughed._

_Chris nodded._

"_I'm Chris. Son of Hermes," He said._

"_I'm… well. You already know," She said._

"_So how did they kidnap you?" _

"_I was on my way to my mother, Demeter, when something b eat me half way. When I woke up, I was here," She said, gesturing to the cage. _

"_Okay. Well, I know they'll send people from camp to find us. Someone might even be dreaming about us. _

"_Really? Like who?" Persephone asked._

"_One of my friends. If anybody is listening, we're under Forks, Washington! Hear that?" He said._

_Persephone added something, but it was fuzzy._

The image disappeared and I opened my eyes. I looked at my clock. 4:30 A.M. Yay. I got up and put a jacket on. I had my sweats, a tank top, and a jacket on. I put on my flip flops and went outside. It was still dark. I walked to no where in particular and found myself in the Arena. I took Tsunami and clicked it. It became my silver sword. I slashed and hacked the dummies head off until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Annabeth.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked.

"Athena kids always get up early. Athena and the Apollo cabin," She said.

"Oh."

It was quiet.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Percy?" I asked.

"Of course I do. He's my Seaweed Brain," She said.

She got a far away look in her eyes and smiled.

"What was it like when he first told you he loved you?" I asked.

She turned back to me.

"It was relieving. I knew he would never leave me. I knew he was mine," She said.

"Do you think Alex will ever find somebody?" I asked.

"She will, Amber. Don't worry. Alex will definitely find her perfect match," Annabeth said.

I nodded. The sound of whistling came into the Arena an Annabeth and I both turned to see Nico walk in.

"Whistling?" I asked.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Oh. So you training or something?" He asked.

"No. I was just bored," I said.

Nico looked at one of the dummies and carefully threw his dagger. It hit the dummy in between where its eyes would have been. He walked up to it and took the dagger out. I stood up and went to the center of the Arena.

"You want to go, Ghost Boy?" I asked.

"Bring it, Kelp Girl," He replied, smiling.

We circled each other until I got impatient and lunged. That was my mistake. He was ready for me. He used the stygian blade against Tsunami, which pushed my on the floor. He held his blade at my face. I folded my arms and pouted. He smiled and held a hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"So you ready for today?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Everything will be okay," He said.

We were still holding hands.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Definitely," He replied.

Like that, we walked into the pavilion.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I wanted to post this early. I thought the part when Aurora (Annabeth's sister.) tackled Alex was hilarious. Anyway, I'll still post more soon.**


	44. We're Off To Find The Prisoners!

Chapter 44

"So… I had a dream last night."

Percy and Alex's heads both popped up to look at me when I said that.

"About what?" Percy asked.

"Chris, Persephone, and dad's wife," I couldn't remember her name.

Oh well.

"What happened?"

"Well, dad's wife was in the giant fish bowl and Persephone was in a cage. Guards brought in Chris and he knew one of s was dreaming about him. He said they're under some stupid town called Forks," I said, taking a break to eat a piece of egg.

"What's the town next door? Spoons?" Alex giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"We went there not to long ago. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and I went there on a quest," He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's where the vamps are from. The wolves are from the place next to it," Percy said.

"Spoons?" I cracked a grin.

"Ha ha. No, it's La Push," Percy said.

"La Push? What are they? French?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, where are the vamps?" I asked.

"They left last night," Alex answered.

I groaned.

"Wonderful."

We finished breakfast. Percy, Alex, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Connor, Travis, Jenny, Luna, Aurora, and Steve and I were all surrounding the little fountain in the Poseidon cabin. I threw in a drachma.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said and threw the coin in.

"Renesmee Cullen. Somewhere between here and Washington," I said.

Sure enough, a picture of Renesmee appeared.

"Hi guys!"

\

"Hi Nessie!"

"You guys need us again, don't you?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Jane and Alec disappeared, but we'll be there soon," She said and waved the message away.

Then, Mr. D came in the door.

"Another person has been kidnapped. Emily Carrasco from the Apollo cabin was kidnapped moments ago," He said.

"What? Why didn't you try to stop it?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny," Alex warned.

"I did everything in my power, but it simply wasn't enough," He said sadly.

Okay, was he possessed too or something?

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. D?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was watching the god carefully.

"What? I can't be nice, Percy?" Mr. D asked.

Okay, so weird. He never calls Percy by his name.

"You called me Percy," Percy said, clearly confused.

"That is your name right?"

"Yes."

I looked at Nico and he was even more confused.

"Is it really him?" I whispered.

"Yeah. This is Mr. D. Soul and all," He whispered back.

Mr. D looked at us and burst out laughing. We all looked at each other and back at him. He got skinnier and a lot cuter until he had nice blond hair. I recognized him now.

"Lord Apollo!" We all said.

"You should have seen the look on your faces," He was laughing so hard, I thought he would cry.

Then his face got serious.

"Seriously, find my daughter," He said.

We all turned away while he glowed and disappeared.

"Well, that was-"

"Crazy," Connor interrupted Annabeth.

"Time to go," Percy said, gesturing to the door.

"Can anybody say pushy?" I asked.

"Pushy times a hundred," Alex muttered.

Everyone except for Percy, Alex, and I filed out of the Poseidon cabin to get ready. I threw my stuff in a backpack and walked outside. I went to the Archery Range and shot a few horrible shots. I sighed and went back to the Big House. I went upstairs in Rachel's old room. I heard something behind me and I turned around.

"Katrina?" I asked.

Katrina, one of my old mortal friends, was standing there, smiling at me.

"Thank you Amber," She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being a demigod. Meeting you made me realize what I'm supposed to do in life," She said, gesturing to the room around her.

"Oh no. You're not-"

"The new Oracle? Actually, yeah," She smiled.

"So Rachel… isn't _it_ anymore?" I asked.

"Nope. The spirit left her. Now it's in me. As of ten minutes ago," She said.

"So…"

Suddenly, she fell forward like she was punched in the gut and her eyes went misty green. She spoke as if she had three different voices.

"_14 demigods will travel west_

_To find the missing people in the chest_

_Vampires and Wolves will work as one_

_To find the new daughter of the sun_

_Daughter of Sea and Son of Death at their best_

_Will their love pass the test_

_Two opposites have to help_

_To save the Queen of the Kelp_

_Sister bonds will soon break_

_It's up to them which side they'll take."_

She blinked and her eyes went to normal. She stood up looking confused.

"It happened. Didn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said, my heart feeling like lead.

Will their love pass the test? Sister bonds will soon break? What's going to happen? I went downstairs and was instantly met by Nico.

"You don't look so good," He said, watching me carefully.

"Just got a prophecy," I mumbled.

"From Rachel?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"No, from my old mortal friend. She's the new Oracle. She gave me a prophecy," I said.

"What was it?" He asked.

I looked at him sadly.

"It's… long. Let's get the others."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We were all standing by the woods, waiting for the vampires and werewolves. Seth was still here, but the rest had left.

"Guys, I got a prophecy," I said, turning to them.

Everybody except for Nico turned to me in shock. I quickly explained about Katrina.

"So what was the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

Darn her. I sighed.

"_14 demigods will travel west _

_To find the missing people in the chest."_

"Come on Amber," Nico said.

"_Vampires and Wolves will work as one_

_To find the new daughter of the sun."_

I took a deep breath for the next line. I hesitated and glanced at Nico before continuing.

"_Daughter of Sea and Son of Death at their best_

_Will their love pass the test."_

By then, everyone was looking from me to Nico.

"_Two opposites have to help_

_To save the Queen of the Kelp."_

I froze. I didn't want to continue.

"Well?" Clarisse demanded.

I looked at Alex. This line was about us.

"_S-sister bonds will s-soon break_

_I-It's up to th-them which s-side they'll take." _

I looked down. Just to make my day better, the vampires and werewolves came out of the woods. We made arrangements and we were in Forks in about three days.

0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0

It was raining. We all walked through the rain to the Cullen house. When we got inside, Alex, Percy, and I began drying people off with our powers. I was tired. Really tired. I just wanted to go curl up and fall asleep and never ever wake up. As if reading my mind (which he probably was), Percy spoke up.

"Guys, why don't we sleep? None of us have slept for three whole days. Come on," Percy urged.

"We have beds upstairs, kids. Go ahead," Esme said.

My vision was getting blurry, so I agreed. I walked slowly up the stairs and into one of the rooms. I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep to a non- dream night. Thank the gods.

Alex's Pov

I walked up the stairs after Amber and the one named Alice got me an air mattress. I blew it up and shared a room with Jenny and Thalia. Luna and Annabeth ha went into the room where Amber was and had sleeping bags. The boys kind of split it. Clarisse, Aurora, and Katie took the couches downstairs.

_I walked through the dark alley with my sword, Hurricane, in my hand. A single piece of paper hit the ground behind me and I turned. I picked it up and read it:_

Turn around.

_Too late. I felt someone steal my sword. I stood there defenseless in front of a Goth kid who looked kind of like Nico. _

"_Alec," I said harshly. _

_I remember how Amber described him._

"_What do you want?" I growled._

"_Well, let's see. I want the gods to be sent to Tartarus, I want Kronos to rule, and I want to kill your brother and di Angelo," He said, counting them on his fingers. _

"_None of those will ever happen," I said._

"_They will in your dreams," He said, grinning like a crazy psycho maniac._

_Before I could ask, the ally became even darker. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the alley. The skies were dark and red and the buildings were all crumpled. My worst sight? The Empire State building made a huge creaking noise. The building wobbled and fell. _

"_No!" I screamed. _

_A noise made me turn around. Amber was crying over Nico and Percy's dead bodies._

"_This can't be happening!" Amber cried. _

_Annabeth was with Thalia fighting Malcolm, also known as Kronos. Unfortunately, they didn't stand a chance. Thalia was flung somewhere off into the distance and Annabeth looked up at Kronos. He smiled coldly before shoving his scythe in her gut. She cried put in pain. I didn't know where to go. I was frozen in place. Alec stood by me, laughing. I closed my eyes. Alec must have felt what I was trying to do._

"_What? No!" He said._

_I imagined everyone back and alive. Suddenly, all demigods and vampires and werewolves I knew, were alive, healthy and ready to fight behind me. The Empire State building rebuilt itself and I saw lightning above it. The Gods were back. Alec turned and stared at me with cold eyes. Kronos yelled and disappeared into the ground and hopefully, in my dreams, went to Tartarus. The sky turned normal color and sunshine shined on my face. Everyone began chanting._

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

My eyes shot open.

"ALEX! WAKE UP!" Amber yelled.

I sat up. Oh, so she was the one chanting my name. On the up side, I can control my dreams. Boo-yah!

"Hello? Earth to Alex!" Amber tried again.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come on. We're starting the search today," Annabeth said next to my sister.

"I'm up. I'm up," I said.

"Says the almighty Alex," Amber turned to Annabeth.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Amber and Annabeth started chanting.

"I was chanting in my sleep wasn't I?" I asked.

"You sure were," She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Amber and Annabeth walked towards the door.

"We're going to get the boys up," Amber said.

"Seaweed Brain won't get up for hours if we don't wake him up," Annabeth smiled.

"True," I laughed.

_**Don't worry Alex. We won't let the prophecy come true.**_

_**I know Amber, I know.**_

Amber's Pov

We went into the boys' room. Annabeth went to Percy as I went to Nico.

"Pst! Annabeth! I bet you I can wake up Percy before you can wake up Nico," I whispered.

She thought for a minute before nodding.

"Deal," She whispered.

She went to Nico and I went to Percy. Annabeth whispered something in Nico's ear before I even got the chance to pour water on Percy. Nico sat up, his eyes wide, and started looking around the room. He saw me and sighed in relief.

"Not cool Annabeth," He scowled.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I whispered in his ear 'Amber's missing'," She said, smirking.

My face turned evil. I went to Percy.

"Percy, get up!" I whispered urgently, fake panic in my voice.

"I wanna sleeeeeep!" He groaned.

"You have to get up! Athena's took Annabeth away and she's coming back to kill you!" I said.

He shot up and looked from side to side.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Then he saw us. Annabeth was smiling, Nico was trying, but failing, not to laugh, and I was on the ground laughing so hard I thought I was going to cry. He glared at me and Nico. I took one of Percy's shoes and threw it at Travis. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Why can't you wake Connor up first?" He asked.

'Cause your brother's a clueless idiot.

"Because Katie's looking for you," I said.

He scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to get dressed. Annabeth and I left while the guys got ready. I went back to the room I was in earlier. I put on a blue tank top and grayish black capris. I put on my converse and brushed my hair. I put my brown hair in a ponytail, and finished my morning routine. I went own to the kitchen when I was done.

"I smell food. Remind me again, why do I smell food in a house full of vampires?" I called out as I was walking down the stairs.

When I finally made it to the kitchen, Esme, Thalia, Annabeth, Luna, and Katie were cooking.

"I had some food that we saved for Nessie, so I thought I would make you some breakfast," Esme said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

I grabbed a plate and dug in. About five minutes later, Percy, Nico, Clarisse, Aurora, Jenny, Travis, Connor, and Steve came in. I rolled my eyes as I watched the boys eat. Sure, I don't eat lady-like, but I definitely don't eat like a starving pig. Connor's phone (Our godly parents gave us cell phones to use.) rang. He looked at the screen and smiled. He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Hey there Delilah. What's it like in New York City?" He laughed, quoting the song.

Alex spit out her drink. Her eyes narrowed at that phone.

"Sorry. I'll clean it up."

She stomped out of the room. Percy and Nico kept eating, clearly not wanting to take my place. I went up to Connor and smiled. He looked confused. I slapped him in the face and went after Alex.

Annabeth's Pov

Connor must be more of an idiot than I thought. My phone buzzed too. It was a text from Kiara.

_W8 for it. You'll get a pic soon._

My phone buzzed again and I looked at the picture. I immediately sent it to Percy, Nico, Amber, Thalia, Luna, Steve, and Travis. I texted the message with the picture.

_Look what Kiara caught her doing._

All of their phones buzzed. They all looked down and looked at the picture.

"I miss you too," Connor said in a baby voice into the phone.

All eyes were on Connor except for Percy. He looked at me. He looked at the phone then at Connor, then at me again. I understood perfectly. Did Connor get the picture? I shook my head. Connor looked at us. He hung up.

"Am I missing an inside joke or something?"

"It's not a joke, buddy," Travis said.

"Huh?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Thalia asked, setting down a knife.

Esme was standing off the side. I walked over to her.

"Don't worry. We always fight like this. You can go if you want," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. Again, I'm sorry about them," I said.

She smiled and left the room. Thalia was now yelling at him.

"I said I don't know!" Connor said.

"You don't know? How could you not know? She kissed you for gods' sake! You are an IDIOT!" Thalia shouted.

She turned and stormed out back where Alex and Amber had gone.

Connor looked at all of us.

"Can anyone explain nicely why I'm a clueless idiot?" He asked.

I face palmed. There was a knock on the door and I heard someone open it. Rosalie came in.

"There's a girl named Delilah. She's here to see Connor," Rosalie said, looking from Travis to Connor.

I don't think she realized the difference between the two twins yet. Connor turned towards the door.

"Any chance with Alex is gone now," I said harshly before going after Thalia, Amber, and Alex, hearing the other girls following me.

Amber's Pov

I found Alex by a creek. She was running her hand along the water. It was still raining, but both of us were perfectly dry. Thalia came soon with Annabeth and the girls behind her.

"Alex, Connor's just an idiot," Thalia said.

Alex smiled and wiped a lone tear off of her cheek.

"You're right. Let's go back," She said, standing up.

"Whoa! What's that?" Jenny pointed and we saw it.

There was an adorable little cottage.

"That's my house."

We all turned to see Nessie smiling.

"That's your house?"

"I share it with my parents. They've has it since I was a baby," Renesmee said.

"Come on. Let's go out or something. Ness, do you know anywhere we can go?" Thalia asked.

"There's Port Angeles," She answered.

"Then we'll go there," Thalia said, grinning.

We all walked back to the house.

"I left my bag upstairs. I'll be right back," Alex said.

She went upstairs and I felt a scene in my mind. I could see what she saw. Delilah was kissing Connor. Alex ground her teeth and the window flew open and the rain directed itself at Connor and Delilah. Delilah screamed and Alex grabbed her bag and ran downstairs laughing.

"Let's go and fast," She giggled.

"Where you guys going?" Nico asked, coming into the room.

"Girls day out," I answered.

"But we have to search," Travis protested.

"We'll search tomorrow," I said.

"One day. One day only," Percy said, coming to stand next to Nico.

"Fine," I said.

All the girls, including the vamps and Leah, all piled into the three cars. We parked next to each other. The first store I saw, I went into. I bought a pair of shoes and went back outside. I went outside and saw some Goth kid leaning against his car. Then I realized it wasn't just some Goth kid. I looked, but the others were nowhere to be seen. Probably in some dress shop or something.

_**Cameron is here. I need back up. Come quick.**_

I went back into the shoe shop and pretended to look at some shoes. I heard the little bell dinging, saying that someone came in. I peeked and saw it was Cameron. Crap.

"Pst!"

I looked up and saw Cameron smiling, standing on top of the shoe showcase. Then, The showcase was blasted by ire and his shoes were stuck to the sticky plastic. I turned to see Clarisse standing there, smirking. I went over to her.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Remember, this is the second time I've saved you an your brother's butts," She said.

I nodded and called some water. I poured it on the plastic and it hardened, causing Cameron to get stuck for a long time. I laughed and we left. Alex, Annabeth, Luna, Jenny, Alice, Katie, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie, Leah, Aurora and Thalia all ran up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Clarisse helped," I said.

"Now, I say we go get something to eat," Annabeth said.

"Agreed," Luna said.

We walked to a restaurant called Halahua Co'ana **(A.N. Made up.)** Inside, there was a line consisting of two people. We waited and they got us our table. We were eating when I noticed _it_. There was a waitress coming over to our table and she walked funny. I looked at her legs and noticed something. One was a donkey leg. A satyr? No, because her other leg looked like It was made of silver. What was it called… an _empousa_.

In my head, I heard her horrible voice.

_Your boyfriend will be gone soon enough._

I took out my sword and clicked it under the table. I stabbed her donkey leg and she exploded into dust, causing the people around us to gasp. Thalia snapped her fingers and they went back to their business.

"Good eye Amber," Annabeth said.

"We have to go," I said.

I got up and went out of the restaurant, knowing the others were behind me. I got into one of our cars, which, Alex, Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie climbed in. The others were still getting in the car. I floored it all the way to the Cullen house. I rove up in the driveway and saw two more empousa guarding the door. I walked up and sliced one while Annabeth stabbed the other one. We opened the door to see about five empousa approaching each boy. My eyes blazed when one slashed at Nico. I charged and hacked their heads off while I heard Annabeth cut the other ones to little pieces. Alex was helping the Stoll Brothers with Katie, and Thalia was helping Steve. Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella all came flying in with Vampire speed and helped their family. About five minutes later, all of the _empousa_ were gone. 

"Well, I'd rather not meet them again," Edward said.

"Hopefully, not that many," Percy said.

"Oh my god! They, like, almost killed me!" Delilah shrieked.

"Thank the gods they came," Connor pointed at us.

"I know right? Well, I'm going to, like, go fin something to, like, eat," She smile and went towards the kitchen.

"Well, I want to find my boyfriend," Clarisse said.

"We'll leave first thing in the-"

"Now," I interrupted Annabeth.

"Amber, I really don't think-"

"I'm going with her," Alex piped in.

"Girls, what Annabeth is trying to-"

"I'm going," Luna interrupted Percy.

"But-"

"Me too!"

"I want to go!"

"I'm going too!"

"Let's go!"

And with that, we all went into the backyard with Annabeth and Percy not far behind. Thalia whispered something to Annabeth and she reluctantly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

"Okay, group 1 is Embry, Percy, Annabeth, Edward, Bella, and Jasper. Group 2 is Clarisse, Rosalie, Steve, Carlisle, Luna, Thalia, and Seth. Group 3 is Travis, Alice Katie, Jacob, Amber and Nico. Group 4 is Emmett, Alex, Jenny, Aurora, Esme, Connor, Delilah, and Leah. That's it," Annabeth said.

We all got into our search parties and went in different directions.

"So Amber? Any idea where they might be?" Katie asked.

"No, I just remember it was in an underground cave. Chris said he was _under_ Forks. Not in it," I replied.

"There's a tunnel up there," Alice pointed.

I turned to where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a tunnel there. The only bad thing was that there were two Hydras guarding the entrance.

"Wish we had Clarisse and her fiery hands," I whispered. (I know when they talk to each other; it's hard to know who is saying it so I'll do this.

**Amber: Percy! Alex! **

**Alex: Listening.**

**Percy: Me too.**

**Amber: Found a tunnel. Going in. I'll call if we nee help.**

**Alex: Be careful. **

**Amber: THALIA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WE'RE GOING IN A TUNNEL! OKAY?**

**Thalia: Jeez, I can hear you yell. I think someone made it so all Big Three kids can talk. That's kind of cool.**

**Nico: Hey! I can hear you guys. One of the Hydras is coming over here! **

We all hid and waited for it to leave. It sniffed the ground, tracking us. Jacob went wolf and ran, the Hydra taking off after it. Katie held her hands in the air and vines wrapped around it, holding it to the ground.

"We need fire!" I hissed.

Nico picked up two sticks and handed them to Alice. She rubbed the together with vampires speed, which soon made fire. I chopped one head off and set it on fire. Nico did the same thing, so did Katie and Travis. I even let Nessie try it with my sword. Jacob came back and we did the process again with the other Hydra. We all walked cautiously towards the cave. Four demigods, two vampires (Well, technically one and a half.), and a giant wolf. Not suspicious at all, right? I took out my sword for light before we went a little into the tunnel.

"Alice?" I turned to her.

"Nobody is near at all. Not for at least two miles down," She said.

I was holding one of my hands on the wall until I felt slime on my hand. I pulled my hand away and gagged. I called some water and it washed off.

"What was that?" Nessie asked.

"It was-"

"I don't want to know," I said, interrupting Nico.

We continued, this time I didn't touch the wall, I followed Alice. We were about a mile in when Alice tensed. She stopped and looked at us.

"People are like two minutes away from here," She whispered.

Nico looked around and put his hands to the wall. He pushed and I was about to tell him pushing the wall won't make it go any farther when the wall pushed in and exposed a secret room.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Tunnels are always filled with old rooms. There are so many in the Underworld, they trap prisoners in there," He said.

We all hurried into the room. Nico pushed another wall and it closed the opening we came in. I noticed there were a couple of little holes in the wall so I peeked through one. I heard the others doing the same with the other holes. I waited and about a minute later, two Hellhounds, accompanied by four _dracaenae_, started down the tunnel.

"Are you sssssure the Hydrassss are dead?" One hissed.

"I'm posssssitive," Another answered.

"Then intruderssss must be coming own the tunnel sssoon, correct?" She asked.

"Yessss, let's go in thissss ssssecret room and wait for them," Another hissed, coming towards our room.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. She pushed the door pen and Jacob flew out, attacking the first Hellhound. Nico, Katie, Travis, and I went for the _dracanae_ while Nessie and Alice went for the second Hellhound. They were all dead. We continued on our journey and soon came to another room. This room, unfortunately, was filled with telekhines. One of them used their dog-like senses and found us.

"Attack!" He snarled.

About a hundred surrounded us.

"Anyway out of this one?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Nico replied.

Jacob tried to push them back, but it wasn't enough. He was put into a giant muzzle and tied him down. He thrashed, but didn't get free. Renesmee attacked al of the ones who dared go by Jacob, but they soon surrounded her.

_**Amber: 9-1-1!**_

**Oh no! Well, that's interesting. I'm so very sorry I haven't updated! My internet went out because the stupid ATT people couldn't come out until today. But I finished! Finally. *Sigh*. Well here it goes: Will Percy, Alex, Thalia, and the others hear Amber's cry for help? Will they get there in time? What will happen if they don't? Will Connor stop being such an idiot or will he still be with Delilah? Will Alex give up on him? When will the prophecy happen? Tune in next time to find out.**


	45. Travelers Delight

Chapter 45

We went off in our direction. We went about a half of a mile before Delilah started whimpering.

"Shh, it's okay, babe," Connor said, putting his arm around her.

Babe. HE CALLED HER BABE! Grrr.

"I-I'm c-c-cold," Her teeth chattered.

"Well I don't have my jacket but Alex does," He glanced at me.

Oh no. No way in Hades. Then he looked at me, his brown eyes meeting my sea green eyes and I saw the plead in his eyes. I reluctantly took off my jacket and basically threw it at her. She put it on and we kept going. Jenny and Aurora glanced back at me, seeing how peeved I was, but kept going Leah was in wolf form, behind us. Esme was walking in front of al of us, but kept stopping to make sure we were all alright. Esme stopped and turned to us.

"There's a bear," She said.

"A bear?" I asked.

"Yes, up there about a minute away."

As if on cue, Leah came in front of us and growled.

"Okay, well I got it," Luna said, taking out her bow.

"No, we don't want trouble if we can skip it," I said.

I turned to Esme.

"Is there a way we can avoid it?" I asked.

"Yes. There's a cave over there," She pointed.

"Okay, we'll go there," I said.

We continued our hike up the hill. I heard Delilah gasp and cry out. I turned and saw _she broke a heel_. Connor picked her up _bridal style_ and we kept walking. It started raining again. I kind of felt a teeny tiny little itty bitty bit guilty, knowing part of the reason it was raining so hard was because I was angry at Connor and his blond girlfriend. It was silent until I heard Amber.

**Amber: Percy! Alex! **

**Alex: Listening.**

**Percy: Me too.**

**Amber: Found a tunnel. Going in. I'll call if we nee help.**

**Alex: Be careful. **

**Amber: THALIA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WE'RE GOING IN A TUNNEL! OKAY?**

**Thalia: Jeez, I can hear you yell. I think someone made it so all Big Three kids can talk. That's kind of cool.**

**Nico: Hey! I can hear you guys. One of the Hydras is coming over here! **

They stopped talking, so I figure they could handle a Hydra. I filled them in on what was happening. Weird enough, we soon heard music. There was a deep gruff voice singing. Kind of like monster karaoke. Then we came to a stage. There _was_ a monster singing and it _was _monster karaoke. There was even a sign and a raging crowd.

"What the heck?" Delilah said.

The monsters turned to us. I decided to act crazy.

"Hey! Someone order some singing demigods?" I asked.

It was silent for a minute, but then the crowd erupted in cheers. The others went into the crowd and some dracaenae pushed me on the stage. I looked at the song selection in the iPod they had on the stage (I'm surprised too). I picked one and smirked.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do."_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**What? No! No! I like you not Alex! No wait!"**_

_**But she had hung up.**_

"_**Girlfriend troubles," My voice had been as cold as stone. **_

"_**Did you-"**_

"_**Hear what you said? Yeah, I did," I stormed away.**___

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

I looked Connor in the eye.__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me!"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Connor walked and sat next to me on the beach. **_

"_**What wrong?" I asked.**_

"_**Nothing. Just… tired of drama."**_

"_**Anything else?" **_

"_**I had a bad dream."**_

"_**What about?"**_

"_**Bad stuff."  
**__  
"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me!" 

I stopped and smiled at the crowd. Then, I looked up at the raining sky.

"Hail!" I yelled.

Suddenly, hail started pouring down, killing each monster instantly. In about five minutes, all that was left were a team of _empousa_ and us. I attacked one. Killed it. I wretched one off of Delilah and killed her. Connor and the others killed the other _empousa_. I knew Connor was awatching me, but I kept walking forward.

"Let's keep movi-"

_**Amber: 9-1-1!**_

Percy's Pov

"We're off to find the prisoners! The wonderful prisoners of Forks!" Embry mumbled sung.

After about five minutes, we got bored. Annabeth had her thinking face on, Bella and Edward were holing hands, Jasper was watching the back, and Embry was walking in front in wolf form. Even for a wolf, he was a bad singer. Annabeth stopped and turned to me.

"We're going the wrong way," She said.

"What?" We had all stopped now.

"Kronos wouldn't have put it in a straight path to the cave. It has to be the least obvious way," Annabeth reasoned.

We all debated it for a minute. Then I heard them.

**Amber: Percy! Alex! **

**Alex: Listening.**

**Percy: Me too.**

**Amber: Found a tunnel. Going in. I'll call if we nee help.**

**Alex: Be careful. **

"Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Hold on," I whispered.

**Amber: THALIA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WE'RE GOING IN A TUNNEL! OKAY?**

**Thalia: Jeez, I can hear you yell. I think someone made it so all Big Three kids can talk. That's kind of cool.**

**Nico: Hey! I can hear you guys. One of the Hydras is coming over here! **

Then it stopped. I repeated it to everyone.

"We should go help them," Annabeth said.

"Can you guys run us there?" I asked.

Annabeth and I both climbed on Embry's back and we held on for our lives. At least Mrs. O'Leary had a collar to hold on to. About five minutes later, we came to a foot of a cave.

**Amber: 9-1-1!**

My eyes widened and I grabbed Annabeth's hand and took off. I felt the vamps and Embry go ahead of us, knowing that Jacob and Nessie were in trouble too. When Annabeth and I finally made it there, we saw a room, the size of a gym, filled with telekhines. Amber was trying, but failing to hold them back with Nico, Katie, Travis, and Alice trying to fight them off. Nessie was trying to protect Jacob. Annabeth took out her Yankees cap. I took out Riptide and started chopping. Amber and the others used the opportunity to strike back with more force. About two minutes later, Alex and her group came in. About half the room was empty when someone screamed in pain. Every, even the monsters, froze. All eyes turned. Luna was on the ground, clutching her side, which had a knife wound in it. I turned to the vampires to see Bella, Edward, Nessie, Esme, and Emmett held their breath, but looked fine. Jasper, on the other hand, did not look fine. His eyes turned into a black void.

"Stop him!" Amber screamed.

Embry, Jacob, and Leah all stood in front of Jasper, making him hesitate. He launched himself at Leah, but something pulled him back. He looked up to see Alice and Emmett standing there. They held him back while we rushed towards Luna.

Amber's Pov

"Keep killing them. This was a knife. It was one of ours. Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Delilah, and vampires will keep fighting. Wolves, watch our backs!" I yelled.

I knelt down to Luna.

"Shh, you are not going to die," I whispered to her.

Blood was soaking in her shirt and she was breathing hard. Jenny came over and lifted her hands. Luna stopped bleeding. In fact, she stopped moving… like she was frozen.

"What did you do?" I yelled with desperation in my voice.

"I-I think I froze her."

I took out some Ambrosia and Nectar and gave it to Luna.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Um," I whispered to myself, taking off my jacket an outing on her side.

"Take her to Carlisle. Please," I said.

"We'll take her."

I looked up to see Edward and Bella. All of the monsters were gone. They gently picked her up and ran out. I sat on the floor, staring at my hands which were covered in Luna's blood. I stood up and took a shaky breath. I looked around.

"Who did this." It was a question, but my voice was deadly.

I looked at the faces carefully. I knew it wasn't a vampire. Or a werewolf. It was one of us. Percy's face was shocked, Annabeth's was scanning other faces, Alex was looking at the tunnel Edward and Bella took Luna through, Travis was shocked, Katie was shocked, Connor was shocked, and Delilah was…

"Gone," I whispered.

"What?"

"Where's your girlfriend?" I growled at Connor, taking a step towards him.

His eyes wide, Connor took a step back.

"I-I don't know. She was right here next to me and… and… and…" He was at loss of words.

I saw something pink out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see lipstick near a different tunnel than the one we had come in. She wet down there. I took off into the tunnel, hearing the others protesting and trying to follow me. I ran into a dark room and the door closed behind me. A giant spotlight hit me and it blinded me.

"So you decided to follow me."

Alex's Pov

"Amber! Wait!" I yelled.

I tripped and hit the ground face first. I sat up and saw Connor standing there, holing his handout. I looked at him. He kept his hand out until I stood up on my own.

"I don't need your help," I said.

**I turned and ran after the others. **

**Alex: Amber? Where are you?**

…

**Alex: Amber? Amber, where are you? Answer me!**

Nothing. Something was blocking us. I came to a big rock door the others were pounding on. The vampires and wolves together couldn't even open it or break through. I sat down.

"This is useless. There is no way we can get through there!" I said.

"But we can't give up," Jenny said.

"We don't have a choice," I replied sadly.

"Yes, we do. My father once told me something," She said.

"I don't think he would say anything that could help us," I grumbled.

"Anyway, he said that there's always a way through the toughest doors. The key is to fin the weakest point," She said.

"That's genius!" Annabeth exclaimed.

She began looking around the door until she shouted in victory. She took out a little rock that was sitting n the ground and she pulled back and stabbed a crack in the wall. It crumpled and the door was open. We charged in to find Delilah and Amber using sword-on-nothing fight. Amber was dodging her own sword which was being used by Delilah. Unfortunately, Delilah held the sword to Amber's neck. One swipe and her head would be off.

"Αυτό είναι το τέλος!" She yelled.

Jenny put her hands up and time slowed. The sword was a twelfth of an inch away from Amber's neck. I took the sword and tackled Delilah. Both unfroze and we began fighting.

"You boyfriend stealing brat!" I screamed, banging her head on the ground.

Katie and Travis picked me up and held me back while Connor went to Delilah.

"Why?" He asked.

"You should join his side. It's... more powerful," She said to him. 

"I can't."

"Oh, but you can. Kronos will repay you Connor. We can be together forever," She said.

His back was turned from me, but I knew a little part of him was saying 'Go! Join them!'.

"No," He said.

She frowned.

"Well. That's disappointing. Maybe we'll meet again, Connor Stoll," She kicked him in the face, jumped up and ran off into a different tunnel that closed behind her.

Connor turned to me.

"So, are you happy now?" He asked angrily.

"What? I-I didn't-"

But I stopped mid sentence. He thought this was my fault?

"I'm not the one who was dating someone who almost killed Luna!"

"Well she probably only did that because you drove her to it!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"Yes, it's your fault! She wasn't like that before you got jealous!"

"I was not jealous!"

"Not jealous? You were so jealous you made us get hit with water! You sang a song that was titled 'You Belong With Me'! You like me!"

I was so angry, I was shaking.

"I HATE you Connor Stoll!" I screamed and ran out of the tunnel we came in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I angrily wiped the tears while I came to the entrance of the cave. Outside, Carlisle and Thalia were trying to help Luna be comfortable. Thalia saw me and came over.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs some rest. So… what happened to you?" She asked, looking at my red, puffy eyes.

"Delilah was the person who did this and Connor and I got into an argument when she was gone," I said. 

"Boyfriend drama. Ugh," She said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I growled.

She was silent after that. Carlisle came over about a minute later.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine," He said.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled, nodded and went back to Luna. Thalia rubbed my back and motioned for me to come and eat some sandwiches that Edward and Bella had just gotten. I took a bite and recoiled.

"What's in this?" I asked.

Bella laughed.

"I told you to make turkey," She playfully bumped her shoulder to his.

If he could, he would probably blush. Bella grabbed a different one and handed it to me. I looked at it suspiciously.

"That one's turkey," She said, laughing.

I took a bite, and it was good.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Edward hasn't cooked… for a while now," She laughed again.

Amber's Pov

"I hate you Connor Stoll!"

His face was filled with shock. She ran out crying and Connor stared after her. Once she was gone he put his face in his hands.

"Are you happy now too, Conner?"

Connor looked up at Annabeth. I was kind of surprised at her too.

"Are you happy that you've made her cry for the… what? The seventh time? She actually liked you and all you've done is hurt her. And now… now she hates you!" Annabeth said.

Her voice was _scary_. I'd never seen Annabeth defend me or Alex before.

"You have officially broken her heart," Annabeth's last words to him made his face fill with regret.

I heard a noise ad Thalia and Alex came into the room laughing. They stopped short when they saw how tense the room was. Alex, without a glance or anything in Connor's direction, came over to me.

"Bella and Edward made some sandwiches. They're bringing them down now, but don't eat the ones Edward made," She whispered

I heard laughing as Bella and Edward came in.

"I told you so," Bella laughed.

Carlisle, Clarisse, Rosalie, Carlisle carrying Luna, Steve, and Seth came in the tunnel and Thalia ran towards Seth and hugged him. Everybody ate and we started to keep going. The whole group going down a little tunnel. We walked a long way until Luna woke up.

"Ugh. What the Hera happened?" She groaned.

"Well, Connor's girlfriend attacked you and you almost died, but Carlisle saved you and now you're here," I said.

"Stupid Aphrodite girl," Luna muttered.

She stood up and winced. We tried to help, but she denied it.

"I'm fine," She said.

So we continued through the tunnel. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed. An earsplitting scream I might add. We all looked desperately around for danger, but she stood there, frozen in fright, her face pale.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Sp-sp-sp…" She couldn't get it out.

I turned and saw it.

"Giant spider!" I screamed.

It was about five feet tall and hairy. I ran and hid behind Nico. He took out his dagger. Annabeth, Luna, and I were all sitting behind everyone, screaming. The spider made some sort of hissing sound and stepped forward with its many legs. I was surprised when my sister was the one to strike first. Unfortunately, the spider flung her across the room, into a wall. She was clearly knocked out and had some blood coming out of her nose.

"Alex!" I yelled as I stood up.

That's when the other six spiders came. Crap.

"Get Alex!" I shouted.

Connor picked her up and ran back to me. He set her down and I pulled out a couple of Ambrosia squares. I fed that to her and she coughed and her blood disappeared.

"Look out!"

I turned to see that Nico had been stuck to a wall. The web had stuck him there.

"Nico!" I squealed.

"It's… I'm okay," He said, trying to rip it off.

I got up and tried to help him rip it off. The web was sticky and gross. I finally helped him down and we both turned to see one of the spiders coming towards us. I jumped onto its back (which was disgusting!) and stabbed Tsunami through it. It turned to dust. All of the other spiders were taken care of. I thought that until Annabeth screamed again. We all turned to see a spider as big as an ant dangling from the roof in front of her. Percy walked up ad snatched it in his hand. Then he squeezed. Ew.

"Everybody okay?" Percy asked.

"We're all good," I said, shaking my hand to get rid of the web on my hand.

"Please help me!"

We all turned to see yet another surprise. The girl had black hair with purplish highlights. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Please! You have to run! Go! They're coming! Run!" She yelled again.

"Alyssa!" A little girl with the black hair and a cute little purple dress ran up and hugged the older girl's leg.

"Come on Megan. We have to go, now!" She yelled the last part at us.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"They're all coming. They… It's… We…" She looked behind her and picked up the little girl.

We all kind of stared until she started crying.

"Please! If you don't leave, please at least help us," She cried.

We all kind of directed her towards the back of or group. The vampires and wolves were in the front, the boy demigods in the middle, and the girl demigods in the back.

"Okay, what happened?" Luna asked, wincing a little.

I guess her side still hurt.

"I was-"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"My name's Alyssa Hallows. This is my little sister, Megan. I was at school when about a month ago, we got a new student. Rachel and I became best friends. Then, one day she said she needed help.

"She said that it depended on me to save the world or something like that. I picked up Megan and I went to her house. I fell asleep that night and when I woke up…" She shuddered.

"I was in this dark, disgusting, horrible place," She finished.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Rachel… she said I was a daughter of the 'Big Three'," She said, using finger quotes for Big Three.

"Okay, this is important. Which one?" Annabeth asked.

"She said his name was…"

**Oooooooh! Cliff hanger! Hahahahaha! Gotcha. Okay, well tune in next week to see who Alyssa and Megan's father is. Are they Nico's sisters? Are they Thalia's sisters? Or is Percy going to be stuck with more sisters? Or was Rachel lying? Find out soon!**


	46. It's over?

Chapter 46

"Look out!"

Before Alyssa could continue, about twenty monsters came through the tunnel.

"Get behind me," I said, pushing Alyssa and Megan behind me.

Two dracaenae came towards us and I killed one when the other disintegrated and Nico smiled at me before going to fight more. I killed every single one that went after Alyssa and Megan. They were gone pretty fast. I turned to Alyssa whose eyes got wide.

"Amber!"

Nico yelled too late. I turned to see an empousa lunge at my face when a lightning bolt hit her and make her turn to dust.

"Thanks Thals," I said, turning to Thalia.

"I didn't do that," She said.

"What do you mean you didn't-"

It hit me. I turned to Alyssa and Megan. Above their heads, the shimmering symbol of a lightning bolt was shining bright.

"Well, looks like Thalia has two new sisters," Percy said.

"Shut it Barnacle Brains."

"Pinecone Face," Percy muttered.

The thing that surprised me the most was what happened to their eyes. About a minute ago, Alyssa and Megan's eyes had been a dull blue. Now, they were as electric blue as Thalia's.

"Um, I know things are kinda weird right now, but shouldn't we keep going?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie!" Bella scolded.

"No, she's right. We should keep going," Alex said, brushing some dirt off her legs.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You want us to go back in there?" Alyssa asked, looking at each of us like we were crazy.

"We're supposed to save the world," I said, smiling.

"Again," Percy muttered.

Annabeth smacked his chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a normal girl who was kidnapped by freaks!" She threw her hands into the air and lightning sizzled of her fingers.

"Calm down," Thalia said.

Alyssa looked at her hands.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

"Gods actually."

Now it was my turn to smack Nico.

"Gods?" She was still holing her hands like that but it wasn't bad.

"Gods," Thalia confirmed, nodding.

Alyssa looked at all of us again.

"You're all crazy! Crazy sadistic mental (No offence to mental people) freaky people!" She yelled.

She kept screaming at us until Nico shadow traveled behind her and knocked her out. Now Embry was carrying her on his back. Megan stared at her sister for a minute before deciding to stick next to Thalia. She insisted on holding Thalia's hand too.

**Alex: Hey, you okay?**

**Amber: I'm fine. What about you? You still mad at Connor?**

**Alex: I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. **

**Thalia: You want me to punch him?**

Alex was smiling.

**Alex: No, thanks though.**

**Percy: What about me? Can **_**I**_** punch him?**

**Alex: Thanks, but no thanks, Percy.**

We walked in silence for a while. Unfortunately, Connor broke it.

"Alex, I-"

"Don't want to hear it," Alex interrupted.

He sighed but stopped talking.

Nessie's Pov

Connor kept walking staring into blank space. I heard him muttering under his breath.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. She'll never forgive you_."

"Hey you messed up bad this time," Travis whispered to Connor.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do now. Delilah was so nice and she liked me, but she was evil and then there's Alex," Connor whispered back.

I knew my family was listening too.

"So what do I do? I never meant to hurt her," Connor whispered.

"Give her space. You _did_ hurt her. She needs time to heal and to forgive you," Travis whispered.

In my head, I applauded him. He said the right things.

"'Kay. Thanks Trav," Connor said.

_At Camp Half-Blood…_ (Third Person's Pov)

Grover pace nervously in front of the Big House. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he had to do it. A truck pulled up at the base of Half-Blood Hill an he galloped down to meet the person. It was Rachel.

"Do you have it?"

"Do you have her?" Grover asked.

"Yes, but I want the ruby first," Rachel said, holding a hand out.

"Give me her first. I'll give you want you want then," Grover said.

Rachel snapped her fingers and a potted Juniper plant in it was carried out of the van by two really buff guys. Once they put the Juniper own, they went back into the van.

"How do I know it's her?"

"Come out, shrub," Rachel said.

Juniper appeared in green smoke.

"Grover!"

Grover took the potted plant and, without Juniper seeing, tossed the red ruby to Rachel. She smiled, got in the van, and drove away. Juniper hugged him as they caught up.

Kiara walked carefully into the warehouse hearing Carrie, Joey, and Espe whispering behind her.

"Shh, quiet guys," Kiara whispered.

They all went silent and we crept inside. They found an old rusty staircase of metal that they climbed and walked across the catwalk. Carrie gasped.

"Look! Look what they're making!" Carrie said.

Kiara looked down and saw telekhines making… guns.

"They can kill us with those things," Joey whispered.

"I know that. That's why we're going to attack them ourselves. That's why Katrina sent us on this quest!" Kiara said.

"Well, how?" Carrie asked.

"I know a way."

Kiara, Joey, and Carrie all turned to Espe. Espe smiled wickedly and pointed at a pile of mini orange…

"Pumpkins!" Carrie said.

"How can those help us?" Joey asked.

"We throw them," Kiara said, a dark glint in her eye.

"We're seriously going to throw gourds at the enemy?" Joey asked.

"Not gourds. Mini pumpkins," Kiara smiled.

"Oh Athena help us now," He muttered.

I may love him because he's my brother, but he relies too much on facts. He won't take any risks. Carrie held out a hand and thorns grew around each mini pumpkin.

"Let's move," Espe whispered.

We each picked up a pumpkin. We all held them on the railing until Espe dropped the first one. It hit one of the telekhines.

"Fire!"

We all launched the mini pumpkins at the enemy, killing them instantly with the thorns.

They shrieked and one picked up a gun, but we killed each and every one.

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Espe cheered.

Carrie and I laughed and Joey smiled slightly.

"Good job Espe," Kiara said.

They went own the stairs to where the monsters had been earlier. Joey picked up a gun.

"Celestial Bronze bullets. Hmm, these could come in handy," He muttered to himself.

"Guys, grab as many of these guns and bullets you can. Put them in your backpacks. We can definitely use them," Kiara said.

They all stuffed as many guns as they could in there. Joey glanced at Carrie.

_Could Joey… Now way! Joey likes Carrie_… Kiara thought.

"Wait guys. Do you hear that?" Espe asked.

They all were quiet when they heard it. They froze. The sound of something slimy slithering through the warehouse. That's when it came into view. It was a giant half lizard half man. It slimy, scaly skin glistened in the lights and its blood red eyes gleamed. Its snake-like tail slithered in and out of his mouth and where it walked, it left green slime behind. Possibilities to et out without it noticing them raced through Kiara's mind. The thing stopped moving and sniffed the air. It hissed and turned its head towards the kids.

"Run!"

They spread out, running in different directions except for Kiara. She stood right in front of it.

"Kiara run!" Joey cried.

"No, you guys get out! Now!" Kiara yelled.

"We're not leaving without you!" Carrie said back.

"Just go! I'll be fine," Kiara said.

"No, we're not leaving you here with that _thing_!" Espe shouted.

Apparently, Mr. Lizard guy didn't like being called the thing. He charged at Kiara and she screamed. She heard three gunshots. She looked up and saw the monster had three holes in it. He looked down confused.

"It doesn't work on that thing Espe! It's to strong. Kiara _run_!" Joey yelled.

Kiara didn't have to be told twice. She ran and hid behind some boxes. She peeked and saw the lizard thing sniffing the air again. He turned towards another box and knocked the stack over. One of the girls screamed.

"Carrie!" Espe yelled.

"Hey ugly!" Kiara yelled, jumping out.

Lizard guy turned to her and charged. She closed her eyes to pray.

"Mom, please help us," She whispered.

On some kind of instinct, she held her hands out at the lizard guy. She opened her eyes to see a gray light pouring out of her hands. It flew at lizard guy and hit him. He glowed really bright before blowing up. She looked down at her hands amazed. The gray light was gone, but she still felt powerful.

"Kiara, how did you do that?" Joey asked, awestruck.

"I-I don't know. I prayed to mom and the power just came," She said as she gazed at her hands.

"We have to tell Annabeth. It could help her a lot… and maybe we should all take a shower too," Joey said.

Unfortunately, all four of them had been covered in green slime. Espe took a clump o it out of her hair and threw it at Carrie. Carrie squealed and threw some back at Espe. They started a slime fight while Kiara and Joey messaged Annabeth.

Amber's Pov

Something I saw out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was an Iris message with two grey eyed kids sitting there. I recognized Kiara.

"Annabeth!" I called.

She came back and talked to her siblings. When the message was gone, she had a pale face and she was watching her hands carefully, as if making sure they weren't going to explode.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

We were all looking at her confused.

"Kiara just figured out a secret. A very _very_ old secret," She said, looking at her hands.

Percy reached out, but she recoiled, holding her hands out. A gray light shot out and missed Percy by an inch. Annabeth's hands were shaking. She put them behind her and closed her eyes. Then, she looked less pale. Her hands stopped shaking. She looked relieved.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"It's an ancient Athena power. I read about it, but I thought it was just a legend but it clearly isn't," Aurora said.

A deep rumbling sound came from the cave and the wall behind us crumpled.

"Well, I guess we can't go back now," Thalia said.

"Come on, we have to keep going. And Annabeth?" Alex asked.

Annabeth looked at her.

"Keep your hands down."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"We should all go down one together."

"But that could be the wrong tunnel!"

"We should split up."

Why are we arguing? Oh yeah. We came to three tunnels.

"Wait! Let's take a vote," Thalia said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Raise your hand if you want to split up," Thalia said.

I put my hand in the air. Nico, Luna, Jenny, Alex, Aurora, all the wolves, Nessie, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Clarisse all had their hands up too.

"Okay that's fifteen. How many do not want to split up," Thalia said.

Percy, Annabeth, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Steve's hands all went up.

"Overruled by four. We split up into three groups," Thalia said triumphantly.

Annabeth sighed. She was about to step up when Aurora went into the middle.

"My turn to take charge sis," I heard her say to Annabeth.

"Okay! In the first group, there will be Nico, Amber, Leah, Katie, Travis, Bella, Esme, Edward, Jacob, me. In the second group, there will be Percy, Annabeth, Alice, Jasper, Luna, Jenny, Rosalie, and Embry. In group three there will be Carlisle, Ness, Alex, Connor, Steve, Jacob, Thalia, Seth, Alyssa, and Megan. Now let's go!"

Everybody went into their designated groups.

**Alex: Why do I always get stuck with him?**

**Percy: Do you want me to switch with him or something?**

**Alex: No, it just gets annoying and awkward.**

My group started down the tunnel. Walking for about an hour got boring so I decided to have some fun. I punched Travis in the arm.

"Tag, you're it," I smirked, and ran down into the tunnel.

I heard Katie squeal and she ran down to where I was.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Nico," She answered.

We were both facing where he would run down and try to tag us when something lightly tapped my shoulder.

"Tag, you're it," Nico smirked and ran down the tunnel.

"Stupid shadow traveling," I muttered.

I tagged Katie and ran down the tunnel. That is, until I saw Nico lying unconscious on the floor.

"Nico! Help! Somebody help!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps, but something hard hit me on the head and I blacked out.

Katie's Pov

Amber tagged me and ran down the tunnel. I ran up to Travis and smiled sweetly.

"Are you it?" He asked.

I nodded. He sighed and put his hand out. I tagged him and ran. I stopped short when I saw the door. There was a normal looking door right there. Travis ran up with a playful smile on his face. It melted when he saw the door.

"Hurry," I said.

I knew the vamps and wolves heard me and they were here soon with Aurora.

"It's a door," Bella said.

"I know that. Do we go in?" I asked.

Travis, unfortunately, didn't wait for an answer. He swung open the door and rushed in, dragging me by the wrist. We rushed into the room to be hit by a weird smell. I blinked a couple of times.

"Trav, I'm sleepy," I mumbled.

"Me too," He mumbled back.

I fell to the ground and curled up, ready for sleep.

Amber's Pov

I opened my eyes and realized my hands were in handcuffs, attached to the wall. Great.

"Nico?" I looked around and spotted him on a different wall.

I then spotted Katie, Travis, Aurora, Percy, Annabeth, Luna, and Jenny all attached to the walls too.

"Oh this is just wonderful, isn't it?" I asked.

Then, the door opened and Cameron walked in.

"Hey guys. Sorry 'bout this, but I have to kill you. You know, if you side with a Titan, you get much more," He said.

"How do you plan to kill us?" I growled.

"It's a deadly gas. Like the one that knocked Katie, Travis, and Aurora out. Only, this time, you won't wake up. Bye guys," He said.

He waked back to the door, hesitated and turned around. With a confident smile, he came over to me and kissed me. I spit in his face and kicked him. H fell to the ground, got up and glared at me. Then, he left. I noticed Nico looked furious.

"Well, I guess it's over," Luna said.

"Luna!" I said.

"What?" She snapped.

I was surprised.

"Did you hear me Amber? Its over! We're all going to die. There's no way to get out this time. We are going to die, so accept it!" She said.

"We can't give up," Annabeth insisted.

"What other choice do we have? I'm serious. There's no one left to save us. We went all this way, just to die. Accept it or not, it's true," She said.

Amber: Alex?

…

Oh gods. Was Luna right? If the telepathic connection doesn't work… than what was going to happen?

_You're going to die._

I didn't want to admit it, but we were hopeless. That little voice in my head was right. It's all over.

**Oooooooh! In the next chapter, I'll let you see how Alex's little group is doing and how Percy's group was captured. I bet you're wondering where the vampires and wolves are and how they got captured. Well… you're just going to have to wait for me to update huh? I really love all of you guys who read this story and love it. Also, I LOVE my reviewers! It helps authors through tough times when reviewed when we have such great people like you to review! I will update ASAP! Remember, I lurve ya all! Peace!**


	47. The Secret Of Athena

Chapter 47

This wasn't right. We couldn't give up! No way. I wasn't. Now all I have to do is get everyone else to fight it with me.

"Come on! We can't back down!" I said.

"Aurora, for the last time, we have no choice but to back down," Luna said.

"You guys are so negative. We have to escape, ninja style," I said.

"Okay, I officially think Aurora's off her rocker," Amber said.

"Listen! We have to get out of this place. Percy!" I said.

He looked at me.

"Did you give up when Zeus' master bolt was stolen?" I asked.

"No."

"What about the time you had to rescue Grover?" I asked.

"No."

"Or the time you had to rescue Annabeth? Or the time you had to go into the Labruynth? Or the time you saw Kronos go into the Empire State buliding? Did you let him destroy Olympus?" I asked.

"No."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I kept fighting," He said.

"Yes, and as long as we keep fighting, we can do anything we wanted to do! We can even escape this one," I said.

"But Aurora-"

"No! No buts. Not anymore. We cannot back down after all that's happened to us. We can't give in," I said.

Percy sighed.

"Annabeth, call the power."

"What?" Annabeth asked me.

"I said call the power," I repeated.

"How do I-"

"Annabeth," My voice was strict.

She glared at me. She sighed and mumbled something. The chains on her hands glowed until they disappeared. Annabeth's eyes were wide, but she immediately began working on getting Percy free. I closed my eyes and concentrted. Instead of the power, I got a vision of some sort.

_"Aurora..."_

_I looked up._

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"It is time you learn the Secret of Athena," She said._

_I noticed where we were finally. It was a beautiful garden and it was very bright. There was a nice neat path and pretty flowers all around. She looked away while she spoke._

_"A long time ago, I met a man named Simon. He was a good man, but he kept a dark secret. You see, my daughter, he was an evil witch. He had been trying to seduce me into giving him more power. With him, I had a child. I had taken her away because of the evil influences of her father. She was powerful._

_"When she was seventeen, she thought she was a goddess. One day, she accidentally went into the mortal world. Her father kidnapped her and taught her such horrible things. she was evil. When she came on Olympus again, she had evil intentions. She had poison and intended on putting it in my food._

_"She was caught before I ate and I took away her power. She vowed to come back and destroy Olympus. Even worse, she vowed to destroy me last. Just so I could watch her kill destroy everything else," She looked at me again. _

_"I passed a little bit of this power to each of my daughters," She said._

_I looked at her. She looked sad, upset even. _

_"Simon was angry because I left him, so when my daughter went back to him powerless, he killed her. Then, he killed himself," She said._

_I then hugged her. She hesitated, but hugged back._

I opened my eyes and saw I was hugging nothing. My chains were free. I looked around and saw Percy, Annabeth, Amber, and Nico trying to get the others free.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We walked through the base, but it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Just then, Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hello... Are you sure... Okay, we'll meet you outside."

We all looked at her expectantly.

"That was Alex. They're gone. All of them. They even took our vamps with them. She know where they went," She said.

"Where?"

"They're in Hawaii."

_Earlier... (_Aurora's Pov)

"Where are they?" I asked the vampires.

"They were hit with gas. They're unconsious," Bella answered.

"Do we keep going?" I asked.

"No, but-" She tensed.

"What?" I asked.'

Her eyes darkened.

"Bella, listen to me. This isn't right. They're trying to trick you, love. They know you're stiill a new born of four months," Edward tried.

She tookoff down the tunnel, the others, including Jacob and Leah, chased after her, me running as fast as I could. I was slow, so I didn;t make it there as fast as thy did. I came face to face with Cameron. Uh oh. Then something hit me in the back of my head, knocking me out.

**(A.N: Overview: Bella was smelling god blood which they took out of Kronos and she wanted it and they took her hostage so the others surrendered and were captured.)**

Alex's Pov

We walked through the tunnel in silence.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" He asked.

The group kind of backed away from me and Connor.

"Connor, why don't you go ask your girlfriend," I said.

"I don't have one."

"That's a first. You know what? Why don't you go back to camp and ask Anna out. After trying to kill Amber, I bet she'd be really happy to be asked out," I said.

"Alex, listen. I don't like Aphrodite girls anymore. I'm begging you, please, just give me another chance!" He begged.

I could feel all eyes on me. Connor's eyes were full of hope.

"I'm sorry. I'm not like the dogs you normally date," I said coldly, turning around to walk.

"Why are you so mad?"

"What do you think Connor?" I turned to him.

"Well, what I want to know is how I hurt you," He said.

"Which time?" I asked.

"The first time," He said.

"When you asked me how to ask a girl out. You used it on Delilah. I thought you were gtoing to ask me. Obvoiusly, you like Aphrodite girls instead," I growled.

"I didn't think... I thought you... I didn't know..." He couldn't think of anything.

"Exactly. You didn't think. So now I'm over it. So, just go back to normal," I said, holding my hands up.

I turned and kept walking. I knew he was watching me, but I kept walking.

**Alex: Thals, I give you permission to hit him.**

**Thalia: Sweet.**

I heard a smack.

"What was that for?"

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Is that a plane?" Seth asked, squinting.

"It is. But... there are a lot of other monsters down there. They're dragging something to the car... MOM!" Nessie yelled the last part.

She flew towards the plane, but Carlisle and Seth grabbed each of her arms.

"MOM! DAD! AUNT ALICE! AUNT ROSE! UNCLE EMMY! UNCLE JASPER! GRANDMA! JAKE!" She screamed.

Unfortunately, the monsters heard her.

'What does that tag say?" Seth asked Carlisle.

"It says To Hawaii," Carlisle answered.

"We have to save them!" Nessie cried.

"We will. I promise you, Renesmee Cullen, we will," I said, taking out my phone.

"RUN!" Connor shouted.

We all ran as fast as we could (Except Nessie who was being pulled by Carlisle). I dialed Annabeth's number as we ran.

**Whew! I know it's short but I'll get the next one out soon. Because I have so little here, I'm going to giveyou a little sneak peek! **

**SeaweedBrainLover22 proudly presents: Demigods and Vampires: Chapter 48 preview.**

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Alex aprroached him. She looked him in the eyes and leaned in.

"Alex! NO!" I screamed.

They kissed and a black aura surrounded her.

**P.S: Press the pretty button! Itwill give you the key to your success!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	48. Struggles :'

**(A.N: The preview of this chapter is in the chapter okay? I didn't know if some people knew...)**

Chapter 48

I looked wearily at the plane.

"Oh would you guys relax?" Thalia groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just dont want to be _blasted out of the sky_!" Percy said.

"Dad wouldn't shoot the plane with me, Alyssa, and Megan in it," Thalia said.

"You're sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive."

_An hour later..._

"Get me off of this death trap!" Thalia yelled, trying to fight Annabeth and Seth, who were trying to calm her down.

"What happed to 'positive'?" Percy asked.

"I think it stayed on the ground back in Forks," I muttered.

"Thalia, if you would just calm down-"

"Get me back on the ground! Stop this stupid machine!" She screeched.

"Thalia, I think-"

"HELP ME!" Thalia screamed.

"THALIA!" Anabeth yelled.

Thalia looked at Annabeth, her eyes wide.

"Calm the heck down," Annabeth said.

"But we're like five million feet in the air!" Thalia squeaked, looking out the window.

"Puh-lease. Like we could ever go that high! We would all die...Oops," Jenny realized what she said.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Thalia screamed.

"THALIA!"

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Once we landed, Thalia ran outside, kissing the ground. Percy, Alex, and I all looked a little green. I felt a little sick.

"Never again," Alex muttered.

"No way," Percy agreed.

Annabeth looked at us and laughed.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined.

"Cry baby," Clarisse muttered as she walked past us to go into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

Alex and I shared a look and then smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Percy whined again.

"For being such a cry baby, Percy. You saved the world, man up!" I said.

Percy narrowed his eyes at us.

"Oh, c'mon, Seaweed Brain, if they didn't tease you, they wouldn't be your sisters," Annabeth said, standing next to Percy.

Percy sighed.

"Guess your right," He said.

"The girlfriends always right," Travis said as he walked past with Katie.

Katie smacked her boyfriend's arm before laughing with him. Our huge group walked through the airport. I turned to look at Nico when somethind caught my eye. No way... She took off running. I flew out of our group right after her. If I could catch Rachel, she would be sorry. I followed her all the way out onto the streetes, hearing the others following me. She ran into a warehouse. I followed her up to the stairs and to a door. She opened it and she jumped. I was running too fast and I fell off before I could stop. I was holding on with one hand.

"Help!"

My fingers were slipping. Finally, my fingers broke off the side. I screamed as I fell.

"Amber!"

All of a sudden, wind currents pulled around me, making me soar back to the open door. The others pulled me back in. I looked at my friends in shock.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

Megan smiled and put her hands up. Wind blew through the warehouse, almost knocking all of us over.

"Megan?" We all asked in disbelief.

"Wind likes me!" She giggled.

I looked at all of their faces. Wait...

"Where's Alex?"

Alex's Pov

I was in the back of the group following my sister. That's when somebody grabbed me from the shadows.

"Cameron, what the-"

But he pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him off and stared at him.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"C'mon Alex. We both know you like me. Just tell me you didn't like it when I kissed you," Cameron said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled and I mentally slapped myself. I didn't answer. Translation: I liked it.

"Alex, you can join me. We'll both team up with Kronos and we can be together forever," He said.

"Never," I snarled.

He sighed.

"Fine. I guess you can just go and be with Connor. You know, I shouldn't have moved. Then, you would have never liked him," Cameron said.

"I don't like him! I hate him!" I shouted.

Oh gods. He was playing with my emotions!

"Then what's holding you back?" He asked.

"Everything! My father, my sister, my brother, everybody is counting on all of us demigods to do everything!" I said, frustrated.

"If you went to Kronos' side, you wouldn't have to do anything. It would be a normal life. You wouldn't be pressured. You wouldn't be needed for everything. You could be with me," He said the last sentance softly.

"Cameron..." I trailed off.

He looked away and I saw a tear go down his cheek.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I'm just in it for revenge for. I'm Cameron the killer," He said.

"No, Cameron, I just can't..." I said.

"The cops came to me looking for Callie. She... she had gone out with her friends. They had told me she had stolen a car. Back then, we were twelve," He laughed, obviously remembering something about his past.

I can't feel sorry for him. No feeling sorry!

"I told them I didn't know who Calista Williams was," He said.

Oh my gods. _Calista Williams_. Now I remember why the name sounded familiar.

"I went to find Callie. I found her in an empty house with her friends. I told them to leave because their parents would get worried. Callie got mad at me. We had been yelling when I gave up and left her in the house, walking home. I stopped about halfway and turned around. I walked back to the house," He said.

Oh no.

"When i walked in, I heard Callie scream. I rushed up the stairs and found her. A vampire was holding her neck, killing her. Drinking from her. Taking her life away from her. Taking her away from me!" He shouted.

He took a deep breath.

"The leech dropped Callie and she spoke three words, her final words to me. 'I forgive you'," He paused, "She died in front of my eyes. The vampire looked up at me. He looked me in the eye and said 'I'll be back for you.'"

He looked me in the eyes.

"I haven't seen him since, but I used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming. HavIng horrrible nightmares of what happened to Callie. Two years ago, when I was thirteen, I ran into another vampire. Since the day Callie died, I had been traing. I killed him. Fast too. Since then, I have been searching for the vampire that killed my sister. You want to know the worst? He had golden eyes. Just like your friends," He said, sitting down against the wall.

"Cameron..." I realized silent tears were falling down my cheeks.

I remembered Callie as another sister. One who was more protective of me and Amber. One who was kind, compassionate, and very sweet. She was a good person. For a vegatarian vampire to suddenly snap and kill her was unfair. Wrong. Horrible. Disgusting.

"If you would just come with me, you could help me destroy the vampire who did that to Callie. You can avenge her death. You can help her move on," Cameron said.

My walls crumbled. I knew it wasd wrong, but a sudden burst of anger rushed through me. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill.

"Yes."

Cameron looked up.

"What?" He asked again.

"I'll go with you. I'm not going to listen to anyone ever again," I said.

His eyes gleamed with happiness. At that moment, my friends burst through the door. Carlisle ran at vampire speed and took me over to the others. I fought and screamed. I accidently puched his face and hedropped me, holding his eye. I walked back I was a little away from Cameron. I walked up to him. I looked him in the eyes and leaned in.

Amber's Pov

She leaned in.

"Alex! NO!" I screamed.

They kissed and a black aura surrounded her. Some kind of force knocked us all outside.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nico grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Snap out of it! We have to save Alex!" Nico said.

"She wants to kill us. She wants to kill me. My own sister wants to kill me," I mumbled to myself.

"Amber Garcia!" Nico yelled.

I turned to him and blinked. All the memories came rushing back.

"Oh gods! Alex!" I jumped up.

"Good. Now we have to know what happened," Nico said.

I closed my eyes.

"Now breathe in... and out. Now, imagine you are in the room. Cameron is talking to Alex and she's upset..."

It hit me.

_Alex was in the back of the group following me. That's when somebody grabbed her from the shadows._

_"Cameron, what the-"_

_But he pulled her into a kiss. Alex pushed him off and stared at him._

_"What the heck?" She asked._

_"C'mon Alex. We both know you like me. Just tell me you didn't like it when I kissed you," Cameron said._

_"What do you want?" Alex asked._

_"Alex, you can join me. We'll both team up with Kronos and we can be together forever," He said._

_"Never," She snarled._

_He sighed._

_"Fine. I guess you can just go and be with Connor. You know, I shouldn't have moved. Then, you would have never liked him," Cameron said._

_"I don't like him! I hate him!" Alex shouted._

_"Then what's holding you back?" He asked._

_"Everything! My father, my sister, my brother, everybody is counting on all of us demigods to do everything!" She said frustrated._

_"If you went to Kronos' side, you wouldn't have to do anything. It would be a normal life. You wouldn't be pressured. You wouldn't be needed for everything. You could be with me," He said the last sentance softly. _

_"Cameron..." Alex trailed off. _

_He looked away and a tear went down his cheek. _

_"No, it's okay. You're right. I'm just in it for revenge for. I'm Cameron the killer," He said._

_"No, Cameron, I just can't..." Alex said._

_"The cops came to me looking for Callie. She... she had gone out with her friends. They had told me she had stolen a car. Back then, we were twelve," He laughed, obviously remembering something about his past. _

_"I told them I didn't know who Calista Williams was," He said._

_"I went to find Callie. I found her in an empty house with her friends. I told them to leave because their parents would get worried. Callie got mad at me. We had been yelling when I gave up and left her in the house, walking home. I stopped about halfway and turned around. I walked back to the house," He said._

_"When i walked in, I heard Callie scream. I rushed up the stairs and found her. A vampire was holding her neck, killing her. Drinking from her. Taking her life away from her. Taking her away from me!" He shouted._

_"The leech dropped Callie and she spoke three words, her final words to me. 'I forgive you'," He paused, "She died in front of my eyes. The vampire looked up at me. He looked me in the eye and said 'I'll be back for you.'" _

_He looked her in the eyes. _

_"I haven't seen him since, but I used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Having horrrible nightmares of what happened to Callie. Two years ago, when I was thirteen, I ran into another vampire. Since the day Callie died, I had been traing. I killed him. Fast too. Since then, I have been searching for the vampire that killed my sister. You want to know the worst? He had golden eyes. Just like your friends," He said, sitting down against the wall. _

_"Cameron..." She said, tears going down her cheeks._

_Alex looked angrier by the second. The bad thing was she didn't look mad at Cameron. No, she looked mad at the vampires._

_"If you would just come with me, you could help me destroy the vampire who did that to Callie. You can avenge her death. You can help her move on," Cameron said. _

_"Yes." _

I gasped, coming back to reality.

"Amber? What happened?" Percy asked, leaning down next to Nico.

"He told her what happened to Callie. His sister. She was like another sister to us. Cameron said that the vampire had golden eyes. He made her want revenge. Now... now she's evil!" I said, taking deep breaths.

"What do we do?"

I turned to Aurora. Her face had a lot of different emotions. Worry for Alex. Anger at Alex. Fear for Alex. Fear of Kronos and what he could do to Alex. Tons.

"We fight."

My answer was sad.

"You're going to fight Alex?" asked.

"If she tries to kill any of us, including myself, I will kill her. She's chosen her path. We've chosen ours. Right now, we need a place to sleep," I said grimly.

"I might know a place," Luna said.

"You know a place to stay in Hawaii?" Jenny asked.

"My Aunt Maggie owns a mansion out here. It has like a hundred rooms," Luna said.

"Your dad's sister?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, where is this place?" Embry asked.

"It's down that road," She pointed.

"You lead the way," Annabeth said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Luna led us to a HUGE house. It was decorated with witches, vampires, werewolves, and monsters. Oh. Forgot Halloween is coming up.

"What's the date Annabeth?" I asked.

"The 30th."

Tomorrow was Halloween! Uh oh. That can't be good. Halloween = Bad stuff is bound to happen. Luna walked up to the house and knocked. A little girl, about 17 years old, opened the door.

"Luna, you're back. Yay," Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"LULU?" A little girl launched herself at Luna.

"Hi Julia. Is your mom home?" Luna asked.

"Yeah! She's in the kitchen! MOMMY!" The little girl, Julia, screamed.

The 17 year old had black hair with dark green eyes. Julia, on the other hand, was completely different. She had pretty blonde hair with hazel eyes. The woman that came out looked about 35. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes that were lighter than the 17 year olds.

"Luna's brought her gang home," The 17 year old said.

"Erica! Be nice! Luna! I've been so worried. I haven't seen you since your dad... Well, who are your friends?" The woman, who I'm guessing was Aunt Maggie, asked Luna after giving her a hug.

"Uh, hi Aunt Maggie. These are my friends. Guys, why don't you take turns saying your name," Luna suggested.

"Amber."

"Nico."

"Percy."

I noticed Erica staring at Percy like he was the new Justin Bieber.

"Annabeth," Annabeth said, glaring at Erica.

"Jenny."

"Aurora."

"Clarisse."

"Thalia."

"Travis."

"Katie."

"Connor."

"Renesmee."

"Carlisle."

"Seth."

"Embry."

"Leah."

"Alyssa."

"Megan!"

"And that's it. We just need a place to stay tonight," Luna said.

"Come on in. Pick any room except for the ones with the names on them," Luna's aunt said.

We all went inside. I picked a room. Minne was in between Nico's and Annabeth's. Percy's was next to Annabeth's and Nico's was next to Thalia's. Everybody else just chose random rooms. I went in and sat on my bed. I took out Nico's iPod. I scrolled through the songs but just put the iPod away.

_Save me..._

"Alex?" I sat up.

_Help me..._

It felt like a strange wind was coming with the words.

"I don't know where you are! You're evil now and... and..." I grabbed my shoe and threw it at the wall.

"Knock knock," Someone said.

Nico came in and avoided my other shoe when I threw it.

"You upset?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I heard her. She wanted me to help. She asked me to save her," I said.

"Amber, Alex is evil now," He said softly.

"You don't understand! If I try to meet her in battle, I'll be soft. I won't even try to kill her. I won't even try to hurt her!" I yelled.

He put a hand on my arm, but I shook it off.

"Do you know what's coming Nico? It's a huge battle and Alex and I are going to be the main event. The Titans are going to make us fight and one of us is going to die. I can't handle this. I'm just going crazy here! I can't do it. I just can't," I said.

Nico sighed.

"Everything will be okay, Amber. You can do this. I know you can. But for now, you just need to rest," He said.

He kissed me on my cheek and left. I went to bed and fell asleep.

_"Amber..."_

_I opened my eyes. I was on a beautiful beach with a great ocean view. I turned to see a woman who was so pretty, she had to be a goddess. _

_"Hello, I am Hecate, the goddess of magic. I'm here to tell you something that has to do with your heritage," The woman said._

_"My heritage?" _

_"Your family, yes. You see, you come from a powerful line of witches," Hecate said._

_"Witches?" I asked in disbelief. _

_"Yes. There was a prophecy when you ancestors got their powers. It was a prophecy of two gils, sisters, being born. They would be the most powerful witches of all time. You are gifted, Amber. Your mother didn't have time to tell you this but she would have. You must save the world using your new powers. There is one thing that you have that the Titans do not. Do you know what that is?" Hecate asked._

_"Hope?" _

_Hecate smiled._

_"Very good. You have hope and that is the one thing that the Titans will never understand. There are two more things that you have. Can you possibly name those?" _

_I thought about it. I had no idea. I shook my head._

_"You have love. That is another thing that Kronos and his brothers will never have. Love is like the air we breathe. It might not always be seen, but it is always felt, used, and needed. The second is true sacrafice. The sacrafice to save another. You and your friends risk your life to save the world. That is the ultimate sacrafice. Hope, love, and sacrafice. Use those well in your battle._

_"Your friend Aurora is correct. You cannot give up. You can't back down to the Titans. It is your destiny. Take this, daughter of Poseidon, and wear it around your neck. Your ancestors will watch and protect you when you wear this. Remember, never give up!"_

I sat up. I looked at my right hand. In it, was the neclace Hecate gave me.

Amber: Get in here fast!

About 20 seconds later, Percy, Thalia, and Nico came in.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

I replayed the scene in my head.

"Whoa. You got a gift from Hecate?" Percy asked.

I held up the neclace. All three of them studied it.

"I vote we throw it away. I mean, Hecate did fight against us in the last war. It could be a trick," Percy said.

"No, it's mine," I snatched the neclace away.

"Amber, Percy might be right. Maybe you should just-"

"I shouldn't have asked you guys to come. I knew you wouldn't understand!" I said.

They were thrown back by some invisible force and were pushed out the door. The door slammed shut, leaving me alone. I went and sat on my bed.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

Somebosy knocked on my door.

"Amber? Breakfast is ready. Then we're going to go," Aurora peeked in my door.

"I'll be down in a minute."

She left. I got up and changed my clothes. I went downstairs. There was a giant table and everybody was laughing, talking, and eating at the same time. As soon as I walked in, it got quiet and people were staring. I got some food and went to the little fireplace. I threw it in and offered some for Poseidon and some for Hecate. I went and sat down next to Nico. I knew people were still staring. I looked up and they all got a sudden insterest in their food. Nobody talked anymore. I ate and went outside. Connor was sneakily leaving, but I caught him.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and turned around. He saw it was me and sighed.

"I'm going to find Alex," He said.

"She's going to kill you," I said.

"No, she won't," He argued.

"She won't even hesitate to. Besides, I have a better plan," I said.

"You have a plan?"

"Um, bye!"

I ran to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Alex..."

I concentrated then opened my eyes. I did it! I teleported! I stood up and looked around. I was in a dark room.

"Amber, you shouldn't have cpme."

I turned to Cameron.

"Where's my sister?" I growled, taking out Tsunami.

As if on cue, Alex walked in.

"Cameron, how am I supposed to-" She stopped when she saw me.

Her eyes softened.

"Amber..."

"You shuld leave," Cameron said.

"Not without her," I said looking at Alex.

"Leave. Now!"

"Alex, come on. We're leaving," I said.

"No, I'm not coming. I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" Alex said.

"Guards!"

I was taken to a wall which I was chained to. Cameron was going to stab me. I waited until Alex was in view.

"Here these words

Her this rhyme

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide!" I yelled.

"NO!" Cameron shouted.

White lights formed and the ghost of Callie appeared.

Thalia's Pov

As Amber walked away from the table, people were staring. Well, except for a few.

"Stop staring already!" I snapped.

Everyone started talking again. I noticed Erica was sitting next to Percy.

"So you work out a lot?" Erica asked, reaching her hand out to his arm.

"Um..." Percy blushed.

"Yes, he works out. And that's why he's my boyfriend!" Annabeth smaked Erica's hand away and glared at her.

That's when Connor came running in.

"Amber has a plan and she's about to leave!" He said.

Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Aurora, and I all stood up and ran out of the room. We made it to her room to find nothing. She was gone.

"Crap!"

Amber's Pov

Cameron broke down. He was on his knees crying, staring at his sister. Alex

s eyes were wide and she had a tear on her cheek too.

"Amber, I am sorry for what my brother has done. I don't know what has gotten into him," Callie frowned at Cameron.

"Callie..." Cameron gasped.

He was on his knees and he looked terrible.

"Cameron, it's not the vampire's fault. That vampire was named Holloway. He had been my boyfriend. He had been so thirsty, but so reluctant to leave me alone. I told him to drink from me. Only a little though. He started, but it was too tempting. We have special blood. He couldn't stop. After he had killed me he left. You didn't see anything. Since then, Kronos has been whispering things in your mind. Making you see and hear things," Callie said.

Alex was just standing there, watching Cameron.

"I didn't... he... I..."

But Cameron seemed to be at lost for words.

"You have to stop, Cam. You have to help instead of hurt. Please. I don't want revenge. I want peace," She said.

"Peace," He repeated dreamily.

"Get them out of here and bring peace," She said.

Cameron blinked and stood up. He walked slowly towards his sister. He reached out, but his hand went right through her.

"I love you Cameron. Goodbye."

She started to fade until she was gone. Alex glowed bright and looked around confused. Then she saw me.

"Amber! Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just so angry and-and..." She threw herself into my arms and cried.

I was crying a little too. Cameron got up and looked at us.

"Go. I have to... just go!" He pointed at the door and it opened. While we were walking ou the door, the ground rumbled.

Alex and I both turned to see the ground cracking around Cameron.

"No..." Alex mumbled.

Then, he fell.

"NO!" She screamed.

By the time we made it to the hole in the ground, it had closed up.

"Cameron! No!" She cried even harder, banging on the ground.

We sat there for hours. She was crying over the spot. I took my cell phone out. I dialed Annabeth's number. She picked up on the second ring.

_"Amber? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Annabeth. Alex is good again and Cameron... he's gone," I said into the phone.

_"Where are you? We'll come and get you."_

"I think it's the old Cheesecake Factory," I said.

_"Okay, we'll be there soon."_

The I hung up.

**Mwahahahahaha! Happy Halloween! Ghostly visits, learning about witches, and much, much more! Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I will update ASAP! Goodnight everybody!**

**P.S: REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! (I love this: ~. It makes me feel very spanish. Doesn't it? (No offence to mexicans. I'm even part mexican!))**

**Pretty Button! Press, press, press! Oooooh! Shiny!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	49. Closure and Plans

Chapter 49

_"__Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For a break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here."

The music played on my iPod while I sat there, staring into space.

_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees _

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your sile-"_

Amber ripped the earphones out of my ears and grabbed the iPod.

Amber's Pov

"She's just mourning Amber," Nico said.

"She's half dead! She's been sitting there listening to music and staring into blank space. She needs to wake up and realize what's going on in the real world," I said.

"She just needs time," He protested.

I walked over to Alex and took the earplugs out of her ears and took away the iPod. She just stared into space again.

"Alex!" I yelled.

She looked up dreamily.

"Snap out of it. You need to-"

But Nico had carried me into the kitchen by then. Connor was in there, eating an apple.

"She any better?" He asked.

"Nope."

He sighed.

"That's it!" Nico said suddenly.

"What? What's it?" I asked.

He went over and whispered something in Connor's ear. Connor looked at him unsure.

"Are you positive you want me to do that?" Connor asked.

"Yep, now go," Nico gestured to the door that led to the living room that Alex was in.

I started to follow when Nico held me back.

"No, no, no. You can't go in there," He said, our faces inches apart.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked.

"Because you're busy."

"I'm not bus-"

I giggled a little while we kissed.

Third Person Pov

Connor walked into the living room, ready to see Alex break down. But when he went in there, Alex was gone.

"Alex?" He called.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Alex. She had somehow gotten behind him.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked softly.

"No."

Her voice was low, sad, and depressing. Connor, hoping it would help, hugged her and then leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched, she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. When he pulled away, she was blinking.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh! I have to train with Amber... and I didn't think... oh Connor! You did it! You made me see! Thank you!" Alex pecked him on the cheek before running up the stairs to find Amber.

"Okay then," Connor looked around.

Amber's Pov

To say I was surprised when Alex ran in was an understatement.

"Alex?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you and I need to train. I have an idea on who can help us train too. We have to contact mom," She said.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Yes, mom. She had powers just like us and she knew who we were too," Alex said.

"Who are we?"

"Amber, you and I are the Wiccan Warriors. Or at least the most powerful ones. There are three other Wiccan Warriors in the world," She said, a grin on her face.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Connor helped me realize that I have something to do and this is it," Alex said.

"Okay then. How do we contact mom?" I asked.

"We have to call her with a spell," She said.

"And we do that by..."

"Repeat after me.

Heat these words, hear my rhyme

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

We repeated it about seven more times before white lights formed. After that, a misty form appeared, making me jump. Then, she appeared.

"Mom?"

"Girls? Well, I didn't think you would figure it out this fast," My mother sighed.

"You knew we were witches and you never told us?" I asked.

"No, because I knew the monsters would do anything to get you," She said.

"Mom, how can we just...how will we learn how to be witches?" I asked.

"We have to contact other witches," Alex said.

"Yes, you have to contact your great grandmother's old friend's granddaughters. Their names are Thea and Blaise Harman. You must meet with them and save the world... again," She cracked a smile.

"But mom-"

"Amber, you have to do this. It's our destiny!" Alex said.

"But-"

"Your sister is right. You have to embrace your destiny with open arms. You must be wise, brave, and cautious. Oh, and Amber?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Good luck with Nico," Was the last thing she said before she vanished in thin air.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Awissa! Awissa! I want a samwich!" Megan whined, using her baby voice.

"Does you aunt have any sandwich materials?" Alyssa asked asked Luna.

"Should be down in the fridge. She used to make them for me, Erica, and Julia," Luna said.

"So you have to try and contact these people, Thea and Blaise Harman?" Thalia asked.

"And it can help us save Persephone, Amphitrie, and Chris?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, legend says that there are the two most powerful groups of people in the world. There is the Wild Powers and the Wiccan Warriors. If we get both groups to work together, we'll be unstoppable," Alex said.

"Unstoppable is good," Jenny said, nodding.

"How many more Wiccan Warriors are there?" Aurora asked.

"Three. There are four Wild Powers, three of which have been found and are working for good. They haven't found the last one yet though. We need to find the other three Wiccan Warriors and work together to find the last Wild Power. Then, we can save the world," Alex said.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Annabeth said.

"How about now?" Percy said.

"We need more supplies," Aurora said.

"Follow me," Luna said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

We walked into the garage. We had just finished getting all of our supplies except for demigods can't run as fast as the vampires or the wolves, so we need a car. A _fast_ car. The garage was packed full of cars. All of them were shiny and looked like they had never been used.

"So which one do we take?" I asked.

"We have to take the Corvette!"

"No, the Lamborghini!"

"No, the Mustang!"

Boys were fighting over which cars to take.

"The Ferarri!"

"The Viper!"

"The Lotus Elise!"

"I'm taking this one."

Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"The Mini Cooper?"

Alex's Pov

Amber, Aurora, Katie, and I went in the Mini Cooper. Nico, Travis, and Connor took the black Pagani Zonda. Percy, Annabeth, Jenny, and Luna took the blue Bugatti Veyron. Thalia, Seth, Clarisse, and Alyssa took the Purple Corvette. The vampires and wolves (Except for Seth) all took a head start. I let the fast cars go first, so we were the last ones to leave. Megan had been forced by all of us to stay with Aunt Maggie, Erica, and Julia for a while. We were driving to the airpotrt to go back to camp so we could get more people. The road could never fit two cars. No way possible. I got nervous looking over the age a little bit.

**Amber: How's it going? Any monsters?**

**Nico: Not yet. **

**Percy: No.**

**Thalia: None.**

**Alex: That's weird. No.. it's **_**too**_** weird.**

**Amber: What do you mean Alex?**

**Alex: I mean they must have something else planned. They might be guarding the road or something. **

**Amber: Nothing can guard the ro-**

"Look out!"

We all screamed as the other car swerved, sending us flying off the edge of the cliff.

Percy's Pov

**Amber: Nothing can guard the ro-**

I felt their fear, their pain, as they tumbled down the hill. I almost fell off the cliff myself tunring around. I went flying down the road to where the car had fallen.

"Amber! Alex!" I yelled.

A minute later, Nico and his car came. I was already climbing down carefully when I saw them pull up. They got out and started to climb down themselves.

"Katie!" Travis shouted.

No answer. I didn't see the car. It had tumbled into darkness, the trees hiding it. When we finally found the car, it was smushed. It was upside down with dents in it everywhere. Then I saw the hand. I rushed forward, hearing the other guys jumping down behind me. Careful not to hurt the person, I opened the door and dragged her out. It was Katie. She was coughing but she was okay. I went back to the car and dragged somebody else out. It was Aurroa. She was alive, but she was bleeding a lot.

"Give her some Ambrosia and Nectar. Give some to both of them."

Nico came over and helped me pull out Amber. She was rubbing her head with blood on her hands. She groaned and when she saw us she muttered something like, "Better late than never." We pulled her out and looked for Alex.

We almost gave up hope when Nico spotted something. He ran over with me behind him. Alex was bad. She had cuts on her arms, fce, and legs. She had a small trail of blood going down her cheek. Nico picked her up and fed her some godly food. She didn't respond.

"Shadow travel her to the hospital. Just go," I said.

He nodded grimly before disappearing in a shadow with Alex in his arms.

Third Person's Pov

"What's the report?"

"Female, fifteen years old, car crash. She just came in moments ago, but she's lost a lot of blood," The nurse said to the doctor who was rushing the gurny carrying Alexnto the room.

They lifted her up and lay her on the bed. They attached the oxygen mask to her face and began working.

Alex's Pov

Oh, this is weird. I was standing in darkness, one light bouncing off my arms and face. Then, I actually realized what was happening.

"Aw crap."

I stared at the light, watching it carefully. It seemed to be taking a form. A form of a person. She was sort of pretty. She looked old, but she didn't look old. It was hard to explain. She had wrinkles and she looked frail, but she also looked confident, strong, and wise.

"Hello child. I am Edgith Harman, grandmother to-"

"Thea and Blaise Harman!" I interuppted, my eyes wide.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarressment at my outburst.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's quite alright. I see your mother told you some things. I wish for you to meet some people soon. I wish for you to meet the Redfern sisters. Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade. You must enter a new world, child. You must take your place in the Night World."

She explained everything in a patient tone. She told me about the Soulmate principle. She told me more about the Wild Powers, Prince Delos, Jez Redfern, and Iliana, the Witch Child. She told me about a boy named James who changed his soulmate, Poppy, into a vampire like him. She told me about all the soulmate couples.

"Grandma Harman?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Am I dead?"

"No, child. Not yet. It's not your time," She said.

"Then how-"

She interuppted me by putting her hand on my forehead. I felt light surround me.

"Good luck, Alex Garcia."

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

I heard noises. Faint noises.

"Call it. Time of death eleven thirt-"

I coughed. The machine started to pick up my heartbeat and the doctors turned to me, amazed. They rushed over and helped me breath.

The Next Day...

I heard a knock on my door. One of the doctors came in.

"You're guardin signed your papers. You're free to go, Ms. Garcia," the doctor said.

"Finally," I muttered.

I got off of the bed and changed into my clothes once he left. I walked out into the waiting room where I was met with many hugs.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"I swerved as the car came at us and she jumped on top of me, saving me from the other car. it's my fault she's hurt again," Amber said.

"It's not your fault. We should have known something was up," I said.

"All that matters is that it's over," Percy said.

"And that we need to find the Redfern sisters," Annabeth added.

We all agreed and started towards the car.

"Wait! Wait! You forgot these!"

I turned to the nurse. She handed me a little bottle of pills and ran back inside. I went over to a bush and hid them.

"You might need those."

I jumped.

"Katie, you scared me," I said.

"You okay Alex?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

She didn't buy it but she walked back to the car. I went to the other car with Amber and the boys. Once we were in the car, Amber turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Positive," I confirmed.

"Okay. We need to get back to camp and get some more campers. This is a huge mission. We need almost everybody," Travis said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Home sweet home," Percy mumbled as we walked up Half Blood Hill. We walked down to see everyone doing their normal activities.

Then, a group formed.

"Where's the other vampires?"

"Where's Delilah?"

"How was the quest?"

"Nobody died?"

"You guys are awesome!"

All the yelling was too much. My vision got blurry. I blinked, but it didn;t clear. I started to hear weird mumbles. I stumbled until I fell. The last thing I heard was:

"Alex!"

Amber's Pov

Before she even hit the floor, Connor had caught her.

"Infirmary now!" I said.

Everybody was still crowding around.

"Move unless you want me throw you in Tartarus!" Clarisse shouted.

Everyone cleared a path in which Connor ran through, Carlisle right behind him.

"Amber, she left the pills at the hospital. She didn't think she needed them," Katie said.

"What were they?" Percy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Katie said.

"Well, she probably got some sort of a pain releiver or something like that," Annabeth said.

"So where does this get us, people?" I asked.

"We need some sort of pain reliever," Luna said.

"The Golde-"

"No, Percy," Thalia said.

"The Golden what?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Will someone answer me?"

Thalia: We can't Percy! If we do, my tree might die! The camp might die! Monsters could get in the borders!

Percy: It would only be temporary! We would put it right back when we would be done! We just need it to help Alex! Plus, we could put the senior campers on watch for monsters. Everything would be alright!

Thalia: but what if-

"I can hear you!" I said.

Everyone turned to me.

"What the heck is it?" I asked again.

"The Golden Fleece. Long story short, it can heal anything. It brought Thalia back from her being a tree and made the camp stronger than ever," Annabeth explained.

That was when she turned to Thalia's tree. I never noticed it before, but there was a shiny fleece hanging on one of the branches. I whispered in a voice so low only a vampires would hear.

"Nessie, if you can grab that fleece and meet me in the woods, we can go find your parents right after I get the fleece to Alex," I whispered.

She was gone in a blur.

"Stop her!" Thalia yelled.

Some campers chased after her. Seth and Embry flew after her, but she was fast. I knew she would be in the woods soon. I took off running in a different direction. I went into my cabin and sutffed everything I owned into a duffel bag. I hid as a couple of campers ran by. As soon as it was safe, I ran into the woods. I kept running until I heard.

"Stop!"

It was a pretty loud whisper. I turned. Nessie was sitting up in a tree holding the fleece. Sshe threw it to me. I felt instantly energized.

"Meet me out here after you give Alex the fleece. The we'll go," She said.

I nodded, dropped my duffel bag, and started running through the woods with the fleece.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

I put it on top of her and she opened her eyes.

"Amber?"

"Shh! I have something that will hel you fast. When your done, tell everyine I'm sorry," I said.

"But-"

"No, just relax," I said.

She relaxed and I tiptoed out of her room.

Thalia's Pov

"Connor! Travis! Go check on Alex! They're going to try and get the fleece to her! Percy, since you so brilliantly suggested it, you and Annabeth go guard the else, go find Renesmee and Amber!" I ordered.

Everyone rushed around, trying to find what they were supposed to do. No one was going to hurt me tree. _No one_.

Amber's Pov

As I walked through the hall leading away from the rooms, I was caught.

"Ahem."

I jumped and turned to see Connor and Travis. I relaxed and put on a neutral expression.

"Hi guys," I said.

They looked at each other, then back at me.

"So, I'm going to go now..."

I started towards them.

"If you go out there, you're going to be found fast," Travis said.

"You have to take a different route," Connor said.

I looked them both in the eyes.

"Are you... helping me?"

"Go, but you better come back," Connor said, pointing at a window.

I walked to the window cautiously and opened it. They just sat there watching. I climbed out and ran into the woods. I ran all the way to the spot where Nessie was last seen. My bag and her were both gone.

"They must have caught her," I whispered.

I heard noises so I ran and hid.

"She was here. Not too long ago either," Carlisle said.

"We have to find her," Thalia said.

"Knowing Amber, she probably went to find the Redfern sisters on her own," Nico said.

"She didn't leave yet," Luna said.

The whole group turned to her.

"Look, there's footsteps. She went that way," She pointed in my direction.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. They started towards the tree I was hiding in. They came around and didn't see me. Nico was looking me in the eyes, but no one actually saw me. I'm invisible.

**Amber: If I come out, will I be in trouble?**

**Thalia: Depends. Did you tell Nessie to take the fleece?**

**Amber: Yep.**

Thalia: Look, I'm not trying to be llike this, but that is my tree. When you steal something that belongs to my tree, you mess with me. Just don't do it again. And if you give it to me, I won't hurt you in any way.

**Amber: Alex needs to be healed.**

**Nico: Thalia, Alex is her sister. She just wants her to be alright.**

**Thalia: Then Alex shouldn't have thrown away the pills.**

"What's going on?" Aurora asked.

It had been quiet.

"Amber's here... somewhere," Thalia said.

**Amber: Let me give the fleece to Alex.**

**Thalia: No, put it back on my tree!**

**Nico: Thalia, you have to-**

"That is enough!" Thalia yelled.

It started raining and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Come out, Amber. Give me the fleece and everything will be fine," Thalia said.

I concentrated and became visible.

"Where's the fleece?" Thalia asked, looking around.

"Healing my sister," I answered.

She stalked off in the direction of th infirmary.

"Come on, Amber," Nico said, taking my hand.

We ran after Thalia, her search party right behind us. That was when Aurora ran past us crying. I stopped in my tracks, but the search party kept going. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Go on. Shadow Travel. Try and beat Thalia there. Check on Alex," I said.

He nodded and walked through a shadow. I turned and followed Aurora. She was sitting on a branch in a tree, crying.

"Aurora?" I asked.

"Go away!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just go away!" She cried.

"Tell me or I'll go get Annabeth," I threatened.

She shot me a look that said You wouldn't.

"And come down," I said.

She carefully climbed down and I made the rain fall around us, not hitting our spot.

"So what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I trusted someone."

"What?" I asked.

"Kyle, a son of Apollo, asked me out before we left. I said yes. We were good until I caught him with Jamie, a daughter of Demeter a few minutes ago," She cried.

"And he was..."

"Kissing her!" She said.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. You know what he said? He said 'Aurora this isn;t what it looks like!' You know what I said? I said 'It looks like you're cheating!" She said.

"So..."

"So, I liked him!"

"Okay, then let's go kill him," I said, smiling wickedly.

She laughed through her tears. We both started towards camp.

"Now, go up to him and..."

I whispered the rest in her ear.

_Next day..._

Aurora's Pov

I can't believe this! I cannot believe I'm doing this! I walked up to Archery Range. Kyle was aiming a bow at the target.

"Hi Kyle," I said.

His fingers slipped and it hit the bottom of the target.

"Aurora!" He turned around and dropped his bow.

"I just came by to say that I'm really happy that we're just friends now. See you later!"

I walked up to him and hugged him. He was still shocked when I walked away.

"See? It wasn't that hard right?" Amber asked.

"No, but the look on his face was funny," I laughed.

"I bet. I'll see you later, okay Aurora?" She said.

"'Kay," I answered.

Amber's Pov

I walked back to the meeting area to be met by everyone yelling.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" I screamed.

Everyone turned to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're splitting up and we're trying to choose the groups," Percy said.

"Okay, let's say children of the Big Three, they're partners, and they each get to choose one person," I said.

"But-"

"Then Annabeth gets to choose the rest of the groups," I said.

"Oh thanks, Amber," Annabeth smiled.

Annabeth started shouting and we all went to our groups.

"Okay, so in this group, there will be Percy, who's taking Annabeth and..." I started.

"Aurora," Annabeth said.

"Nico's taking..."

"Amber and... Kimberly," He said.

"Is she-"

"She's fine," He said.

"Okay, Alex, your taking..."

"Do me last," She said, grabbing Connor's hand and yanking him away.

"Okay, Thalia is taking..."

"Seth and Luna," She said.

"Okay, I'm taking Nico and Katie," I said.

"And I'm taking Connor and Travis," Alex said, walking up with Connor.

"Okay, we have our group. Let's go," I said.

"Um guys?"

We all turned to see Grover standing there.

"G-man!" Percy said.

"Hi Grover," Thalia and Annabeth said.

"Hi guys. Just wanted... to... uh... show you something the gods left you," He said.

"Huh?"

He turned around and we finally focused on it.

"Oh my gods!"

The private jet was awesome. It was sleek black and had rooms in it_. Rooms_. With bathrooms! Our group boarded and we were on our way to in no time

**OHMYGOSH! This chapter took forever! Mostly because I had so much dang homework. I swear I'm going to burn my books at the end of the year. Anyway, hope you like it! My apologizes! I'm still going to upload a chapter on Sunday, I promise. I love people who review so if you like/love my story, please review! If you're going to flame... go jump off a bridge! Thanks! Peace out!**


	50. The Redfern Siblings

Chapter 50

"Five minutes until we land!" Percy said over the loudspeaker.

Apparently, he knew how to fly a jet. Of course, it was with Annabeth's help, but he learned.

"Where are we going again?" Connor asked.

"Briar Creek," Alex said.

"Right," He muttered.

We slowly descended to the ground. Once we landed, Thalia was out the door and hugging a tree.

"Never again. Never, ever,_ ever_!" She chanted.

We all piled off and walked up to an old Victorian farmhouse. I knocked on the door. A girl with light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

**Thalia: She's a vampire. Seth can smell it.**

"Are you one of the Redfern sisters?" I asked.

She froze. That was when a chick with hair that looked golden and amber hawk-like eyes jumped off the roof behind us.

"Kestrel!" A girl with brown hair and soft brown eyes scolded, coming to stand next to the light blonde hair.

"They know our last name," The golden haired one, Kestrel, hissed.

"Because Grandma Harman sent us," I said.

"How do you know-"

"My sister and I are Wiccan Warriors," Alex said.

The three girls shared a look.

"Mary-Lynette!" The brown haired one called into the house.

A pretty girl, not as pretty as the three sisters (So she wasn't a vampire), came out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Call Ash," The brown haired one said.

The girl, Mary-Lynette, looked to the woods.

"Ash," She whispered.

Soon enough, a vampire with ash blonde hair and blue eyes... wait. Green eyes... no! Yello- orange! No, purple! Wait, they're blue again. H stood protectively in front of Mary-Lynette. He studied us carefully. I could feel his mind enter all of ours since we have our telepathic talk.

Amber: Hey! Get out!

He fell to the ground and put one hand to his head.

"Ash!" The sisters and Mary-Lynette cried.

He looked at me in awe.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"What happened?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"She kicked me out of her mind," He said, looking at me like I was bright pink with neon green polka-dots.

The girls looked surprised.

"You really are them," The brown haired one breathed.

"Yes, now can we come in? I'm a little cold."

"_Luna_," I turned to her.

"What? I'm cold!" Luna shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in," Rowan said, moving inside so everyone can get inside.

"I see you have some more supernatural beings here," Kestrel said, scrunching her nose at Seth.

"Yes, he's a werewolf," Thalia said coldly.

"Anyway, my name is Jade. These are my sisters, Rowan and Kestrel. This is my brother, Ash, and his soulmate, Mary-Lynette," The light blonde, Jade, said.

"I'm Amber. This is Alex. She's my sister and the other Wiccan Warrior. My brother Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth. This is my boyfriend, Nico. My cousin Thalia and her boyfriend Seth. And my friends, Luna, Aurora, Annabeth's sister, Kimberly, Nico's sister, Travis, Connor, they're brothers, and Katie, Travis's girlfriend," I said.

"So are they... human?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Half," I said.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Annabeth asked.

Oh great. I love Annabeth like a sister, but when she explained this, it took _forever!_

**Percy: I heard that.**

"Like Zues and Aphrodite?" Mary-Lynette asked.

Our whole group went "Shh!"

"Names have power. Anyway, the Gods used to go down to Earth and have affairs with mortals, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Right."

"Well, what makes you think they stopped?"

Silence.

"Wait, are you saying that they're real and have kids that are half-god down here all the time?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and it just so happens that we are those kids," Aurora said with a smirk.

"You're half god?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"You don't believe us?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we do! I mean, we are vampires!" Jade laughed.

"I don't believe them," Ash said.

"Do you want us to prove it?" Thalia asked.

"Go ahead," He said.

Uh oh. Thalia pointed one finger at him.

"Zap."

Lightning burst through the rom, hitting Ash and making him fall to the ground.

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette yelled.

She bent down next to him. He got up with help from her and looked at Thalia.

"How did you-"

"Daughter of Zeus," She smirked.

"Katie's turn!" Alex chimed.

Katie smiled. There was a vase filled with wilting flowers. She stuck one hand out, palm out, and pointed it at the vase of dead flowers. They instantly grew, making it a beautiful bouquae.

"Those were better than when I bought them!" Ash said.

"Now Nico!"

I looked at him.

"Please, don't raise the dead in the house," I whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm going to Shadow Travel," He whispered back.

I nodded.

"This is called Shadow Traveling," He said.

Then he walked into the shadow. He came out of a different one. Then he walked back over to me.

"Now... Percy, since you're not a witch, you represent me and Amber too," Alex said.

Percy put a hand out as if one of us were going to hand him something. A little ball of water formed out of air and got bigger until he directed it through the air over to the vase of flowers.

"I give. I believe," Ash said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good, now we need to find Thea and Blaise Harman," Alex said.

"They're at Thierry's place. We were going to go next week, but I guess we have to go now," Rowan said.

"Do you guys have any bags?" Jade asked.

"We have duffel bags," Percy said.

"Okay, put them over there," Ash pointed to a place by the door.

"I'll make something to eat!" Rowan said.

"Wait!" Kaestrel said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Do you know how dangerous the Night World is? You might get killed because you decided to play hero," She said.

"Kestrel!" Rowan scolded.

"What? It 's true! They don't even have super strength or super speed like us! All they hae are those little powers. As if those would help in a fight with Hunter Redfern," She sneered.

I pulled out Tsunami and clicked it to life.

"We still helpless?"

"You're not going to kill anyone with that. Especially not vampires," Kestrel said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

I sliced at her and barely cut her arm. She started at her arm.

"There's wood in it," Jade said it as a fact.

"Yes, it does. I can also tell you right now there's silver in it too," Alex said, showing them her sword, Hurricane.

Kestrel narrowed her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her. Kestrel's always moody," Ash said, trying to control his laughter.

"So, now what?" I asked.

That's when we heard the scream from outside. I was the first person out the door, but the vampires and Seth (Now in wolf form) raced ahead. When the rest of us finally made it, I saw who it was who had screamed. Luna pushed ahead through us angrily.

"Erica! What are you doing?" She shouted at her cousin.

"I followed you here! I hid in the jet and then you guys left so..." She trailed off.

"You're supposed to be in Hawaii!" Luna fumed.

"I wanted to see what you were doing!" Erica yelled.

"You... ugh!" Luna stomped off back in the direction of the house.

I looked at Percy.

"What should we do with her?" I asked.

"We have to take her with us. We don't have any other choice," He said.

"What are you?" She asked us.

Then, she collapsed. I turned to see Thalia at the end of a snap.

"Thalia," I sighed.

"What? She was starting to freak out!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Erica and started pulling her by her arms to the house.

"Anyone want to help?" I called out.

I heard footsteps and Kimberly helped me carry her back inside. They had three cars which we put our luggage in and were on our way.

"Amber?"

"Yes Alex?" I asked.

"Are we going to win this war?" She asked.

I turned to her.

"If we don't win, we'll die trying."

**YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Okay, I'm starting a sequal! Look for it! It's going to be in the Night World Series and Percy Jackson crossover section. I know this was short and the end was unexpected, but I promise, the first chapter will be up no later than Sunday next week. I love everyone who ever read and I hope you will continue to read my stories. I love you all so much! Now some words from our characters:**

**Amber: I really want to thank all of you who have been there in our struggles and troubles and victories. You guys are the best!**

**Alex: Like my sister said, you guys are really awesome! I know it started to sound like just the characters from Twilight and original PJO, but you added me and Amber and so many others. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**Percy: There will be a little Twilight in the sequal because they still have to save the others! Thanks for everything!**

**Annabeth: The author really does love you all so much! So do we! Hopefully, you'll see my next design of the-**

**Thalia: Anyway, thanks for everything! **

**Everyone: BYE! SEE YOU SOON! :D**


	51. Wiccan Warriors

**ATTENTION!**

The next story is up! Read the sequal to Demigods and Vampires! The name is: Wiccan Warriors!

Here's the link: .net/s/6478607/3/The_Wiccan_Warriors


	52. SEQUEL IS UP! CALLED: Wiccan Warriors

**Hi everyone,**

**It's me! Well, you already knew that but...never mind. Anyway, I haven't been geting reviews from some of you guys on the sequal to this story! I'm just letting you know that it's up and there are five (soon to be six by tomorrow) chapters up already! Thanks for reading!**

** Yours truly,**

** SeaweedBrainLover22**


End file.
